


When You Say Nothing At All

by SPNWinchester1982 (DeansWinterRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester/Omega Jessica Moore, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is a single father, Castiel's a Romantic, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Daddy Dean, Dean doesn't mind, Dogs, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, James and Amelia divorce, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating before Marriage, Michael may not be so dead after all, Minor Character Death(s), Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Puppies, Reunited lovers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Second Chances, Sex, Smut, destiel smut, romantic smut, true love prevails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 106,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansWinterRose/pseuds/SPNWinchester1982
Summary: It has been said once an unmated omega hits 30 they are 'shelved' and put on the 'unbreedable' list.Omega Dean Winchester has 6 months until this becomes true for him. He had a good life. He had a place, he had a job, and he had friends. He needed nothing else... unless you count that he was very lonely. After a long talk with his best friend, he puts up an article on a website for omegas who are actively searching for an Alpha.Alpha Castiel Novak has always done what was expected of him. From his grades to when he and his mate had their children. Now, 3 years after the death of his Omega and best friend, Evelyn, his children are a top priority. He's raising their 4 children alone and wondering if he'll ever find the time to meet someone for himself...and his children. He's lonely and wants companionship if nothing else. After a long talk with his best friend and assistant, Meg, he goes to Omegamates. com and finds someone...What they both find they never expected, but can it last when it seems like the entire universe is against them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize if this chapter isn't what you were expecting, but after the much needed break and being sick I struggled getting back into the swing of things.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/48994120186/in/dateposted-public/)

**CHAPTER ONE: DEARLY DEPARTED**

 

**-8 Years Ago...**

**-September 2011….**

 

Alpha John Winchester was dead.

And Lawrence, Kansas hadn’t stopped.

Not that his 2 boys expected it to. Dean looked over at his mother and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. As angry as he was about his death, he felt bad for his mother because they had spent almost 25 years together before he died.

He got into a bar fight while drinking and the guy pulled a gun on him and shot him 3 times. Now, they were without a family Alpha. Mary was without a husband. Dean and Sam were without a father.

Not that John Winchester was much of a father to him. From the moment that Dean had presented as an Omega John seemed to be disappointed in him. Dean started to rebel against the traditional teachings of an omega because he didn’t want to be thought of as different. He didn’t want to be thought of as weak. He didn’t want to be just a breeder, someone to house babies for the rest of his life.

He had dreams, motivations, things he wants to see before he settled down and became a baby factory. But John never wanted to hear any of that and tried to force the traditional teachings that an omega was supposed to get on him but it didn’t work. Dean rebelled almost instantly and refused to be a traditional omega.

That’s not to say that he didn’t want what other omegas wanted. A good Alpha and a house full of kids to take care of. He loved kids and he always pictured his life full of children’s giggles and long run on conversations of children talking about their days. He wanted it all.

Maybe his dad was right. Maybe if he didn’t hurry up and hop on the bandwagon of an omega looking for an Alpha he’d miss the opportunity to have all that he wanted out of his life.

After the minister finished the send-off, Dean helped walk his mother to the Impala.

* * *

**-3 Years Ago….**

**-July 20, 2016….**

 

**NOVAK**

**Evelyn Jayne**

**March 14, 1986-July 17, 2016**

**Loving daughter, wife, mother, and friend**

 

Castiel looked down at the headstone where his wife was laid to rest and exhaled. He squeezed the hand of his cousin Anna as she walked past him. It was such an anomaly for something like death at childbirth to happen to an omega, but it had taken his best friend. Omegas were built to carry and birth babies and yet, his best friend had died while in childbirth. Olivia Grace would never know how wonderful and beautiful her mother was, but he had promised not only himself, his children, but her family that they would never forget her.

The only thing he was unsure about right now was how he was going to raise 4 children alone. He stood there and deafly nodded as he kept staring at her headstone. Once the area was cleared out, he knelt down in front of it and put his hand on the top. “God, Evie, I miss you already.” He sighed. He wiped his tears and vowed, “I promise I will try my damnedest to raise the kids the way we had talked about.” He released a shaky breath. “I love you, Sweetheart.” He kissed his fingers and pressed them to the etched part of the stone.

He stood, turned and walked to the limo that waited for him. He stopped at the door and the driver asked, “Where to Mr. Novak?”

“Home, please, Matthew. I have four little ones I need to get home to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel....present day life.
> 
> Dean finds out he has a deadline to find an Alpha or he'll be homeless.  
> And Castiel loses another nanny because of his kids' hectic schedules.

**-PRESENT DAY…**

**-JULY 23, 2018….**

 

“I’m sorry, Mary, but it’s embarrassing.”

Dean felt his heart twitch a little in pain at his stepfather’s words. 5 years ago, his mother, Mary met, married and mated a British financial advisor by the name of Arthur Ketch. He was an okay guy if you didn’t mind being criticized at every opportunity. Or maybe that was him. Generally, it was a good pairing and his mother seemed to be happy and that’s all he cared about.

“I don’t care!” she exclaimed. “You will not talk about it in front of him!” she snapped. “Damn it, Arthur, it’s embarrassing when you speak about my son with such disdain.”

“He’s almost unmateable, Mary,” Arthur pointed out. “I will not take care of him. I won’t. He has two months, Mary, and then he can go live with Sam or something, but he’s not staying here.”

“Arthur--”

“No!” he exclaimed in his Alpha voice. “That’s final!”

Dean’s entire world stopped spinning. He had 2 months to find an Alpha or he’d lose his home? He wasn’t even sure he could do that. He was getting so close to ‘unbreedable’ that Alphas may not even want him because of it. He exhaled slowly. He’d think about it later. He slapped the door open to the kitchen and walked in. “Good morning, Mom.”

She jerked. _God, how much had he heard?!_ smiled, her smell of baked cookies becoming subtle burning smell. “Good morning, Baby.” She kissed his cheek. “How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty good. You?” He poured himself a cup of coffee. He sipped.

“Good,” she said with a nod. “Are you going to eat breakfast here?”

He shook his head as he swallowed. “No, ma’am.” He kissed her hair. “I gotta drop off Sasha to the vet. It’s time for her rabies shot. Then I’m going to the shop for a few hours and then the community center.”

She nodded. “Um...Dean, uh, how much…?”

He stopped in the doorway. “Don’t worry about it, mom. I heard enough of it. It’s okay.” He walked out of the room.

Mary exhaled. She picked up her phone and dialed her best friend, Ellen. She waited for her to answer. “El, it’s Mary.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I have a huge problem,” she said.

“What?”

“It’s Dean. Arthur’s gonna have him fired.”

* * *

Later that morning, he walked into the garage where he worked and was called directly into his boss’ office. He walked in and immediately knew that this wasn’t going to be a good meeting. “You wanted to see me, Hank?”

“Yes, Dean,” he said. “Um...you’re one of my best employees, however, with your designation and your mother’s new marriage, I was informed that you do not have permission from your new family Alpha on whether you can work.”

“I don’t need permission from my stepfather, Hank.”

“Um...actually you do,” he said carefully. “I’m sorry.” He slid a piece of paper across the desk to him. “That should cover you for the next three months or so. Again, Dean, I’m sorry.”

His stomach slammed into his feet. The man was setting out to ruin his life he just knew it. He walked to his car, got in and pulled out his cell phone. He punched the contact of his best friend, Charlie and waited. “Hey, Charles, it’s me. Do you have time to talk? I’m having one shit of a day.”

“Yeah. Meet me at the diner in about a half an hour and then I’m all yours.”

* * *

Charlie Bradbury walked into the local diner and scanned the tables. She smiled when she found Dean sitting at the table playing with a coffee stirrer stick. She walked to the table and slipped into the booth seat. “Hey, Bitch, how’s it going?”

He smiled. “Not good.”

The waitress approached, put 2 milkshakes in front of them both and then walked off. Charlie looked at her friend. “So, what happened?”

“This morning I went into the house to do my daily check in with mom and Arthur.”

“Uh-huh,” she said around her ice cream.

“And I overheard them arguing about me. Arthur has the same views that dad did about me. That would become the family embarrassment.” He sighed, scooped some onto his spoon and said, “He’s given me two months to find an Alpha or I get booted.”

She gasped. “No!”

He nodded slowly. “Oh, and after I dropped Sasha off at the vet, I headed into work to only be told because I hadn’t asked permission from Arthur after he married my mother Hank had to let me go.”

She had to say that was one shit of a day. “So, what are you going to do?”

“Well, after we finish here, I have to go to the community center today.”

She nodded. “Right, I meant about what Arthur said. What are you going to do?”

He shrugged. “I have no idea. It’s not like I haven’t looked. I have, but…”

She smiled and reached out, placing her hand on his. “But you didn’t feel connected to them.”

He nodded. “Right. I never wanted an Alpha because it was expected. I wanted someone who actually cared about me and not because I’m a hole to put a knot into.”

“I know, Sweetie,” she said softly. They talked more and about an hour or so later, Charlie said, “If you’re willing to listen I have an idea we could try.”

“What?”

“Omegamates.com,” she suggested.

His brow furrowed in confusion. She smiled. “It’s a website where an omega posts the usual….age, birthday, eye color, all that. However, you also put in what you want in an alpha and a relationship. And if the alpha likes what you had to say then he contacts you through the email you provided in your profile.”

“What happens after?”

“Well,” she pulled her tablet out of her bag, “Usually, after exchanging emails the Alpha decides whether you’re the omega he wants and if so you promise to meet for dinner or coffee and if that goes well then you get married.” She pulled something up on the tablet and handed it to him.

He looked at the screen and seen 2 couples. One was a same-sex couple and the other was a heterosexual couple. The website was promising a happily ever after for everyone who creates an account. He began reading. It was exactly as Charlie had said. Except they allowed 6 email exchanges before the Alpha made his decision. It didn’t say anything about number exchanges and he couldn’t help but wonder if that was acceptable.

After about 20 minutes of looking it over, he handed it back saying, “I wouldn’t even know where to start with something like that.”

“Well, first you make an account,” she said and slid around to sit next to him. “So, let’s create your account.” She looked into his green eyes. “Unless you don’t…”

He sighed. “Why don’t you come over tonight and we’ll do it while watching Dr. Sexy.”

She nodded, smiling. Dean looked at his watch. “I gotta get to the community center. With any luck, I’ll be fired from there too.”

Charlie exhaled. “Good luck.”

He was going to need it today.

* * *

The smell of vanilla and lavender practically filled the room and almost suffocated him. This point only seemed to top his day. Everything that had gone wrong did and he couldn’t seem to find his footing. He tried to stay coherent with what the woman was telling him, but he couldn’t seem to concentrate on the overwhelming smell.

“So, if you look here,” the woman said but stopped when his office released a buzzing sound.

“Excuse me.” He picked up the phone and said, “Yes, Meg?”

“Missouri’s on the phone. Said it was important. Something about Jack and Olivia.”

“Put her through.” Castiel heard her greeting and said, “Missouri, what’s wrong?”

“Bridget just quit, Castiel,” she said her voice wavering like it always did. “And Olivia came home from her pre-school after throwing up. I can’t get away with Noah coming off the bus soon, do you think you could pick up Jack at the community center on your way home?”

“Absolutely,” he said. That was the 12th nanny that he had gone through in the 3 years that Evelyn had died. His children weren’t awful kids, they weren’t, but the nannies couldn’t seem to deal with taking care of a 3-year-old and running all over the place for kids. Dance recitals, socccer practice, and boy scouts. Along with helping him run the household. Maybe it was too much. Maybe Evie was a superwoman. “What time does Jack get done at the community center.”

“Four-thirty,” she answered. “Try not to be late. Jack was telling me that some of the kids were bullying him so, I always try to get Bridget and the others out the door so they’ll be on time and something doesn’t escalate. So, please, don’t be late.”

“I won’t, Missouri, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He hung up and glanced at his watch. He smiled at the middle-aged woman. “I’ve gotta call an end to this meeting, Mrs. Astor. Um...pack it in early and go pick up my son from the community center.”

She seemed to be disgusted by that fact. “No nanny?”

“My nanny doesn’t work past four and never on the weekends.”

She nodded. “Your assistant said you were a very hands on dad. Your omega must not be very useful.”

“My omega died three years ago, Mrs. Astor and I haven’t found the time to find another.”

“Oh, Castiel, I’m so sorry!”

He walked to the phone again and slapped the intercom, “Meg, can you come in here please?”

“Coming,” she snapped. She opened the door and walked in. “Hey, Clarence. What’s up?”

“Mrs. Astor’s leaving.” He turned his blue eyes fully to the petite brunette. “Could you also inform my brothers I won’t be able to make it to the meeting tonight. I have to pick up Jack at the community center.”

She nodded. “Oh, remind me when I come back to show you something. I think you’ll like it.”

* * *

 

Dean walked into the gym and headed for the office area. He smiled at a couple of girls who were about 8 who were playing with hoola hoops. “Ladies.”

“Hi, Dean!” they greeted excitedly.

He walked to the office and stopped when he saw a dark haired boy with a skateboard over his legs trying to do something with a screwdriver. The boy’s name was Jack and he was a very sweet young boy. He didn’t seem to have very good luck with friends, being socially awkward was hard when you were a kid, especially the child of a very wealthy guy. He knew that his father Castiel was busy and worked long hours sometimes, which is why he spent his time either at the community center or at the library. He put the box down at the door and pocketed his keys. He walked over to the boy. “Hey, Jack, whatcha doing?”

“I’m trying to fix the wheels on my board,” he said, his voice filled with sadness.

He looked down at the board and saw that the wheel rod was off the board halfway. He looked into the blue eyes of the young boy and smiled. “May I?”

He nodded. “I’m useless with tools anyway.”

He smiled and rubbed his back soothingly. “You’re not useless, Buddy. I can teach you if you want to learn.”

Jack’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He opened his mouth to say more but the phone started ringing in the office. “Ooh. Just a sec.” He stood and rushed to the door. He unlocked the door and walked in.

Dean heard the chattering of the kids and peeked out and saw Ben Braeden and his friends approaching Jack. He kept his eyes trained on the 4 boys as they engaged the slightly younger boy. They listened to the caller enough to help with the problem but he kept his eyes on the kids. He had a sinking suspicion that this wasn’t going to end well. “Right, Mrs. Astor. I’ll let Jody know. Yep.”

He watched in horror as Ben pulled his fist back and punched Jack.

* * *

 

**THIS IS SASHA. SHE'S A 5-MONTH OLD KEESHOND.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas meet

He watched in horror as Ben pulled his fist back and punched the young kid. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Astor, I have to go.” He quickly hung up and grabbed Ben by the t-shirt before he could pummel the poor kid. He glared at the kid. He’d watched him grow up over the years and he genuinely liked the kid but he had been seeing anger in him that he hadn’t seen before.

He turned to Ben and the other boys. “Go over there and sit down.”

“Dean, I--”

“I SAID GO!” he exclaimed. He looked up and saw Tessa one of the helpers at the community center coming over to him. “Call their parents,” he snapped. 

She nodded as he walked over to a crying Jack. The young boy was holding his hands to his nose, crying. “Oh, Jack, I’m sorry.” His heart was breaking for the boy. “Let’s get you over to the bleachers so I can look, okay?”

He nodded. Dean helped him to his feet and walked over to the  bleachers. He gently cuffed the boy’s wrist. “May I see, please?”

He dropped his hands and Dean saw the blood coming out. He grimaced. “Is it broken?” Jack asked.

“Oh, my God! Jack!”

Dean heard the deep gravelly voice and his entire body and his omega acted in tandem and apparently, they both liked what they heard. Holy shit! That’s never happened before with anyone. He felt the young boy jerk at what had to be his father’s voice. He waited to smell fear, but he didn’t get fear. He got happiness and love. “Hold still, Jack, please.”

Jack slid his eyes to the man that had the voice that turned Dean on. “Hey, dad.”

“Hi, Buddy,” he said. “What happened?”

He shrugged. Dean’s smile slid across his lips. He looked into the boy’s eyes. “Well, Jack-Jack, it’s not broken. However, it will bleed for a little bit, so let me get you something to help with that.” He stood to his feet and he turned to the owner of the voice. His chest tightened, heart hammered and he felt the slick almost immediately.  _ Yep, apparently, my omega wants this man.  _ “Um…” his voice came out hoarse. He cleared his throat. “Mr. Novak, I presume?”

The man with the gorgeous blue eyes nodded. And Dean smiled, “Well, first let me reassure you that Jack will be just fine. Second, I didn’t hear the conversation that escalated to this, but um, it would seem that Ben punched Jack. For a reason that I am yet to understand, but I promise you I will find out.”

Castiel looked at the sandy-haired man before him. He was only a couple inches taller than his own six foot, but so much broader. In places, he'd never hope to be. His endless sage green eyes were protected by long blonde eyelashes that every time he blinked kissed his cheeks like a lover. His plump lips were pressed together when he finished speaking. Making Castiel for the first time in years wish they were wrapped around his swelling cock. He mentally shook himself when Dean looked at him even more nervously than before. He watched the man’s eyes shift to the floor for a moment before looking at him again. “Please do that.”

“Dean.”

Dean turned to Tessa. “Yeah?”

“Um...Jenna and Michelle are still at work, but Sarah and Lisa both said they’d be here in about fifteen minutes.”

He nodded. “Okay, good.” He looked at Jack. “Come on. Come into my office and I’ll clean you up, okay?” He began to usher him toward the office. He looked over his shoulder and said, “Come on, dad.”

“Castiel.”

They walked into the office and Dean sat Jack on the table that sat against a back wall. “Cast--what?” Dean asked as he walked to a cupboard to pull out the first aid kit.

Jack laughed. “It’s his name. Castiel. He was named after an angel.”

Dean smiled at the young boy and his eyes went to the blue-eyed Alpha. His smell got the smell of burning wood out of it and now he deciphers the scent. The sweet aromatic smell of a certain pine and something that smelled like dryer sheets. He looked back into Jack’s matching blues. “Really? Which one?

“The angel of Thursday,” he answered. 

“There are angels named after days of the week?”

Castiel watched the man as he gently tilted his son’s head back and started cleaning up the bloody nose. The man was so gentle with him and he gave off a protective, gentleness to him. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was a parent himself. He kept that beautiful smile in place as he talked to Jack about his skateboarding and what the green-eyed man had done as a sport. “Are you a dad?”

Dean smiled and Castiel watched a sadness settle into those green eyes. “Unfortunately, no,” Dean said. “I’ve always been really good with kids. I used to help my mom run an in-home daycare when I was a kid. Plus, I have a kid brother.” His smile softened as he grabbed what looked like a tampon to Castiel. “Who happens to be getting married this weekend.”

“Congratulations,” Castiel said.

Dean felt the goosebumps down his spine. “Thanks,” he said, his voice gravelly. 

“Do you like his mate?”

He nodded. “She’s sweet. Beautiful…” he smiled. “...and absolutely perfect for Sammy.”

Jack pulled his attention again with a question, “Where did your mom and dad get your name?”

He chuckled softly. He gently pushed the cottony cloth up Jack’s nose to stop the bleeding. He stood and walked to the wastebasket. He dropped the bloodied materials inside. “Um...that’s quite an interesting story actually.”

“Why?” Castiel asked, intrigued by the man. 

“I was named after my grandmother, Deanna Campbell.”

Jack snickered. “You were named after a girl?”

Castiel smelt something sweet coming from Dean and wondered smiled softly at how happy Jack seemed at the news. “Jack, it’s not polite to laugh.”

“I was,” Dean said proudly. “My grandparents died when my mom was a teenager. She was eighteen I think.”

“Oh, Dean, I’m so sorry,” Castiel found himself saying.

There was something about the way the Alpha had said his name that not only had more slick coming down his legs, but his heart fluttered. He was positive Castiel knew that he was an Omega. He was dripping with slick from this conversation. “It’s okay. Unfortunately, I never met her, but from the stories my mom told me I knew I would have loved her.” He tapped the boy’s knees. “All right, Jack-Jack, you’re set.”

Jack hopped off the table and looked up at Dean. “Can we fix my skateboard now?”

He nodded. “When I talk to Ben and the guys. However, I need something from you, Jack-Jack.”

“What?”

“Can you tell me what happened?”

He shrugged and looked up at his dad. Castiel smiled affectionately. “Go ahead, Jack. Dean can’t fix it until you tell him the truth.”

He exhaled. “Ben got mad because of…” he looked at Dean. “...you.”

“Me?” Dean asked, his eyes went to Castiel and then to Jack. “Why me?”

“Because he told me that you were going to be his dad.”

“I was what?” he asked.

He nodded. “He told me that I needed to stop wanting you to pay attention to me because you were going to be his dad.”

He nodded. “Ahh. Okay.” He put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. ‘Thank you for telling me. I’m sorry you got hurt.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay.” He looked up at Dean and then back down again. “May I ask you something, Dean?”

“Sure, Jack-Jack, what?”

“Are you with Ms. Braeden?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Lisa and I used to date when we were in junior high, but no, we’re not together now.”

Jack smiled and looked at his dad. “Is Dean in trouble because Ben hit me?”

He shook his head. “No, Jack.”

“So, can I come back tomorrow?”

He laughed and put an arm around Jack’s shoulders. “We’ll see, Jack.” He kissed his hair. Castiel saw the beautiful green-eyed man blink at him in surprise. “What?”

“It’s um…” he cleared his throat. “It’s not often that I see an Alpha father be so affectionate.”

“You must not know very many good Alpha fathers then,” Castiel responded. 

He laughed bitterly. “That’s putting it mildly. Both of the Alpha fathers I know have been dicks.” He bit his bottom lip remembering that Jack was in the room. “I’m so sorry.”

Castiel laughed. To Dean, it sounded wonderful. “It’s all right. All four of them have heard worse when my brothers come for Sunday dinner.”

He laughed. “Excuse me while I go deal with the boys.”

Castiel nodded. Dean walked out of the office and Jack looked up at his dad. “Do you like him, dad?”

He smiled. “Of course, I do, Jack. He’s a nice guy.”

“No, I mean  _ like  _ like him. Like you liked mama.”

Castiel’s heart skittered to a stop. He hadn’t realized until that moment how much Jack wanted another parent. He sighed softly. “We’ll see,” he said softly. He directed Jack out to the gymnasium. Castiel stopped to watch Dean.

“What have I told you about hitting?” Dean asked the boys, looking at them all sternly.

“But, Dean, I didn’t hit him!” A redheaded boy said.

“Ben got mad because you were putting all your attention on Jack,” a platinum blond haired boy said.

Dean sighed. He released the other 3 boys when Sarah showed up saying she’d told the other moms that she’d take them home. Dean smiled as he waved goodbye to them. “Oh, Sarah, tell the others that they’re still welcome here.”

She sighed in relief. “Thank you, Dean.”

He waited for them to clear out before he talked to Ben. “Ben, what have I told you about me and your mom?”

“That you can’t be together,” Ben repeated. “But why not? Mom likes you, you like mom. What’s the problem?”

Dean sighed. “Ben, there are a lot more reasons why we can’t--”

“Like what?” he interjected. “If you like each other--”

He didn’t want to give away the real reason. “Because I don’t love your mom the way I’m supposed to.”

“You could.”

“No, I can’t,” he told him. As much as he didn’t want to tell him this he was going to have to. “Ben, we can’t be together because I’m an omega.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Online dating omega style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @anupalya.

The child’s shock was all over his face. Dean exhaled. “I’m sorry, Ben, but it’s true.”

“But….nothing says you can’t be with--”

“I do,” Dean told him. “Your mom is a friend and that’s all she’s ever going to be. I know that you wanted me to be your dad but I’m not. I can’t be. I’m sorry.”

Castiel watched the omega and the child. His heart broke for the child. He hugged Jack tighter, using him as the wall that would help restrain him. He thought he was smelling an omega in the vicinity, but he wasn’t sure until the man walked past him. Now, he’d been thrown all out of control. He took a couple of deep breaths, but the smell of black licorice and sandalwood was still in his nostrils. A deep sexual hunger stirred to life making him even harder.

Dean’s nostrils flared when he smelled smoky spruce and sage. His eyes slowly went to the Alpha and his heart hammered hard in his chest. He pulled his attention back to the little boy. “But we’re friends okay, Ben? We’ll always be friends. Whenever you need me I promise you I will be there.”

Ben smiled and hugged him. “Okay.”

Dean heard the metal door open and he smiled at Lisa. He tapped the boy’s leg. “Your mom’s here. Go on.”

Lisa exhaled. “How bad was it?”

Dean looked at Lisa and then pointed at Castiel. “Ask Mr. Novak. Ben hit his son.”

Lisa smiled. “Hi, Mr. Novak.”

“Hello, Lisa.” He shook his head. “It’s okay. As long as the boys are fine we’ll forget it happened.” He squeezed his son’s shoulders. “Let’s get home. Missouri should have dinner for us.” He smiled at Lisa. “Nice to see you again.”

“You too,” she said. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sir.”

He smiled. “Goodbye, Dean.”

“Uh...bye, Cas.” He opened his mouth to ask if he would see him tomorrow but stopped.

* * *

Castiel pulled his Mercedes into the driveway of his stately mansion and threw it into park. He shut the engine off and turned to Jack. “Head inside. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Okay, dad. Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Taking that as a good enough answer, Jack raced inside, leaving his dad to collect himself. He was trying so hard to keep himself in check while they were at the community center, especially when he smelt the slick on the beautiful omega, but the longer they were there the harder it had become. He was thankful for his self-restraint though.

He opened his eyes to see a silver Porsche sitting in the drive. He groaned. He so didn’t want to deal with his assistant tonight. However, he remembered Meg said that there was something that he should look at. He exhaled, picked up his briefcase and suit jacket and slid out of the car. He walked inside and was happily greeted by ecstatic squeals. He smiled as he watched his 3-year-old daughter at a dead run heading for him. He scooped her up and kissed her cheek. He hugged her and hugged all the kids. “How was your day?”

“Great!” Claire exclaimed, “Missouri took us to the park today!”

He laughed softly. “Really? Did you fly through the clouds again?” He was referring to the swings. Claire liked to go high and pretend she was flying.

She nodded vigorously and he smiled. “That’s great, Sweetheart.” He looked at Olivia. “What about you, Livvy? Missouri told me you got sick today at daycare.”

She nodded slowly. “Tummy hurt.”

“Oh, Princess.” He hugged her tight. “Hey, No, did you try your glider?”

“Yeah! It went all the way to the duck pond, dad! It was so cool!” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Castiel watched his oldest daughter face fall. “Claire, what’s wrong?”

“ We didn’t mean to make Bridget go away.”

He smiled. “Oh, baby, it’s not your fault.” He kissed her hair.  Even if he did tell the nannies that his children were active. He always tried to have them not sitting around the house bored. He remembered sitting around the family mansion growing up and being so bored that he actually started counting the stained glass. They walked into the kitchen and he placed Olivia on the island as he greeted Missouri.

“Castiel, you really shouldn’t put her on the counter.”

He looked over his shoulder to see his secretary. “Hello, Meg. Staying for dinner?”

“It’s about done, Castiel,” Missouri told him. She looked up at him. “Set the table for me?”

He nodded. “Sure.” He sat Olivia on the floor and walked over to grab the plates.

* * *

“This is stupid!” Dean exclaimed as he stood from the small 4-person table in his small dining area.

Charlie exchanged a look with her wife, Jo. Jo and Dean grew up together and they knew what this was about. Jo sighed. “Dean, it’s just telling whoever sees it what you see in your partnership with them.”

“No one wants to hear that,” he muttered.

Charlie stood and walked to her friend who was standing at the kitchen sink. “Dean, come on. Remember what Arthur said. You have to do this. If you don’t--”

“Yeah, but I’m almost to the unbreedable age, you guys,” he reminded them. “I’m more than likely not--”

“Stop,” Jo told him. “You’re stalling.” She took his hand and pulled him to the table. “I know you don’t do the whole emotional moments, chick-flick crap, but this is one moment,” she sat him down, “where it’s okay to pour your heart out, Dean. You need to do this or you may find yourself living in your car. And as much as I know you love that car you won’t like it.”

Dean sighed and looked at the screen. **Tell us about yourself**. He took a deep breath and began typing. After a few minutes, he sighed and said, “Done.”

Charlie nodded. “Great. Let’s upload your photo and hopefully, you’ll get an email soon.”

Dean exhaled hard. This was the stupidest thing he’s ever done, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He had to find somewhere to go. After Saturday it would be inappropriate to go to Sammy’s place. Jo was right. He loved the Impala but he didn’t want to live in it.

* * *

Castiel couldn’t believe that he had allowed Meg to talk him into doing an Alpha profile for Omegamates.com. He knew he had to find a new omega. Someone for his kids, but was it so wrong that he wanted this someone to be for him too?

Meg sipped her wine. “So, what you do is you punch in your preference for the type of Omega you want and if it has anything close then they’ll send you a notification.”

He sat at the computer and began putting in the information that the questionnaire asked for. Meg gasped softly. “What he asked looking over his shoulder.

“You realize that you marked male or female, right?”

He nodded. “The gender preference has never been an issue for me,” Castiel said. “As long as they are exactly what I want and what my kids need.”

Meg held up a hand in a ‘don’t shoot’ type of way. He typed in what he wanted and put up a profile picture. He pressed post and now he waited.

About 20 minutes later, he got a notification that chimed and he opened the message from the website. “You have 4 matches,” he muttered. He looked through the short list of omegas.

**Caroline, 22**

**Elizabeth, 24**

**Nicole, 26**

**Dean, 29**

 

His heart stammered when he saw the last name on the list. His stomach flipped. Meg looked at her friend and then the screen. “Do you see a name you like?”

“Could it be…?” he whispered and double clicked on Dean’s name. His heart began to beat more rapidly when he saw the picture. “Shit…”

 

**Dean**

**29 years old Omega**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

**I’m looking for an Alpha 30-45 years old**

**Height: 6’2”**

**Hair Color: Sandy Blond       Eye Color: Green**

**Children: No, but I want at least 2**

What do I want in an Alpha:

Look, if I had longer than two months to do this, I'd start out flirty, or silly -- something like "Hiya, I'm Dean Winchester! I'm an Aquarius...I like classic cars, classic literature, long walks on the beach and frisky friends to frolic with”, But I don't have the time to be silly.

I don't even have the time to be serious. I'm guessing there's someone out there like me, who needs a partner and fast. So for both our sakes, I'll cut to the chase: I've got a two-month deadline to find an Alpha.

I'm looking for someone kind, patient, and strong. Someone who relies on me to be these things as much as I rely on them. I'm not interested in over-inflated egos, sexism, or gender roles. I sure as hell ain't a traditional omega by society's standards, and if you're not okay with that, you won't change me so don't even try. I love pups. If you have some, great. If not, be serious about the possibility of pregnancy and/or adoption.

Bottom line is, I don't need you to love me. I need respect, compassion, and a willingness to be an equal partner, and hopefully a friend. I need someone who will never put me down for being vulnerable, and I will give you the same courtesy. I know neither of us is in an ideal situation right now, but if you're willing to try, let me know.

 

This had to be his lucky day. Meg looked at him and saw the light come into his eyes. “Huh. You found someone already?”

He didn’t answer her he just clicked on the email and began ferociously typing.

* * *

Charlie put her chin in her hands and watched Dean as he puttered around the small kitchen cleaning up after their meal. There was a chiming sound from Dean’s laptop and she looked at the notification flag that popped up. “Dean,” she said excitedly, gasping.

“What?”

“You got an email.”

He shrugged and rinsed the dishes that were in the sink. “I’ll look later.”

“No, Dean,” Charlie said more firmly. “This is from Omegamates.”

His heart dropped to his stomach. He finished rinsing the dishes and put them in the drainer. He dried his hands and walked to the table. He slid into the chair. He slowly put his fingers on the trackpad. His stomach was doing somersaults and his heart was hammering in his chest so hard. He took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes, then click.

He slowly opened his eyes and that’s when he saw his picture. His heart drummed hard against his ribs when he saw the name. **Castiel**. “Holy shit,” he whispered into the screen. “Cas?” He clicked on the email and it opened. His heart thudded and dropped to his toes. Sonofabitch it was him!

Charlie looked at the man. “Do you know him?”

He nodded. “I met him today,” he answered. “He-he-he has Jack. The boy Ben punched.” He exhaled. He felt the slick pooling out of him. Curiosity got him and he started reading:

 

**Hello, Dean,**

**I don’t know if you remember me, but we met today at the community center. My son’s name is Jack. Um...I don’t even know how to start this conversation, but I’ll start at the beginning for me.**

**I’ve always done what my parents wanted ever since the day I was born. My former omega mate, Evelyn and I had known each other all our lives. It was expected of us to date. So, we did. At 18, we mated and married...as expected. And again as expected, we began having children. I have 4 children. 4 very active and lively children who enjoy doing things outside the home. In fact, Evie insisted that they find other things to do other than sitting in front of the television all day.**

**And as expected I went into the family business. My family owns a multi-international company. You’ve probably heard of it, Novak Global. I’m the head of the Acquisitions Department there. I enjoy my job....sort of. (If we decide to take this further than this email then I’ll get into that.)**

**Sorry, I’m rambling. (I do that when I’m nervous)**

**I told you about my kids first because they are the center of my universe, but that doesn’t mean that there couldn’t be room for you there too.**

**Here, this is what I want from my omega, I want someone who will take care of my children as if they were their own. You don’t have to know how to cook to be with me, but if you do then maybe my housekeeper can have a few more nights off.** (Dean chuckled at that statement)

**I want someone kind, gentle, strong and patient also. But I want someone who can be loving, affectionate and can make me laugh. I would love nothing more than to have someone to rely on me again, for someone to think of me as their rock to lean on. And someone who doesn’t mind that I would think of them that way too. I want someone who will enjoy my company as much as I would yours. I don’t mind long walks either. I have a lake on my property so if you would like to we can walk there.**

**Let me assure you that I’m not an over-inflated Alpha....at least I don’t think I am. I don’t care that you’re not the ‘traditional’ omega. (Might be fun. ;-) ) I had one of those and if I’m being insanely honest I was bored. I am so excited that you love children. Not that I didn’t know that by the way you treated my son. (Thank you by the way. You were amazing with him). And if you want a couple of more I’m more than willing. I love babies.**

**Just like you, I don’t need you to love me. However, I want your companionship, your friendship. I love watching the sunset every night and I would love to have someone that I can share it with. Along with many other things. I want someone I can share my life with and maybe if you’d let me...spoil you sometimes.**

**I want an equal partner myself, compassion, and respect. I’m sorry you’re on a deadline to find an Alpha. Although, if you choose me, I promise you I am willing to try.**

 

Dean couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips at the end of the email. He double clicked on Cas’ profile and smiled when he saw the blue-eyed Alpha looking back at him. He was so hot and sexy. And those eyes. He resisted the urge to fantasy about them when they were turning Alpha red or how cloudy they got when he was turned on. He had never reacted to an Alpha the way he did him...ever.

 

**Castiel**

**34 years old Alpha**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

**I’m looking for an omega who’s 24-34 years old**

**Height: 6’O”**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown       Eye Color: Blue**

**Children: I have 4 children; Claire, 12, Jack, 10, Noah, 6 and Olivia, 3**

**What do I want in an Omega...**

 

Charlie smiled when she saw the look in her friend’s eyes and the smile. “You like him.”

He nodded slowly. “We seemed to click. I’ve never clicked with someone, especially not an Alpha, like that before. It’s kinda scary.” Charlie smiled and Dean shook her off. “All right, enough chick flick moments. Should I email him back?”

She nodded, smiling. “Yes. You never know, this could be exactly what you both need.”

He rolled his eyes and pressed ‘reply’. He started typing:

 

**Hiya, Cas (I hope it’s okay that I call you that),**

**I absolutely do remember you. I love that your children are your number one priority and I promise you if we do kick this off that I will make them mine too. I do know how to cook and I’ve always enjoyed cooking for others. And if you want references to my cooking skills ask my little brother or my friends...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys, should Dean ask Cas to be his date to Sam's wedding?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel's first real date. (There will be more in the next date)

Meg looked at her computer and clicked through the emails. She sighed. They were really getting along and they had a lot in common...mainly their views on family comes first. She picked up her cell phone and hit a familiar contact. Instead of greeting the person on the other end she said, “I think we should meet there’s something you have to see.”

About 20 minutes later, a black Audi A8 limo pulled into the secluded parking lot she was waiting in. She opened the door and slid into the car. “Good morning, Lucifer.”

“Miss Masters....” he slid down the limo seat and looked at her, a cold, determined look in his eyes. “What is it you wanted to show me?”

“I pointed him in the direction you had suggested, however, you should know that it seems that he and the omega of his choosing have really connected. And it’s not an omega that would look good for the family or your reputations.”

Lucifer looked at the dark-haired woman sitting beside him. “What do you mean?”

She handed him a manila document fastener folder. “Here’s all the information that I found on the omega that he seems to be **_really_ ** into. I think your baby brother could fall in love with this one, unlike Evelyn.”

“Oh, God,” he muttered disgustedly, grimacing at the thought. The Novak men knew that they didn’t marry or mate for love….they married for the family image. Lucifer took the folder and opened it. He looked at the photo of the man and tilted his head to the side. “Well, my baby brother does seem to have a good eye for the good-looking ones.”

She scoffed. “The one I found interesting was right here,” she said and flipped up what looked like a bank statement. “It would seem that the day he met your brother online there was an almost eleven thousand dollar deposit into Winchester’s account.”

“Hmm…” that was quite interesting. “Interesting timing.”

“Mmm,” she hummed in agreement. She smirked and turned to him. She wrapped her fingers around the navy blue tie. “Now, shall we let off some of the tension that seems to be in you, Mr. Novak?”

He let out a low rumble growl and pulled her onto his lap. “As always, Meg. You give me the information I want and I’ll give you what you want.” He tilted his head back and moaned as her lips slid along his neck. “Although, leave marks on me again and I’ll have to cut off our little arrangement, Beta.”

She released a breathy laugh. “You love it and you know it.”

She was right...of course, he’d never tell her that.

* * *

Dean walked out of the small bathroom, a towel slung loosely over his hips and another on top of his head as he rubbed over his dripping wet hair. He felt his stomach flip again. It’d been doing it since he got up forty-five minutes ago. There was no doubt that he was nervous about the lunch date he and Cas had set up for that afternoon.

This date was going to be his first in three years and he prayed that this one went better than the first, because he needed this to work. He wanted it to work. He had never had a reaction to anyone the way he had been to Cas and that told him that Cas was different. He already knew that Cas would treat him right.

However, he was finding that even in the small amount of time that they met each other in he was wondering if it'd be appropriate to ask the Alpha to be his date for his brother's wedding. He got dressed and put his shoes on when his phone chirped with a text message. He leaned over and snatched up his phone. He pressed the message to take a look.

**_Just wanted you to know that I’m thinking about you RIGHT now and I’m very much honored that you agreed to have lunch with me today.  Hopefully, today will be the first of many meals we’ll be sharing together. Have a good day, my sweet...I’m sorry, I’m being presumptuous. Please forgive me._ **

Dean chuckled softly. He was kind of a dork. A very hot, sexy and handsome dork. He sighed and texted back: **_Good morning, Alpha. I’ve got you beat. I’ve been thinking about you since last night._** He paused wondering if it was appropriate to say the rest of what he wanted to say. Deciding that he needed to show him that he wanted their relationship to be something more when they got there he threw caution to the wind. He continued the text, **_Woke up hard from wanting you and I had to change the sheets…. ;-) If you’re good to me, Alpha, there will be more meals in your future with me as your companion._**

He sent it off but sent another: **_And please don’t apologize for being a dork…a sweet dork._ ** He sent the message and grabbed his keys and walked out of the little house.

He walked into the main house and saw his stepfather sitting at the small kitchen table looking through the paper. His mother was humming as she hovered over the stove making breakfast. Arthur looked up from the paper to see Dean’s outfit. “Why are you all dressed up? It can’t be for an interview. No one in town would be that stupid as to hire you after I told them not to.”

He felt his heart thud in his chest and exhaled softly. “No. Um...a friend asked me to lunch.” He walked to the coffeepot and poured himself a cup.

“Male friend?” Mary asked.

He nodded as he sipped. He saw the look on his stepfather’s face and rolled his eyes. “You gave me two months, Arthur. The only way I’m gonna find someone is to go out.”

“I’m aware, Dean. I’m just trying to figure out why any of them would want you,” he folded the paper. “You’re an absolute failure as anything omega like anyway. They’ll probably pay me to take you back.”

Mary turned to Arthur. “Arthur!” she admonished.

Dean set the cup on the counter. He walked to his mother as he said, “I’m going to go meet Jo, Charlie, and Sam for breakfast. See you later.”

“Bye, honey.”

Dean walked out the door and to his car. He slid into the driver’s seat. His phone buzzed quickly in his pocket and he pulled it out. He looked at the message:

**_I’m glad I wasn’t the only one, Omega. I promise to be very good to you. How is your morning?_ **

Dean smiled. So they’re having wet dreams about each other. He exhaled and texted back: **_Not well, Cas. Not well at all. My stepfather started in on me as soon as I walked inside to check in with my mom._ **

**_About what?_ **

**_The typical crap. That I’m a failure as an omega. And that you’ll probably pay him to take me off your hands._ **

He waited, but it didn’t seem to bring the text to his phone. _Who are you kidding? You probably just scared him off. No Alpha wants to hear that shit right off the jump._ He sighed and tossed the smartphone into the passenger side of the front seat.

* * *

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the diner. He threw the classic car into park and sighed. “All right, Dean, get yourself together. So it didn’t work out it’s okay. Just start over with another Alpha.” _But who? It’s not like they’re lining up around the block, Winchester._ He sighed, walked into the diner at about seven am and searched the tables for his friends and little brother. He smiled and headed for the table. He greeted both women with a kiss on the cheek and then tapped Sam’s shoulder. “So, you nervous yet?”

Sam laughed before he sipped his coffee. “Surprisingly no.” He smiled. “So, mom told me what Arthur’s doing.”

Dean nodded slowly his mind wandering to the text conversation with Castiel. His stomach churned. How did he tell them that he fucked up with this guy? He smiled at the waitress. “I’ll have coffee and the menu, please.” The beta nodded and scampered off. He turned back and saw three pairs of eyes on him. “What?”

Charlie smirked into her coffee. “How’d your email exchange go last night?”

He nodded. “Pretty good.” He exhaled deeply.

Sam sat his coffee down as the waitress brought Dean his coffee. He thanked her and then looked at his family. Sam looked at his brother. “What happened?”

He shook his head. “Nothing, It was stupid to think it would happen the first time out.”

Charlie gasped. “Dean, what happened?!”

He showed her the last text he sent to Cas. “Me and verbal diarrhea happened.”

“Arthur lit into you?” Jo asked.

He nodded. “Yep. In his own British way.” He sighed. “I had high hopes for this one…”

Charlie smiled and reached over to squeeze his hand. “It’ll work out, Dean. I know it.”

Just as he placed his order his phone vibrated. He looked at the phone and seen that it was Cas. “And here comes the canceled date.” He opened the message:

**_Sorry for just getting back to you! Kid drop off at school. I’m sorry your stepfather treats you that way. I hope you still want to meet me for lunch. I still want to see you._ **

Dean exhaled. “Okay, I feel like an idiot.” He passed the phone to Sam.

Sam smiled. “He has kids?”

He nodded as he sipped his coffee. “Four of them. Two girls and two boys. Claire’s twelve, then Jack--you met him at the community center--who’s ten, Noah’s six and Olivia who’s three. Apparently, they are very active children and have lots of activities.” He sighed. “I feel stupid.”

Sam laughed, cutting into his pancake. “Text him back…or call him. Tell him you’re still on.”

Dean sighed and stood from the table. He walked outside and dialed Cas. About three rings later and he heard Cas’ deep Alpha voice answer with a ‘Hello, Dean’. He instantly felt his heart thump in his chest and his slick start to pool. “Hi, Cas.”

“What do I owe the pleasure?”

“I just um...wanted to say that we’re still on for lunch if you still want to be seen with an embarrassment.”

“Dean, you’re not an embarrassment. If and when we get there I would be honored to be your Alpha. Total honesty?”

He nodded and said, “Please.”

“You’re the first omega that I woke up from a wet dream with and the first one I’ve thought about for a very long time.”

He exhaled. “Well, you’re the first Alpha who’s ever done anything for me or to me. Alphas aren’t usually my style.”

Castiel smiled on his end. “Then that makes me very proud to be the Alpha that has turned your head.” There was a pause and then Cas said, “Sweetheart, I hate to do this, but I’m gonna lose you in the elevator, so will I see you at lunch?”

“You will. Where are we eating? I’ll meet you.”

“I didn’t tell you?”

“No...I don’t think so,” Dean said searching his memories of the emails and conversations they had last night.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. Um...Paramount. Do you know where that’s at?”

“I do, but do I have to wear a suit?”

He chuckled. “No, Sir. It’s a casual place at lunchtime. That’s why I chose it. I wanted us both to feel comfortable and I wanted to enjoy your company.”

He smiled. “You know, Alpha, if you play your cards right at lunch then I may accept your dinner invitation.”

He laughed. “What makes you think I’m gonna invite you to dinner?”

He smirked. “Because you want my Omega ass, Cas.”

He smiled as he tapped the call button for the elevator. He wasn’t lying. He did want that perfect ass of his. “Well, you’re not exaggerating that, Omega. Talk to you later.”

“Bye.” He hung up the phone when he heard Cas’ goodbye and sighed. He panicked for nothing.

* * *

Castiel got into Novak International literally right on time. When he got up to the 42nd floor, where the executives' offices were, he quickly rushed toward his office. He apologized to Meg but slowed when he saw his brothers there. His older brothers, Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael were all seemingly patiently waiting for him. “Huh...what do I owe this pleasure, Brothers?”

“Good morning, Castiel,” Raphael said stiffly.

Castiel stopped at Meg’s desk. “I need you to make a reservation for noon at Paramount, please.”

“How many, Castiel?”

“Two,” he said.

“You can’t take time off for a dalliance,” Michael told him.

He looked at his brothers and didn’t say anything as he headed into his office suite, going through his messages. Knowing his brothers all too well he knew they’d follow right behind him. And as if on cue he heard, Raphael say primly, “You know father doesn’t care for dalliances, Castiel.”

He walked to his desk and sighed. “Well, it’s a good thing that this isn’t a dalliance then, isn’t it?”

“Well, if it’s not a dalliance what is it?” Michael insisted. “It’s not a meeting. We would have known about it at the meeting yesterday.”

Lucifer smirked. “He has a date.”

Raphael and Michael both looked at him stupefied. “You have a date?”

Castiel lifted his blue eyes to Lucifer. He couldn’t help but wonder how the man knew that. He exhaled. “Yes, I have a date and no you will not know anymore than that.”

Lucifer smirked. “That’s okay. I’ve got all the information that I need right here.” He opened the file that Meg had given him earlier and began reading, “Dean Campbell Winchester, twenty-nine. Designation: Omega--”

Raphael cringed, “Oh, Castiel…”

“Born: January twenty-fourth. His father died in a barroom shootout--”

Castiel sighed. Of course they’d find out about it. They found out everything. “It wasn’t a shootout.” He looked at Lucifer. “Your intel is wrong, Brother. Before you say anything else. Whatever else is in there I know it all.”

“Really?” Lucifer challenged. He scoffed. “Oh, Baby Brother, you’re not that smart to know everything that’s in here.” He slapped it onto the desk.

Castiel’s eyes dropped to the folder for a moment and then looked at his brothers. He folded his arms in front of him. “Oh, please, tell me what you think I don’t know,” he told him, his words dripping with sarcastic disdain.

“He lost his job...at a dingy mechanical garage.”

Castiel’s lips almost slid into a smirk, but he kept his game face in place. “I knew that. His stepfather forced him to lose--”

“Wait,” Michael said. “Your omega is a mechanic?”

He tried to not preen with pride at hearing Michael call Dean his ‘omega’. He looked at his brother. “Yes, and he has a beautiful classic Chevy Impala to prove it. Consideirng he’s done all the work on it.”

Raphael scoffed. “Leave it to you to not even do this right. God knows you aren’t a very good father...or business executive.”

His eyes narrowed at his brothers. “What the hell are you talking about? I made this company millions in the seven years I’ve been in this position!”

“You have,” Michael assured him. “However, you have your priorities a little skewed, Little Brother.”

He tilted his head, confused. “Why’s that? Because I put my children first before this damn company? Because for the last three years they’ve become my major priority over this company?”

“Exactly!” Michael said. “This company should come first before those brats you have gotten so attached to. You shouldn’t have to leave a very important meeting because one of your brats falls and bumps their knee!”

Castiel dropped his briefcase into his desk chair and put his hands on the desk. He let his eyes fall on each of them as the insults continued. They called him a ‘sissy’, a ‘ungrateful Alpha’ for all that their father has done for the brothers. He tuned back in to hear Raphael inform him:

“It’s not your job to be nuturing like a god damn omega! It’s an omega’s...or a nanny’s. Now you’re too much like an omega to even attract a suitable mate to breed with you, you have to turn to a fucking disgrace of an omega like this Winchester guy whose probably had more knots than you’ve ever had sex!”

Castiel kept himself in check as he felt his anger coming to the surface.

Michael sighed. “You’d be better off getting out now and running. Go to one of those omega buying places and get a nice female breeder for yourself.” He looked at his brother. “No wonder Evelyn died.”

Castiel stood ramrod straight, the anger vibrating off him. He could actually could feel his Alpha pushing to the surface.

“You’re a dispicable Alpha. She probably died to get away from you, but the really sad part is when she died she took your knot with her. If you were half the Alpha you’re supposed to be you would beat each and every one of those brats for driving all twelve of your nannies away and you would run that home the way that father ran his home.

That snapped him into speaking with venom in his voice, “Oh, you mean very cold and unfeeling?”

“Father ran the house--”

“That wasn’t running anything!” He screamed. “That was controlling us!” He walked around his desk and looked at Lucifer. “Or did you forget what he did to you when you were in high school and almost raped that omega cheerleader?”

Lucifer’s back straightened at him pointing that out. “I didn’t--”

“You did!” he screamed. “You know I feel really sorry for each and every one of you.”

“Why’s that?” Raphael asked. “Because we have control--”

“No, because unlike me, your children fear you,” he told them. He looked into their eyes and watched as they tried to deny it. “I’ve been at your homes, Brothers. Every occupant in your home fears you.”

“That’s what they’re supposed to do. It’s not supposed to be like your--”

“I come home to warmth, light and happy children every night.” He looked at his brothers. “Can you say that about yourselves?” He gave them a measured look. “I come home to children’s laughter and happy voices telling me every day about what they did for the day.”

“That’s because you’re pitiful, Castiel. I still stand by the fact that you should have let father displine them and now you’re bringing in a disgusting, months from being shelved **_male_ ** omega into the mix.”

Michael sighed. “Obviously father didn’t teach you anything. Omegas aren’t supposed to be respected or cherished...especially not male omegas.” He flipped the folder open and held out the picture of Dean. “And knowing a man who looks like this he’s probably has some sexually transmitted disease and his hole won’t be able to--”

Something snapped even further in him and suddenly he saw red. Castiel pulled back his arm and plowed it full onto Michael’s face. The taller man stumbled back holding his face. He had no idea where in the hell the rage came from. Maybe it was all those times he was teased and bullied by his brothers? He knew it was because of the insults they were throwing about Evie and the kids.

He lunged toward Michael again and trampled him to the floor, plowing his fists into his face. As he landed his last punch, he found himself being thrown to the floor and many punches being plowed into his face. He looked up to see Raphael punching him.

Castiel got the upperhand on him too and crushed his fist into his face. Finally as Castiel hit Raphael, Lucifer pulled him off, holding him back. He looked at Castiel. “That’s enough!” he yelled.

Castiel growled, “Don’t you ever speak about my children like that again! If I ever find out that you or father has touched them it’ll be the last thing you do!”

Lucifer put a hand to Raphael’s chest. “I said that’s enough!”

He glared at them. “Don’t you ever speak so dispicable of Dean again! You don’t even know him!”

“He’s a pretty boy Omega,” Michael told him nasally. “What else is there to know, Castiel?”

“How about the fact that he’s funny, sweet, wonderful and the strongest man I’ve ever met in my life?” He glared at them. He stepped back and straightened out his suit. “You assholes better get used to the fact that there will be a male Omega in this family, because if Dean will have me and my children I’m going to make him a Novak in every way possible.” He growled again, “Now get out of my office!”

* * *

At 12: 05, Dean walked into the restaurant and stopped at the small podium desk in the front. “Reservation, Novak.”

The strawberry blond beta scanned the book and smiled. “Yes, sir. Your companion is already here.”

Dean smiled. “Of course he is.” He let her show him to their table. His stomach dropped when he saw the bruised face of his very handsome blue-eyed Alpha. Wait...he wasn’t his yet. What was he doing? He rushed to him as Castiel stood to his feet. “What happened to you? Were you mugged?”

Cas smiled at him thoughtfully and touched his cheek. “No.” He smelled the scents of burning myhrr and sandalwood. “I wasn’t mugged, Sweetheart.”

“Then what happened?” he demanded.

Castiel turned to the waitress. “Thank you, Grace.” He motioned for Dean to sit and then sat down. “My brothers and I had a disagreement this morning before our morning briefing.”

Dean had a feeling it was more than a disagreement. “Do your usual disagreements end in fists?”

He shook his head. He picked up his water and brought it to his swollen lips. “No. Not usually. However, our father is usually there to break up anything that gets ‘out of hand’.”

Dean picked up his cloth napkin and laid it across his lap. He felt his slick already pooling and knew that Castiel could smell it because his nostrils flared a little. “Are you going to tell me or do you want me to do the usual omega thing and keep my mouth shut.”

Castiel’s head whipped up and he winced. “No!” he said. He reached across the table and took his hand. “Baby, I don’t want you to be anything but who I met in the community center and in our conversations.”

Dean smiled mischievously, “You’ve started the endearments quickly, Alpha.”

Castiel gasped. “Oh, Dean! I’m so so--”

“Don’t be,” he said chuckling. “I was teasing you.” He looked up at him and then at their joined hands. Their hands looked good together. He smiled and did the uncharacteristic ‘Dean’ thing and with the Alpha’s palm facing his lips, kissed his fingers. “I like it or trust me you wouldn’t have gotten past ‘Sweetheart’ with me.” He picked up his menu and leaned forward as he whispered, “It’s taking all my self-control to not sit on your lap right now.”

Fire shot up his arm and exploded in his gut at the feel of his lips. He laughed, but Michael’s words about Dean invaded his brain as his cock hardened almost instantly. He cleared his throat and picked up his menu to distract him. Dean must have seen it because his wonderful scent became dulled. Castiel sighed. “Dean…”

“It’s cool, Cas. Sex--”

“Is not a taboo subject,” he interjected. He exhaled. “Alright, before we continue this maybe I should tell you what happened that warranted this…” he motioned in front of him.

“Okay,” Dean said closing his menu.

“I went into work this morning and three of my four older brothers were waiting for me--Michael, Lucifer and Raphael. Like everything else in my life Lucifer found out you and our date.” He sighed. “He did a background check on you and after insulting me and Evelyn, they started in on how promiscious you probably are.”

Dean nodded, listening carefully. “What did he find out?”

“Everything we’ve talked about,” Castiel told him. “I wouldn’t let Lucifer read the rest of it before I started defending you.” He sighed. “I’m used to them insulting me. They’ve done it all my life because I was a scrawny kid and everything, but then they brought in Evie and the kids and how I should beat them into submission--”

“Beat them into submission!?!” Dean exclaimed, the anger climbing to the surface.

Castiel smiled. He liked how the insults about himself didn’t bother him, but the ones about Castiel and the kids did. Dean leaned forward and whispered, “They’re children! You’re supposed to hear the laughter and the conversations. You’re supposed to come into--”

His smile widened. “Not in my family,” he told him. “I was raised in a very traditional Alpha-Omega household. My mother let father make all the decisions in the family and she just went along with it. She was the typical June Cleaver type of housewife because that’s what Father wanted.” He sighed. “I’m considered damaged because I never treated Evie as a ‘breeder’ like according to my brothers Omegas are supposed to be treated as. They suggested that because you’re a male omega that I should cut my loses and run for the exit.”

He looked into Dean’s green eyes and smiled as he smelt warm cinnamon-sugar. “I’m not going anywhere, Dean.” He sighed. He tried to say something but just dropped his eyes.

Dean reached over. “Baby, you okay?”

Castiel smiled at the endearment. “Nothing, Baby.” He sighed. “I snapped...we fought…” his smile widened, “....I won.”

Dean laughed softly. “Good job, Alpha,”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you.”

His laughter fell into a smile. “If you want to go for the exit I’d--”

“No!” Cas told him. “Dean, I don’t want my brothers to ruin this.” He sighed and reached for Dean’s hand. “You’re the first omega that I’ve felt anything like this for...ever. You’re the first one that has ever caught my attention in the past three years.” He kissed his fingers. “I’m not letting you go now, Baby. Unless you wanna go?”

The fire ignited in his gut, made him hard and made him wetter. Dean shook his head. “You promised me lunch. So, let’s have lunch.”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you.”

* * *

Dean laughed another of Cas’ childhood clumsy moments. In the hour or so that they were on this lunch date they had clicked even more and they had discovered that a lot of their relationship ideals were the same. Within the time of this date Dean had moved his chair to sit beside him too and within that time the Alpha hadn’t stopped touching him. He touched him so much that Dean was practically on fire now from being so turned on.

Dean picked up his wine and sipped. He leaned on his elbow as he whispered, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

Castiel smiled. “Really?”

He nodded. “If PDAs like kissing is something you’re not--”

Dean’s words died as Castiel gently, but passionately took his mouth in a very soft kiss. Dean released a soft moan as he leaned into the kiss, holding his face gently with one hand, allowing the Alpha to deepen it. Castiel brushed his tongue over Dean’s lips and the omega opened his mouth. Castiel swept his tongue inside and fire ignited inside Dean again.

He’d never been this turned on by anyone before. He was pulsating with need so deep that he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop. He savored each tangle and dip of the Alpha’s tongue in his mouth and tugging him in deeper with tongue.

Castiel had never felt anything like this before. He had had passionate kisses before with Evelyn, but it was nothing like this. He cupped a hand at Dean’s cheek and tangled their tongues again as he felt himself falling even more. Remembering where they were, he gently pulled back, dropping lingering kisses on lips. “That...was amazing,” he said breathlessly.

Dean nodded. “I have heard people say ‘he kissed me brainless’,” he panted, “but I never actually believed it possible, until now.” He gently took Cas’ mouth again. He pressed his forehead to his and exhaled deeply. “We should get out of here.”

He nodded. “Have dinner with me tonight?”

He nodded. “Absolutely,” he said without hesitation.

They stood from the table, Cas picking up the check receipt. “Let’s go.”

As they walked out of the restaurant, Castiel took his hand and intertwined their fingers, kissing the top of his hand. Dean would never admit it, but he actually enjoyed the shows of PDA. Castiel stopped when he saw Dean’s Impala. “Oh, wow...she’s beautiful.”

He smiled prideful. “Thanks,” he said. “She used to belong to my dad. He gave her to me when I turned sixteen. It was the only time that he was never disappointed in me.” He put his back against the driver’s side door.

Castiel leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s. “Well, you’re not a disappointment to me.”

“So far…” Dean muttered.

He pushed Dean’s chin so that his gaze met his. “You’re not.” He caressed his face. “You could never disappoint me at least not the way you’re thinking, Baby.” He kissed him again and then pulled back. He smiled. “Okay, I’m leaving before I fuck here in the parking lot.” He kissed him again. “See you later, my Beautiful Omega.”

Dean’s inner omega preened, “Later, Alpha. Text me info.”

“The only thing that could keep me away is a sick child, Beautiful.” He kissed him soundly. “Bye.”

Dean laughed and got into the car. Castiel walked to his car and Dean watched. The man had one amazing ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Dean meets Claire when she goes with Jack to the community center to meet her dad's new boyfriend and someone that Jack hopes becomes their 'papa'.  
> Plus, date number 2....Dean asks Castiel to his brother's wedding...and Destiel sexy times!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel discovers the aftermath of his fight with his brothers. And you as the reader learn a little more about the Novak family dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I said there would be Destiel Smut in this chapter, but a lot happened. It'll be in the next chapter I promise.

Jody looked up from her seat at the desk to see a pretty blond haired girl and Jack walk into the lobby. She smiled and tapped Dean’s knee. “I have a feeling that they’re here to check out the new prospect.”

Dean looked up and smiled. He pulled out his cell phone and snatched a photo of the 2 of them with a message that said:  **I think they came to check me out. What do you want me to do?**

The text came back a few minutes later and Dean read it:  **LOL! Probably. Can you entertain them until I can pick them up later?**

**When later? I have a date with a very handsome Alpha later. I don’t want to stand him up. ;-)**

**He’s a very lucky man. Um...6?**

He knew that dinner wasn’t until 8 so he could do that.  **Absolutely.** He sighed.  **I miss you.**

He smiled at the next message:  **I miss you too. I’ll try to get out earlier but my father wants to have a meeting after work tonight.**

**Cas, um, if you don’t mind I could drop them off after I close the community center for the night. Of course, that’s if it’s okay with you. I wouldn’t want to overstep anything.**

**Really? You’d be okay with that? All 4 kids would be home then and my housekeeper, Missouri.**

**LOL! You make them sound like hellions, Alpha.**

**Oh, no! They’re great kids it’s just that….I don’t want their excitement to run you off so soon.**

**LOL! Alpha, I’m not a skittish Beta. I’ll be fine, especially if either of them are like Jack-Jack.**

**:-D Go find out. I gotta go. Big account to win.**

**You’ll have to let me know if you get it. I might reward you with something that’ll be fun for both of us. ;-)**

**We’ll have to see. See you tonight.**

**See you later.** He tossed his phone onto his desk and walked out of the office. “Jack-Jack.”

“Dean!” he said excitedly and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.

Dean wrapped his arms around the boy and sighed. He hoped that everything worked out with Cas because he’d love nothing more than to feel this all the time. He tilted the boy’s face up. “It’s healing nicely.”

He nodded. “Yeah. Missouri put some bruise cream on it.”

He smiled. “Good. Who’s your friend?” Not that he couldn’t tell when a pair of blue eyes that matched the Alpha’s he was beginning to fall so easily for looked up at him. 

He shook his head. “She’s not a friend. She’s my sister.” He waved her forward and started the introductions. “Claire, this is Dean. Dean, my sister Claire.”

He held out a hand to the beautiful blond. “Hello, Claire.”

She gave him an appraising look before put her small hand in his. “Hi, Dean. So, you’re dating my daddy, huh?”

“I am,” he said. “Is that okay?”

She shrugged. “You’re the first person that daddy’s ever gone out with since mommy died…”

He knew what she was trying to say and where this was headed. He ushered them both to a table. He pulled a chair out and motioned for them to sit. He exhaled. “If your dad and I get there, I will never even try to replace your mom. No one can replace your mom. Not even if your dad falls in love with someone else.”

“But you’d be like our mom, right?” Jack asked.

The poor boy was craving affection, and not just from his father. He ruffled Jack’s hair. “I’d be your dad’s omega, which means--”

“You can’t!” Claire exclaimed.

“Wha...what?” Dean’s heart broke. “Why...why n-n-not?”

“Because if you’re as cool as Jack says you are then my uncles will…try to encourage my dad to treat you the way--”

He smiled. “Claire, honey, your dad’s already told me about what your uncles are like...however, he hasn’t told me anything about your Uncle Gabe.”

Claire’s face split into a wide face glowing smile. “He’s so much fun! I think you’d like him a lot!” She shrugged. “If daddy wants you to meet him. Every Spring break and early part of the summer--which we just got back from Uncle Gabe takes us with him and his kids to Hawaii.” She sighed and looked down at her hands. He was the only one besides her dad that didn’t treat her like a child...not really. “Maybe you can come with us next summer.”

He nodded. “I’d really like that,” he admitted. “Your Uncle Gabriel sounds like a very fun guy.”

“He is,” Jack said. “Can I ask you something?”

“Jack-Jack, you know you can ask me anything, Buddy.”

“Do you like my dad?”

He nodded. “I do, very much, but I can tell you this much if you don’t like me you know your dad won’t choose me, right? He’d never do that to you.”

Claire shook her head looking at her brother. “We couldn’t do that,” she admitted. “I haven’t seen my dad smile in the last couple of years as much as he has with you around. I know I don’t know you as Jack does but if you make daddy happy then it wouldn’t be fair to be difficult and protest you guys getting together.” She stopped nervously wringing her fingers together. She sighed. “I know it seems stupid for me to follow him here but when Jack said you liked kids I had to see for myself.”

“Can I ask why?”

“Because the nannies all said that they loved kids and they weren’t very nice.”

A shiver pulled up his spine. “Were they mean to you?”

She nodded. “Bridget and Miss Nora used to pull my hair, especially when I had to practice for my recital.”

His heart died. These kids were too adorable and sweet to be treated so cruelly.

“And Miss Barbara and Heather used to spank Noah and Olivia.”

“Why?”

“Because they were loud or whatever,” Claire answered.

“Does your dad know this?”

She shook her head. “He can’t know this! We’d be taken away from daddy for sure!”

His heart stopped beating for sure. “Why...why would you be taken away?”

“Because the government doesn’t like children who lie.”

“Are you lying?”

“No, sir,” Jack said immediately.

“Don’t call me ‘sir’, Jack-Jack.”

“Why not? We’re supposed--”

“I know, Jack, but my dad used to be in the military and that’s how my little brother and I were supposed to address him all the time.” He looked at his watch. It was almost a quarter after 4. “Hey, how about I get you home? Maybe Noah and Olivia will let me see them too.”

They smiled and nodded. “Okay,” Dean said. “Let me go tell my friend that I’m leaving and go get my phone, okay?”

They nodded. He stood from the table and looked at the kids. “Don’t move, okay?”

They nodded. They waited for Dean to be far enough away and Jack looked at Claire. “So…?”

She nodded. “Do you think there’s a way we can make sure they get married?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. You remember what dad says, if he finds a mate then it’d go at his pace.”

Meanwhile, in the office, Dean looked at Jody. “I’m gonna head out.”

“Was I right? Are they here to scope you out?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He exhaled. “I’m telling you, Jode, if Noah and Olivia are as cute as those two I may have to propose to Cas myself.”

She laughed. “Get out of here.”

He picked up his phone and kissed the top of her head. “Love you. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Handsome.”

* * *

“If you notice, if you sell your company to us these are the projected earnings you’ll continue to earn the first year all while just being the figurehead,” Castiel told Mrs. Astor.

She looked through the pages. She heard his phone buzz next to him. She looked up at him. He sighed. “I’m sorry. My boyfriend’s--”

“Boyfriend?” she asked, smiling

He nodded. “It’s still new. He’s got my two oldest kids today so…”

“Go ahead.”

He smiled and picked up his phone. He opened the message:  **How much would your housekeeper hate me or even you if I got the kids takeout for dinner tonight?**

He smiled. He looked at the clock. He shot a text to Missouri.  **Would you be angry if Dean brought the kids dinner?**

It was a few minutes before he got a message back:  **Not at all. The casserole is in the oven now. You can just have it tomorrow for dinner.**

He smiled.  **Then you can go home at five, Missouri.**

**That’d be nice. Jack and Claire didn’t come home today. Did they say something to you?**

**Yeah. They’re at the community center. Claire wanted to talk to Dean.**

**LOL!! Told you it would happen.**

He texted Dean back.  **Just talked to her. She’s cool with it. Does that mean you’ll be home when I get home?**

**Maybe. I still gotta go home and get ready for dinner tonight.**

**Oh, right. The handsome Alpha you won’t shut up about. Don’t get Livvy any soda or she won’t go to bed tonight. And if you get burgers, Jack’s allergic to tomatoes and Noah’s allergic to onions. (sigh)That is one thing that Evelyn didn’t want them to inherit.**

**Guess that leaves out spaghetti for dinner at some point, huh?**

**Yeah. Unless you can find another way to make it without the tomatoes.**

**Is it hospitalization allergy?**

**It can be if he has enough of it. Which is why we eat it in moderation. Since he already had lasagna this week…**

**Right. Good to know. (sighs) If this goes where I think it will you may have to write this stuff down for me.**

**Promise. I gotta go. I live at 1102 River Road. Just in case Jack and Claire forgot how to get home. See you at home, Sweetheart.**

**That sounds nice. See you, Cas.**

He put the phone down and apologized to Mrs. Astor. She waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. I happened to peek at the message. It’s good that he checks with you before he just decides to do it, especially with the boys’ allergies.”

He nodded. “We’re not mated yet, so he wouldn’t know, but it is nice he asked. Unlike my nannies. One of them almost sent my youngest to the hospital because of his kiwi allergy.” 

* * *

He punched in the code that Claire had told him before they got to the house and the door slid open. He pulled up through the dirt drive at a good speed. His heart thudded in his chest at the gray stone mansion. It was beautiful. It had several white trimmed windows and a balcony that faced the driveway. He expected to feel overwhelmed because he had heard how the Novaks lived and it made him a little nervous seeing Cas, but there was something about this home that didn’t feel overwhelming or dreadful at all.

In fact, it felt warm and he hadn’t even been inside yet. He stopped in front of the door and looked at the house. A flash of what the home would look like dressed to the nines in Christmas lights and decorations and he smiled. Then just as quickly he saw the kids playing in the yard during a family BBQ and the Easter egg hunt. He smiled maybe this year he could host the annual Easter dinner and egg hunt.

Jack looked at Dean a little perplexed. “Uh, D, you okay?”

Coming back to reality, he nodded. “I wasn’t expecting this. I expected it to be a castle or something.”

Claire laughed. “No, that’s grandfather James’ house. Daddy and mommy got this house when they married.”

“It’s beautiful,” he said as he got out of the car, take out in hand. 

“You should see it at wintertime covered in snow!” Jack exclaimed happily. He took Dean’s hand and pulled him toward the door. He opened it. He rushed inside“MISSOURI! WE’RE HOME!”

Dean laughed softly. “Jack-Jack, inside voice, please.” When he stumbled inside he immediately felt warm and welcoming to have him inside. He resisted the urge to sniff the air when the smell of Blue spruce and clary sage slid under his nose. Cas. He knew the sexy Alpha’s scent would be all over the house. He felt his stomach tighten, his heart race, his cock hardens and his slick pool at the sexy smell. The smell made the entire house feel like home to him. 

He saw a pretty African-American woman step out of the kitchen carrying a young girl with dark hair on her hip. “Jack!” she said happily and greeted both kids with a messy kiss on the cheek. “Who’s this?”

“This is Dean,” Claire said. “Daddy’s new boyfriend.”

Dean felt his heart leap a little and smiled at the older woman. She was about his mom’s age maybe older. “Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

She smiled. “So, you’re the Dean Castiel has been talking about.”

He laughed softly. “Guess so. I brought the kids dinner since Cas and I are going out tonight and everything.”

She smiled. That was very thoughtful of you.” 

“MISSOURI! I can’t find my other flip-flop!”

Missouri sighed. “That boy would lose his head if it wasn’t attached to his neck.”

He laughed. “If it’s summer why are they still in school? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Not at all. If it all works out the way Castiel wants it to then you’ll be helping with all of it very soon. Um...Noah’s in summer school and Claire and Jack are in special programs at the school. Claire’s in a dance program at her middle school that goes from nine to one every day. Jack goes to a summer science camp that is held at the school from nine to three. And Noah needed special help in reading this year and he goes from nine to three too.”

Dean nodded. “Cool.” He smiled. “This must be Olivia.”

She smiled. “It is. Livvy, this is daddy’s special friend, Dean. Can you say hi?”

“Hi,” she said shyly. 

“Do you like pasta?”

She nodded. “Roni and cheese?”

He smiled. “It’s here.” He held out a hand. “May I take you to the dining room, Miss Novak?”

* * *

After a meeting with some of his staff members, Castiel walked into his office to find his chair not facing his desk like he had left it 2 hours ago. The chair spun around and his heart froze when he saw the salt and peppered haired man with aging blue eyes that matched his face him from behind his large executive desk. “Father.”

“Castiel,” he said icily. “Some disturbing news has been brought to my attention, Castiel.” He rose from the chair and walked around the desk. “Care to explain yourself.”

Castiel walked further into the room, slipping the papers into the folders. “Depends on what you heard and who told you.” He stopped in front of his desk and turned to his father.

James Novak exhaled deeply, exasperated with his own child. “The who is the brother you beat to a bloody mess!!!”

He slapped the folders onto his desk and folded his arms across his chest, leaning onto his desk. “Then he shouldn't have insulted my dead wife or your grandchildren.”

The older man growled. “Michael had to go home, Castiel! You may have broken his nose.”

“Oh, was that an option?” he asked obstinately. “Because if you hadn’t heard the entire story how about the fact that they all three did this to me?!” he said raising his voice. He held up his hands. “Oh, wait, James Novak never disciplines his oldest sons for beating the crap out of his youngest two.” He slapped his chest. “We’re you’re sons too, father! Or did you forget that?!” he screamed. 

“Keep your voice down!” he ordered. “They informed me that you are with some low life male omega whore who's at the end of his usefulness, and have plans to mate with him!!!”

“What’s your point?” he questioned. Castiel saw the anger light into his father’s eyes, but he really didn’t care this time. He was tired of his life being dictated. 

“I've heard of slumming it, Castiel, but you don't bring your pity fuck home with you and make it family!!!”

_ This is your father. He helped bring you into the world. beating him into the ground will not change that and it wouldn’t help the situation.  _ “Pity fuck?!” he yelled. His eyes narrowed as his jaw twitched in annoyance. “Dean’s not a pity fuck, father. He never started off that way and he won’t end that way.” He pointed into his own chest. “This is my life!”

“You’re a Novak, Castiel! There are rules you have to follow!”

“And I have for thirty-four fucking years, father!”

“Until now!”

He took a couple of deep breaths and then asked, “What else did they say?"

That he was a car mechanic who is now is unemployable, penniless--”

“Dean’s not penniless, father. And the only reason why he’s unemployable is because of his stepfather.”

“Then maybe he should have dishonored his own family by becoming--”

“He didn’t set out to be an Omega, Father! Any more than you and I set out to be Alphas.” 

“Is he that good of a lay to risk bringing dishonor to and turning on your own family?”

He refrained from rolling his eyes. He wasn’t even going to interject this time until his father was finished. 

“Speaking of my grandchildren, you've exposed them to him, left them with him and you've known him all of a few days!!! This is undesirable, unacceptable and highly disappointing. We thought better of you, Castiel.”

He scoffed. "Well, One, who I have stay with my children is my business. And two, we haven't slept together...YET. And contrary to what you've been told Dean has had 2 sexual partners.” He glared at his father. “And don’t for a moment think that I believe that you actually care about your grandchildren or you would see them more often and you haven’t seen them since Christmas.”

“I never see your brothers--”

“Liar,” he snapped bitterly. “Third, whether you like it or not, this time I'm doing what makes me happy. I did what you wanted, what you expected, but little did you know Evelyn and I was keeping a secret from you...she married me for the security. And because I was trying to hide from you that I'm very much attracted to male Omegas."

Castiel thought the vein that always popped on the side of his father’s head when he was pissed was going to explode at that announcement. 

The older man’s face turned red as he said, “I don’t care what Evelyn’s reasons for marrying you were, Castiel. I could care less what your breeding bitch thought she stood to gain by becoming a Novak.” He closed the gap between them and slammed his skinny forefinger into his son’s chest. “You couldn't keep your... _ perversions _ to yourself any longer, could you?” he punctuated the words with a slam of his finger into Castiel’s chest. “Flaunting your depravity before the world as if your family means nothing to you?”

The old man opened his mouth to continue his lecture when Castiel pushed his hand off of him. “My family means everything to me. However, if you can’t accept the way I raise my children, whom I have them socialize with and the fact that once it’s appropriate I will marry and mate Dean Winchester, then I’m sorry to say this, but you and your ‘good’ sons will no longer be included as family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION READERS: What do you think, with Dean's time constraint, if their mating happens BEFORE their marriage? And when do you think the mating should happen? 
> 
> After Sammy's wedding is MUST, can't show up the groom. ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes home to happy children and he realizes something....
> 
> Dean's feeling more at home in the mansion with Cas and the kids...and he's not sure if he should
> 
> The start of their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel horrible! I know I promised you guys a smut scene, but again, I'm putting it off to the next chapter, because their date has gone longer than I expected. I am SO sorry!! :-(

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/40880878463/in/dateposted-public/)

At about 6:30, Castiel walked into his home and instead of being greeted by his children cheerfully excited to see him, he heard baby giggles and kid-friendly music. Hearing Livvy’s giggles seem to have released some of his tension and he smiled as he followed the giggles and music into the family room. 

His smile widened as he watched Dean spinning around lifting Claire and then Livvy (giggles) each little girl’s hands wrapped around his wrists. The boys seem to be having some kind of nerf ball fight as Dean played with his girls. At that moment Cas knew what he wanted despite what his father said to him or his brothers. He wanted this right here. That smile on Dean’s face and in his eyes, not to mention the joy on his children’s faces. 

Dean could smell a slightly bitter scent that was beginning to fade into a wonderful fresh blue spruce smell, out of the corner of his eye he saw Cas coming toward them. He gently sat the girls down and turned to him. A smile slid across the green-eyed man’s eyes. The kids excitedly greeted their father lunging toward him. Cas stopped in front of Dean and stared into his eyes, Dean gave a soft smile that went to his eyes. 

His eyes never leave Dean’s as the kids latch themselves to their daddy. He cupped his face, without thinking about it Dean turned his face into the gentle touch of his soon-to-be lover. Cas leans forward and gently presses his lips to Dean’s. The kiss lit him on fire as Cas lingered with no tongue and he felt his breath hitch a little at the gentleness in the kiss. Dean smiled into the kiss as he returned the kiss. Cas pulled back. “Hello, Dean.”

His eyes fluttered open and he looked into the blue eyes. Was it wrong for him to want to be greeted like that every day? “Uh...hey, Cas.”

“Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?!”

Cas broke eye contact and looked down at his youngest daughter. He lifted her into his arms and smiled at her. “What, Livvy?”

She smiled and then whispered, “If you wanna marry D I’m okay with it.”

He laughed and kissed her cheek. “You are, huh?”

She nodded. “Yeah. He’s fun! We flew in the air!” She looked at Dean. “What was it?”

“We played airplane and helicopter--”

“What was the one I walked in on?”

“The crane,” Dean answered. He sighed. “I used to do it for the kids at the daycare my mom had so I thought I’d try it.” He looked into Castiel’s eyes. “It’s okay, right?”

He smiled. “Absolutely.” He pressed his lips to his. “As long as the girls laugh like that you can do whatever you want.”

Dean almost saw the tension in his shoulders. “Hey, I got an idea, how about you show me where to change and you can jump into the shower?”

He smiled. “Sounds like a plan.”

Dean turned to the kids. “All right, Jack-Jack and Ark-Man, bring in the balls.”

“Ark-Man?”

He nodded. “His name’s Noah...Noah's--”

“Ark,” Cas finished, smiling “Of course. Cute.”

He shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face. “Okay, let’s divide up the balls and put them into the 2 buckets we found.”

Castiel watched as the Omega delegated fairly and gave the girls the red bucket and the boys the blue bucket. “Okay. Now, places,” he instructed. He took Castiel’s hand as they moved out of the way as the kids hid behind the sofa and the couch. “Okay. Now, on the count of three. One….two...three...Go!”

Castiel laughed as he heard all 4 kids squeal with delight at the game. Dean pulled Castiel away from the chaos. “Do you trust me?”

Castiel blinked in shock at the question. “Sweetheart, of course.”

“Even to pick a babysitter that could stay past midnight if needed?”

Castiel tilted his head curiously. The Omega had a plan. “Okay, Baby, I’m listening.”

“I told my sister, Jo--she’s not really my sister, but her stepfather is my ‘uncle’, so…”

Castiel nodded. “What about Jo?”

“Well, I asked her and her wife, who’s also my best friend, Charlie to be ready for my call if you agreed.” He sighed. “Jo used to help my mom at the daycare too.” He watched the Alpha’s face and wondered if he overstepped. “If I overstepped just tell me and we can have Missouri do it.”

He laughed and squeezed Dean’s hand. “Dean, I don’t even know what you did.”

“I asked Jo and Charlie if they’d be cool with babysitting tonight.” He exhaled. “It was probably stupid, but I thought if it went as long as lunch did it wouldn’t be fair to Missouri to have her stay over. So, Jo works with her mom now managing the family bar and Charlie’s a computer programmer. They’re used to long hours.”

His smile widened as he realized that the Omega rambled when he thought that he’d be trouble. He knew exactly what the man did. He had a plan B so that Missouri could get home at a decent hour. He leaned forward and took his mouth gently. No tongues were involved in this kiss either. He gently pulled back. “Thank you.” 

“F-F-For what?” he asked, stuttering in surprise. 

“For thinking of everything first.”

He laughed in surprise. “I thought you’d be mad.”

“Why would I be mad?”

He shrugged. “Because I’m overstepping.”

He took his face in his hands and smiled into his eyes. “Dean, do you like my children?”

He nodded. “I adore them.”

“Then that’s all that matters, and if you trust them then I should trust them too. You did say they were family.”

He gave a satisfied sigh and hugged the Alpha. “Thank you.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around him and held on. “You’re welcome.” He kissed him softly. He sighed. “You’re getting addictive, Omega.”

“Good,” he whispered, staying in the man’s arms. He tucked his nose into the man’s scent gland. “God...you smell so good….”

“You too, Sweetheart.” 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Castiel realized what he was doing. “Are you marking me, Dean?”

Dean jumped back. He hadn’t realized he was doing it until now. “I’m sorry.” He exhaled, “Man, I keep screwing up this whole night.”

The Alpha took his hand and pulled him toward the stairs, calling over his shoulder, “Missouri, we’re going to get ready! Be careful of the Battle at Novak Manor.”

“Okay,” Missouri called after them. “Dean, honey, don’t forget to text Jo and tell her to come in about an hour. That should give you two enough time to get ready.” 

Dean picked up the garment bag that was slung over the banister of the stairs. Castiel pulled him upstairs and knowing they were out of the sight of prying eyes he turned his back into the wall and took his mouth in a kiss that made Dean’s eyes bulge wide at first. Then he released a soft moan and closed his eyes letting the Alpha take it as deep as he wanted.

Dropping the garment bag, he wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck. He didn’t mind admitting to himself that Castiel Novak was the only Alpha he had ever wanted with a desire that was both passionate and very mind-blowing. He moaned and the Alpha quickly swept his tongue inside his mouth and this time Dean let out a little growl at the intenseness of it. 

Their tongues tangled, tasting each other deeply. The kiss was long and passionate. Finally, Cas pulled back, breaking the kiss. He groaned softly when he heard Dean whimper gently. He caressed the man’s cheek adoringly. “Let me show you where you can change,” he panted out.

Dean nodded, dazed. He let the Alpha take his hand and pull him down the left side of the corridor. From what he saw of the house he could see decor changes he’d make while nesting…. _ No, Dean. Don’t go there! You haven’t talked about it and there are no guarantees that the Alpha would want you to change anything. _

His heart dropped when he realized what he was doing. It was rare for him, but he knew it was possible. He was doing a very omega thing and nesting. He was imagining what he would do to make this a home for himself, his Alpha and his new family. What if in some way Arthur’s right and Cas figures out that he’s not good enough for him and pays Arthur anything to take him back?

He mentally shook the thought of his head in fear that his scent would give way to his insecurities. All he needed was for the Alpha to know that even behind his tough exterior lied a vulnerable omega who feared that every insult that was ever thrown his way was actually true. Cas walked him into a very large room that had two and a half rooms. He saw a very huge bed, that was a four-poster with canopy bars. 

A flash of an image came into view when he saw it. Cas thrusting into him as Dean held onto one of those posts crying out in ecstasy. Again, mentally shaking himself out of his thoughts he focused on other areas of the room.  _ Try not to get carried away, Winchester. He hasn’t even spoken about mating with you yet, so don’t even think about any of that yet. It’ll only lead to heartbreak if he decides you’re not worth it. _

Which he probably would.

The room had the most beautiful furniture he’d ever seen in it. It had to be an antique or designer or something to be that beautiful. They were curved slightly and dark in color. It had to be mahogany. Hanging over one of the four chests of drawers in the room was a flat screen TV and with a silver tray with alcohol sitting on it with two square liquor glasses turned upside down. 

There was a pillared archway that led to a room that was cast in a beautiful sunset. It had sitting furniture in it. His mind started to wander as he thought of coming in and seeing Cas sitting there reading….maybe to their baby-- _ OhmyGod! What is wrong with me?! _

Cas did mention that he’d be willing to give Dean children, but would he really want an Alpha who was willing? As he looked further into that little sunroom Dean realized that he didn’t just want an Alpha and anyone would do he wanted an Alpha to actually love him and he would be overjoyed if it was this one.

Along with other nesting thoughts in this room, an omega class piece of instruction popped into his head,  **_‘When you know, when you can feel, when you can see that your Alpha’s tense offer a massage. It’s your job as his lover and mate to make him feel comfortable and at ease.’_ **

He turned around and saw Cas taking off his watch and cufflinks at the nightstand closest to the door. He watched as the man pulled his dress shirt free of his waistband and saw the muscles in his lower back flex. He released an inward groan. He couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off the man as he unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it off. Finding his legs again, Dean walked up behind him and wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist for a moment and steered him to the bed. 

“Dean?”

“Shh…” he said softly, he placed a gentle kiss behind Cas’ right ear as he gently pushed him onto the bed. He climbed on top of him, straddling him, putting some of his weight on the Alpha’s ass. He leaned forward a little and began to gently work through the tension in Cas’ shoulders. The man beneath him released an extremely obscene groan of pleasure that had his mind going elsewhere for a millisecond before coming back to reality and his task at hand. 

Cas groaned as Dean worked through another knot. He could definitely get used to these. Evelyn's massages did the trick when she did give him a massage but they were never like this. There seemed to be a firmness to Dean's touch, but there was a gentleness there too as he worked through the knots in his shoulders.

Dean felt the knot he was working beginning to ease. He leaned forward and brought his lips just a whisper from Cas’ ear and whispered, “If you don’t mind me asking what’s got you all tense and upset?”

“What?” he moaned as he turned his head to the left.

“I smelt it as soon as you came into the room, though you hide it very well.”

He snickered softly. “Thank you. Years of practice. In the Novak family, you don’t air grievances in front of the help or the children. Of course, about sixty percent of the time my parents never followed that rule.” He moaned. “Do you think we could?”

“Could what?” he asked moving his hands to the man’s neck to the shoulders, and back again. 

“Not air out anything that makes us both angry or upset in front of the kids.”

He tried to hide the joy that was bursting from him, so he did think about it. “I’m sure we could do that, but you didn’t answer my question. If it’s none of my business--”

“Dean, it’s your business,” he said. “I know you’re probably thinking that if you show even a moment of vulnerability with me then it’ll make me want to give you back to your stepfather, but honey, if I could I’d move you in here now I’d do it, but I’m trying not to push anything too fast.”

Dean smirked as he pressed a little harder in one spot. “We couldn’t do something like that anyway. My brother gets married on Saturday and I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’m the best man.”

He laughed softly. “Good point.” He sighed contently. “My father and I discussed something that tensed me up.”

“Me?”

“Yes, and the children.” He sighed. “They’re really driving the point of the family image and how it would look for me to be mated to a male Omega.”

He felt the happiness lessen a little at the fact that the Alpha had been thinking about being mated deflated a little. “Oh,” he said softly. He continued to massage the Alpha as he said, “Listen, Cas, if this--us--is going to cause problems with your family I don’t know if--”

“You’re not, Dean,” Cas interjected. “Please get up.”

Dean swung his leg off of Cas as the man flipped onto his back. He straightened his legs on the bed as Cas pulled himself up on his elbows. He began telling Dean what happened with his brothers, what was said and ended it with, “Then my dad was waiting for me in my office when I got back from my meeting with some staff members and he proceeded to inform me….” he sighed. “I came out to my father today.”

He let out a shocked scoffed laugh. “You what?”

He nodded. “I told my father that the only…” he leaned forward and whispered, “...reason I married Evelyn was because she was helping me hide the fact that I was attracted to male omegas more than ‘traditional’ omegas.” He sat up and looked across to Dean. “Dean, meeting you--and I know it’s only been two days, but meeting you has made me want to stop hiding what will make me happy.” He sighed, content. “You make me happy.”

Dean smiled. “You make me happy,” he said softly and kissed him. He sighed. “As much as I hate to ruin the moment or even our evening there is something I need to tell you.”

Castiel lifted his eyes to the green-eyed man. “What is it?”

“Um...Jack, Claire and I were talking and um...Claire told me that the nannies weren’t very nice to either of them.” He exhaled. He hated talking about abuse to children. It made him want to rip the person’s throat out. “Um...Bridget and Nora used to pull Claire’s hair in the morning when they’d brush it. Um...especially during recital nights.”

Dean’s nostrils flinched at the the smell of rotting trees that filled the air. He took a breath as he was sure his scent was changing too. It was actually making him nervous knowing that Cas was angry. Would he be like Alastair? “Um...and then um...Barbara and Heather used to spank Livvy and Noah.”

“What?!” he exclaimed, pushing himself off of the bed. He stalked to the foot of the bed. “Damn it!”

“Cas,” Dean said and unfolded his legs from the bed. He pushed himself up. “Um...there’s more. Please, I’m..I’m begging you…”

Cas’ eyes snapped to Dean and he realized he was scared. He immediately tried to keep his temper in check. “Dean, I would never hurt you.”

He nodded. “I know,” he said trying to calm himself down. He took a breath and released it slowly. “Um...they never told you because they believe that you’ll get in trouble and they’ll be taken away because they’ll be lying according to the government.”

Cas’ jaw fell open. “What?”

He nodded. “I know. I was surprised too. Claire or Jack never told me who told them that, but I felt you should know.”

He nodded. “Absolutely.” He walked to him and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He sighed. “Okay. Go take your shower.”

* * *

 

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the fanciest restaurant in Lawrence. He pushed the shifter into park and sighed. They did small talk on the way here, but nothing real life-altering. He looked down at his hands for a moment. “Did I ruin our night by telling you that?”

Castiel pulled his eyes up to Dean’s and realized that he had completely zoned out. “Oh, no!” he exclaimed realizing his error. He cupped Dean’s face. “Absolutely not. I don’t think that even a tornado could ruin tonight.”

Dean turned in his seat and looked at him. “Then what is it? You okay?”

He nodded. “I’m amazing,” he said. “But I just realized about halfway here that I really don’t want to do the fancy dinner first date pretense.”

He nodded slowly. “Then what do you wanna do?”

Castiel’s mouth slid into a perfect smile and Dean’s heart flipped. “You pick,” he told him.

“Me?” No one had ever asked him that before.

Cas nodded. “Yeah. Anywhere.”

Dean smiled. “Ever had a picnic?”

“No,” he said softly. God, he sounded even more pathetic.

“Really?” Dean asked. Cas nodded. “I haven’t had one since I was a kid, but it seems appropriate.” His eyes met Cas’. “I think we’d be more relaxed and able to talk.”

Cas smiled. “That sounds nice.”

Dean pulled onto the highway that would take them to his favorite restaurant for picnic food.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel talk about their future.
> 
> And as promised, they have sex at the lake after their picnic.

He had no idea where Dean was taking him but he was enjoying the companionable silence. Silences with Evelyn were always tense, probably because he had no idea what she was thinking or what she was going to do. The last silence they had she had been pregnant with Livvy and she had kicked him out of their bed, their bedroom and almost the house.

Dean turned down another road and Cas saw a sign that said:  **Meadowlark Lake 1 mile** . He pulled onto the road that would take them to the lake. He turned onto the gravel lot and parked. He got out of the car, Cas followed, holding the food and the drinks. Using his keys to open the trunk, he pulled out a couple of blankets and walked to a large cottonwood tree. Castiel watched with a soft smile. He looked beautiful and he was amazing.

His heart thudded hard in his chest as his stomach tightened nervously. Dean straightened out one of the blankets and turned to Cas, taking the food and beer. He put them on the blanket. “Can I ask you to do one thing for me?”

Castiel came to him. “You can ask me to do anything.”

“Please remove your shoes?” he asked softly as he toed off his shoes. 

Like, Dean, Cas toed out of his shoes. He sat down with his legs outstretched as Dean pulled the contents from the takeout bag. Castiel looked over the water. “Wow...this is really beautiful up here.”

Dean nodded as he said, “Yeah. You should see it at night. The moon reflecting off it…” he exhaled. “It’s gorgeous.”

Castiel smiled. “Let’s make this our spot,” he stated simply.

“Our spot?” Dean asked pulling the other contents from the bag. 

“Yeah. The place where we’ll bring the kids and enjoy it for either a Sunday afternoon or an entire weekend.” He turned his blue eyes to the beautiful man. “And when our kids get old enough to come we’ll bring them up here.”

His heart thudded hard in his chest. He didn’t want to read too much into his statement but he found himself asking, “Our kids?” He pulled the plastic lid off the pasta salad. “You were serious about that?”

Castiel turned to him. “Weren’t you?”

He nodded slowly, still trying to not get excited, but he had a feeling his scent was giving him away. “I’ve always wanted to have kids.” He exhaled slowly, kinda sad. “I just never let myself daydream about it.”

“Why not?”

“Because I have never been submissive. If I think you’re wrong I will tell you. Your designation would have nothing to do with it.” He shrugged trying to not seem like he was upset by that thought, but he was. “I could never keep my mouth shut as my father used to say. I was always told that because I’m not a submissive omega that my prospects for a mate are going to be few and far between. So, I stayed to myself and kept on moving.”

Burning myrrh filled the air around them. He hated that Dean’s past upset him. Castiel smiled and pulled his legs back behind him as he whispered, “Dean…”

He tilted his head up and gasped softly at the dark heat in his eyes. Blood in his veins went hot and molten almost instantly. He watched as the man leaned toward him, his eyes dropping to his lips. Without thinking he whispered, “Kiss me.”

Not needing any more than that, their lips connected slowly. The kiss ignited a bone-melting fire that spread throughout his blood. He moaned into his mouth and Castiel deepened the kiss. Their tongues tangled almost immediately. He broke the kiss long enough to move around their food. He sat on his feet and took the man’s mouth again. He groaned into Castiel’s mouth and again their tongues tangled. He loved the fact that the Alpha allowed him to progress the kiss. He straddled him and deepened the kiss even further.

Castiel had never felt something so mind-blowing before. Dean dropped his lips to the man’s neck and Castiel groaned, tilting his head back giving the omega better access. Dean ran his nose along the Alpha’s neck and smelt the spiked scent of blue spruce and sage. He groaned and continued kissing to the other side. “Oh, God…” Dean growled into Castiel’s neck. “What is it about your smell….?”

He groaned as the man’s nose brushed over his scent gland again. His nostrils were filling with the smell of myrrh, sandalwood and aroused omega. “What...what do you mean?”

Dean shifted more into Castiel’s erection and Cas groaned, subconsciously bucking up into him.  He gasped, shifting his eyes to the handsome man underneath him. The heat that developed between them in that moment would have suffocated even the fiercest of desert animals. “Cas…”

“Wha...what?” Castiel asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Dean said instantly, immediately reassuring him. “I want you. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone, but…”

Castiel stopped the caresses, the kissing and looked into his stormy green eyes. “But what, Baby? Tell me.”

His heart stuttered a little at the ‘baby’ endearment. He could tell by looking in the man’s eyes that he really did want to know. “I’ve only ever been with one Alpha and it…” Dean swallowed hard. “...it wasn’t a very enjoyable experience.”

“Oh, Sweetheart,” he whispered, cupping his cheek. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.”

Dean sighed and bowed his head into Castiel’s shoulder. “I am,” he said into his shoulder. “I want to, but…”

“But you’re wondering if I’ll do whatever he did to you?”

Castiel kissed his shoulder and said softly, “How about if you decide to,” he gently caressed every touchable part of him. “After we eat to pick this up where we left off you’re in control.”

“Wh-wh-wha-what?” he spluttered. Alphas never relinquished control, especially not to omegas. He pushed back slightly and looked into the man’s blue eyes, totally confused. “Y-Y-Y-You’d-you’d-you’d let me be...in control of the whole thing?”

He nodded, caressing Dean’s arms. “Baby, to make you feel comfortable I’d do anything. Even stop in the middle of it.”

His mouth slackened as he stared at him in disbelief. This man couldn’t be real. There was no way that there was an Alpha out there that was so sweet, kind and generous and so willing to give up control to sassy, sarcastic omega. His heart fluttered at the thought. This amazing, wonderful man cared, he really, truly cared about him. It’d only been about 2 days since they’ve known each other, but he genuinely cared. He leaned forward and sweetly pressed a kiss into his lips. “How’d I get so lucky?”

Feeling relief wash over him, Cas smiled and caressed the man’s face again. “I’ve been asking myself that since you accepted to break the rules on Omegamates.com and take my number.”

Dean smiled, kissed him softly and moved off of him. He sat down next to him. “I took your number because we wanted the same things in a life with someone. I thought we’d be good together. I thought you’d be nice to me. I never expected…”

“Never expected me to what?” he asked softly.

“Be so kind. So, nice…” he had no idea where this romanticized part of him was coming from. He reached up and cupped his cheek. “So amazing…” he kissed his lips. 

Castiel’s stomach flipped happily at the gentleness of the kiss. “You deserve it, Sweetheart.”

Dean exhaled. Why didn’t he feel like he did?

A pair of blue eyes watched him. Cas immediately knew what was going on here. “You don’t think you do, do you?”

He shook his head. “I’ve been told so much about the way an omega is  _ supposed _ to be and then there’s Alistair--”

“Who?”

“The Alpha I dated.” He sighed. “I met him when I started working at the garage I was at. He brought his car in to be fixed and he was my first Alpha I’d ever been with...sexually.”

His heart dropped as though he knew what Dean was implying. “Baby, did he rape you?”

He shook his head quickly. “No!” he said quickly. “He did try to impress his ‘Alphaness’ on me though. Trying to tell me what I was  **_supposed_ ** to do and what I  **_would_ ** do.” He sighed. “I punched him and he...beat the shit out of me for it.” He busied himself with laying everything out. His nose crinkled at the burning smell of clary sage and blue spruce. He turned to him. His stomach flipped with lust at the look in Castiel’s eyes. “Alpha…” he said soothingly.

Realizing his smell and without thinking he went into the crook of Dean’s neck. He took a deep whiff. “Sorry,” he whispered into his skin. “I wasn’t trying to scare you.” 

Dean put his arms around him and let him take as much of his smell as he wanted. “It’s okay,” he said softly. 

“Dean, you’re an amazing man and an incredible omega. We haven’t even known each other long and you’ve shown me the exact person you’ll be when we get together.”

“What’s that? A neurotic mess?”

Castiel laughed softly and kissed him. “No,” he kissed him again. “You’re kind, thoughtful, loving, you’re nurturing. You’re falling in love with my children and I care about you more than I’ve ever cared about anyone in my life...that I didn’t create that is.”

He laughed softly. “You willing to work with me, Alpha?”

He cupped his face again, bringing him to his lips. “Every step of the way,” he said and kissed him. “If you let me I’ll show you that whoever has ever told you that you weren’t worth it was totally wrong. You’re worth every kind word, every display of affection, every touch,” to demonstrate that he touched his face gently, “every kiss,” his lips pressed against his. “You deserve to be loved and cherished, Sweetheart.”

Dean lifted his eyes to the man. He went into his arms and hugged him tight. He began divvying up the food. He handed Cas a plate. “Enjoy.” He kissed his lips. He waited for Castiel’s reaction before getting his plate. He just hoped that he liked it.

Castiel bit into the meat of the rib and instantly an orgasmic groan filled the dusky night. “This is amazing!”

Dean laughed softly. “Thank you. The sauce is my recipe.”

Cas picked up his napkin, surprised. “Really?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah.” He sighed. 

Cas smiled. “Baby, this is amazing!”

Dean smiled. “If we have a barbecue before the summer’s over I’ll show you how I make it.” Dean filled his own plate. “So you said you had brothers, right?”

He nodded. “I did. Four of them. All older. Michael, Lucifer--”

“Lucifer? Did your parents not like him?”

He laughed. “No,” Castiel said. “My parents named us all after angels. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel and Castiel.”

Dean took a bite of his pasta salad. “Nope. Not gonna happen. Not that I’m not religious, but that’s too much pressure for kids.”

He smiled, nodding. “You’re right. Which is why I named Claire, Noah, Jack, and Livvy.”

“You named them?”

He nodded. “She gave them their middle names, but I named them.” He sighed. “Is it just you and Sam?”

He nodded. “Yep.” He offered him a beer. “Just us.”

He smiled. “Indoors or outdoors person?” Cas asked.

“Outdoors for three seasons. I hate winter. I hate the immense cold. Love Christmas.”

“I’m with you there,” he agreed. “The kids love the cold, or I should say the snow.”

The conversation continued from favorite color to the last show they binged watched. In the next hour or so, they found that they had  **_a lot_ ** in common. He never thought he’d have so much in common with someone like this. The newest thing he found that they had in common...the fact that they like to cook. “If you don’t mind me asking if you cook then why is Missouri…?”

Castiel smiled as he finished his second helping of the pasta salad. “She’s been the housekeeper since Evelyn had asked me to get her one.” He sighed. “In the last three years, she’s helped me a lot more than I thought someone who’s paid to keep house should.” He sighed. “She’s become family.” He took a deep breath and exhaled. “Not to mention it’s become easy to work my strenuous work schedule of sixty, seventy hours with her around.”

Dean nodded. He knew what that meant almost immediately. It’s the same that his father used to do. Between everything that Cas did--being a dad and the president of acquisitions--where would he fit in? “Hopefully I’m not being too forward in assuming this, but will you have time for me too?”

Castiel’s eyes darted to Dean’s, a little surprised by his question. “Of course, Dean!” He had a feeling why he asked that. “Oh, no, sweetheart. I work long hours because I’m supposed to. It’s expected of me. Not to mention, I’m a single dad. It’s what I have to do.”

Dean looked into his azure eyes. “If you could, what would you do?”

“As in a dream life?”

He nodded finishing his pasta too. The dark haired man thought about it for a moment and answered, “A forty or fifty hour work week. My kids happy, healthy and well-adjusted.” He shifted his eyes up to Dean’s. “I want a mate who’s not only my lover, and companion in our life together, but who’s my my best friend and partner.” He sighed. “My dream life would be having my kids and my husband to come home to. To not go to bed alone every night.” To avoid implication including Dean in on that, he added, “Missouri not working as much...maybe a few hours a day.”

“Why only a few hours a day?”

Castiel smiled. Feeling brave he said, “Because you need someone to talk to.”

Dean smiled. “You think so?”

He nodded. “I do, plus it gives you time to do whatever you need to do.” He sighed deeply. “That probably makes me sound like a traditional knothead Alpha, but…”

Dean moved the food out of the way and scooted closer to the handsome, sexy man. He spread his legs and moved closer to him, putting Castiel in the V of his legs. “Angel…”

Cas felt his heart flutter at the term of endearment. It felt nice. It felt really good to be cared for enough to have a nickname that is only Dean’s. Dean caressed his cheek and his heart stuttered. His eyes dropped.

“Angel, I think what you described sounds nice. Can I tell you a secret?”

Cas slowly raised his head and nodded. “You can tell me anything, Dean.”

“Now, this stays between us, because if my brother or Jo or Charlie hear about this then I will never live it down.”

Castiel smiled, crossing his heart with his forefinger. “I promise that your secret is safe with me.”

“What you described sounds amazing. If you can trust me with your children, to take care of them, then I would very much love to have the life you described. However, I want you too. I want intimacy. I want love, friendship. I want post-coital late night conversations, not about anything earth-shattering. It could be about your day or me telling you what Noah did for his science project, but it’s something that I’ve always thought were essential in having a relationship and raising a family. I want an Alpha who will be home at five-thirty most nights and have weekends off.” He sighed. “My dad worked twelve-hour shifts every day, for six days a week. He’d come home every night and instead of being with me and Sam, he’d pop the top on a can of Miller Lite and sit in his ugly brown barcalounger and swear at the TV news and how he had fought for this country and all it is is shit.” 

He sighed. “My kids and hopefully I’m not being presumptuous when I say this, but, I’m including Claire, Jack, Noah and Olivia in that too, will never know what it looks like to have us drunk and being belligerent with them or each other. I agree with you completely that they should never hear our arguments or know when something has upset us. I want my marriage to be different and my Alpha to be different than what I grew up with and what my mother has now.” He touched his chest and said, “I will have a voice. If I don’t like something I will tell whoever it is that has upset me. If any of this isn’t something you want then…”

Castiel smiled, the moon bathing them in the moonlight. “No, it sounds amazing. I’m sorry you grew up the way you did, but I love everything you said. And those post-coital talks sound great.” He sighed and caressed Dean’s arms, affectionately. “It’d be definitely something I would love.” He exhaled. “I hate to speak ill of my best friend because she helped me a lot, but Evelyn and I may have talked about everything, but we didn’t...does that make sense?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. You mean you never had emotional heart to hearts...talking about hopes, dreams and future plans, but you had mechanical conversations…’today was a good day’, Claire’s fever still hasn’t come down,’ ‘Jack’s teacher wants to talk to us’.” He returned the caresses. “They were never about talking about what you wanted your relationship to be, if you should go to the baseball game for your date night or have dinner. What you see your life being like when all the kids are out of the house and off to college.”

He nodded. God, it felt good to have someone understand him completely like this. “Exactly. I want to talk to you about everything in my life from weekly meals for the family to exactly that...what we would do after the kids leave for college.”

Dean smiled, trying to ease the mood. “Lots of sex,” he muttered.

Cas laughed. “What?”

He laughed softly. “Lots of sex.” He smiled at him, the smile going to his eyes. “All the kids are out of the house, we could officially christen it the way we should do it when we’re newlyweds.”

He laughed. “Baby, if you wanna christen the house just let me know and we can find a babysitter for the kids and we can spend an entire weekend having sex in every room of the house.”

Dean smiled and Cas smelled happy omega. Dean smiled, “Have you ever been with a guy, Angel?”

Castiel lifted his eyes to the man he was beginning to fall for. “Would it be a deal breaker if I said no?”

“No,” he said without hesitation. “I’m just curious, Cas.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his. “It was my lead into dirty questions.”

Castiel smiled. “No, I have never been with a guy before and before you ask I’ve never had sex outside Evelyn’s heats.”

His heart raced and his belly fluttered. He couldn’t believe what Cas just said. “Never? Not even after…?”

He shook his head. “No. I’ve been too busy raising the kids and working to provide for them.” He sighed and looked into his eyes. “Did I turn you off?”

Dean looked at the man, his slick building as Cas caressed him. Turn him off? Surprisingly it didn’t turn him off or make him wanna run. Anything but. It kinda made them feel like they were on an even ground. “No!” he said to him. “Not at all. This might sound weird but I kinda feel like we’re on even ground. I’ve only ever been with Alistair and none of those times were enjoyable for me. So, it’s kinda nice that…” he sighed. “Never mind it sounds like crap.” He smiled, smelling Alpha arousal.

Cas smiled. “No, no, no, Baby, it doesn’t. Not at all.”

Dean smiled as he smelt it even more. “Another question.”

“What?”

“Ever skinny-dipped?”

“Uh...no,” Cas said slowly. 

He shifted and straddled one of his legs. “Wanna?”

Castiel smiled at the mischief in his eyes. “Won’t we get in trouble?”

He smirked. “That’s kinda the fun of it,” he told him. He stood, unbuttoning his pants. He kept his hands at the waistband and looked down at the Alpha.

Castiel looked up at Dean. He wanted to cave in more than anything, but he was warring with the half of himself that always followed the rules. He looked into the omega’s green eyes and he found himself standing. He unbuttoned his dress pants and looked at Dean as he pushed them past his hips, they fell, pooling at his feet. He watched Dean’s eyes drop to his half hard cock and he could have sworn he heard him whimper. “Like what you see?” he asked.

The Alpha’s massive size made his body do something it had never done outside his heats...the slick was pooling inside of his boxers like a steady stream of water. A low moan slipped past his lips, a husky helpless sound of want. The Alpha standing before him was amazing, sexy as hell and very turned on if it was any indication. His inner omega, swiftly pushed his pants and boxers off. The balmy cool summer air made Dean gasp when it hit the sensitive skin of his thighs. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the blanket. He wanted this man inside of him more than he’d ever wanted anyone else. “Alpha…” he whimpered.

Cas looked at his omega from head to toe. The man was absolutely perfect. From the hair to the feet, he was perfection. He quickly made work of his own shirt. The omega’s body was amazing. He wondered if that chiseled muscles were because of hard labor or did he work out. Whatever it was Cas hoped that the green-eyed omega let him worship it. “Holy...fuck,” he muttered, coherent thought wasn’t going to come, but he was. “Dean…”

Dean smirked as a mischievous game entered his mind. The Alpha/Omega chase didn’t need to happen anymore, but he knew of some couples who still enjoyed it. Let’s see if this one did. He walked to the man, cupped his hand behind his neck, pulled him to him, kissing him senseless. He pushed his erection into Cas’ and the Alpha gasped. He pulled away. “Catch me.”

Once his words entered clarity, Castiel opened his eyes and saw the beautiful omega running for the water. His alpha fought to come to the surface as Cas ran down the tiny hill toward the water. Once he began treading water he dove in. He resurfaced and looked around for the beautiful omega.

“Hello, Alpha.”

Cas felt the heated sexy shiver run down his spine. “Omega.” He turned and the man swam off. Cas quickly caught up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Because of the water, they couldn’t smell their arousals as much. “Caught you, Beautiful.”

Dean spun in the Alpha’s arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. He felt the man’s erection bob between them, colliding into Dean’s. He gasped. “Whatcha gonna do with me now, Alpha?”

“Enjoy myself in the moonlight,” he said. “Dean--”

His words were cut off when Dean playfully shoved his head underwater, swimming away from him. He came back up sputtering water. He wiped his face off. “Oh, we wanna play, do we, Omega?”

He began swimming backward. “Gotta make you work for it somehow, Alpha,” he teased.

Castiel smiled. This was nice. To have fun and be playful. Cas smirked and shoved water at him playfully. Dean laughed and shoved it back. They continued like that for a few minutes until the Omega got him and playfully shoved his head under the water again. Cas came back up and did it to Dean. They went back and forth like that again. Filling the night with laughter and playful screams. Finally, they closed in on each other and Dean panted, out of breath from the physicality and the laughing. He smiled, wrapping his arms around the Alpha. “You do know how to have fun.”

Cas panted, “Never had a playmate before.” 

Dean gasped when he felt the Alpha’s enormous cock caress the cleft of his ass. He smiled as he kissed him. “Anytime, Alpha.” 

“Mmm,” he moaned and kissed him again. “Sounds fun.”

He moved himself closer and he dropped his hand into the water. “Life has to be fun a little bit. What would be the point of having a life partner if you can’t have fun?” He wrapped his hand the Alpha.

Cas gasped. “Dean…”

“Let me ask you two questions, My Alpha.” He began slowly pumping him.

He rumbled at the possessive title. “Ask,” he groaned out.

“Ever had a handjob?” He squeezed and smiled when Cas moaned.

“No,” he breathed out. God, that felt amazing! “Oh, God…”

“Feels good, huh?”

“Yes,” he whimpered. He put his hands on Dean’s shoulders as the omega pumped him a little faster. “Fuck…” he panted. “Dean…”

“Ooh,” Dean mumbled as he began kissing his neck. “You start getting a dirty mouth when you’re getting sexy, Alpha.”

“Omega…” he whimpered.

“Tell me, Alpha...is it wrong of me to assume if you haven’t had this…” he pinched a little at the head as he twisted his wrist, “...then you haven’t had a blowjob either?”

“No,” he groaned. Lust burned in his brain as the bonfire of desire began to consume him. “God, Dean, I’m close….”

“I know, my Alpha.” He pushed himself up as he pumped him. “Come on, Sweetheart. Come for me.” He tilted his head and scraped his top teeth against Castiel’s mating gland. He cried out in pure pleasure as he came into the water. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and clung there.

Dean smiled, pleased with himself and his technique to get his Alpha off. He wrapped his arms around his waist. “I got you, Sweetheart.” He let go of the man’s cock and soothed him as Cas shivered from the intense nature of it. “Cas.”

“Yes, Dean?”

A thought occurred to him. “Was that your first non-rut/heat orgasm?”

“Yes,” he panted, clinging to him.

“Wow…” he held him. “Thank you.”

“For...what?” he panted. 

“For letting me be your first. It means a lot.”

He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and held on, putting his face in his scent gland. He licked it and Dean moaned. “I’m glad you were. I’m glad you were the one I got to experience it with.” He licked it again. “The next time I come may I do it inside of you?”

Dean pulled back and looked into his eyes. The color of his eyes was darkened by the night, but he could see the sincerity in the question. He smiled and pressed his forehead to his. “You make it sound like we’re done, Alpha.”

“We’re not?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Wanna know what’s next?”

“What?”

“You’re gonna pound me into the picnic blanket.” 

He growled low in his throat, “Dean.”

The omega turned and swim back up the water. He stepped out of the water and looked over his shoulder. “Are you coming, Alpha?”

He didn’t have to be told twice. He swam up to the water and stepped out of the water too. He got back up to the blanket to see Dean putting the food into the bags. He then watched as the omega bunched up their clothes, grabbed the other blanket and laid down. “You gonna join me, Cas?”

Cas whimpered again and took the blanket from him. He put it at his back and laid half on Dean. The omega began kissing along his neck and Cas gasped. “There’s one thing we gotta talk about before we do this.”

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Knotting,” Cas murmured before he gasped again. 

Dean looked up at him. “Do you want to?”

He nodded and kissed his chest, his chin, and his lips. “Dean, I want to do everything with you, but I know that you told me about...him, so I’m wondering are you comfortable with it?”

He nodded. “He never knotted me before. I’ve never actually felt it before. I don’t know what it’ll feel like, but I really want to know what you feel like in me. Please, Alpha, make love to me.” He kissed him softly. “Let’s just let nature take its course, okay?”

He nodded and kissed him, deeply. Dean moaned into his mouth and Cas swept his tongue inside. The kissing went on and on until both of them were a hot panting mess. Dean dropped his hand down to the Alpha’s cock and he smiled against his mouth. “You’re hard again, Alpha.”

He moaned as Dean squeezed a little. “It’s you, Baby.” He dropped his hand down and took Dean in his hand. “Is true what they say about masturbating and giving handjobs?”

“What do they say?” he panted.

“That what you do on yourself you can try on another….” he squeezed slightly and began pumping him.

“Holy...fuck!” Dean said throwing his head back. “Cas…!”

Cas smiled into Dean’s mouth and said, “Guess so,” before taking his mouth again. 

Dean tore his mouth away from Cas’. His fucking body was on fire! How in the hell did he do this? “I thought you said you’ve never had a handjob?”

“I haven’t. I’ve only masturbated. In fact,” he clasped his lips at Dean’s mating gland, He breathed and Dean moaned very loudly. “I masturbated to you this morning.”

Dean laughed softly. “You kinky sonofabitch.”

He gave him a sexy smile and kissed down Dean’s body. He pushed the blanket up over his head and stopped at Dean’s cock. It was a little larger than the rumored size of a male omega. To Cas, it looked perfect. Not really knowing what to do, he took hold of Dean at his base and licked him like an ice cream cone to test it.

“Oh!” Dean moaned. “Cas…”

“Don’t be upset if I don’t do this right, Baby.” He pushed the blanket up over his head and he put his lips around the head of the penis. Remembering what he saw in the gay alpha-omega porns he watched. He took him in his mouth about a third of the way, before making a kissing sound coming back up to the top.

“Angel...that feels good.” 

A thought of what the Alpha in the porn did flashed in his mind and he moved a hand down to position at Dean’s hole. He smelt the sweet slick coming from him and coated his finger with it. He gently pushed it into Dean.

The Omega bucked off off the blanket with a cry of pleasure that Cas could have sworn echoed in the area. He put a hand at Dean’s belly and continued. He would stroke up with his mouth on his penis and pump into him three times. He continued that pattern until Dean was a writhing, panting and screaming mess.

“Cas! More! Give me more!” he screamed and this time Cas wasn’t mistaken, it echoed.

He pushed a second finger into the beautiful man at his mercy and began to really work him with his mouth. Letting go with his mouth, he pushed the blanket back. “Need...to see you!” he exclaimed. 

“Oh, fuck, yes! Alpha! That’s it! Fuck my hole real good. Make it beg for you!” He balled the blanket he laid on with his hands and spread his legs apart more as Cas sat on his knees to work him. “Do you see it dripping for you, Alpha? Do you?”

Cas looked down at Dean and his cock twitched at the sight of the omega widening and the slick soaking the blanket below him. “Oh, God, Dean….” He used his other hand, while pumping into him hard, Cas caught some fresh slick on Dean’s body. He tasted and almost roared with need. “May I use another finger?”

“Oh, God, yes, Cas! Yes! Stretch me wide, Alpha. Make me only fit you!” He let out an obscene moan at the invasion of Cas’ third finger. “God, I can’t wait until that’s your cock, pumping in and out of me.”

Letting go of Dean’s cock with his one hand, he placed it over Dean’s stomach and held him down as he pumped in and out of him like he wanted his cock to. He had heard about non-heat responsive omega lovers but he had no idea that he’d find one. Every touch he caressed Dean with the omega practically screamed with ecstasy. As he vigorously pumped in and out of Dean, the omega grunted, moaned and screamed. 

“Cas...stop...please…”

Surprisingly, Cas heard that and pulled out of him. “What’s the matter, Baby?”

“Get inside of me, please? Need you inside of me?”

He took a breath and aligned himself up. This was going to be his first sexual experience with a guy and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. Scenting it, Dean stopped him. “Hey, Handsome, look at me.” 

Cas’ blue eyes with slight red rims looked into his golden-green ones. Dean took his face in his. “You’ll be fine. I promise, Baby.” He dropped his hand down and took Cas in hand. He aligned him and gently guided the head in. 

Cas groaned. Dean was so warm and welcoming. He put his hands on the Alpha’s bare chest. “Look at me, Alpha.”

He looked into Dean’s eyes.

“That’s my Alpha,” he coaxed. “Keep your eyes on me, Baby.” 

He did as Dean asked and kept his eyes on him. Dean touched him softly. “Now go in.”

Cas began easing himself in and Dean gasped, “Oh, Cas...more, baby. Give me all of you.”

Cas pushed in more. He was more than halfway inside of him and he had never felt anything more amazing. He was glad he waited this long to do it with Dean. He was being so patient and gentle with him. Encouraging him. “Dean,” he whispered.

“Push the rest of the way in.”

Cas did as he was told and pushed into the man’s body. Dean gasped with need. He felt the slight burn of being stretched and it felt amazing. Beyond amazing. “Ooh, Alpha! That feels so good! You fill me up real nice.” 

Cas looked away from him as he began pumping in and out of him. Dean moved him back to look at him. “Keep your eyes on mine, Baby. I wanna watch your Alpha come out.”

He growled and began to pump in and out of him at a frantic pace. Dean grasped Cas’ shoulder. “That’s it, Alpha, bang my hole nice and good.” He groaned. “Oh, fuck, Cas!”

“Mine,” he said as he fucked in and out of Dean. “You’re mine, Omega. All mine.”

He hugged him closer. “All yours, handsome.” He looked into Cas’ eyes and he could sworn something snapped between them. He had no idea what it was, maybe it was his final piece finally coming into place, but whatever it was it made fucking into Dean’s hole even more intense. “Cas, knot me.”

He grunted. “Are you.. (grunt)...sure?”

“Yes. Please. I want it to be you,” Dean told him.

Castiel smiled. He had never felt this good during sex ever. He looked down at the beautiful man below him. He dropped to his elbow and caressed his cheek. “You’re so beautiful.”

Dean blushed, a smile slowly coming to his lips. “You are too.” He looked up at him. No one has ever been so gentle with him. His heart fluttered. No man had ever made him feel this cared for or wanted. “Alpha, Angel...you have to move, baby.”

He groaned in response and began moving in and at of the man. Being inside Dean was the most sexually satisfying experience. The responsiveness, the warmth. It was all so overwhelming. He began moving, pumping in and out of him at a steady pace. Hearing Dean’s cries he knew he was hitting the right spot and the omega was really enjoying it.

“Oh, God...Cas! Just like that, baby...don’t stop!”

“No,” he said through a grunt. “Couldn’t if I wanted to.” He felt his knot beginning to inflate as he got more vigorous. He could feel his climax coming. “Baby, tell me you’re close.”

Dean nodded and groaned, throwing his head back. “Fuck yes.” He felt the Alpha’s knot coming closer, he moaned. “God. Cas, please, knot me!” He looked up into the man’s almost purple colored eyes. His Alpha was at its edge. “Please, I want to feel so close to you, please…”

Knotting wasn’t just for the process of mating, it was for an emotional connection to each other. It was to help a soon-to-be mated couple to feel close to each other. He looked down at the man he was finding himself falling for harder and harder with each passing second. He wanted to feel emotionally connected to him...then again, he wanted to be connected to him in every way. He picked up the pace, more and began pounding hard into the man. Dean’s cries became more frantic. His knot attempting to catch. He pumped harder and soon the knot caught on Dean’s hole. 

As soon as it caught, he began filling Dean with his release, groaning out his release. The Omega screamed as he felt the warm cum filling him. “Yes, Cas...feels so good, Alpha! Fill... (his own released splattered on his and Cas’ torsos) “....me up, Alpha.”

Cas smiled down at him as Dean came down from his own euphoria. Dean looked up, kissing him. “Wow...that was fucking amazing. I’ve never came so hard, Alpha.”

Cas laughed softly and caressed him all over. “Me neither, my Omega. Best experience of my life.”

He kissed him. “I loved every second.”

Castiel rolled them on their sides, facing each other. He caressed and kissed him gently. “Me too.” He kissed him deeply. “Best first date of my life.”

He laughed. “Me too.” Allowing himself, he sighed and burrowed into the Alpha. “I could really get used to this.”

The Alpha exhaled slowly, pulling the blanket around them. “Me too. I can’t wait to wake up next to you every morning and go to bed with you every night.”

He moaned contentedly. “Me neither.” Dean had always thought feeling this connected to someone so quickly and so deeply would scare the hell out of him, but it wasn’t. It made him happy. What made this Alpha so different?

Castiel looked up into the night sky and exhaled. “That was really incredible. You were so good, my Sweet Omega.”

“You too, my Alpha.” He sighed softly, feeling content. It was a weird strange feeling, but it felt really good too. He kissed his lips. “How long do you think we’re locked like this?”

Castiel caressed his skin, needing to touch him. “Not sure. I know when I knotted during her heats they lasted a half an hour, so...fifteen to twenty minutes, maybe,” he suggested.

He smiled, kissing him repeated. “Wanna (kiss) test the (kiss) the post (kiss) coitial conversation skills, Alpha?”

He laughed. “Sounds fun.”

He chuckled. “But first before we get too heavy, I wanna ask you something.”

“Ask away.”

“Will you and the kids be my dates this Saturday to Sam’s wedding?”

The Alpha smiled again. He had a feeling he’d be doing that alot around this man. “The kids too?”

He nodded. “If this goes where we want it to, we’ll be sharing everything in our lives, even the kids with each other. I love the kids and I...and I think I’m beginning to fall in love with you, so….”

His smile widened. “I think I am too. We’d love nothing more.”

Soon life would be really good for all 6 of them, Cas just knew it and he’d make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Winchester-Ketch family dinner the night before Sam and Jessica's rehearsal dinner. A fact about Arthur's employment gets revealed that shocks even Dean....


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur forces Dean to invite Cas and the kids to family dinner. 
> 
> Castiel has a surprise visit from his father...that goes surprisingly well. 
> 
> Before the Novaks leave for Dean's place, Cas gets a pep talk from Missouri.
> 
> And Arthur's job location is revealed...

Thursday morning the alarm clock awoke Cas and he groaned, rolling to slap it off. Today was going to suck. He, Dean and the kids had been practically inseparable. The kids came to the community center and Dean would take them home and they’d have dinner. They had a couple of more dates that always ended exactly how they wanted all their date nights to end…in post-coital knotting conversations. 

He never thought he’d ever say this but he really enjoyed sex. It wasn’t the total physical act of it, but the intimacy of it. Knowing he could share something so incredibly amazing with one person was what he enjoyed. And knowing that it was Dean made it so much better. He loved being with him. He found that post-coitally the Omega was more open to talk to him about anything. 

He groaned and got out of bed. He headed into the adjoining bathroom and fired up the shower. He walked out of the bathroom and shot Dean a text like he’d been getting into the habit of doing since they exchanged numbers. He placed it on the nightstand and walked into the bathroom again.

About 20 minutes later, Castiel came downstairs, heading for the family dining room. All 4 kids were sitting in the room and Jack and Claire were enthusiastically talking about Dean’s impala while Noah and Olivia listened.

“His car is so cool!” Jack said excitedly. “He told me he’d teach me to drive using it when I was old enough.”

Castiel smiled. His kids were really getting attached to the Omega and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He knew that some would say they were moving a little too fast but honestly Dean didn’t have that much time. His brother was leaving for his honeymoon for 2 weeks and he knew from their conversations he wanted to have Sam there when they get married. The mating they were discussing whether to do that before. However, if what Dean says about his stepfather is true then he knew that it might actually happen sooner rather than later too.

He still didn’t know how he was going to tell the kids that Dean wouldn’t be there for dinner tonight because he had a family dinner with his parents and brother and sister-in-law. They would see him tomorrow night because Dean had said that Sam told him to bring them to the rehearsal dinner if they were coming to the wedding. 

He smiled as the kids to one up each other on ‘D promises’ as Claire said they were. “Good morning.” He got his breakfast and sat down next to Noah and Claire. 

“Morning, dad,” Jack and Noah said in unison.

“Morning, daddy,” Claire and Livvy said in unison too. 

“Daddy will D be over today?” Claire asked.

Cas chewed his food and he knew his smell got dulled by Claire’s face. “Not tonight, Sweetheart. He’s gonna be at a family dinner tonight.”

He heard the collective disappointed sighs. He was disappointed too. He really got used to the omega being around. Noah opened his mouth, but stopped. He tried again. “I thought we were his fam…”

His kids wanted Dean here as much as he did. “Noah, honey, he loves you guys, you know that. He wouldn’t spend all the time he’s been spending with us if he didn’t love us, right?”

He nodded. Castiel continued, “But his stepfather forces the family dinners.” According to Dean ‘daddy dearest’ forced them so he could play ‘family alpha’ and meddle in the boys’ lives. Which Cas wished he could help him out tonight, but Dean wanted an appropriate time to introduce him to his mother and Dean believed while he was stressed wasn’t one of them. 

He looked at his watched and moaned. “Guys, grab your bags. We gotta go.”

* * *

 

Dean pulled his pants up and buttoned them when his phone buzzed. He smiled and snatched his phone up. He read the text message:

**[From Cas/6:45am]: Good morning, Beautiful! I hope you slept well, unfortunately I did not. However, I am jealous of the sun...it gets to see you first every morning. Is there a way we could cure that?**

Dean smiled. Cas was such a sap, but he was beginning to realize he was falling in love with him. He knew it was too quick, that’s why besides what he said to him on their first date he hadn’t mentioned it again. He texted back.

**[From Me/6:48am]: Good morning, My Alpha. I slept okay. The t-shirt you gave me is losing its scent, but I think that might be because of the housekeeper that ‘daddy dearest’ hired recently. She washed it! Let’s just say I’m not happy about that. Don’t be jealous. We could cure that but then that’s a whole ‘nother conversation to have with the kids.**

Feeling brave he shot another text to him,  **[From Me/7:02am]: I miss you. Call me later?**

Like he did every morning he headed into the main house to check in with his mother. He walked in through the backdoor and was relieved that Arthur wasn’t there...at least not yet. He greeted his mother with a kiss to her temple and went to get a cup of coffee. “How was your night?”

Mary smiled as she sipped hers. “Good. Obviously not as fun as yours was.” She smirked into her cup. 

Dean laughed and prepared his coffee the way he liked it...black. He turned to face her. Mary looked at her son. “Was it my imagination or did your Alpha drop you off pretty late last night?”

He chuckled. Leave it to his mom to notice that. “No. Not your imagination, mom.” He sighed. It wasn’t a sad sigh or smell but a happy, contented one. “Mom, I never...he’s amazing! And I’m not just saying that because I’ve had more orgasms with him than I’ve ever had with anyone.”

Mary laughed. She loved that when Dean was feeling emotional he suddenly lost his filter...or maybe that was just her? “I figured that glow was for another reason and not just because you’re happy.”

Dean blushed a little. “He’s incredible. He’s...I’ve...I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve never…” he sighed. “No one’s ever treated me this way. He’s so kind, sweet, generous...and romantic.” He exhaled deeply. “I never thought an Alpha could be like that and actually be into me too, you know?”

Mary smiled. “I do know.” She used to have something like that before John and before Arthur. 

The swiveled door to the kitchen came open and Dean tried to hide his groan. “Oh, Dean, you’re here.”

“I’m always here, Arthur. I’m currently unemployed, or don’t you remember?”

The British douche glared at him. “I remember. So, tell me, is it going to be habit for random Alphas to drop you off at midnight every night?”

“It wasn’t a random Alpha. It was  **_my_ ** Alpha. Big difference there, Arthur.”

Arthur gave him a look that immediately told him he didn’t believe him. “Speaking of your Alpha, I want to meet this person. And maybe question him on what he sees that I obviously don’t, because you’re about as useless as…”

“Arthur!” Mary exclaimed. “That’s enough! Just ask your damn question and go to work. You’re going to be late and you’ve got a staff meeting, remember?”

Arthur glanced at his watch. She was right. “I want to meet him.”

“I can’t just spring that on him, Arthur,” Dean attempted. “He has four children he needs to accommodate.”

“I don’t care. I want to meet him and his little brats before you take him to Sam’s rehearsal dinner. 

A crimson haze clouded his vision and he growled. “Don’t you  **_DARE_ ** speak about him or the kids like that again or I will not be responsible for my actions.” He sat his coffee on the counter.

“They’re not yours, Dean,” Arthur reminded him kinda imperiously. “They never will be.”

Dean whipped his head around and glared at the man. “When he and I get married and mated he’ll be mine just like his kids will be mine. Unlike you, it doesn’t matter who their mother was, I started caring about those kids before him and I will continue to do so.”

Mary smirked into her coffee. Her boy was already a goner, even if he didn’t admit it. To attempt to diffuse the situation she said, “Invite him and the kids to dinner then. I would love to meet them and so would Jess.”

He looked at his mother, trying to calm his scent. “That’s because Blondie has baby fever,” he said affectionately. 

She laughed. Arthur growled at the fact that he was being dismissed as if he was just a common Beta or something. He slapped the door open and walked out of the house. Dean exhaled. Mary smiled. “Ignore, Arthur. I usually do when he gets his superiority complex going.”

“Mama, what did you see in him?”

“I wish I could remember,” she murmured into her coffee. “Invite them. I would love to meet my soon-to-be grandchildren.”

He laughed. Leave it to Mary to immediately accept the kids. He sighed. “I’ll talk to him. I’m not making any promises but I will try.” His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. He read the message:

**[From Castiel/7:15am]: I miss you too. More than you know. I will call you later. How’s your morning?**

**[To Castiel/7:17am]: It sucks, Cas! Me and daddy dearest already got into a fight this morning.**

**[From Castiel/7:18am]: What about this time?**

**[To Castiel/7:20am]: You and the kids. He insulted them and I set him straight.  (sigh) He wants to meet my Alpha and your children.**

**[From Castiel/7: 23am]: What’s your mother say?**

**[To Castiel/7:25am]: Funny you should ask that. She wants to meet my Alpha too, but she wants to meet her--and I quote--soon-to-be grandchildren.**

**[From Castiel/7:28am]: Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman.”**

**[To Castiel/7: 29am]: She’s amazing! Will you please come to dinner and meet my family?**

**[From Castiel/7: 31am]: Nothing would make me happier. I gotta go. I have a meeting. Call you on my lunch break. XOXO**

Castiel walked into his office, greeting Meg as he walked past her desk. “Oh, um, Meg, I need you to do me a favor?”

“Sure, Clarence,” she said. 

“Block off one o’clock to two-thirty.”

“What for?” she asked blocking it off in his calendar.

“I need to make a private phone call.” He came out of his office and looked at Meg. “How was your night?”

“Not as good as yours, obviously,” she said smiling. “Did you get laid?”

Castiel looked at the woman that had been his friend for a long time. He didn’t say anything, he just collected his stuff for the meeting and walked out of the office. He stopped. “Oh, Meg, I’ll be leaving at exactly five o’clock.”

“Why?”

“Because I have dinner plans with my kids.”

* * *

 

Castiel glanced at the clock on his computer and stood from his seat. He began packing up his stuff. He shoved a couple of reports into his briefcase bag. He had to go home to help his kids get ready for dinner with the Winchesters tonight. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He heard someone come into his office and he looked up. He suppressed a deep sigh. “Good afternoon, Father. Is there something you needed?”

“A talk, please?”

Castiel slowly lifted his head and looked at into his father’s eyes. He looked sad and sincere. He blinked in surprise. His father didn’t look right. He never apologized. He couldn’t remember a time that his father ever looked like that or actually said ‘please’. He motioned for him to have seat. He walked to the door to close it. “Um…” he had no idea where to go with this. “Father, is everything okay?”

“Well, I know I messed up big time when you start calling me ‘father’.”

His steps faltered and he walked to his desk chair. “Mother said you actually preferred ‘father’ to ‘dad’.”

He shook his head. “No.” He sighed. “God, when did this all get so complicated?”

He gave his father a confused look. “What do you mean?”

He exhaled deeply as he leaned forward. “Our relationship, Castiel. When did it get so complicated?”

He knew that answer. “About two years after I had presented and you had seen me helping Anna with picking an outfit for her big date.” Anna was cousin. 

“Ahh...yes.” He exhaled. “Could you turn off the security surveillance, please?”

He nodded and opened a drawer and clicked a couple of buttons. “I know I’ve been difficult and I want to apologize for that.” He exhaled. “When your mother and I had your brothers, I knew by their personalities that I needed to be militant and hard because that’s the only way they would become decent--”

“Decent?” Castiel asked. “Is that what it is?”

James laughed and Castiel realized it was the first time he’d heard it since he was a kid. James sighed softly. “The thing is I wanted to apologize to you for what I said about your Omega. I know I had no right to say that, but I was hoping that you’d allow me to explain and then maybe you could see it from my point of view.”

Castiel sighed. He had a feeling this was going to be his father’s way of trying to get him to see his point of view on Dean. “Dad, not now. The kids and I have dinner with Dean’s family tonight.” He looked at his watch. “I might be running late too.”

“I’m not trying to ruin anything for you, Castiel and blame me if you are late, but please allow me to say this.” 

He was surprised by his confession, but didn’t let him know that. He leaned back in his chair and gave his father a firm look. For a long moment the entire room was silent and Castiel spoke, “Let me say this first. Dad, I’m not trying to embarrass the family. Despite how everyone has talked to me in this family, I love you all, but it’s my life and my choice. I care about Dean a  _ lot _ . In fact, I think I’m falling in love with him.”

Castiel watched his father for a reaction and was surprised to find him smiling. “You’re more like me than I thought, Castiel.”

“Wha...what?”

“Do you remember me ever talking to you about my childhood best friend, Michael?”

He nodded. His father continued, “Well, the thing I never told you was that Michael was more than just my best friend, my confidant. He was…”

The realization hit him and he looked at his father in shock. “He...he was your mate?!”

He nodded. “Yes, he was.”

“So why did you react that way when I…”

“Because Michael died when I was nineteen. He was also nineteen. He was killed by his father.” He exhaled deeply and Castiel could tell this was difficult for him.

“By his father?” he asked horrified.

James nodded slowly. He sniffled. “I haven’t thought about this in over forty years.” He exhaled slowly. “I met Michael when we were in preschool together. We sat next to each other. Your grandparents always knew we’d end up together. I thought they were crazy. Not because being with a male omega is a bad thing, but because he was my best friend and I couldn’t  _ see  _ it then, but then we presented and things changed. I was seeing Michael differently.” He paused and Castiel saw him wipe his eyes and sniffled. Castiel handed him a kleenex. “Thank you. I loved him more than anything in the world. And more than your mother, but that never gets repeated, I mean it.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, dad. How’d Michael’s father kill him?”

“Michael and I had gone out on a romantic dinner. I was going to propose. I was going to the spot where we first kissed to propose. Don--Michael’s father--had always had a major drinking problem. I don’t know how many nights Michael snuck over to my house to feel safe and be able to sleep. And things…”

Castiel smiled softly. “You can skip over the intimate details, dad.”

He laughed. “Right. Well, feeling inspired I dropped to one knee outside of the restaurant where we had dinner and proposed. Right there.” He sighed and wiped his tears. “H-H-H-H-He said y-y-y-y-yes,” he cried. “We started kissing on the street, but then Don must have seen us, because next thing I knew he was pulling Michael away telling him to get into the damn car. It didn’t matter that he’d been drinking--when he was sober Don was amazing, but when he’d been drinking…”

“He was a whole different person,” he added.

James nodded. “Th-Th-Th-That was the la-la-last time I saw him a-a-a-a-alive!” he sobbed.

Castiel immediately stood and rushed to his father. He sat in the other leather chair and held him. He felt his own eyes welling with tears as he soothed his father who was openly sobbing on his shoulder. “Oh, Dad, it’ll be okay. I’m so sorry.”

After a few more sobs, James wiped his tears and spoke, his voice hoarse from his sobs. “When I came in here that day and lit into you it was because Lucifer made it a point to make me see that Dean’s father was an alcoholic, just like Don.” He sighed and blew his nose. “Your older brothers knew about Don and Michael’s accident. However, they don’t know that Michael was my mate...the one that I had only pictured myself with. You’re the only one who knows that. I told you because I knew you’d get it.”

He sighed. “When you came out to me that you were more attracted to male omegas than females it made me realize that you... _ you  _ were just like me.” He exhaled. “I wouldn’t trade you boys for anything in the world. You got me through some of the most difficult moments in my life. And I love you. I know I’ve been unfair to you, Gabriel and even Raphael sometimes in treating you all the same and for that I can never be more remorseful, but that doesn’t excuse my behavior.” He exhaled. “I was scared that day that I lit into you because I was afraid that you’d go through the same thing I did, especially if he was as traditional as Lucifer said he was.

“But then I did my own research into Dean Winchester and realized that despite his father being a drunken idiot he had a good childhood. I’m sorry he died, but it was one less thing for you to worry about. I even researched his mother, brother and his brother’s fiancee and Dean’s friends.” He smiled. “Your omega has surrounded himself with good people, Cassie. I know me saying this doesn’t excuse my behavior or the words I have said, but I hope someday you can forgive me.”

Castiel cleared his throat and answered, “Dad, I understand why you did it and I can even understand the fear with knowing Dean’s history, but you’re right it doesn’t excuse what you said. I’ll give you a second chance, however, I should tell you that Dean and I tell each other  **_EVERYTHING_ ** and if he comes to me and tells me that you’re disrespecting him or telling the kids anything that makes them upset I will not hesitate to all but disown you.” He glared at his father, “But if this is a setup I will never forgive you.”

James shook his head. “It’s not a setup,” he said gratefully. “I want to get to know you, Dean and the kids. He must be an amazing man if you were willing to take on your entire family for him.”

Castiel smiled. “He’s the best man in the world.” He sighed. “This may be disrespectful to say, but it’s true...what I feel for him is nothing of what I felt for Evelyn. Evie was my best friend. I relied on her and we cared about each other, but it was nothing like what I feel for Dean. I will always love Evelyn...she gave me four beautiful children and for that I will be forever grateful.”

James smiled. “I get it, totally. I feel the same way about your mom.” He exhaled. “Can we have lunch tomorrow?”

He smiled. “I’d really like that. I can show you the bloody nose Noah got at the community center the day I met Dean.”

He laughed. “Now, that’s a meet that I wouldn’t mind hearing about.” He sighed deeply and asked, “May I hug you?”

Castiel smiled. “Absolutely.” He stood and hugged him tightly. “I love you, dad.”

He hugged him tight. “I love you, Cassie.”

* * *

 

“Claire, hurry up, Dear,” the heavy set older African-American woman told the pretty blond. “You need to be leaving in ten minutes, Sweetheart.”

“Okay, Miss Missouri.”

Missouri headed for Castiel’s room and knocked. She heard the muffled voice give her permission to enter and she walked in. She smiled at his blue button down shirt and black dress pants. “You look handsome.”

Castiel gave her a nervous smile. “Thank you.”

“Honey, are you nervous?”

He nodded. Missouri smiled and walked into the room, sitting on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. “Baby, Mrs. Winchester will love you.”

He sighed slowly. “God, I hope so. I want them to like me.”

Missouri laughed. “Honey, you were never this nervous for Evelyn’s parents.”

He sighed, sliding on the ottoman. “That’s because I knew them. I grew up with them. I don’t know Mary or Arthur. And I don’t know Sam. I have a feeling if Sam doesn’t like me it’s going to make or break my relationship with Dean.”

She noticed his hands shaking as he buttoned the last few buttons on his shirt. She soothed her hand down his hair. “They will  _ all  _ love you. Just be you and I promise you they will all love you.” She kissed his forehead like a mother would. She walked to the dresser that had the alcohol sitting on it and she poured a little scotch into the glass. “For your nerves. If Claire sees that you’re nervous she’ll get nervous again.”

He laughed. “Right.” He shot the liquid into his mouth and handed her the glass. He swallowed. He put his shoes on and stood. “Well?”

“You look great.”

He smiled, kissed her hair. “Go home, Missouri. Enjoy your night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Mary smiled when she heard the old 80s song from the Pretenders come on and she walked over to the radio and cranked it up. She walked over to Dean and held out her hand. He laughed into the mashed potatoes he was making and took her hand. He spun her around and began dancing around with her. 

That’s how Sam and Jess found them when they walked into the kitchen. Jessica laughed softly as she watched Dean dunk Mary. “Aww, that’s cute, Dean.”

He smiled and stood her back up. He kissed her hair. He looked at Jess and smiled. He hugged her. “Gotta get warmed up for Saturday somehow.” He hugged her. “Great to see you.”

Sam hugged his mother and then Dean. Dean turned to check on the pot roasts that were in the oven. “So, Sammy, did Dean tell you?”

“Probably not,” Sam said smirking.

“He’s letting us meet his soon-to-be mate,” she said smiling into her wine glass. 

Jessica squealed happily. “Ooh! Is he the one that you met on Omegamates.com?”

Dean laughed as he shut the oven doors. “Yes,” he said turning to the 3 most important people in his life...well until he met Cas and the kids. “He’s bringing his kids.”

Sam coughed. “He’s bringing them?”

He nodded. “Yes. All four kids. I just hope that Arthur doesn’t make him run.”

Jessica laughed as she walked back from the fridge. She affectionately bumped his shoulder. “If he’s half as crazy about you as Sam suspects he’s not going to let a British Douchebag chase him away, Dean.”

He kissed her hair. “That’s why I love you, Jess.”

She hip-bumped him. “Love you too.” She sighed. “What can I do?”

* * *

 

Arthur walked into the room and sniffed the air. “What is that smell?”

“Dinner,” Mary said simply.

“No, I mean the musky smell.”

“I have cologne on,” Sam answered.

He shook his head. “No, it smells familiar.” He walked over to Dean and sniffed. “You let him scent mark you?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well, we have been all but connected at his knot for about eighteen hours a day, Arthur. It was bound to happen.”

He scrunched up his nose. “Dean, that’s highly inappropriate. Can’t believe he’d allow you to talk like that.”

“He lets me talk anyway I want to, Arthur.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Sam peeked out the big bay window and saw the simple SUV pull up to the curb. “I think they’re here.”

Dean walked to the window and peeked out. His heart jolted when he recognized the SUV. His stomach began doing happy flip-flops. “That’s them.” He walked to the door and pulled it open.

Instead of Dean heading out to greet them first, Arthur walks out first. Dean leaves the door open and walks out too. “Where’s the Alpha who believes he’s Alpha enough to put up with your dumbass?”

From inside the car, Cas froze for a moment in mid lift of Livvy from her safety seat. He knew that voice. He heard it almost everyday. He straightened, pulling Livvy to his chest and shut the door. He came around the vehicle and shot the man a scathing look. “That would be me.” He walked toward the man and shook his hand tightly. “Hello, Arthur.”

Dean looked from Arthur, to Cas, back to Arthur. He looked into Cas’ eyes. “Do y’all know each other?”

Arthur froze, his heart pounding hard in his chest. “Uh...hello Mr Novak, it a pleasure to have you and you beautiful children over for dinner this evening.”

“I’m sure it is,” he said coldly. His voice was so cold it’d make the sun freeze over. 

“How do you all know each other?”

“Mr. Novak’s my boss.”

Dean couldn’t hide his smile from that information. Oh, tonight was going to be very interesting….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Continuation of Winchester-Ketch family dinner with the Novaks.
> 
> Dean's not kidding when he thought the night would be interesting, but it will not end well...especially for Dean. :-(


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the dinner goes well...for Dean and others. 
> 
> Ketch takes his anger and humiliation out on Dean....

# 

Dean cocked an eyebrow in surprise. “Wha...wha...what?”

Arthur turned to the little bitch. _There is no way he didn’t know that._ His eyes narrowed at the sandy-haired omega.

He watched his Alpha as he gave his stepfather a cold look and then looked at him with warm affection. How the hell did he do that? Cas walked up to him and whispered, “Would it be inappropriate manners to ask for a kiss before we go in there?”

Dean smiled, shaking his head slowly, then tilted his head to meet his lips in a kiss. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Sweetheart.”

Dean took Castiel’s hand and ushered the kids toward his family. “Mom, Sam, Jess, this is Castiel, Claire, Jack, Noah and Olivia. Guys, my mom, Mary, brother, Sam and soon-to-be sister, Jessica.”

Mary smiled. “Welcome to you all.” She opened the front door. “Please come in and make yourselves comfortable.” The kids walked in first and then Cas behind them. Mary stopped him and whispered, “Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked softly.

“For caring about my boy the way you do. He won’t admit it, but he needs it.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome, ma’am.”

* * *

 

After getting the kids settled with activities in the family room with Dean’s puppy Sasha, the adults sat in the living room with drinks while dinner finished cooking. Mary sipped her soda and smiled at the dark haired man sitting on the loveseat with Dean. She watched as Dean sat next to him and Castiel put his arm on the back of the sofa. “So, Castiel, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m the Vice-President of Mergers and Acquisitions at my father’s company, Novak Global.”

 _Nice pick, Son._ She smiled as she asked, “What are acquisitions?”

“Mary, I told you--” Ketch tried to tell her.

“I know, Arthur, but I still didn’t completely understand.” She looked at Castiel. “Please.”

Castiel felt Dean trying to get closer to cuddle with him. He shifted subtlety on the couch and Dean leaned further into him. Cas explained, “Basically, me and my team look for companies that fit our interests or lately that are failing. We buy them and build on their strengths and weaknesses.”

“Oh, that’s cool!” Jessica said excitedly. “Do the former owners still run it?”

“Some do yes. Others no. I don’t do the restructuring. That’s my brother, Raphael.”

Sam sipped his wine. “So, how do you and Arthur know each other?”

“Arthur is my employee,” Castiel answered simply.

Suddenly Mary straightened. “Oh, I hadn’t realized….”

Arthur glared over to his stepson. “I think someone here did.”

“That’s impossible, Arthur,” he told him, coldly.

Surprised Arthur looked at Cas. “What, Sir?”

“It’s impossible for Dean to have known that you worked for me.”

“Why do you say that?” Jessica asked.

“Because other than Dean informing me that Arthur had him fired at his job, we haven’t ever talked about my job. I leave my work at work. And I never asked him whom his stepfather was.” He sat back and looked at the guy. “I have a question for you though, Arthur,” he looked at Mary, “No disrespect, Ma’am, but I have to know.”

“What, Sir?”

“Does it really make you feel like a big bad Alpha to limit a person’s free will the way you did to Dean?”

“Excuse me?”

“You took away his job by informing his boss that you never gave him permission to work, when in actuality he never needed your permission. That’s not the way the law works, Arthur.”

“What do you mean?” Jessica asked.

“It’s true that he needs the permission of either his mated Alpha or family Alpha, but the rights of such doesn’t automatically fall to the stepfather of the omega. It depends on the duration of the marriage.” He looked at Mary. “If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been married?”

“We’re not married. We’re mated, but not married. Arthur never wanted to do the ‘stupid’ gift giving crap as he said. We’ve been mated for about four years.”

He nodded. “And Dean, you said you worked for Hank for what seven, eight years?”

He nodded. “And dad died eight years ago.”

Castiel nodded. He tilted his wine goblet at Sam. “And I’m safe in assuming that you’re an Alpha right?”

He nodded. “Yes. I wear blockers at work.”

“Then in actuality at the time that Dean got his job it was up to Sam to give permission.” He looked at Arthur. “Just because you mated Mrs. Winchester does not immediately give you ‘family Alpha’ privileges, Arthur. If Sam so chooses to give up his inherited right to be the Alpha then it would fall to you but you are not automatically thrown in that position.”

“No fucking way,” Dean muttered, shocked.

“Dean, watch your mouth,” Arthur told him.

Sam’s eyes darted to the man. “Leave him alone. All you’ve ever done in the last four and half years is ride his ass--no intent implied, Castiel--about what he does wrong when you know Omegas aren’t supposed to hear negative criticism all the time. I’m surprised he hasn’t gone into Omega Depression over your negativity toward him.”

“But you’re not fucking around about the ‘family Alpha’ thing, right?” Dean asked looking at Castiel.

He shook his head. “No. Michael’s always tried to push the family Alpha thing in the family...at least until today when dad informed him that until he’s dead and buried he’s still the family Alpha.”

“Wow…” Jessica muttered. “I had no idea that the law was that complex.”

He nodded. “Correct. My brother Gabriel and I looked it up once when Michael got all high and mighty and found out that unless it’s either dictated in a will or inherited through sudden death like Mr. Winchester, a mated/married into Alpha does not automatically get the right to rule the household or pack as the law states.”

Sam smiled apologetically at his brother. “Sorry, D. I didn’t know. Omega family law isn’t my specialty.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay, Sammy. I know.”

Castiel shifted in the seat. “However, I do want to thank you, Arthur.”

“For what, Sir?”

“For pressuring Dean into finding a mate. If you hadn’t then we wouldn’t have met.”

“Well, technically, Babe, we have Ben to thank for that and not Arthur.”

Castiel chuckled. “Very true,” he said and sipped his wine.

“Ben Braeden?” Sam asked. “How come?”

“Because Ben had punched Jack and bloodied his nose.”

Mary gasped. “Oh, my gosh! Is he okay?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. He’s fine. His feelings were hurt at first because he didn’t understand why Ben would have done that when he hadn’t ever done anything to him. However, Dean explained it to him and Jack’s okay now.”

Dean leaned over and kissed him real quick. “Be back in a second. Gotta check the food.” He walked into the kitchen, but because everyone was intently listening to Castiel no one noticed that Arthur had walked into the kitchen with him.

* * *

 

Dean opened the oven and pulled out one of the roasting pots that housed the pot roast. His stomach grumbled at the savory smells. “Mmm,” he moaned.

“You must be feeling pretty smug, huh?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean asked, not letting his presence bother him.

“I don’t care what Castiel says, I will not be disrespected, Winchester!” he scolded, keeping his voice down. “I’m mated to your mother I will be respected in my own damn house.”

“I’ve never not respected you, Arthur.”

“Alpha,” he said firmly.

Dean shook his head. “I don’t need to call you ‘Alpha’. You’re not my father or my boyfriend.”

“You arrogant little bitch!” He charged toward Dean, putting his hand to his throat. Hearing the swivel door open he muttered venomously, “I’ll deal with you later!”

Castiel watched as Dean batted Arthur’s hand from his throat. It took everything in him to not jump on the man in Dean’s mother’s home for manhandling his mate that way. “Oh, here you are, Arthur.”

“Mr. Novak?”

Castiel stood between Dean and Arthur, taking Dean’s hand. “I was quite disappointed in your presentation this morning, Arthur. What made you decide that Truesdale Books was something that my father would want under his umbrella?”

“Uh, sir…?”

Castiel gave him a death stare. “Maybe if you weren't babysitting my mate twenty-four hours a day you could actually devote your time to do quality work for us, because I gotta say if you continue to do so poorly I’ll be forced to let you go.” He turned to Dean, “Baby, is dinner almost done? You have four very hungry little people out there.”

Dean laughed and pressed his lips to his. Cas cupped his hand behind Dean’s head and deepened the kiss with a moan. Dean fell into him and tangled their tongues together. They were so consumed in each other and the kiss that neither heard the disgusted grunt from the British man before he walked out of the room. Cas broke the kiss with small lingering ones. He sighed. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” he whispered and pressed his forehead to his.

Castiel gently caressed his hands down Dean’s neck and then tilted his face into his neck. “Do me a favor?”

“Anything for you, Alpha,” Dean said as his slick gushed out. He hid his reaction to the smell of rotting blue spruce.

“Don’t put yourself alone with Arthur.” He sighed. “I know you can take care of yourself and you could probably kick his ass, but it would make me feel better if you did.”

He smiled and put his arms around his neck as Castiel touched his waist intimately. He knew that he wouldn’t have made the request if he wasn’t worried about it. “I will do my best, Alpha, I promise.”

“Thank you, my Beautiful Omega.” He pulled him in for a hug, turning his face into his scent gland. He placed an opened mouth kiss over it.

“Hey, Dean, Cas, you gotta come check this out. Claire’s--” Jessica stopped. “Oh, I’m sorry!”

Dean laughed softly, putting his forehead on Castiel’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Jess. What about Claire?”

She waved them to follow her. They walked out of the kitchen and through the living room and into the family room. Dean smiled, his heart swelling with love as he watched the beautiful blond girl dance around the room to the Victorious TV show theme song. He leaned against the archway and smiled when his mom put her chin on his shoulder. “She’s beautiful, Dean.”

He nodded. “She is. Hey, Alpha, do you think we should invite mom, Sam and Jess to Claire’s recital?”

Castiel smiled and leaned into the man that was stealing his heart. He looked at Mary. “You’re more than happy to come if you would like to,” he offered. “Their maternal grandparents won’t be there so it’ll be nice to have their D’s family there.”

Jessica smiled happily. “I’d love to go!” She looked at Sam. “Do you think we could?”

He laughed and pulled her in around her shoulders. “I think we have to.” He looked at Cas. “If you don’t mind me asking how come they won’t be there?”

“Evelyn’s parents died last year.”

“Oh, Castiel! I’m so sorry,” Mary said, hugging him. “Were they close to them?”

He shook his head. “Not really. They came to Lawrence only during the summer. Livvy doesn’t even remember them. She was afraid of them up to the day they died because she didn’t see them enough.”

“Were you close to them?” Sam asked.

He shook his head. “No. Evelyn’s parents knew why we married and they never approved. They didn’t mind the reasons as to why Evelyn married me but my reasons is why they disapproved.”

Claire stopped, her face glowed with joy and she smiled at Dean. “D! Come!”

Dean pushed himself off the archway and walked over to the girl. They watched as she launched herself into his arms and then he took her hands, moved her away from anything that could hurt her and began spinning her quickly around. Cas laughed. “Thank God her parents aren’t alive. Her mother would have had a coronary seeing him do that to her granddaughter.”

Sam laughed. Mary touched his shoulder. “He won’t drop her.”

“I know,” he said confidently. “It’d destroy him if he even did it accidentally.” He smiled affectionately as took Claire’s hands and Jack’s this time and began doing a new one that was like the crane but with Dean spinning around this time. “Your son has become the best thing to happen, not to just me, but to my kids too. You have no idea how much I appreciate him for the way he’s accepted my kids.”

“He’s an omega,” Ketch muttered. “It’s in their genetic makeup to like kids.”

“That’s very stereotypical, Arthur. Not all omegas are maternal. My mother’s an omega and she wasn’t very good with either of us. She still isn’t and two of my sisters-in-law...let’s just say that they should have never had children.” Changing the subject Castiel looked at the engaged couple. “Nervous about Saturday?”

They shook their heads. “Nope,” Sam told him. “We’ve known each other since our Freshman year in college. Were you nervous?”

He nodded. “God, yes! Partly because I was wondering if I could actually go through with it.” He looked at the children and then at Dean’s family. He had no idea why he felt so comfortable talking to them but here he goes. “I’m gay. I’ve been gay since I can remember. I didn’t think my ‘very’ Alpha father would have approved so Evelyn promised to help me out as long as I helped her out.” He looked at the 3 most important people in his life and realized they weren’t bothered by it.

“What did she want?” Jessica asked.

“Social standing,” he answered. “Being married to a Novak is almost as prestigious as being married to an Astor or Vanderbilt would have been in the gilded age.”

“Are you serious?” Arthur asked, surprised.

He nodded. “Yes. That’s why I always thought that image meant everything to my father, however, after a conversation with him earlier today,” he smiled at Dean as he approached them, “and his blessing I realized that the family image doesn’t mean anything to him if all his kids aren’t happy.”

“What about that flip out he had in your office the other day?” Dean asked.

“He explained that and I understand him more, but I haven’t totally forgiven him and he apologized for taking my brothers’ side in the fight in my office. He went back and watched the security footage and realized that they provoked it.”

“Good,” Dean said, kissed his lips. “Let’s eat.” He turned to the kids. “Hey! You hungry?” He smiled at the response and waved them to follow him.

* * *

 

“I wish you’d come home with me,” the Alpha almost begged.

Dean laughed softly and kissed him, dragging it out. “I would love to but I wanna spend time with Sam and Jess before the wedding.”

Seeing that he was determined Cas relented. “Okay.” He kissed him softly, long and drugging. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, My Alpha.” He kissed him deeply, dropping his hand to the man’s erection. “Can you go into work tomorrow late?”

He moaned. “Why?”

“Because I wanna fuck you hard,” he whispered.

He growled into Dean’s mouth and kissed him again. “Good night, my Alpha.”

He said his goodbyes to the kids and to Cas again. After watching him pull away and drive down the road, Dean walked back into the house and started cleaning up. After cleaning up the kitchen and spending a couple more hours with Sam and Jess, Dean headed to his apartment across the lawn.

He started getting ready for bed when he heard his front door open. He walked out of the room. He was surprised to see Arthur standing there. He pulled the t-shirt on and said, “Ketch.”

“We need to talk, you knot hungry slut!”

* * *

 

Sam parked his Honda Civic in the drive, put it into park. He and Jess got out and walked up the porch. He opened the door and called out, “Mom, it’s Sam. And Jess.”

Mary smiled and wiped her hands as she walked out to greet her baby. She hugged Jessica and looked at Sam. “Hey, Sweetheart. What’s wrong?”

“I forgot to run through things about tomorrow and Saturday with Dean. Plus Jess reminded me to ask him if he needs cash to finish paying for the alterations to his tux and the other stuff now that he’s unemployed.”

If Sam’s scent hadn’t given him away she knew his puppy dog eyes did. “Baby, it’s not your fault. I didn’t even know about that family Alpha law and I’m an omega. Dean doesn’t blame you for it.”

“I know. He’d never do that, but it doesn’t get rid of the guilt, mom.”

“I know, baby.” She hugged him. “Maybe what you should do now that you’ll be taking care of an Omega and being the family Alpha maybe you should get all the omega laws and family Alpha laws so that you’ll have the information when you need it.”

He nodded. That was a really good idea. He looked around. “Where’s Arthur?”

“I don’t know. He told me he was going out and left.”

“When?”

“Um...not long after Dean went home actually.”

He nodded. He headed back through the house and looked out the backdoor. He saw Dean’s light was still on and headed out to talk to him. As he headed for the door he froze when he seen the door open slightly. Dean never left the door unlocked and he definitely didn’t leave it open, especially not like that. He carefully pushed it open and slowly walked inside.

The smell of rotting cedar practically punched him in the face and his stomach dropped in horror. He quietly walked into the house and called to his brother, but didn’t get an answer. The small living room was tossed and his gut churned. He walked further into the house softly calling out to Dean. He didn’t know if the attacker was still here, but he couldn’t worry about him. He had to find his brother.

As he walked through the house he saw the chaos that had happened. The broken end table looked like it shattered as if someone fell into it. He and Dean had seriously gone at it and Dean put up a fight. He turned the corner to enter the bathroom and his heart dropped. He heard Dean’s puppy’s whined cries and the blood on the bathtub porcelain.

He looked down and the blood drained from his body. Laying in a heap, a bloody heap was his brother. He wasn’t moving or making noises. He quickly went to him. He checked his vitals and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He barely had a pulse. “Oh, God, Dean…” Quickly remembering his first aid training, he gently rolled his brother into the recovery position and quickly grabbed towels from a shelfing unit in the bathroom, to place over him to help with shock. “I’ll be right back, Dean. Stay with me.”

He took off in a sprint for the main house and busted through the house. “MOM! I need a phone!” he yelled.

Mary turned to where her phone laid on the coffee table and rushed out. She handed it to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Dean…” he uttered. He brought the phone to life and dialed 9-1-1. He rushed back out and ran across the yard again. He ran through the house, telling the dispatcher all the information they needed. “Yes, I need an ambulance and the police. My omega brother has been attacked and he’s unconscious.”

“Sir, do you know the attacker?” the dispatcher asked.

“Yes, my mother’s mate, Arthur Ketch.”

Mary and Jessica caught up to him and walked into the bathroom. Mary’s whole body froze and she let out a wailing scream. “No! Dean!”

Jessica caught her before the older woman hit the floor and eased her down with her. Jessica held her mother-in-law. Sam leaned over to check on Dean again, slamming his thumb to end the call. He sighed. Jessica watched her soon-to-be husband. “Baby, is he…” she sniffled, “How is he?”

Sam looked at her with a grim expression and said, “His breathing is shallow and raspy. There’s swelling around his face, throat. He’s got multiple bruises. I can see one around his neck now. His pulse is slow and is weaker than it should be, but he’s alive.”

Jessica nodded and held Mary harder as Mary sobbed harder. “W-W-W-W-Who would….you don’t think…?”

“It’s Arthur. I smelt his raging scent the minute I stepped into the house.” His own scent was rotting with rage.

Mary looked up at Sam and sniffled. “Arthur?” she questioned through her tears.

He nodded. He bowed his head and for the first time in a long time, he began praying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that you'll get the next chapter later today so everyone will not worry long for Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam raised his head when he heard the sirens coming up the road. He stood up and looked at Jessica. “Talk to him please. I-I-I-I don’t know if he can hear you only he needs to…”

“I know. Go.” She walked over to her brother-in-law and knelt down beside him. She soothed a hand over his head. “Hang in there, Dean. Helps on the way. We’ll get you in the hospital and your Alpha will be there when you wake up.”

“Miss, please move,” one paramedic told her as they rushed to the man. 

She helped Mary up and walked with her to the living room. “Come on, Mary. Let’s go talk to the cops.”

Mary nodded and let her walk her out. They left the paramedics to do their thing and walked out into the living room to see Sam talking to the police captain. The Captain was an old family friend of theirs. Captain Jody Mills also was in charge of the community center where Dean worked with the kids. 

“Mary, hello,” Jody greeted her. 

“Hello,” she said, her voice sounding distant. “I shouldn’t have...let Arthur…”

“Mary, sit down,” Jessica told her. “It’ll be okay. Sam’ll ride with Dean to the hospital and I’ll take you after I call Cas, okay?”

She nodded, her entire being was in shock. 

Sam looked over at his mother and then back at Jody. He sighed. “Jody, you think…”

She smiled and squeezed his shoulder with love. “Honey, he’ll make it. Dean’s a fighter, Sammy. He’ll fight this. He has too many people waiting for him.” She cleared her throat. “Okay, you said Arthur insisted on Mr. Novak being at the family dinner so he could meet him before your rehearsal dinner tomorrow?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Dean told me he didn’t expect Cas to agree to it, but he had. I think Arthur had set out to embarrass Dean and make Cas run and never look back.”

“Did he?”

He shook his head. “No. Castiel told me Arthur cornered Dean in the kitchen when Dean was checking the pot roast and it didn’t look right. It set his alarm bells ringing.” He sighed.

“He saw Arthur’s earlier attempt to hurt your brother?”

He nodded. “Yeah. He checked on Dean. I don’t know why, or maybe he wanted to be close to him. Their relationship is new, they are in the 'honeymoon' phase." However, Sam had a feeling the two of them would always be in the honeymoon phase. “They’ve been discussing the best time to do the whole mating and married thing. They’ve already scent-bonded. Arthur noticed it before Castiel and his children showed up.”

“What makes you think it was Arthur who attacked him?”

“Because I smelled him. Arthur’s got a cedar bonfire smell. It’s gross. Dean hates the smell with a passion. Cas’ scent is blue spruce and sandalwood smell. I’m not into dudes and I’m an Alpha and the combination is good together.”

Jody laughed. “Good to know.”

He laughed. “Sorry.” 

He continued to give his statement as the paramedics rolled Dean out. The head paramedic looked at the group. “Who’s riding with the Omega?”

“His name is Dean,” Sam told them. “And I am.”

They nodded, and he walked out with them promising if she needed anything more he’d be at St. Catherine’s. Jessica gasped as she saw the strong man she loved as a brother pushed out of the house. She stood up on shaky legs and walked to the door. She watched as they desultory took the gurney through the house. She heaved a sigh. “I gotta call Castiel,” she muttered. 

She searched for Dean’s cell phone in the chaotic aftermath of the fight. It was charging in Dean’s room, she searched his contacts for Castiel’s number. Finding it, she tapped it hard with her thumb. 

  
  


Castiel groaned as his sleeping brain alerted him to his cell phone ringing. The financial reports he’d brought home to read were scattered all over him and the large King-sized bed. He pushed the printouts off him and rolled to his side to pick up his phone. He smiled when his sleep-blurred eyes focused enough to see Dean’s name on the phone display. “Hey, Baby, how’d it go--”

“Castiel, it’s Jess. Sam’s fiancee.”

His heart stopped as his body went cold. He felt the twist deep in his heart. The young rambled excitedly, frightened to the point that she wasn’t very coherent. He caught ‘Sam’, ‘hospital’, ‘Dean’, ‘hurt’. He got the basic gist of it. Cas sat up. “Wait, wait, wait.” He flipped his legs to the floor. “Jessica, calm down,” he said firmly, his heart racing with fear. “I can’t understand you. What about Dean?”

He heard her  take a couple of breaths and start again, “ _ Dean’s on the way to the hospital. Sam’s with him. _ ”

His thoughts leaped feverously as every scenario came to life. “Wh-wh-wha-what happened?”

“ _ Arthur assaulted him, _ ” she told him. “ _ Sam knows it was him because of his scent. They’re on their way to St. Catherine’s now. _ ” She sighed. “ _ C-C-Cas...it’s-it’s-it’s b-b-b-bad. He-he-he-he’s g-g-g-gonna n-need y-you! _ ” She sobbed.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed angrily. “I’m gonna kill Arthur!” He muttered angrily about what he was going to do to him and snapped at Jessica, “I’m on my way.” He hung up the phone and quickly got dressed. He rushed downstairs to the first floor guest room where Missouri usually stayed when he had to go out of town for work. Thankfully, she stayed to see how the dinner went. He knocked on the door and opened it a little. “Missouri?”

“What is it, Castiel?” She asked getting out of bed. She put her robe on and walked to the door. 

“I have to go the hospital. Apparently after I left things got bad between Arthur and Dean and he assaulted…” he released a shaky breath. “It’s bad. Can you stay---”

She raised a hand and shook her head. “Say no more, Sweetheart. Go. I hope your omega is okay.”

He nodded and hugged her. He rushed to the door, picking up his car keys as he went. So did he….he had to be.

* * *

Sam paced the waiting area of the St. Catherine’s waiting area. He had prayed nonstop from the time he had found Dean to when they got here. He tried pep talks, it didn’t work. He was seriously freaking out. What if he didn’t find him in time? Would he die?

His stomach churned violently at the thought as he almost threw up. He couldn’t...no, thinking like that would only depress him. He exhaled. Jessica had told him that Cas was on his way there when they had gotten there. Now, she was in the cafeteria with his mother getting some coffee. 

Castiel came through the main doors and stopped at reception. “I need to find a patient! Dean Winchester!”

Sam heard the yelling and came around the corner. “Castiel.”

Castiel’s head whipped around and relief washed over him. He rushed to him. “Dean! How is he?!”

“We don’t know yet,” Sam explained. “Dr. Davenport hasn’t come out yet to tell us anything.”

The dark haired man’s face fell in defeat. “Oh, God…” 

“It was bad, Cas. He was bar...bare...barely breathing. I c-c-could barely f-f-feel a p-p-pulse,” he stammered out, tears sliding down his cheeks. 

“Sam…”

“Winchester?”

Both men rushed to the pretty blond. “How is he?” they asked in unison.

The doctor laughed softly. “And you are?”

“I’m his brother,” Sam said. “And this is Dean’s boyfriend and soon-to-be mate, Castiel Novak.”

The doctor immediately turned to Castiel. “Oh! Mr. Novak, hello. It’s so good to finally meet you.”

He almost groaned loudly. “Doctor, lets not do this right now. Dean, please tell us…?”

She nodded. “Right. Mr. Winchester, your mate, is lucky that his brother found him when he did--”

“Teresa, I’d appreciate it if you’d address both of us. Just because my father donates a substantial amount to this hospital doesn’t mean that you get to treat  _ my  _ family with such blatant disrespect and make it seem like Sam Winchester isn’t here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. He’s lucky Mr. Winchester found him when he did because any longer and he probably wouldn’t have made it. He has a concussion, he has an orbital fracture, fractured cheekbone. He’s got four broken ribs and lots of bruising on his face, abdomen and around his throat. Whoever did this, I believe was setting out to kill him.”

Fury came over him in a wave that made him tremble with it. His lips drew back in a silent snarl and his hands balled into fists. Sam wrinkled his nose just as Jessica and Mary came back with 4 coffees. Mary put the coffees down on the table and rushed to both Sam and Castiel. “God, please tell me that---oh, God, Castiel.”

Sam looked at his hopeful brother-in-law and said, “Cas, if you’re going to help Dean through this you’re gonna have to calm down. You know you can’t go in that room to be with him while you’re angry.”

Castiel nodded. “Teresa, will he make it?”

She nodded. “He should as long as you’re with him. I don’t have to tell you how quickly it makes a difference for an omega to have his or her Alpha by their side as they recover and heal.”

He nodded. Something tightened in his chest. “Can we see him?”

She nodded. “Of course.” She showed them to his room. She stopped them. “Right now because of his facial swelling he doesn’t look like himself.”

They nodded and she let them into his room. Seen Dean in the room his face looking like...the tubes and wires running out of everywhere from his body. He looked so helpless.  _ What if I can’t help him? What if my brothers are right? What if I’m not Alpha enough to help him?  _ “Give me a minute,” he said, his face etched with sorrow as he stepped away from them. “I need to get calm before I step in there completely.” He walked to a small hallway and began pacing nervously. He pulled his phone out and dialed his father. 

“ _ Castiel? _ ” 

Hearing his dad’s voice must have been the thing that broke him because he openly began crying. “Dad, I need you!” he said between sobs.

“ _ Where are you? _ ” James asked.

“St. Catherine’s Medical Center. Dad, it’s-it’s D-D-Dean!”

“I’ll be right there,” he said without hesitation. He pushed the covers back and got out of bed. He quickly dressed and rushed out of the house. He got into his car and brought the vehicle to life. He closed his eyes with his hands on the wheel and prayed, “Please, God, I know you couldn’t save Michael, but please don’t let my baby experience the pain that I’ve experienced. Don’t let him lose Dean.”

* * *

 

James walked into the hospital and walked into the emergency services wing. He looked around and found Castiel barely keeping it together as he paced a small hallway. “Cassie.”

Castiel looked up and stopped. He was surprised to see that he had come. “You came?”

James’ face fell. “Of course I did.” He wrapped his arms around his son. “What happened?”

“I should have insisted that he come with me,” he said. He continued to ramble on about how he should have told him to come and insisted on it.

James stopped him. “Cassie, you need to breathe.”

“I can’t,” he said as he cried. “He...he...he almost died, dad. I should have been there…”

His father pulled him into his arms and soothed him. “Cassie, listen to me, you couldn’t have known what was going to happen---”

“But I did! I could have stopped it!” he almost screamed. “I had this feeling...this  _ gut  _ feeling that something was going to happen and I didn’t do anything. I should have done something!” He turned and punched the wall.

“Castiel!” he exclaimed. He rushed to his son. “Hey, listen to me. Listen to me, My Little Man.” He put his hands on his son’s shoulders. “Tell me what happened?”

“Arthur Ketch assaulted Dean after I left with the kids. He practically left him for...for...d-d-dead, dad.” His voice broke on the last part of the sentence. 

He felt his stomach churn violently. “Oh God...did he...did he rape him?”

The blood in Castiel’s face and he looked at his father. “Oh, God...I hadn’t even thought to ask her that.” He turned to look for Dr. Davenport. Finding her he rushed to her. “Dean, my mate, um...can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Mr. Novak.”

“Was he raped?”

She shook her head as she read his chart. “No, sir. His tests did show recent sexual activity but that was probably about twelve hours before--”

“That was Dean and I,” he nodded. “Thank you,” he said and she walked away telling him that if he had anymore questions to come find her. He exhaled and ran his hands over his face. “Oh, God...Dad, that’s a relief.”

James smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Now, do you wanna tell me what’s bothering you still?”

“What...what if...what if I can’t help him? What if I can’t…” he brought his sad blue eyes to his father. “What if Michael and Lucifer were right I’ll never be---”

“Hey, hey, hey,” James said stopping him. “They weren’t right, Castiel. They’ve always known just the right thing to say to get you to doubt yourself.” He sighed. 

“But dad, I couldn’t help Evelyn---”

“Cassie, Evelyn died in childbirth. There was nothing you could have done. Not even as her Alpha, Buddy. Besides, from what you told me your relationship with Evelyn is ten times different than your relationship with Dean, right?”

He nodded. “Yes. It’s like apples and oranges as they say.”

“Then you’ll be a different Alpha for him.” He exhaled slowly. “Cassie, listen to me, okay?” He nodded. “I know Evelyn's death shook you and your brothers didn't help with the situation, but she didn't die because you were a bad Alpha. She died during childbirth, that's not because of you. Now, if you love him as much as I believe you do then you need to get your ass in there and let him know his Alpha's there, because you have no idea what Arthur told him as he kicked his ass." He paused, "Now go.”

Castiel nodded. His father was right. He needed to put away his doubts and be the Alpha he's always wanted to be to the man he loved. He took a couple of deep breaths, wiped his and walked toward Dean's room. “Come on, dad. You can meet Dean's brother, mother and sister-in-law.”

He opens the door and walked in. He exhaled. “Hey, Sam, Mary, Jessica, this is my father, James. Dad, this is Dean’s family--his mom, brother and sister-in-law.”

“Nice to meet you,” James said. “I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Me too,” Mary said and let go of Dean’s hand. She walked to where his head laid and kissed his forehead. “Good night, my Beautiful Boy.” She kissed his forehead again and sighed. She looked at Sam. “We should probably go so that Dean and Castiel can have some alone time.”

Jessica touched Sam’s arm. “Your mom’s right, Sweetie. We should probably go. It’s getting late and my parents are coming into town tomorrow.”

Sam nodded. “Right.” He walked to his brother and held his hand. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Be good and don’t give the nurses a hard time.” He sighed. “Love you, Jerk.”

James opened his mouth to say something about the term and Castiel stopped him. “No, dad. It’s their thing. They don’t mean it to be insulting.”

After everyone had left for the night, Castiel toed his shoes off and carefully slipped into the bed beside him. He moved his arm up around Dean and gently turned his face into Castiel’s neck. He exhaled as he smelled Dean, the sweet spicy smell soothing him. “My beautiful Omega, when I had said that I wanted to spend the night with you this wasn’t what I had in mind. Though when you do wake up I think we should talk about maybe you moving into our home. Yes, I said our home. I want a life with you, Dean. I think we can be amazing together. Incredible. My now has five people in it, Sweetheart. You, Claire, Jack, Noah and Livvy. You are all the center of my universe. We all love you, Baby, please come back to us.”

He sighed and kissed his forehead. “I love you, Dean. More than I’ve ever loved anyone in this world before. The kids are waiting for you. I’m waiting for you. Your mom’s waiting for you. Sam is...Jess...Please Baby, wake up.”

* * *

Dean moaned softly at the amazing scent of blue spruce and clary sage mixed with his scent, he smiled. Alpha. He tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn’t open, it was like they were too heavy. The repetitive beeping sounded way too loud. He groaned. 

Castiel stirred. He felt movement beside him and his eyes shot open. He looked around and for a second he didn’t recognize anything. After a few seconds he remembered where he was and heard the moan next to him. “Baby…?”

“Cas....Angel…” he gasped out.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I believe this is the chapter you've been waiting for...at least partially.

J ames looked at his 3 eldest boys. This was conversation was long overdue and very much something that needed to be said between the 4 of them. He had hoped to have this conversation at the main house with Dean and Castiel present, but with recent events that was impossible. He had changed the location last minute because he wanted to be here when Arthur Ketch showed up for work like he hadn’t beat the shit out of his soon-to-be son-in-law. They were all sitting in the conference room on the executive floor.

Michael looked around. “Where’s baby brother?”

“At the hospital,” he stated. He exhaled slowly. “His fiancé, Dean was attacked last night by his stepfather.” That instantly sombered the entire room. 

Raphael looked at his brothers and turned to his father. “Is Dean going to be okay?”

He nodded. “He’ll be fine. Castiel’s there and so’s Dean’s family. Cassie even said he’d bring the kids in later to see him.”

Michael nodded. “That should make him feel better.”

James lifted a brow questionably. Lucifer exhaled deeply. “Father, why are we here? I hope it wasn’t to talk about Baby Brother’s disgraceful excuse---”

“That’s enough!” James bellowed, his voice echoing in the room. He looked around the table and watched all 3 boys straighten instantly. “I have never, ever raised you boys to believe that male omegas were disgraceful! I do not understand where this hatred toward them came from.” 

Raphael raised his hands in a way that said ‘don’t look at me’. “Dad…” he watched father’s face fall in surprise. “...what?”

“It’s been almost twenty-five years since you’ve called me ‘dad’.”

Michael looked at his father. He actually liked ‘dad’ better than ‘father’? “But mother said that you and her preferred us to call you---”

“I know, but I never liked it.” He sighed. “I’m going to say this and know this, I’m absolutely serious.”

All 3 men nodded. “Okay, Fath--dad,” Michael said. “What’s going on?”

“Anyone who speaks horribly or disrespects Dean Winchester in this family will be disinherited.”

The boys’ mouths dropped open. Lucifer was the first to speak after a moment of pure tension filled silence, “You’re not kidding,” Lucifer realized.

He shook his head. “No, Lucifer, I’m not.” 

Lucifer slammed his hands on the table. “But he’s a mechanic!”

“I don’t care if he was the fucking homeless man on the damn corner!” James screamed. “He’s your brother’s mate….the love of his life.” He rubbed his forehead. “If you saw Castiel the way I did you’d see that he loves that man more than anyone he’s ever loved in the world and I won’t allow him to be hurt because suddenly my boys decide that Dean’s not appropriate for this family.”

Raphael sighed. “Dad, if he wants Dean, then I will not disrespect him. If you remember I wasn’t the one fighting--”

“I know, Raph,” he assured his middle son. “I know. You’ve always been the mediator in the family when it came to Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel.” He exhaled slowly. “I wanted to apologize to you for grouping you in with Michael and Lucifer when it came to the militant attitude. Like Gabe and Cassie, you didn’t deserve it.” 

His face scrunched up in worry. “It’s okay, dad. Honestly.”

Michael looked at his father, his own brow furrowed. “Dad, are you okay?”

He nodded and sat down. “Yeah, I think so. I’m worried about Dean.”

“Was...was it that bad?” Raphael asked.

He nodded. “From what I’ve seen of Dean Winchester, he’s a very handsome man, but what he did to him….he was unrecognizable. He’s got more bruises than Mike Tyson after going twenty rounds. And he’s got three broken ribs, a broken orbital socket---” He showed them a photo he took of Dean from his phone.

“Oh, God….” Michael and Raphael said as they looked at the photo.

He nodded. “He was unconscious until early this morning when he woke up. If you...if you had heard the relief in Castiel’s voice when he called me this morning you would know how much he loves him.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Well, you all can accept this  _ man _ …. _ this thing _ ….all you want, but I won’t. And I will not accept a mechanic--”

“My first mate was a man, Lucifer,” he told him. 

“What?” he asked, in shock.

“Dad…?”

He looked at the boys. “It’s true. I loved him more than life itself and he would have been your papa.” He exhaled, slowly, smiling. “Yes, he wanted our children to call him papa. He...He...He so wanted to be a father, but…”

Michael leaned toward his dad. “What happened, dad?”

“He was killed by a drunk driver.” He exhaled. “About eight years later, I married your mother and you kids were born.” He looked at Michael. “You were named after him.”

Michael’s eyes widened. “Wha...what?” He leaned back. “You named me after the man you loved?”

He nodded. “I did. Your mother always thought I named you after the Archangel. I never told her about Michael. She doesn’t know that you were named after the only person I will ever, ever loved. She took the theme and ran with it.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Yeah, thanks for that.”

“I’m sorry. She insisted on your name I couldn’t tell her no.”

The phone buzzed to alert them of someone on the other end. James walked over to the table. “I told Castiel to call if anything changes with Dean.” He picked up the phone and said stiffly, “Yes, Margaret?”

“Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Novak. It’s not Castiel. George from Parking just told me that Arthur Ketch is headed up to his office.”

“Thank you.” He hung up the phone. He dialed a 4 digit number. “Meg, James Novak. Arthur Ketch is on his--” He paused. “Good send him to the executive suite conference room.” He snapped the phone down into the cardle. He looked at his brothers. “Arthur Ketch and I are about to have a very pointed discussion if you don’t want to be a part of it then you may want to leave.”

Lucifer stood. “I’m not staying here. I have work to do.” 

“Well, I’m staying,” Raphael said.

“Me too,” Michael said, banding with Raphael and James.

James turned to his son, cocking an eyebrow at him. “Well, that’s quite the change.”

“I’ll say,” Lucifer muttered.

Michael shrugged. “Well, after our fight and dad sending me home, I took into account what he said and realized that he was right.” He sighed, then released a nervous laugh. “My baby brother was right. My kids are afraid of me, dad. My wife…” he met his blue eyes and sighed, “...the love of my life is afraid of me because I listened to my teachers, learned from your militant--”

“I’m sorry,” James said, cutting him off. “I shouldn’t have done--”

“Dad, Luc and I never made it easy for you. There’s no reason to apologize. I know I was a difficult child. Jonah’s continuing my mistakes.” 

James nodded. “I had a feeling that was happening.”

“Now, I’m trying to figure out how to fix my relationship with my kids and my relationship with Indra.” He exhaled sadly. “I’m just wondering if I’m too late.”

Their father smiled. “It’s never too late. It might take a while for your kids to realize that you truly mean it when you take Jonah and Tad to a ball game or take Lily and Becca to a movie, but they’ll get it. Either way, you’ll never say you didn’t try.” He paused as he thought of Indra. “Why don’t you treat Indra to a spa weekend?”

“What?” Lucifer questioned. “Spa weekend? Father, seriously, that’s just--”

“Hey, it worked for your brother’s namesake when I was in the doghouse with him, it should work with Indra.” He looked at Michael. “Just try it, Mikey. What do you gotta lose?”

There was a knock on the door and James said, “Come in.” He looked at Arthur as he entered the conference room. “Ahh, yes, Arthur, please come in.”

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

He nodded. “Lucifer, could you take mine and your brothers’ calls until our meeting and little chat with Mr. Ketch is finished?”

“Right,” he said and tapped Ketch on the shoulder as he left. “See ya around, Arthur.”

“Bye, Mr. Novak.”

Michael looked at Arthur. “Arthur, please sit.” 

Arthur saw the black eye and reddish-purple jaw, he winced. “What happened to you, Sir?”

“My baby brother and I got into a disagreement,” he said. “Arthur do you have brothers?”

“No, sir,” he answered. “Only child.”

He smiled. “Well, I have four younger brothers and I love them dearly, but sometimes we disagree to the point that fists fly.” He waved off the topic. “However, we’re not here to talk about my relationship with my brothers.” He looked at his father. “Although, as CEO, may I do something, dad?”

James nodded. Michael looked at the man and said, “You’re fired!”

“Wha...wha...what?” 

James glared across the table at the man. “Tell me something, you British Douchebag, did it make you feel big and strong to pummel your stepson into the floor? To chase him around the house for the beating?”

“Excuse me, Sir?”

“Oh, Art, don’t pretend like you have no idea what my dad’s talking about,” Raphael told him. “You know exactly what he’s talking about. Dean Winchester, your omega’s oldest son and I’m just taking a wild guess here but he’s your omega’s Little boy still, one of the lights of her life, right?”

He nodded. “Right, Sir.”

Raphael sneered, “I thought so. My wife Rachel feels the same way about the two we have. However, you wanna know the difference between my children and your stepsons?”

“What’s that?”

“We’re legally mated and married. You didn’t even have the common decency to marry Mrs. Winchester.”

They watched as Arthur stared at them, frozen. Michael stood slowly and leaned over the table. “Out of all of the archaic laws, Arthur, do you know what ones that the government decided to keep?”

He slowly shook his head. “No, Sir.”

James folded his arms over his chest. The gesture made him look larger than he was. “Let’s see...ahh...the Omega’s chosen Alpha’s family reserves the right to detain the accused Alpha until law enforcement--I substituted that with pack elders, it’s the same difference--and the omega’s chosen mate shows up.” He moved between his two boys and glared at the man as his next words came out as a growl. “To which the punishment will be at the chosen Alpha’s discretion.” 

Michael’s mouth slid into an evil smile. “However, do you know what the family of the chosen Alpha gets to do first?”

“And all we have to do is tell law enforcement and our brother that you resisted,” Raphael told him.

Arthur’s face paled and his stomach dipped in horror. Michael looked at James. “Dad, would you like to take the first shot?”

He nodded. “I’d be happy to, Mikey.” He looked at Arthur. “Stand, Ketch. I will not punch while you’re seated. In my book that’s about as bad as shooting a weaponless man.”

Arthur slowly stood. “My mate won’t let you do this.”

“You mean me, Arthur?”

The Novak men turned and smiled at the beautiful woman who walked in. She had Castiel behind her and a very tall young man beside her. James smiled. “Michael, Raphael, this is Dean’s mother, Mary and his brother, Sam. Winchesters, this is Mike, Raph and you just missed Lucifer.” 

Castiel growled from behind Mary. He gently moved his soon-to-be mother-in-law toward Sam and stormed to Arthur. He slammed him hard against the wall. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t snap your neck here and now, Ketch?”

“Mr. Novak,” he choked out. His eyes were bulging in fright. “Mary, do something!”

“I am!” she screamed and tossed him some papers. “Those are emergency separation papers with an unmating procedure to be taken for me on Monday.” She glared at the man. “I will have my things out of the house by Sunday.”

“Where are you going to live? You have no family.”

“With me and Dean,” Castiel told him. He pressed his arm to the man’s throat. “See, if your intention was for me to run in the other direction when I saw the man I love battered like that then you have another thing coming because you can ask those three men, I don’t run easily. I never have.” His eyes narrowed. “And since I’m his Chosen Alpha I think you need to feel what Dean did as you beat him.” He looked at his family, Mary and Sam included, “I know you all wanted the first punch…”

“No, Baby Brother, you take it.”

Castiel pulled his fist back and punched him squarely in the face. Mary and Sam felt satisfaction when they saw blood splatter almost immediately. 

Captain Jody Mills and Detective Donna Hanscum walked into the conference room to see a couple of paramedic techs working on a battered Arthur Ketch. Jody turned to the men and Mary in the room. “What happened?”

“He reported to work, Captain,” Michael explained. “We detained him...he resisted.”

Donna looked over at the bloodied man. She looked at her boss and her mate. “I’d say that was about right, Jode.”

Jody looked at Sam and Castiel, pressed record on her phone and asked, “Standing before me is the family Alpha of abuse victim, Dean Winchester, his brother Samuel and Dean’s soon-to-be Mate, Castiel Novak. Are you invoking the Family Alpha Protection Law, Mr. Winchester?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And you, Mr. Novak, you and your family invoked the Chosen Mate Law?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Castiel answered without hesitation.

She stopped the recording and looked at the family. “Congratulations. Good for you. Too bad I couldn’t take a few rounds with this Asshole.” They walked out of the room with the paramedics. 

Castiel felt satisfied. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go pick up the kids and take them to Dean. He’s been asking about them since this morning.”

James laughed. “Okay, Cassie. Tell Dean that I’ll be in to see him later.”

“Okay, dad.” He looked at Mike and Raph. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

Michael nodded. “Any time and I mean that, Cassie.” He sighed. “I’m sorry for insulting you, Evelyn and Dean the other day. It was uncalled for and I hope that at some point you and I could be brothers.”

Castiel’s jaw hit the floor. He looked at his dad. “Is he serious?”

He nodded. “Very. He realized you were right about the kids and Indra and has been making up for it. Or at least trying to.”

“Oh,” Castiel said. He looked at his brother. “Thank you. I appreciate the apology and I hope you’re serious. I’d like to try to be brothers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: The Kids go to see Dean, the 6 of them have dinner at the hospital. Plus, Mary meets up with someone from her past... ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spends time in the hospital. And thanks to the kids he gets more than he ever thought he'd dream of. 
> 
> Mary meets someone from her past...could it spark something more between the two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised you all a cute dinner moment, however; I thought I'd give you one in the hospital instead.

 

Dean Winchester has come to the conclusion that he hates hospitals.

Absolutely despises them. He hated the stale smells, the whispered voices inside this room as if they had something to keep from him. He felt that if it was about him he should know, but apparently, they didn’t think that. He looked up when he heard the soft click of the door opening. His disappointment hit him in the gut when it was another doctor and not his mate.

Where could he be? He wanted Cas. He wanted to see the kids. He wanted someone to tell these sonsofbitches that he deserved to know if he could go see his baby brother get married tomorrow. He opened his mouth to say something when the new guy that had just walked in said, “Excuse me.”

The room fell silent and they all turned to the man with graying dark hair and blue eyes. If Dean was being honest the man was hot, but he wasn’t Cas. The man was in the usual doctor attire--white jacket and dress pants with a dress shirt underneath. The others in the room turned to the man and he continued, “Why are you speaking as if this young man isn’t in the room?”

One of the nurses, a woman who in the last few hours Dean was discovering was actually quite rude and didn’t like Omegas. “Doctor, um…he’s an Omega--”

The doctor shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. I don’t care if he’s the President of the United States. You don’t talk about him as if he’s not in the room.”  He walked to Dean. “Hi, I’m Doctor Peterson. How are you feeling today, Dean?”

“I’m better. Kinda curious as to where my boyfriend and family went but other than that I’m okay. May I ask you a question?”

He nodded. “You can ask me anything. I’m your doctor now.”

“Really? What happened to Doctor Davenport?”

He looked through his chart. “Doctor Davenport doesn’t specialize in Omegas, I do.” He gave him a reassuring smile. “Now, what was your question?”

“My little brother is getting married tomorrow and I’m the best man. I was hoping to go--”

“When’s the ceremony?”

“Three o’clock.”

They all turned to see Sam walking in with Mary again. Dean watched as his mother seems to have halted at the door. “Mom? Are you...are you okay?”

“Mom?” Doctor Peterson said. He looked at the woman with the blond hair then at Dean and Sam. “She’s your mom?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Do you know each other?”

Mary gasped as she put a hand to her mouth, tears immediately coming to her eyes. “Bri...Brian?” she gasped out.

The doctor smiled. “Hello, Mary, how are you?”

A tear slid down Mary’s cheek as she came to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Oh, God...I never thought...I never thought I’d see you again.”

He held onto her, holding her. Both Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks but the hold that the two reunited people had on each other didn’t go unnoticed. They were former lovers and if Dean was a betting man he’d have to say that they were in love...deeply in love with each other. Dean smirked. “Okay, I have to say they know each other.”

Sam gave a short laugh. “Yeah. Hey, mom, you wanna fill us in?”

Dr. Peterson turned to the other medical personnel in the room and dismissed them. They began filing out as Castiel and the kids walked in. Castiel stood back and let them pass after he and the kids came into the room. He looked at Dean. “Is everything okay?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Dean told him honestly. “Doctor Peterson is the only who’s actually spoke to me since you left, Angel.”

“Oh.”

Dr. Peterson pulled his eyes from Mary’s and looked at all 3 men. “I’m sorry.” He flipped through Dean’s chart. “Are you Dean’s mate or soon-to-be?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, why hasn’t anyone spoken to him?”

“I’m not sure. However,” he looked at Dean, “to answer your question, Dean, from what I’m seeing from these charts, your tests and x-rays and if you don’t mind me giving you one final exam--this is to just make me feel better about releasing you to your Alpha--then you can go home at the end of visiting hours tonight.” He smiled. “You can sleep in your bed.”

All 4 kids exclaimed happily. Doctor Peterson laughed. “Glad the little people are happy about it.”

Castiel walked to Dean, gently took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. “I’m more than happy about it.”

Sam exhaled. “Me too, because if you couldn’t have been released tonight, Jess and I were discussing on just doing a Justice of the Peace thing in the chapel downstairs.” He seen the look in Dean’s eyes. “You have to be there, Dean. Jess knows that.”

He sighed. He took Castiel’s hand and sighed again. “Thanks, Doc. Not to sound ungrateful, but does it have to be by the end of visiting hours?”

The doctor smiled. “Well, when we finish the exam I’ll give you a more definitive answer.”

Satisfied with his answer Dean asked, “Now, how do you two know each other?”

“Dean, do you remember us talking the other day about you and Cas and I told you that everything you were telling me I understood completely?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He smiled up at Castiel. “Tell you later, Angel.”

“He’s…” what did she call him now? It didn’t feel right calling him ‘her Alpha’ when in reality he hadn’t been her Alpha in over 30 years.

Doctor Peterson smiled. “I’m a good friend and former boyfriend of your mother’s,” he answered.

Sam looked between the two of them. “You were more to each other than that.”

The doctor nodded. “We were, but that was a very long time ago.”

Both boys started laughing. “What’s so funny?” Mary asked.

“Think about it, mom,” Dean said.

“It’s gotta be fate.”

“What is?” Mary asked.

“Well, dad died eight years ago. You and Arthur are getting unmated Monday and you bump into your first love the weekend before,” Dean said. “Even I’m not cynical enough to not believe that there’s a reason for that...fate if you will.”

Mary laughed nervously. “I think being in love with Castiel has romanticized you, Dean. Brian’s probably married--”

“I’m not,” Brian said. “At least not anymore.”

Mary’s eyes whipped up to his. “Wha...what?”

He smiled. “I am not married. I have four kids I’ve raised for thirteen years alone.”

Sam smiled. “I have an idea. Doc, can you take a break or did you just come on?”

Brian shook his head. “Please, call me Brian and no, Sam--it’s okay that I call you Sam, right?”

“Of course. I prefer it actually.”

He smiled. Having a feeling of where this was going, Brian looked at his former lover and best friend. “If you’ve got a few minutes I would really love to catch up over the hospital’s nasty ass coffee if you can get away that is?”

Mary looked at her boys and then at Brian. “Give me a minute and we can try the nasty ass coffee as you call it.”

He nodded. “I’ll be at the door.” He tapped Cas on the arm. “If you have any questions or anything about his home care, Mr. Novak, please let me know.” He walked to a pad of paper, he wrote a number on it and handed it to him. “That’s my cell phone. Call me if you ever need anything.”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you, Brian. I appreciate it. I will definitely call.”

Sam smiled. He looked at his watch. “I gotta go. I’m meeting Jessica and her parents for lunch.” He hugged Dean, then Cas. “Thanks for involving me and mom in what happened at the office today.”

“Your welcome and please, think about the offer dad gave you about the job. I think it’d be fun to work with my brother-in-law at some point.”

Sam laughed. “I’ll definitely take it into consideration. I wanna talk to Jess about it first.”

He nodded. “Of course.”

Dean hugged him again. “Tell Jess I said hi and I’m hoping to be there tomorrow, Bro.”

He nodded. “I know.”

Claire looked up at Sam. “Bye.”

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Bye, Claire-Bear. Remember to call Aunt Jessica, okay? You’ll break her heart if you don’t take her offer and let her take you and Livvy clothes shopping for school, okay?”

She nodded. “Promise, Uncle Sam.” She smiled. Mary said her goodbyes and walked out with her old friend.

Sam left and Dean looked at all 4 kids. “Angel, will you put Noah and Livvy up here, please? So, what happened since we last saw each other?”

“Well…” Claire looked at her siblings as her father lifted Noah and Livvy onto the bed. Livvy curled against Dean. “We’ve been talking.”

“Uh-oh,” Castiel muttered. He looked at Dean. “The last time they did this I somehow found myself booking a flight to Disneyland.”

Dean looked at the kids. “You’ve been to Disneyland?”

They nodded. “I was two,” Livvy told him.

Dean pulled her close and kissed her. “Did you get a picture with Mickey?”

She nodded against his chest. “Uh-huh. And Princesses Aurora, Jasmine and Elsa.”

“You saw Elsa?”

She nodded. She looked at her dad. “We’ll have to take Dean someday, daddy.”

Castiel laughed. “We will, baby, I promise.”

“Liv, Claire needs to tell us something,” Castiel said trying to get the conversation back on Claire. “Go ahead, Jellybean.”

“Are you guys gonna get married and have babies?”

Castiel looked at Dean and seen the soft blush across his nose. “Well, that’s the plan, Jellybean, but we were going to talk to you about it.” He sat down on Dean’s right side and looked at the kids. “Would it be okay with you?”

Noah and Jack nodded excitedly.

“Yeah!” Livvy yelled happily.

Dean tilted his head to the young blond haired girl. “What about you, Claire-Bear?”

“Yes, but that’s not why I’m asking this.”

Castiel could tell this was rough for her. “Claire, honey, why did you ask?”

“Because we’ve been talking about what we can call Dean now that he’s living with us and everything.”

“Okay,” Dean said softly. He knew that these kids held all the power right now and he wanted them to be okay with him and their dad. “And what’s your conclusion?”

“Um…” she looked at her brothers and sister. “Well, um...my best friend, Carly has two daddies and she calls one daddy and another papa.” She looked at both Dean and Cas. “Would it be okay if we called you papa, D?”

He felt a warmth swell in his chest and joy overwhelmed him and he felt tears well up in his eyes. He looked at the man seated beside him and his heart swelled even more. Cas had promised him a family and here it was being handed to him. He looked at the kids. “I would love that. If you feel comfortable doing so then I would love nothing more.”

Claire squealed happily and without thinking, she smiled and launched herself into Dean’s arms. He hugged her just as tightly, ignoring the pain that shot through him. Injuries be damned he just got a daughter.

Beneath Claire, there was a squeal and a “Papa, I can’t breathe!”

Dean’s heart swelled at the sound of it. He gently pulled Claire next to him. He hugged Livvy. “Sorry, Baby.” He picked up the TV remote and flipped it to a cartoon that they all liked. He sat back and sighed.

He gently pulled on Cas’ sleeve. He tucked his hand behind Cas’ head and while the kids were distracted with Tom and Jerry’s antics, he took his mouth so passionately and deeply that when they pulled back they were both breathless. Cas panted and pressed his forehead to Dean’s. “Wow.”

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome,” he kissed him softly.

“I love you.”

He exhaled deeply. “I love you. I thought you’d take longer than that,” Cas whispered.

He shook his head. “I was thinking about it with the fourth blow and the time that he broke my ribs. I kept thinking ‘he doesn’t know. Cas has no idea that I fell in love with him somewhere between our third email exchange and the lake and he will never know.” He released a very deep breath. “In a very short time, you’ve given me everything I’ve wanted.” He kissed his lips softly. “An alpha who loves me and children.”

Cas smiled. “And more in the future,” he whispered. “And you’ve given me everything too. You’re everything that I’ve ever wanted, Dean and I will give you more if you let me.”

“Absolutely,” he whispered and kissed. “I love you, My Alpha.”

He smiled and returned the kiss. “I love you, My Omega.”

* * *

Brian and Mary went to the coffee machine in the cafeteria. “Do you want anything else besides coffee? The muffins aren’t bad, but I wouldn’t touch the donuts.”

She laughed. “No, coffee’s fine. Thank you and I still take it the same as I always have.”

They walked to a table and sat down. Mary couldn’t believe that over 30 years later and she was sitting here now with the Alpha who had stolen her heart when she was 15 years old. She exhaled. “May I just say, you look incredible, Brian. You really haven’t changed.”

He laughed. “Neither have you, Mare,” he said.

She laughed and leaned forward. “Now I know you’re lying.”

He chuckled. “So, catch me up. What’s been happening in your world since we last saw each other?”

“You mean since my dad basically told you you’d never amount to anything and that he wasn’t dumb enough to let you marry me?”

She saw a sadness settle in his eyes as he nodded. “Well, I married John Winchester.”

“I kinda figured as much. Sam looks like him and your dad.” He smiled. “But has the softness of your eyes.”

She smiled. “Yes, he does.”

“Dean looks like John but has more of your features.”

She nodded. “My marriage to John wasn’t a good one. He drank all the time and he liked to downgrade Dean because of his status.”

He shook his head. “That’s not right. My only son is an omega and I don’t love him any less because he’s not an Alpha.”

"John wasn’t like that, neither was Arthur. He was the Alpha I had who had…”

Brian reached across the table and took her hand. He instantly felt the spark he had always felt when they touched. “Mary, don’t blame yourself because your mate’s an asshole and took it out on your boy.”

She sighed. He gave her the smile that she remembered made her heart flutter. Apparently after 30 years it still did.

“It’s so good to see you, though,” he said. He couldn't stop smiling.

“You too.” Her smile widened as a blush crept up on her cheeks. “I was talking about you the morning of the dinner that Dean got hurt.”

He smiled. “Really? Why?”

“Because Dean had found his dream Alpha in Castiel and he was telling me how amazing he was. Not just sex, but the person and the way he talked about him reminded me of you. Of course, I never told Dean it was you I was talking about.”

He laughed softly, sipped his coffee. “I was talking about you to my youngest daughter, Sophia about you the other day too. She just broke up with ‘the love of her life’ and she thinks her life is over.”

She laughed softly, nodding. “Yeah, I’ve been there. I remember that feeling. Which is why my dad forced me to marry John.”

He smiled. “So did you ever go to nursing school?”

She shook her head slowly. “No. Unfortunately.” She sighed. “My father shut down more than my relationship with you…”

“I’m sorry, Mary.”

She shook her head. “I’ve come to terms with it.”

Changing the subject he asked, “So are Dean and Sam your only children?”

She nodded. “Yes and my pride and joys.” She smiled. “Until Saturday and Dean’s accident that is.”

He laughed. “I always knew you'd be the type of mom who’d ‘adopt’ your children’s mates as your own.”

She smiled. “Yeah. Jess is an incredible young woman. They met at a party. His roommate and friend introduced them and that summer Dean and I met her. I’ve loved her ever since.”

He smiled. “Castiel seems to really love Dean. How long have they been together?”

“Um...a short time.” She exhaled. “Um...Arthur never made things easy for Dean. He recently had Dean fired because he was trying to push the ‘family Alpha’ thing and told his boss he never had permission from him.”

Brian shook his head, disgusted by the Alpha. “What an asshole.”

She nodded. “Um, that’s not all. He gave Dean two months to find an Alpha and get the hell out of the house. Which is where Cas came in.” She sighed. “I never said anything because behind closed doors Arthur wasn’t a very nice person---”

“Daddy.”

Brian looked up and smiled, affection and pride in his eyes. “Hi, Baby.”

“Hi,” she smiled at Mary. “Hello, ma’am.”

“Hi.” She looked at the young girl. She looked like her father, at least with certain features.

Brian looked at the young girl. “Abby, you okay?”

She nodded. “I just walked from Matt’s house.” She eyed Mary and then looked at her dad. “Is it okay…?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Mary, this is my oldest daughter, Abigail. Abby, this is Mary Campbell, well, now it’s Winchester.”

“Hello, Mrs. Winchester.” The realization hit her and her eyes widened. “Oh! This is…?”

He nodded. “Yes, it’s her.”

She smiled and shocked Mary by hugging her. “Daddy has talked about you so much that I feel like I know you.”

She hugged her back. “Thank you.” She looked at Abby. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, then shook her head. “No.” She looked at both of them. “May I or is this a date?”

Brian shook his head and Mary said, “No, go ahead, Sweetheart.”

She smiled and pulled an empty chair to the table. “Thank you. Matt’s an idiot.”

Brian chuckled. “Matt’s her boyfriend.”

“Ahh...yes.”

Even though it had started out as a catch-up flirt session, but it ended up being a long talk with Brian and his beautiful daughter Abby and Mary couldn’t have been happier.

* * *

It’d been about 4 hours since Brian came in to run some tests on Dean to assess whether or not Dean could come sooner. Cas laughed at the sitcom characters on the screen and glanced at the watch. “Ooh! I better go pick up the pizzas.” He stood, leaned down and kissed Dean. “I love you.”

He kissed him again. “I love you. Will you help me before you go?”

“Of course, Beautiful. I’ll help any way I can. What do you need help with?”

“My shirt. I can wait on my pants in the bathroom before we go, but I have boxers on. I was hoping to put a t-shirt on at least.”

He smiled. “Sweetheart, I got you a flannel. I thought it’d be better for you to wear one of those for awhile, at least until you heal a little more.”

Dean smiled and kissed him again. “Well, you know what they say about Alpha nursing, right?”

He laughed. “I’ve heard, but I have a feeling that’s not what you mean.”

Dean laughed his eyes dancing with mischief. “You’d be right.”

He laughed harder. “Come on. Let’s get your shirt on.”

Castiel untied Dean’s gown and Dean let it fall away. Cas gasped when he seen the dark red and purple bruises all over the man he loved. He reached and gently touched the bruises. Surprisingly Dean didn’t flinch in pain. He raised his eyes and sighed. “Oh, Dean…”

Dean looked into his sad blue eyes and he took his face in hands. “Angel, I’m okay and I’ll be even better when we can go home and you can hold me a lot better than that bed lets you.”

Castiel nodded. “Absolutely. I would love to hold you tonight...all night.”

The quiet click of the door opening had them both looking up to see a dark haired nurse with dark eyes walking into the room. “Hey, Dean.”

“Hey, Lisa,” he said, his eyes never leaving Cas’.

Cas watched as Lisa began to openly flirt with his Omega. He regarded her with insecure, suspicious eyes. He was too caught up in his jealousy to hear what the Beta had said, but he had heard Dean’s response, “Well, one, I don’t appreciate you speaking like that with my children in the room. It’s highly inappropriate and I don’t like it. Two, you’ve obviously never been with an Alpha before because if you had you’d know that propositioning his omega would be grounds for…”

“I didn’t know you had one!” she immediately tried to cover.

‘He’s right there,” Dean told her.

Castiel smiled, but the anger was in his eyes. “Hello, Nurse Braeden.”

She gasped. “Oh, Mr. Novak!” She looked at him and then back at Dean, “I heard rumors but I didn’t think--”

“Papa.”

Dean looked at Jack and smiled. The smell of happy Omega coming off of him in waves. “Yeah, Jack-Jack?”

“Do they hurt?”

He looked at the bruises on his torso and then quickly grabbed his flannel. He smiled. “No, they don’t hurt at all. My pain’s inside, Buddy.” He stopped before he put the shirt on and said, “See the darker bruising?” He motioned for the spot where his ribs were and looked at Jack as the little boy nodded. “This is where my broken ribs are.”

“Oh, does that hurt?”

He nodded. “Broken bones hurt.”

“Oh. Can we still go to Uncle Sam and Aunt Jessica’s wedding?”

He nodded. “We have to, Bud. I’m in the wedding and Uncle Sam can’t get married without me.” He attempted to wink at him, but it didn’t work.”

Lisa quickly looked at Castiel. “Mr. Novak, I’m sorry that I--”

“Get out,” he told her calmly. “Just get out.”

She quickly left and Castiel took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Dean moved in closer to him and taking that as permission to scent, Castiel took a deep breath of the man’s scent and felt calm. Cas took another breath and then scraped his teeth over Dean’s mating gland. Dean felt himself go weak in the knees. He kissed him deeply. “Help me with my shirt please and then go get us some food.”

He laughed and kissed him again. “Okay, take it slow, Sweetheart.”

He slowly pushed his arms through the shirt and Cas began buttoning it for him. Dean batted his fingers away. “I can button my own damn shirt, Alpha,” he laughed.

He laughed with him and kissed him. He looked at the kids and smiled. “I’ll be back with dinner. You listen to your Papa, okay?”

They nodded and Cas smiled, then kissed Dean’s lips. “See you soon.”

* * *

 

About 20 minutes later, Cas came back with a large pizza, a plastic shopping bag full of other supplies and soda. When he walked into the room he saw Brian standing in the room talking to Dean. He put the stuff on the rolling table and looked at them. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, Castiel!” Brian said with a smile. “I hope you don’t mind but I was just talking to Dean about the new round of tests I did to ease my mind.”

Cas shook his head. “Of not. Is everything okay?”

Dean nodded, smiling. “Absolutely!”

“Daddy, we can leave the hospital!” Noah told him.

“What?”

Dean smiled. “He’s right, Angel. Brian says that we can have dinner at home or anywhere.” His lips twisted in a challenge. “Unless you don’t want to be seen--”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Winchester.” He looked at his lover. “I don’t care if you’re missing a limb or something I’d still parade you around town the proudest Alpha in the world.” He slid his eyes to the doctor. “Is there anything I should know?”

He nodded. “I’m speaking in dad code as I say this, but, uh, I suggest that you and Dean do not resume your usual couple activities for at least a week. Please, give him at least that long. After the week I’d appreciate you coming back in, Dean and let me take a look at you. Having your Alpha with you, and the healing that comes with being together, it should be okay after that to at least take things slow.” He exhaled. “I’ll write you a prescription for pain medication just in case your healing for some reason slows things down.”

He nodded. “Okay, thanks, Brian.”

“You are very welcome.”

Dean looked at the kids. “Hey, guys, how about we have pizza in the park? I know this really good place that has picnic tables that my friends and I used to hang out at.”

Claire looked at her dad. “Can we, daddy?”

He smiled. “I think after having this good news we have to.”

* * *

 

**Meet Dr. Brian....what do you think should Mary and Brian get back together after having such a heartbreaking breakup?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel Fluffy moments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said family dinner moment, but the fluff got away from me and I just wanted to gift to you some happy moments because you guys are so INCREDIBLE.

They had their pizza picnic in the park and enjoyed each other as the kids played on the playground together. It was about 4 hours later when the couple called the kids back and they all loaded into the SUV and headed to the house. A few minutes later, Cas pulled up to the front gate of the house looked at Dean. “Welcome home.”

Dean sighed. Those words had never meant more to him than this moment. “Thanks, Baby.”

Cas punched in the code to the gate and it slowly slid open. He pulled through the gate and continued up the drive as the gate closed. “You don’t have to worry about your clothes or Sasha. Sam, your mom and I brought all of your stuff over after the cops got done with the guest house.”

He nodded. He was wondering if he’d ever had to step foot in that place again. He really didn’t want to relive it if he didn’t have to. It was bad enough that every time he closed his eyes to sleep he relived it. “Thank you.” He got out of the car and sighed. 

This house was really going to be his home. He had imagined it the moment he had gotten there, but here he was and it was actually happening. He looked inside the car and seen the kids were snoozing in the backseat. So, he took the opportunity to get a moment with Cas. He leaned against the Infiniti SUV and pulled Cas to him, moving him between his legs. 

“I never thought that you’d actually want me,” he whispered. “I know I shouldn’t think like that, but when you’ve been around Alphas like I have you start to believe the way people look at you or even how other Alphas will look at you. I thought the moment you met my douchebag stepfather...or whatever he is that you’d run in the other direction.” He sighed. “I never knew that there were actual Alphas out there who acted like you. I thought they were all like my exes. Or my dad and Ketch.” He touched his face gently. “I never thought that an Alpha could be as gentle and kind as you. I never knew I’d be as lucky to find one that loved me almost as quickly as I did him and as much. Who would have children that I consider more mine than if we actually had our own.” 

He sighed and quickly wiped a tear away. “I always thought I’d die an unwanted Omega or be with someone who would use me the way Alistair did. But I did.” There was shock, wonder, and happiness in his voice. “When I woke up to the smell of your scent I had never been more relieved and happy in my life, because having you there meant that you were nothing like my exes who only thought of me as a sex toy basically or like my paternal Alphas who were supposed to protect me but who could give a crap about me. You actually cared…”

Cas caressed his cheek. “And I always will, Baby.” He tilted Dean’s eyes to meet his. “When Jess called me I had never felt that scared before except for the night that Evelyn died and that wasn’t because she had died. We both knew the risks of her having Livvy and she wanted to keep her, so...but because I wasn’t sure if I could do any of what she did by myself. I can be an amazing partner, but to have the sole responsibility...I wasn’t entirely sure I could do that. The other night when I got that call...the entire trip to the hospital I prayed and prayed that I wouldn’t lose you because I knew to lose you would destroy me entirely.”

He saw the swelled up part of his face and gently touched. “To go my entire life without seeing you or hearing your voice...I wasn’t sure if I could ever do that.” He moved to the not so injured part of his face and touched him fully. “I love you, Dean and I really and truly mean that. Please believe me when I say that I have never meant those words more.”

Dean wiped his eye and gingerly touched the swollen one to wipe the moisture from it. “I do, Alpha.” He kissed him. “I really do.” He hugged him tightly. He tilted his face into Cas’ scent and took a long deep breath. “I never thought it possible to love one person so much in such a short time unless they came from my own body, but you have proved me wrong on that and I want to thank you.”

Cas smiled and kissed his chin, cheek, the swollen eye, his forehead and then his lips. “You made that part easy.” He smiled and pulled him to standing. Feeling whimsical and romantic, he took Dean’s hand. “Come here. I wanna do something before I go and get the kids.”

“What?”

He smiled and walked to the door. He unlocked it and pushed it open. “Now, don’t make fun of me for this, but I’ve never actually done it with anyone...ever and it seems appropriate with you.”

Dean laughed. “What does?”

Ever so gently, Cas lifted Dean into his arms bridal style and carried the man over the threshold. At that moment Dean’s heart swelled with more love than he ever thought he could actually hold for one person. The gesture may have been cheesy as hell but he secretly loved it and it made him love Cas even more that not only had he felt compelled to do it, but that he had never done it before now. 

He gently placed him on the floor and instead of letting it be just that, Dean took it a step further. He gently pushed Cas against the wall near the doorframe and ravished the man’s mouth, ignoring his pain. For the next week, this was all they could do and he was going to make it the hottest moments of their lives. 

Cas moaned as he felt the wall at his back and tangled his fingers in the omega’s sandy brown hair. They tasted each other deeply, their tongues coming together in a mating dance of their own. After a few minutes, Castiel pulled back, letting the moment linger and he pressed teasing kisses on his lips. “So, it wasn’t cheesy and stupid?”

Dean smirked and kissed him. “Oh, it was cheesy,” he teased, “but not stupid.” He touched Cas’ face as if it was made of glass. “I’m finding that even with you, Cas, I love cheesy romantic moments and I hate “chick-flick” moments...so go figure.”

“Let me go put the kids to bed then we’ll go to our room.”

Dean nodded but didn’t let him leave as he pulled him back. “I love the sound of that.” He kissed him again. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, Dean.” He kissed him again. “Now go.”

He walked upstairs and walked to the large master bedroom. He smiled when he saw his puppy napping on the bed. He walked over to her and crawled up on the bed. “Hey, Baby Girl. I missed you!” He gently curled himself up on the bed, pulling the puppy to his chest. “I’m so glad that he didn’t hurt you,” he whispered into her fur. 

The keeshond looked up at him and whined, not because Dean was hurting her, but because he didn’t look like her daddy. He cuddled the puppy and he sighed. When Cas walked into the room that’s how he found Dean and Sasha. He saw the man’s shoulders heaving and knew he was crying.

He climbed up on the bed and wrapped his arms around the omega as he cried. He held him as he cried, rocking in a comforting manner. “It’s okay, baby. Let it out.”

After Dean let out a good long cry while holding his puppy, he raised up and Castiel looked at him and smiled softly, wiping his tears. “Do you feel better?”

He nodded. “I was worried about her,” he said softly. “Where’d you find her?”

“Um...under your bed,” he answered just as soft. “She wouldn’t come out right away, but I did what Sam instructed me to do and I got her out. I promised her she’d never had to come back too and that her daddy would be waiting for her.”

Dean let go of her and let her lay down on the bed. He leaned forward and gently took his mouth. “I seriously don’t deserve you, Cas.”

“Yes, you do,” he corrected. “Don’t talk like that, please.” He uncurled his legs and put Dean between them as he scooted forward. “I need you, Dean. That was one thing I realized when you were in the hospital and passed out. I need you. I need you to function in my life and I know that sounds sad and pathetic, but I don’t really care. I almost lost you, Dean and I will do everything in my power to make sure that it never happens.” He caressed his temple. “I love you and as soon as we can I would love to finally give ourselves to each other, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes slid to his, well, his swelled eye tried. “You want to mate with me even though I look like I lost a fight with Mike Tyson?”

He laughed. “Yes, more than anything. I want us to exchange bites. I want to be yours as much as you’re mine, Sweetheart.” He touched Dean all over, almost like he couldn’t believe he was there. “I want us to be partners in our life together.”

His heart swelled even more for the Alpha. He kissed him deeply. “You’re amazing you know that?”

He nodded. “So you said.” He smiled. “Will you allow me one more cheesy moment?”

Dean’s mouth slid into a smile. “Sure, what?”

Cas detangled himself from Dean and got off the bed. He walked over to where his iPod and the dock was and searched the device for something. He pressed play, then paused. “I know you don’t do cheesy chick flick moments but from the moment that you came into this room the night of our first date I’ve had this fantasy--”

Dean smiled, a teasing glint in his good eye. “Well, if it’s a fantasy maybe we should wait until I’m feeling better.”

Castiel laughed softly. “I have enough fantasies for that, Baby.” He walked to him. He took his hands and pulled him to his feet. “I wanna dance with you.”

“Oh, no, Cas...I don’t dance.”

“What you don’t know how?”

Dean smiled. “No, I can promise you learning to slow dance was one of the things I did learn in my Omega classes it’s just that most people don’t want to see us--2 dudes--dancing.”

Castiel shook his head. “Fuck ‘em,” he muttered. “It’s just us here, Sweetheart and I want to dance with you. You’re not going to deny me that, are you?”

Dean looked into his beautiful bright blue eyes and caved. “Okay, but if I step on your feet, don’t blame me. Blame my instructor.”

He laughed. “Dully noted and I will remember that.” He walked to the iPod dock and pressed play. 

A semi-upbeat, but slow enough for a slow dance country song began playing. Dean laughed softly and let the Alpha pull him into his arms. He kissed him softly. “I love you, Cheeseball.”

“I love you,” he said seriously. As they swayed to the music, Cas tucked him into his body and began singing the song into his ear, “This old cold world just got a little warmer. For the rest of my life I'm gonna hold you in my arms. And when they carve my stone all they'll need to write on it is 'Once lived a man who got all he ever wanted'. Tell me something, who could ask for more than to be living in a moment you would die for.”

Dean straightened at the Alpha’s voice. He was really good. God did it sound sexy. Having him whisper the words to him. His heart began to beat more rapidly as Cas looked into his eyes with that intense stare he had. As he stared he continued to sing:

“If you never get rich on what money can buy. It don't matter to me, I'll tell you why. I've got it all when I'm holding you this way. I'll live to love you, I'd die to keep you. Safe inside these arms that need you. I'll be loving you with the very last breath I take.”

His eyes misted with tears as the Alpha continued. He had to be the luckiest Omega in the world. Here was a real flesh and blood Alpha who was singing to him and by the intensity in his eyes Dean knew he was telling the truth. 

“And when they carve my stone all they'll need to write on it. Is 'Once lived a man who got all he ever wanted'. Tell me something, who could ask for more? Than to be living in a moment you would die for. Ashes to ashes. Dust into dust. I'll lay beside you. Forever in love….”

Dean couldn’t help it. After everything he’s been through and seeing and hearing his Alpha so readily express how much he loves him--even if it was a country love song--and that he wants him and not just sexually, Dean couldn’t help but cry. He pulled himself to Cas and sniffled on the man’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure if he could ever express how much he loved the man or appreciated knowing that this wasn’t just a sex thing with them. That this was really truly a forever thing. And it was all his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UP: Sam and Jess's wedding. And....there may or may not be two Dean singing moments here (And no he won't sound like he does singing in the car on the show--think Jensen's voice. ;-D )
> 
>  
> 
> Song: Living In A Moment by Ty Herndon


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a nightmare... and opens up to Cas a little about what Ketch said to him while beating him. Destiel Fluff...
> 
> Castiel helps the bride and groom, SAMMY GETS MARRIED!! And just the start of the reception fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, because you're so amazing I thought I'd give you an extra long chapter filled with all the feels. Enjoy!!

Dean bolted upright, his heart hammering so hard that was about to explode out of his chest. He whipped his head around and didn’t recognize the room. 

Castiel moaned awake. His brain is fuzzy, the last bits of a good dream moving into the recesses of his mind as he realized by his mate’s scent that he was frightened. He moved to him. “Baby, it’s okay.” 

He was breathing heavily as he tried to orientate himself with his surroundings.“What time is it?”

Castiel looked over at the bedside clock and answered, “Three-forty-five.” He caressed his arms. “Sweetheart, you’re safe, I promise.”

Dean felt the comfort of his lover’s arms go around him and he held on tightly, letting his Alpha’s scent calm him. “It...it...it felt so real, Cas. Like...like I was still…”

He wrapped his arms around him tighter and kissed his temple. “But you’re not, Baby. You’re here with me,” each sentence was broken by kisses on Dean’s temple to soothe him, “the kids are in their rooms. Livvy’s lightly snoring as you can tell through the baby monitor and the house is completely secure, I made sure of it.” He rested his chin on his shoulder. “I promise you that you are completely safe here. I won’t let anything happen to you ever again.”

Dean exhaled. Keeping Cas’ arms around him, he carefully turned in his arms. He looked into his face as the moonlight hit it a certain way making the Alpha look even more handsome. He hugged him and scented him wildly. “I love you,” he said into Cas’ neck. 

The Alpha held on tightly as he rubbed his back and said, “I love you too, Sweetheart.”

“I had a bad dream about Arthur,” he admitted. He exhaled slowly. “At the end there, before I passed out from the pain….he kept screaming things at me and I’m ashamed to admit that some of it got in.”

Cas pulled back and looked into his Omega’s eyes. “Whatever he said it’s not true.”

He sighed. He looked up into his face. “So, this...it’s not just because you haven’t found someone else? Will you have our bond severed when someone better comes along?”

“No, of course not,” Castiel said and repositioned himself so they were face to face. “Dean, listen to me. I understand that you believed the horrible things he said to you while beating you, but baby, you’re the most amazing person in the world. For me, there is no one better.” He caressed his cheek. “For me, you are everything that I’ve ever wanted in a partner and mate.”

He sighed and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders. He knew he was telling the truth, but for some reason he still had doubts. He exhaled. “He put these bruises on me because he believed that it would make you stop loving me, that it would make you look at me with disgust.” He looked up into his eyes, the moonlight coming into the room like a dim spotlight. “I kept telling him that it wasn’t true that you wouldn’t care that I had bruises and broken bones, but he kept hitting me harder believing that the uglier the bruise the truer his statements were.”

Castiel smiled. “Well, you were very right, Beautiful. It doesn’t matter. It matters that you got hurt but that’s because I love you, but it doesn’t matter how ugly these are, Baby. You’re still the most beautiful man in the world to me and I love you more and more with each passing second.” He ran his fingers up his thighs. “These bruises will fade, Baby, but how I feel about you won’t.”

Dean’s entire body warmed to the sensations of the caress as Cas reassured him. The man’s touch could make a celibate man want to fuck him. He whimpered and leaned into the man’s body. “Alpha…”

“Tell me, what you need me to do, Baby.”

Dean’s eyes went to his. He felt his eye and rib pain and knew to lay comfortably he’d need some ibuprofen. “Could you get me some ibuprofen, please?”

“Absolutely,” he said and got up. He went to the medicine cabinet got him 3 pills and some water. “Anything else?” he asked handing him the medication and water. 

“Hold me and talk to me?”

He nodded. “Okay. Lay back down. Be careful of your ribs, Sweetheart.”

Dean as he instructed and laid down. He got comfortable and Cas laid next to him, pulling him into his arms. He felt so safe and comfortable in this Alpha’s arms. He exhaled and curled into his arms. “What is it about you?” he murmured.

“What do you mean?”

“You make me feel safe,” he admitted. 

He smiled, feeling proud of that fact. Every Alpha knew that it was a huge compliment to know that they made their Omega feel safe. “That’s my job, Sweetheart.”  He exhaled. ‘Can I bring up something that we haven’t talked about yet?”

“Sure,” he said softly, stroking his fingers along Cas’ forearms. 

“I’m not asking... _ yet _ , but how do you feel about getting married?”

Dean’s scent heightened and his smile went directly to his eyes. He turned his head. “Are you serious?”

He nodded. “Yes. I was being honest when I said wanted you to be mine in every since of the word, Dean. And I think that marriage is the legal way to establish our commitment, plus others can celebrate it with us.”

Dean smiled. “I’d love to, but…” he sighed. “This’ll probably piss off your mom, but I’ve never been a huge wedding person or even elaborate fancy wedding.” He turned in his arms, putting himself on his back. “I’d be happy with getting married and having the reception here.”

“Really?” Cas asked a little surprised.

“Yeah. I don’t want a bunch of people there. I want to be me and I want you to be you. The only way I’m going to feel okay with just being me is if only our families are there.”

Castiel smiled. “That sounds great. Perfect. It’s more intimate.”

Dean smiled and tilted his head up for a kiss. Knowing what he wanted Cas kissed him deeply. “Exactly. I never understood the huge expensive weddings idea. The day is supposed to be you and your significant other. It’s not supposed to be meant to impress anyone or anything. I mean, no offense to you or your family, but who in the hell wants the Governor of Kansas at your wedding? I’d feel like I was on display all day if that happened.”

The Alpha laughed. “Remind me to not tell you the guest list of Michael, Lucifer or Raphael’s weddings.”

Dean groaned. “Who? The governor?”

“Yes. Along with the mayor, President Obama, um...I think Steve Jobs was at Michael’s wedding...don’t quote me on that. It’s been a long time.”

Dean sighed. Maybe the thought of it being their day was wishful thinking. “So, basically, you’re telling me that we have to invite people--”

“No, baby, absolutely not. My mom and dad got their big splashy wedding when I married Evelyn. Besides, I wouldn’t feel comfortable with the kids around people I don’t really know.” He scratched his forehead. “I mean, it’s bad enough that at Sam and Jess’ wedding they’ll be around Jess’ family. I don’t know them well and--”

“Hell, Angel, I don’t even know them well and Sam and Jess have been together for almost seven years. We’ve celebrated holidays with them and I still don’t know them.” He exhaled. “I particularly don’t like her brother or cousin, but that’s more a personal preference than anything.”

“What happened?”

“Her brother is just a judgemental jerk and her cousin is all hands. I have decided to keep myself away from their family things because the last time I was there I punched her cousin for groping me under the mistletoe a couple of years ago.”

Castiel laughed as he pictured it. He loved the fact that Dean could take care of himself but liked being protected too. “Sorry. I actually pictured you getting caught under it and punching him.”

Dean laughed. “It was pretty funny,” he admitted. “You should probably be forwarned on that, Alpha. If anyone important believes they can touch me inappropriately I will punch them to get them away from me. It’s just the way I am. I’m sorry.”

Castiel smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” In a switch in roles, Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and listened to the man’s heartbeat. “That’s one of the many things I love about you. That you can take care of yourself.” He sighed. “Quite honestly I was worried about talking to you about this because you seem to be avoiding it when the topic was started.”

“Only because I didn’t want to give my hopes up. Sure, you told me you wanted to be with me until we’re ninety and eating food through a straw, but to  _ actually  _ mean it...it’s a whole other thing.”

He smiled, resting his chin gently on Dean’s chest. “I understand that. Can I ask you something?”

Dean chuckled. “If you propose to me right now I may kick your ass.”

He laughed. “No. Even though be forewarned, Winchester, that will be coming just not today. Today, we’re going to watch your little brother marry the woman he loves and enjoy ourselves. Today is about family and being happy.” He caressed his face. “I want you to enjoy yourself and not think about Arthur or anything that has happened in the last few days, okay?”

He nodded. “I will try anything to get him out of my head, but you know people will ask questions, Cas. That’s something we can’t avoid. I mean I’m a walking question mark, especially with my busted up eye and I know that his arrest was in the paper.” Reciting the headline perfectly he said: “ _ Novak Employee Arrested….Arthur Ketch former mate of Mary Winchester is accused of beating the soon-to-be mate of the youngest Novak Heir, Castiel. _ ”

“You memorized that?”

He exhaled slowly, wincing a little when his ribs twinged. “When you’ve spent an entire day in the hospital you can’t help but see the headlines, especially when you’re in the center of it.” He sighed. “I don’t even have a name in of those reports, Cas!”

“Baby, that has nothing to do with you being an Omega. It’s because you’re a victim. However, Sweetheart, if you read the articles you would have seen that you are mentioned by name in them.”

“What…?”

“It’s true,” Castiel said. “The Public Relations Department dug it up. I think it has something to do with my mother. I think she’s trying to make it difficult for us to be together.”

“Does your dad know that?”

“I don’t know. I will tell him Monday,” he replied. He exhaled. “We’re high profile and if you still want to be with me then it’s something you must get used to.”

Dean sighed. “I know and I will, but I can’t help but wonder if we'll ever keep something for us...that we can ever have any privacy.”

“We will. We must fight for it, but as long as we’re doing it together we can do anything, Sweetheart. We just have to stick together to do it.”

“I know,” he said, his eyes getting heavy. “Alpha, I think I can sleep now.”

He smiled. “Good. Do you wanna spoon? It might be easier for your ribs.”

He rolled on to his left side and Cas gingerly wrapped his arm around his waist. Within moments they were both asleep.

* * *

By 2:50 on Saturday Afternoon, the Novaks were waiting patiently for the wedding to start. Sitting with Cas was his all 4 of the kids along with James, also sitting with them was Mary and her new date, Dr. Brian. She and Dr. Brian seem to reconnect and honestly, the woman seemed to be happier than according to Dean she had been in a very long time.

The church was decorated in bright whites and light greens...it looked very summery and totally not something Castiel was in to, but if it’s what Sam and Jessica wanted….it was a beautiful church though, but he had to agree with Dean, definitely not for them. According to what he talked about with Mary she didn’t know half of the people who said they were Winchester relatives or Campbell (Mary’s maiden name) relatives.

A pretty redhead dressed in an exquisite green one-piece pantsuit approached them. She tapped Castiel’s shoulder. She bent down and whispered in his ear, “There’s been a crisis. Sam would like to ask you something.”

Cas nodded and looked at Mary and Brian. “Would you mind…?” he asked gesturing to the kids.

They shook their heads. “Absolutely not, go ahead.”

He turned to the kids. “You be good for grandpa James, grandma Mary and Dr. Brian, okay?”

He got four nods to the affirmative and quickly walked off with Sam and Dean’s mutual best friend. He walked into the groom’s suite in the church and searched for Dean and the nervous groom. He found Dean trying to talk Sam down as he paced back and forth muttering about something. He quickly walked to them as Charlie announced, “Found Cas.”

Dean smiled. The man looked all sexy as hell in the navy blue suit. It made his eyes pop and boy did Dean love those eyes. He kissed him in greeting. “Hey, Angel.”

“Hi, Baby.” He looked at his brother-in-law. “What’s wrong?”

“The pianist that Felicia paid to join us just canceled and according to Jessica’s sorority sister she’s crying in the bride’s room because now her day’s ruined.” He sighed. “Dean said you could play the piano.”

He knew what the young man was asking. “I can and I would love to.”

He exhaled and grabbed Cas’ hand, “Oh, thank you!” He fished his phone from his left pocket and quickly dialed Jessica. “Babe, it’s me. I got a pianist.” He paused for a moment and said, “No, it’s Castiel. Yeah, he said he’d be happy too.” He smiled. “Sweetheart, please don’t cry. It’ll be okay. I promise.” He sighed. “Okay, I’ll ask.” He looked at Cas. “Do you know Pachelbel?”

Castiel smiled. “Yes. I know the song she means. Tell her not to worry.” He turned to Dean as Sam continued to Jess and said, “You look amazing and very sexy my beautiful Omega.”

Dean softly whimpered, “Don’t say shit like that to me when we both know you can’t make love to me yet.”

Cas kissed him softly. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you,” he said and kissed him. “Thank you for doing this, Cas. I appreciate it beyond words.”

He shook his head and smiled. “Don’t mention it. Sam’s family and you know I’ll do anything for my family.” He kissed his forehead. “Your eye doesn’t look bad at all today.”

He smiled. ‘I know. You can hardly notice that anything happened, right?”

Castiel smiled. He could, but that’s because he knew where it was. He kissed him. A few minutes later, Castiel came out of a room on the left side and walked to the mid-sized grand piano that sat on the stage. He smiled at his dad and winked to the kids. He flexed his fingers and then put them in position. 

Seconds later, after Dean and the rest of the wedding party walked down the aisle he began playing, the soft music of Pachelbel’s Canon in D filling the room and showcasing Cas’ several years of lessons. As he began to pick up the chords, Sam walked out and the doors opened. 

Jess came into view and there was a soft murmured gasp as she began down the aisle toward Sam. Dean looked at his little brother and watched as his eyes filled with tears of happiness at the day finally getting here and being in the moment. He looked over his shoulder as Cas played, the chords starting to slow toward the end. 

His heart swelled with love for the beautiful man that sat on the piano bench, his hands sliding across the keys like magic. He exhaled. God, how he loved the man. The song finished once Jessica got to them and he stood, as the church filled with soft applause. 

“At the last minute, we had to make an entrance music switch. The pianist substitute was Sam’s brother-in-law, Castiel Novak.” 

* * *

At the reception, everyone was having a good time. Even the kids were having a good time enjoying the festivities. The Moores were having fun, but not as much as the Winchester-Novaks seem to be. When Justin Timberlake’s Can’t Stop the Feeling came on the DJ speakers, Dean found himself being pulled to his feet by Charlie and Jo as Sam and Jessica walked out. Dean and Sam took each kid’s hands and headed to the dance floor.

When the song got to the upbeat chords, the dancers got into a line and went from one side to another in a shuffle type dance move. They went forward and jumped and then slid side to side in the dance. Dean fell back when Livvy began losing track of the moves. So, instead of them dancing in the line, they danced together just the two of them and at the end of the song he dipped her. 

Brian leaned forward and smiled at Castiel. “I’d say your Omega is very much in love with your kids, Castiel.”

He nodded as a smile slid across his lips. “Absolutely. I got lucky that I found someone who loves my kids as much as I do.”

Mary nodded. “It’s always been Dean’s dream to have a big family. I think that’s why he’s adopted so many people as ‘family’. 

James smiled. “Well, if he wants a big family I think he’s found it.”

Castiel began tuning out his family as he watched his Omega dance with Jessica and Claire. As he spun away from the 2 girls, he saw a man in a black suit sweep in and take a hold of Dean. 

The sound of his son growling had James looking at Cas and then looking out onto the dance floor to see Dean struggling to get free. Brian stood slowly with James as the Alpha stood to stake claim to him. “Let Sam do it,” Brian told him in his Alpha voice. 

They saw Sam putting a hand to his in-law’s chest and saying something to him. He turned to Dean and the Omega went back to the table and Cas stood up and Dean wrapped his arms around him. “You okay?” he whispered.

He nodded. “I am now,” he said into his shoulder. “My ribs hurt a little bit, but I’ll be okay.”

“Papa,” Noah said and tugged on Dean’s jacket.

Dean smiled and kissed Cas before turning to the little blond haired kid that he loved more than his life. “Yes, Ark-Man?”

“Are you okay? Uncle Sam said that the guy hurt you.”

He nodded. “I’m okay. Garrett didn’t know that my ribs were hurt, Sweetheart.” He hugged him and kissed the top of his head. “Go dance with your sister.”

He smiled and hugged Dean again. He turned his face into Dean’s neck and whispered, “I love you, Papa.”

His heart swelled with more joy than he thought he could handle and his eyes instantly swam with tears. “I love you, Noah.” He cleared his throat and scooted him off. “Go. Have fun.”

He turned to Castiel and not even worrying about the fact that the Moores might have a problem with it or that his own family was there, and kissed the Alpha passionately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Dean and Cas have a dance... Dean sings as a present to the bride and groom...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the reception...enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for enjoying this so much. We are coming to the end of the fic. Only a few more chapters to go.

Two hours into the reception, after everyone had eaten and speeches were made, everyone went back out on the dance floor. As the Winchester-Novak clan finished eating, Jack tapped Dean on the shoulder and whispered, “Papa, I have to use the restroom.”

Castiel began to get up out of habit and Dean stopped him. “I got him. You make sure Princess Livvy doesn’t drop that spoonful of potatoes onto her dress.”

Cas nodded. He tilted his head up as Dean bent down to kiss him. He walked with Jack into the Omegas only bathroom and said to Jack, “Go ahead, Buddy. Papa will wait right here.”

A woman Dean knew as a relative of Jessica’s walked out of the stall and walked to the sink. As she washed her hands she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Dean. “Are you okay?”

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. He knew the moment his eyes wavered she’d make assumptions and neither of them needed that. “I’m fine.”

Jack finished in the stall and came out. “Papa, will you help me?”

Dean looked down and knelt down in front of his oldest son. He buttoned his slacks and told the boy to wash his hands. They walked out of the bathroom and headed back into the ballroom. Dean looked at the woman who was in the bathroom and realized that she was watching them, probably watching where they were headed.

They went back to the large round table and Jack sat down with Claire and Castiel again. Dean sat down next to the Alpha when that same woman approached them, ignoring James, Mary, and Brian who were sitting across from them. She didn’t even bother to say anything as she said, “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Oh, good Lord,” Brian muttered.

“How can you abuse someone like this?” the woman asked as she gestured toward Dean.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but it was Brian who said something, “Look, Lady, I don’t know--”

“Brian, thank you, but please, Mrs. Sampson, continue.” He would let the woman hang herself.

“He seems to be such a sweet person…” her defending of Dean continued when Claire spoke up. “Excuse me, daddy. Mrs. Sampson, has anyone ever told you what assumptions make you?”

“Well...yes.”

“It’s unfair that you would assume that my daddy would hurt papa when you have no proof of such a thing happening.”

“Look at your Papa, Sweetheart--”

“I know what he looks like I live in the same house as him, but he’d never hurt Papa and if you knew anything about him you’d know that.”

“What’s your name, Sweetheart?”

“Claire Novak.”

The woman immediately froze at the name. “No-No-Novak?”

Castiel nodded sitting his champagne down on the table. “Yes, Novak. I’m Castiel Novak and this is my father, James.”

The woman immediately paled and then went beet red. “Oh, Dear God…”

James growled, “Just go.”

Claire sighed and looked at Dean. “I’m sorry, Papa.”

He smiled and shook his head. “Don’t be. I think that’s the most polite way I’ve ever heard someone tell someone to shut the hell up.”

The table laughed. Noah chewed on his carrot as he asked, “Why did she think daddy would have hurt you, Papa?”

“Because some Alphas hurt their omegas, Sweetheart.”

Brian smirked. “That was smooth, Novak. Letting her hang herself before you informed her who you were.”

Castiel smiled and tilted his glass to his father. “I learned that from the best one in the room.”

He smiled. “How do you think I’ve taken care of your mother for over forty years?”

Castiel laughed. “Nice point, father.”

“How come grandmother didn’t come?” Claire asked.

“Because your grandmother doesn’t like to have fun, Sweetheart.”

Castiel laughed. “I have to admit ever since you admitted what you did about Michael it seems to have lifted something off your shoulders.”

He nodded. “When you’re not holding onto your biggest secret, it’ll do that.” He exhaled. “I still love Michael to this day, but he’s been dead for a very long time and there’s nothing I can do about that. It was time for me to come clean with you boys about him though.”

“Michael?” Mary asked gently.

“My first love,” James admitted. “And truthfully the only omega I’ve ever loved as much as Castiel loves Dean. I just recently came clean to them, my boys and yours, about him.”

Dean smiled. “He showed me a picture of him when I was in the hospital. He was cute. black hair and really pretty dark blue eyes. I can see why James fell for him.” He winked at Cas.

The Alpha laughed when an Ed Sheeran duet came on the speakers. “Okay, Winchester, dance with me.”

He whipped his head around and his eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“Dance with me,” he repeated.

Dean stood, still in shock. He took Castiel’s hand and they walked out to the dance floor. The members of the table watched as the couple danced, so caught up in each other.

“I never thought I’d see the day that Dean Winchester would be looking at an Alpha like that.”

Mary looked up and smiled at her longtime friend. “Hi, Ellen.” She smiled at the couple. “It’s great, isn’t it?”

“Amazing is what it is,” Jody said as she came to the table too. “It’s about damn time too. He deserves it more than anyone I know.”

Mary nodded. “That he does.”

Brian looked at his first love and smiled. “Wanna dance?”

She nodded slowly. “Absolutely.”

* * *

The hired band was now in full swing as they performed covers to current pop hits. Claire looked around for her papa and looked up at daddy. “Daddy, where’d Papa go?”

Castiel looked around as he distractedly said, “I don’t know, Jellybean.”

Mary walked over to Castiel and the children. “Hi, Castiel.”

“Mary,” he hugged her. “How are you?”

She nodded. “Good. Fantastic. I’m so glad that Dean doesn’t hate me for bringing Arthur into--”

“Mary, he could never hate you. You’re his mother.” He put an arm around her waist and kissed her hair.

“Grandma, have you seen Papa?” Claire asked.

Her heart swelled with adoration. She had always hoped that someday she’d be called Grandma and it seems after a horrific event her entire family adopted Castiel and the children into the family. “Well, Papa has a surprise for you all and for Uncle Sam.”

The piano notes to an old movie musical began playing and Castiel looked up toward the stage where a band was standing playing. As the girl began playing the piano notes, a man began playing the guitar and it went on from there. Castiel’s heart hammered in his chest when he saw Dean walk to the microphone as the guitarist introduced him. “Ladies and Gentlemen, the original singer of our band, Mr. Dean Winchester.”

The room exploded in applause and Sam’s jaw hit the table. Dean walked up to the microphone and said into it, to his brother, “I may have told you that the storyline to this damn movie was good, but I still think that the music is lame.”

Sam laughed as Dean began singing. The concert continued and then things got serious as Dean said into the microphone, “You know I suck at expressing my feelings, but I thought I’d give it a shot on your wedding day. Since the day you were born you’ve always been my kid. A lot of our friends thought it was weird that I said that about you considering we had our dad, but you and I know what kind of father dad was. As we got older you became more than ‘my kid’, you became my best friend and I can honestly say that I wouldn’t have been able to get through what I’ve gotten through without you right by my side holding me up when I wanted to fall. So, from the bottom of my heart, Sammy, I wanna say thank you. Thank you for being the best kid brother a kid could ask for and for being the best friend a man could ever ask for.” He smiled at him. “I love you, Sammy.”

The music began playing and he looked at the blond at the keyboard and winked at her. Castiel felt jealousy rise in him and growled while standing with Mary. She looked up and smiled. “Relax, Cas. I know it’s unusual to see her like that but that’s Jo. You met her, right? Bobby and Ellen’s daughter?”

The jealousy stomped out and he nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

 

_Ramblers in the wilderness we can’t find what we need_

_We get a little restless from the searching_

_Get a little worn down in between_

_Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes_

_Everybody needs someone beside em’ shining like a lighthouse from the sea_

 

_Brother, let me be your shelter_

_Never leave you all alone_

_I can be the one you call_

_When you’re low_

_Brother, let me be your fortress_

_When the night winds are driving on_

_Be the one to light the way_

_Bring you home_

 

_Face down in the desert now there’s a cage locked around my heart_

_I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were_

_Now my hands can’t reach that far_

_I ain’t made for a rivalry I could never take the world alone_

_I know that in my weakness I am strong, but_

_It’s your love that brings me home_

 

_Brother, let me be your shelter_

_Never leave you all alone_

_I can be the one you call_

_When you’re low_

_Brother, let me be your fortress_

_When the night winds are driving on_

_Be the one to light the way_

_Bring you home_

 

_And when you call and need me near_

_Sayin' where'd you go?_

_Brother, I'm right here_

_And on those days when the sky begins to fall_

_You're the blood of my blood_

_We can get through it all_

 

_Brother, let me be your shelter_

_Never leave you all alone_

_I can be the one you call_

_When you’re feelin' low_

_Brother, let me be your fortress_

_When the night winds are driving on_

_Be the one to light the way_

_Bring you home_

 

_Brother, let me be your shelter_

_Never leave you all alone_

_I can be the one you call_

_When you’re low_

_Brother, let me be your fortress_

_When the night winds are driving on_

_Be the one to light the way_

_Bring you home_

_Be the one to light the way_

_Bring you home_

 

“Your omega has a nice voice, Cassie.”

Castiel nodded and looked up at his father. Sam and Jessica invited him after he had shown up to the hospital. As always, his mother refused to come out. “Absolutely.”

Another song started, this one was a slow country song. Cas brought his eyes back to his Omega as he began singing again, their eyes never leaving each other:

_Life may not always go your way_

_And every once in a while you might have a bad day_

_But I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_

_The sky turns dark and everything goes wrong_

_Run to me and I'll leave the light on_

_And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_

 

_For as long as I live_

_There will always be a place you belong_

_Here beside me_

_Heart and soul baby -- you only_

_And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_

 

Dean looked out into the crowd and saw one of Sam’s in-laws trying to keep Livvy from running to him and he shook his head to the pretty brunette. She glared at him, but let her go. He stepped off the stage carefully and knelt down in front of her as he continued to sing,  

_It's still gonna snow and it's still gonna rain_

_The wind's gonna blow on a cold winter day_

_And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_

_You're safe from the world wrapped in my arms_

_And I'll never let go_

_Baby, here's where it starts_

_And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_

_Here's a shoulder you can cry on_

_And a love you can rely on_

 

Cas looked at the woman who had approached him and he looked at Dean as she whispered, “I think you need to teach your Omega his place, Mr. Novak.”

He glared at her. “He knows his place just fine, Heather. Maybe you need to remember how to speak to your Alpha’s boss’ brother?” he suggested.

“This is why children shouldn’t be allowed at weddings--”

 

_For as long as I live_

_There will always be a place you belong_

_Here beside me_

_Heart and soul baby -- you only_

_And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_

_No, no, you won't ever be lonely_

 

“Too bad.”

They turned to see Jessica standing there. She glared at the woman. “My wedding. My choice and if I want my nieces and nephews at it there’s nothing you can say about it.” Jessica walked to her and whispered, “Remember, this is my wedding, my family and the only reason why you’re here is because you’re my uncle’s third omega, However, you prevent either of my brother-in-law’s children from going to him and no one will stop me from making sure your snooty ass is on the pavement.” She narrowed her eyes at her. “Are we clear?”

“Crystal,” the woman said indignantly.

The chords to Tennessee Whiskey began and Dean walked to the mic. The girls that were there gasped as Dean spoke, looking at Cas. “I may have fibbed when I said I didn’t know this song.” His smile widened. “I love you, Angel.”

_Used to spend my nights out in a barroom_

_Liquor was the only love I'd known_

_But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom_

_And brought me back from being too far gone_

 

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

_You're as sweet as strawberry wine_

_You're as warm as a glass of brandy_

_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

 

_I've looked for love in all the same old places_

_Found the bottom of a bottle always dry_

_But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it_

_'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high_

 

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

_You're as sweet as strawberry wine_

_You're as warm as a glass of brandy_

_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

 

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

_You're as sweet as strawberry wine_

_You're as warm as a glass of brandy_

_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

 

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

_Tennessee whiskey_

_Tennessee whiskey_

 

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

_Tennessee whiskey_

_Tennessee whiskey_

 

Brian smiled when he saw the look of love on the Alpha’s face. He walked to him and said, “Castiel.”

“Yes, Doctor?” he asked tearing his eyes from his lover.

“Since he’s been home how much pain meds has he taken?”

“The prescribed ones or Ibuprofen?”

“Prescribed,” he answered.

He shook his head. “None,” he answered. “The first time since he’s been home he’s only taken Ibuprofen and that was early this morning. Although I think that has something to do with the nightmare he had.”

Brian nodded. “Okay.” He leaned closer. “You did not hear this from me, but if you’re gentle you can resume gentle foreplay, but no receiving for you yet, Alpha. I know it’s going to be hard, but as long you listen to me there’s no reason why you have to lose the complete intimacy of your relationship.”

Castiel nodded. “Will it hurt him?”

“It might. However, if that look on your face means anything, you’ll want to try. Just take it slow and if for any reason you think you’re causing undue stress or pain, then stop. You know your Omega better than anyone in this room, Castiel. Tune into your Alpha instincts and listen.” He smiled. “You may be surprised.”

* * *

Slow updates!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think...should they get intimate at home? How far do you think it should go?
> 
> Up Next: That's up to you.... ^^^^^ ;-D


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes breakfast for his family
> 
> Some of Cas' family makes an unexpected visit...and Mary has a decision to make about her living arrangements..... ;-D

That night Dean and Cas got home, put the kids to bed and went to their room. Once they were in the room, Cas had no idea what came over him but he took his mouth hard and fast. Dean stumbled into the door, his back going flush against the door and he moaned. Cas pulled back and looked into his cloudy green eyes. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, pulling his tux jacket off. “Don’t be,” he whispered. He pushed Cas’ suit jacket off his arms and smiled. He covered his lips again. As they kissed and nipped at each other’s lips, they stumbled to the bed. 

Cas pulled his tie off and Dean did the same. Cas spun so that he would take the brunt of the fall as he tumbled on the bed. Their mouths only left each other’s for mere seconds, before they were at it again. He broke the kiss and looked up into Dean’s face. He reached up and touched his face gingerly as if he’d break. “You looked amazing on that stage, Dean,” he said heavily.

Dean smiled. “Mom always said I could be a good rockstar.”

He laughed softly as he took Dean’s mouth again. After a few minutes, they were both panting and Cas broke the kiss. Dean looked flushed, his lips were pink and plump from their kisses and Cas’ nibbling. The room was filled with the sultry scent of trees, sage, black licorice, sandalwood and the sweetness of slick. 

Dean looked down into the Alpha’s face and watched as his nostrils flared with the scents. He sighed softly as he took in every feature of the man’s face. “Are we going to make love or just fool around?” he asked softly.

“I thought we’d take it a step at a time and see how far we get. However, as much as you want this and as turned on as you are, I want you to be honest with me, Dean. If you’re in pain we stop immediately, no questions asked, no Omega manipulation, it stops.” He flipped him gently on his back. “Are we clear?”

He nodded. “Crystal, Alpha.” He pulled Cas down and took his mouth like a starving man to food. 

They quickly sank into the kiss. As they kissed, they stripped their shirts off and reveled in the feel of skin against skin. Dean groaned obscenely at the feel of warm skin. “Alpha…”

Castiel quickly claimed Dean’s mouth again like a savage. He took Dean’s hands and intertwined their fingers as they kissed; he pushed them above Dean’s head, moving the kisses down his neck. He nipped down to the mating gland and licked it. 

Dean was careful as he arched his neck and moaned, “Oh, Dear God… it’s... it’s been too long Alpha.”

Their scents continued to fill the room and drove them further and further into their lovemaking. Dean purred as he felt Cas’ teeth graze over his mating gland. “Oh…”

He kissed his way down his neck, his tongue licking at the omega’s skin and drawing a humming purr from him. Wanting to return the pleasure the Alpha was giving him, he licked up the man’s neck and stopped at the mating gland of his Alpha. He scraped his teeth across the gland seductively. The Alpha stifled a hungry groan, his blue eyes met Dean’s, and he growled. 

Cas ravished his mouth again as he dropped his hands to Dean’s pants and unhooked the button. He knew that the omega was more than ready from the sweetened myrrh and sandalwood scent that was wafting off him. Dean pushed the pants past his hips and Cas ended the kiss to pull them off him. He took a moment to do the same with his own and taking his shirt off. 

Dean’s stomach knotted with lust at the sight of his Alpha naked. “You should be illegal.”

He laughed and kissed him again. “Why?”

“Because no one Alpha should look that fucking good naked.”

He laughed softly, whispering, “You look amazing too, my Beautiful Omega.”

“Can I touch you?”

“Please do,” Cas told him. “You will top anyway.”

Dean looked down at him as he was attempting to change positions. “I am?”

He nodded slowly. “You are. If you top you’re in complete control of it all.”

Dean rolled onto his side as Cas laid next to him. He gently wrapped his hand around the Alpha’s large cock and moaned. The slick gushed out of him and he moaned as Cas wrapped his hand around his cock. “Lay back, Dean, please…”

He did as he asked and Cas began to stroke him just the way he liked. He readjusted to sitting between Dean’s legs and worked him beautifully. Castiel moaned as he watched the man arch off the bed again as another wave of pleasure hit him. He’d never been so turned on by watching someone take pleasure but with Dean—just like everything else—it was different. With Dean, he knew he could get off by listening to him read one of his spreadsheets. 

He stopped, shifted into a better position and took him in his hands again. Castiel took the Omega in his mouth and began immediately working him with his mouth. He made a wholly sensual sound as the warmth of the man’s mouth brought him closer and closer. “Oh, Cas…” He slid further down the man’s erection and the omega jackknifed off the bed.

“Holy...fuck!” he exclaimed, his ribs paining a little. “Cas, I gotta stop.”

The moment died instantly. Without another word, he pulled off him and moved to him. “You okay?”

He nodded. “But I jackknifed and felt it immediately.”

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay. I thought I was ready for it too, but…”

Feeling a little brave Castiel smiled, biting his lip. Dean smirked knowing the Alpha was planning something. “What are you thinking about, Alpha?”

“I just thought of doing something else, but maybe I’ll shelf that idea altogether and cuddle with you.”

“What were you going to do?”

“Get me off with you watching?” he suggested getting him a pain pill and some water.

Dean smiled and took the medication from him. “You want to masturbate in front of me? I thought that was a no-no for Alphas.” He quickly took the dose and washed it down with water. He smiled. “I have an idea.” 

Cas watched as the Omega stood and moved toward the headboard. He smiled at him. “I always wanted to try this.”

“What?”

“Come here,” he told him.

Cas moved up the bed and waited for further instruction. Dean smirked, “Stand, please.” He did as he requested. Dean gently pulled on his legs to move him closer, basically over him. He took the Alpha’s large erection in his hand and licked him with the tip of his tongue.

Cas groaned. Dean smiled. “Hang on to the headboard, Alpha.” Cas did as he said and Dean cupped his hands on his ass cheeks. 

He made himself comfortable and caressed his Alpha’s ass with a lover’s touch. He took Cas into his mouth and sucked on him like a popsicle. He dropped his hand to massage the Alpha’s balls as he worked him expertly. “Oh, God...Dean…” Cas muttered and held on tightly to the wooden headboard. 

The only sounds that filled the room were Cas’ cries of pleasure, Dean’s moans and the slurping sound of the Omega enjoying giving his Alpha pleasure. Forgetting about himself and the fact he had broken ribs, Dean took himself in his hand and pulled at his erection. He felt Cas’ body tense and knew his orgasm was near. 

He removed his mouth with a loud pop and said into the sensitive flesh, “Come, Alpha. Come in my mouth. If you come, you can finish me off.”

Cas growled and gripped the headboard again. Dean wrapped his lips around him and his mouth rode the Alpha with intense fervor. Feeling the knot beginning to inflate, he worked it and the erection at the same time. Seconds later the man came into the back of Dean’s throat and he swallowed it down and continued working him. He pulled his mouth off as he worked the knot. He kissed the inside of his legs and loved on him as the Alpha orgasmed again. “You are such a handsome, sexy Alpha.”

After orgasm number 4 the Alpha fell to his knees and Dean pulled him into a hug. Cas panted and tried to bring back coherent thought. Dean kissed him passionately. “I love you, Alpha.”

“I love you,” he breathed. He sighed. “You didn’t…”

Dean smiled against the Alpha’s forehead and lifted his legs. “Look down, Cas.”

Castiel looked down and saw the saturated spot on the bed. “May I?”

He nodded. “Please. I need something besides me jerking off to get off, Alpha.”

Cas laid between the Omega’s legs and licked the inside of his legs. Dean moaned as his head rested against the headboard. “Yes, Alpha.”

He lifted his hips and dove in. A bolt of fire lanced through Dean and he kept a hold of the bed as he cried out. He licked at him like his puckered hole was the Holy Grail to Immense Pleasure.

Dean felt his gut tighten as his orgasm was building. With a scream, Dean came hard splashing the little come he had against Cas’ mouth. “Oh…” he murmured coming down from the high. “Alpha… that was amazing. Incredible.” He kissed him deeply. 

“How're your ribs?”

“A little sore still but the pain medication hasn’t kicked in all the way.”

“Baby,” he murmured. “We should change the comforter.” 

Dean smiled. “It’s your side of the bed, Babe.”

He laughed. “And I’ll never get to sleep tonight if we leave it there.” 

Dean laughed and got off the bed. Cas slipped off and pulled the material off the bed. He grabbed another from the closet and they both made the bed back up. They climbed into bed and Dean curled up with him as Cas reached for the lamp and flipped it off. 

“It was a beautiful wedding and the kids had lots of fun,” Cas said as he caressed Dean’s arm.

“Yeah, they did. I hope their daddy did too.”

“I did. I even enjoyed their papa.”

Dean’s heart swelled. He sighed. “I can’t wait until we’re able to fully resume our intimate life. I mean being intimate with you is always amazing, but it’s…” God, he sounded so needy. “Never mind.”

Castiel smiled into the darkness. “It’s not the same. We connect, but not the way we do when we can give ourselves to each other.”

He nodded. “Exactly.”

They talked for several more hours and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

***********************

Sunday morning, Dean awoke to feel happy, loved, safe and content. He sighed softly. He got out of bed and kissed Cas’ temple. He put Cas’ robe on and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and moved about the expansive room. The few times he’d been here he’d gotten used to the kitchen. However, there were some things about the way the kitchen was set up that made little sense to him, but he’d think about that later.

He walked into the pantry and pulled out the box of Bisquick and grabbed 3 big bowls. He dropped in a bag of chocolate chips and sat everything on the marble island. He walked to the fridge, and he searched for contents. He smiled when he saw fresh blueberries, bacon and hash browns. He grabbed the bananas and put everything on the counter. He looked through the cupboards but didn’t find what he had remembered Cas saying he had.

He exhaled heavily. “Okay, my big handsome Alpha, where is it?”

“Where’s what?”

He gasped and spun around to see Claire standing in the kitchen with sleep-rumpled hair. “Hey, Claire-Bear, good morning!”

“Morning, Papa.” She walked up to him and gave him a hug. “Whatcha lookin’ for? Maybe I can help.”

“Your daddy told me we had a huge griddle pan that covered the entire stove.”

She smiled. “It’s in the pantry. On the left, toward the big buckets of baking ingredients.”

He smiled, hugging her tightly. “Thank you, Baby girl.”

“You’re welcome. Whatcha gonna make?”

“Pancakes, bacon and hash browns,” he answered walking into the pantry. He went in the direction that Claire had instructed and smiled when he found it. He kissed the top of her head. “You know if your daddy lets me I’m gonna rearrange this kitchen.”

“Can I help you?”

“Cook or rearrange?”

“Both if I can,” she answered.

“I’m sure you can, Sweetheart. I’ll talk to daddy and see what he says, but I don’t see why you wouldn’t be able to help me rearrange the kitchen.” 

“What flavor of pancakes you gonna make?”

“Banana, blueberry and chocolate chip.”

“Um... Papa, I don’t know if chocolate chip is gonna work.”

“Why not?” Dean asked.

“Because mom didn’t let us have chocolate for breakfast. In fact, she hardly ever let us have chocolate at all. Not even for our birthdays.”

_ Who the hell was this woman?  _ He asked himself. He smiled at Claire. “Well, we just won’t tell your mom then and I already mentioned to your daddy about making my famous chocolate chip pancakes. He said it was okay. So, let’s do it, Claire-Bear.”

* * *

Castiel awoke and rolled to wrap his arms around Dean, but met with coolness. He groaned and opened his eyes to find the bed empty on his side. He rolled to figure out what time it was. He read the alarm clock and groaned, “Oh, man.”

He sat up and stretched. He found that he wasn’t worried though. By now, at 9:30, the kids would be up and he wasn’t worried about whether they would be taken care of with Dean up. He smiled when he heard  _ Walking on Sunshine _ filter up to him in a muffled tone. He had a feeling when he got downstairs he would hear baby giggles when he got there. He looked around for his robe, not finding it, he pulled on a pair of sleep pants and headed downstairs. 

As he headed into the kitchen, he heard giggles and the doorbell rang also so he backtracked to the door and hit the button that the camera that hung outside at the door would show him who was standing there. He wasn’t so surprised to see his father, but he was surprised to see Mary, Brian, along with Michael, Indra (Michael’s wife), their kids, Raphael, Rachel (Raphael’s wife)and their children standing on the other side. He opened the door and smiled. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Mary said, smiling. “Did we wake you?”

He shook his head. “I just got up, but it wasn’t you.” He greeted everyone with either hugs and kisses or just hugs. He looked at Michael and Raphael. “Not that I don’t want you here, but what are you doing here?”

Rachel pushed past her husband and said to her brother-in-law, “Raph thinks we needed family bonding.”

He rolled his eyes, however, it was Raphael's oldest that said something, “Mom, dad said you didn’t have to come if you didn’t want to. God knows you don’t like Uncle Cas anyways.” The young man hugged Castiel. “Hey, Uncle Cas.”

“Hey, Bud. How’s school?” he asked. Zuriel, Raphael’s only son was in medical school. He knew from the emails they exchanged every week he was starting his internship next week.

He nodded. “Good. Um, I got that internship I told you I was hoping to get.”

“Oh, that’s great!” he said and hugged him again. He hugged Zuriel’s sister, Mirabel. “Hey, Sweetheart. How’s school for you?”

She shrugged. “School’s school.”

He let everyone into the house and headed for the kitchen. He looked into the kitchen and saw Dean in a robe, while the kids were in pajamas still. His in-laws pushed past him and Indra and Rachel both looked in on them. Indra opened her mouth to say something, probably not very nice, but Michael covered her mouth. He tilted his mouth to her ear and said, “If you’re a bitch at all today I will pull ‘Alpha’ on you, are we clear?”

Indra started, “But, Michael, it’s almost ten in the morning--”

“Are we clear, Indra?”

She nodded. Their oldest son, Jonah rolled his eyes. “Geez, mom, even grandpa said that they wouldn’t be prepared for us to just show up like this.”

Castiel walked into the kitchen and turned the volume down. He smiled when he saw 5 sets of eyes look at him. “Good morning.” He walked over to Dean and kissed him good morning. “My family is here and so is your mom and Brian.”

Knowing what he was asking without asking, he nodded slowly. “Can you watch the bacon and hash browns, please?”

He nodded. “Go.” He stopped him again, kissed him and whispered, “I love you.”

He smiled and kissed him again. “I love you.”

Castiel flipped the bacon and checked the hash browns as Dean walked upstairs. He looked at the huge stacks of pancakes and then looked at the kids. “What’s all this?”

“Blueberry,” Noah told him, pointing at each stack. “Banana, and chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Chocolate for breakfast?” Indra asked. “Really, Castiel. What would Evelyn say?”

“Well, I’m not worried about what my wife would have said.” He looked at Indra. “The last I checked I never told you how to raise Jonah, Lily, Rebecca or Thaddeus, am I right?”

“Of course," she said snapped out. “But Evelyn had specific rules about decadent desserts for breakfast, Castiel. You know she hated it that the kids had candy or chocolate.”

“But mommy’s not here,” Noah told her. “Mommy died a long time ago, Aunt Indra.”

“Besides,” James said. “New Omega, new rules.” He glared at his daughter-in-law. “Don’t start shit, Indra. I mean it.”

Mary exhaled as she took Brian’s hand. “Besides, the chocolate for breakfast is my fault.” She smiled as she picked up Livvy. “Every Sunday I used to make chocolate chip pancakes for the boys.”

Castiel plated the bacon on the large serving plate, along with the hash browns on the other. “Mary, there’s no need to explain.” He looked at the snobby women in the room. “My house, my rules, and Dean and I talked about it last night.”

Quickly diffusing the tension, Claire picked up a chocolate chip pancake and held it out to her daddy. “Try it, daddy. They’re  _ fantastic! _ ”

Cas took the pancake from his daughter and was about to bite into it when he heard Jack yell, “DON’T!”

Rachel looked at everyone and then at Jack. “Jack, really. What's with the screaming?”

“You can’t give chocolate to dogs, Aunt Rachel.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’ll make them sick,” Claire said as if she was rolling her eyes. She picked up Sasha and cuddled her. She looked at her dad. “She came to my room last night.”

He laughed. “I told you she’d explore once she realized that she wouldn't be going anywhere.”

“I looked up the breed on the internet last night,” Jack said as he grabbed orange juice and milk from the fridge.

“Yeah, what did you find out?” Dean asked as he walked back into the room, dressed in pajamas and holding another. He held it out to Cas.

“Thank you, Baby,” he said and kissed him. 

“She’ll live to be about fifteen years old. She’ll get about forty pounds and she’s trainable.”

He nodded. “You are right, Jack-Jack. She also  _ loves  _ to go outside and play, so you’ll have to take her out with you when you go out today.” He walked to Cas and said, “I set up a table in the family room for them to watch that movie they wanted to watch when we were leaving for Sam’s wedding. Is that okay?”

“No, Evelyn would never--”

“That’s fine,” Cas raised his voice to cut his sister-in-law off. “I think it’d be better for them to be out of the room, anyway. It would seem that my sisters-in-law forgot their omega etiquette while in another Alpha’s home.”

Dean smiled. “Great!” he looked at the kids and then his mom. “Help me?”

“Absolutely. I take two, you take 2?”

He nodded. They got the kids settled with chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and drinks. They set them up in the other room and Mary walked into the kitchen. “Has anyone ever told you you’re rude?” she asked looking at both women.

“Excuse me?” Rachel asked. “We knew our sister-in-law. You didn’t.”

“You’re right, I didn’t,” Mary told them. “And as heartbreaking as it is that Evelyn died, she’s no longer here. The rules she had for their children won’t always carry over to the next omega that shares your brother-in-law’s house, Ladies. James is right. New omega, new rules and trust me my son knows how to raise a child. He’s been raising his brother since he was five years old.”

“Really?” Michael asked as he put food on a plate. “Why’s that?”

“Because of my father...an alpha...was a worthless drunk. My mom had to work to make sure that there was a steady paycheck in the house. My dad got fired from most of the jobs he got so when mom was working at the diner and dad was too drunk to do anything, I took care of Sam after school.” He kissed mom’s hair. 

Mary looked at Castiel. “Did you mean that offer you gave me last night?”

Castiel bit into a piece of bacon and nodded. 

“You offered her something?” Raphael asked him.

“I did. If you would like to you can move into this house, but it’s up to you. I will not force you into a decision, Mary. You’ve been deciding for yourself for a long time. I will not change that.”

“What about the housekeeper, Missouri?”

Indra smiled. “Evelyn loved her.”

“Evelyn only loved her because she didn’t have to be ‘mom’ twenty-four-seven,” Castiel admitted. He glared at his family. “Trust me, she wasn’t as perfect as she made herself seem.” He looked at Mary. “Well, Dean and I have been talking about that all week, actually. I ran it past Missouri and she couldn’t have agreed more…” he looked at Dean. “Wanna tell them, Sweetheart?”

He nodded. “Missouri’s gonna retire and enjoy her grandchildren before they get too big to enjoy.” He smiled at his mother. “So...and this is your decision, mama, but if you wanna, you can help me with the kids. But... that’s only if you wanna. I don’t want to make the assumption that because you're mom, you’ll do it.”

She looked from Cas to Dean, then back again. “You’re serious? I can be around for milestones and everything?”

Castiel nodded. “If you wanna be. This coming school year, Livvy’ll be going to school for a few hours, so you and Dean can do whatever.”

She put the plate down on the counter and wrapped her arms around Castiel. “Thank you. I mean, you’re being so generous with--”

“It’s not generosity. You’re their grandmother, Mary and according to Dean you’ve always been hands-on, so he figured you’d want to be with your grandchildren.”

James laughed softly. “I think you just made her life, Cassie.”

He smiled. “Good.” He looked at his dad. “You can come around whenever. Just let Dean or Mary know you’ll be coming over.” 

He nodded. “Thanks,” he said, smiling. 

“You’re just wiping Evelyn out of the equation, aren’t you?”

“Of course not,” Dean snapped. “Evelyn was their mother. Not even I could change that, but Cas and I are together now so yes, things will change. Like how things are done with the kids or in this house.” He looked at Cas. “Because this kitchen is bugging me, Babe.”

“Change it,” he told him. “This is your home. If you don’t like something then change it.”

“You know what you could do,” Lily told them as she sat down at the kitchen table. “All the pictures of Evelyn, you could split up between the kids and put them in their room. That way Livvy and Noah won’t forget what she looks like and Claire and Jack can see her when they need to.”

“That’s a good idea,” Brian said. ‘That’s what I did with my kids with pictures of their mother. My ex-wife didn’t die, but still....” He looked at Dean. “How are you feeling? You look better.”

He nodded. “I’m feeling great, honestly. Last night was the first night I had to take the prescribed pain meds.” He sat down at the island. “And finally, my eyesight in this eye,” he points to the one with the orbital fracture, “isn’t blurry.”

“That’s great!” Brian said smiling. “I should probably tell you that the cops came in to see me on Friday.”

“Why?”

“They wanted to have the medical reports on your injuries for Ketch. Apparently, the DA is looking to add more to his charges if she can prove it.”

“Attempted murder wasn’t enough?” Rebecca asked before taking a bite of the banana pancakes she took. She moaned. “Oh, my God! Dean, you gotta tell me how you did this!”

He laughed. “I’ll give you the recipe. Mom and I came up with it about twenty years ago.” He looked around. “Not to sound rude, but who is everyone? I know Mike and Raph from the hospital, but…”

“Oh, Baby, I’m so sorry!” Castiel exclaimed. “Dean, this is Indra, Michael’s wife. And Jonah, Lily, Rebecca and Thaddeus are their kids.”

Thaddeus smiled at Dean. “Hey, Uncle D, call me Tad.”

“That is not your name,” Indra growled.

“Too bad,” he told her. “It’s the name I like.” 

Cas continued, “That’s Rachel, Raph’s wife. That’s Zuriel and Mirabel, their children.”

“Cool,” Dean said. “Nice to meet you.”

He looked at the kids in the room and said, “That’s Mary and Brian. Brian’s Dean’s doctor and old friend of Mary’s.”

Tad smiled. “Good to meet ya, Doc. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, but why are you thanking me you only just met Dean?”

“Because for the first time in ten years I’ve seen a smile on my uncle’s face that big that didn’t involve the birth of a kid or a child’s milestone,” he answered. 

Castiel smiled and kissed the top of Dean’s head. He had to admit, even if it was disrespectful to Evelyn, this was the first time in a long time he actually felt happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, should Mary accept the offer?
> 
>  
> 
> Up Next: Lucifer and Meg let Amelia in on their plan. Amelia visits Dean and offers him something she is for sure he won't turn down.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia makes Dean an offer...will he refuse it?
> 
> Dean confronts the Novak family with Amelia's attempts.
> 
> Castiel makes things clear concerning him, Dean and his family.

Sunday ended how Saturday had, with certain changes, the first change was Dean reading the kids a story, they put them to bed together and then they went to their room. Although they still couldn’t make love, they were still intimate with one another that night. 

The next morning, being Monday, Dean got up before Castiel had to get to work and started making breakfast. He decided on omelets and made them. He was on the fourth omelet when Castiel came downstairs. He turned and smiled. “Good morning, Alpha.”

Castiel smiled, walked to him and kissed him. “Good morning, my Omega.” He looked at the plates. “What’s all this?”

“Omelets,” he answered. “I know you said I didn’t need to make you breakfast, but…”

He smiled and kissed him. “You’re wonderful,” he whispered and kissed him again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He handed Castiel an adult-sized plate and held out a glass of pink liquid. “Strawberry-banana smoothie?”

He smiled. “Thank you, Baby.” He sat down at the table and looked up at Dean as he finished the omelets for the kids and put them in the warmer. “So, what are you going to do today?”

“Well, mom’s got her unmating today at two-thirty. I told her I’d come with her, so I called Missouri and asked if she’d sit with the kids until we get home. She said she would. So, I have her coming at one and mom and I are going to the house so she can get what she wants and needs. The rest of it will be sold in an estate sale and then the house will be sold.” He sighed. “However, from now until then it’s just me and the midget people. I was thinking of taking them to the park today, is that okay?”

He shook his head. “You don’t have to ask me that, Sweetheart. If you want to take them to the park, then take them to the park.” 

Dean sat down with him and they ate in companionable silence. “Oh, um, I told mom she’s not obligated to stay if she doesn’t want to—thinking of her and Brian when I said this—after we get into a routine together, all six of us. Which should take a few months.”

He nodded. “That sounds reasonable. You sure you’re up for the kids all the time?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I love the kids. They’re fantastic kids, Cas. I don’t know why Meg or any of your sisters-in-law have a problem with them. They always seem to listen to me.”

“That’s because you play with them. Meg and my sisters-in-law never play with them. You’ve bonded with the kids even before you and I got together, Sweetheart. That was one of the things I fell in love with you for.” 

Dean exhaled. “I’m horny,” he whispered. 

“Me too,” Cas admitted, “but it shouldn’t be long and we can resume our activities as usual, which means we can mate because that’s something I can’t wait for.” He leaned in closer. “To have you in every way possible is my fantasy.”

He smiled and leaned in, taking Cas’ mouth gently. “Me too. I want to have you more and more every day.”

“You’re my forever, Dean, and that won’t change for anything in the world. I love you more than anything.”

“And I love you,” he said and kissed him again. “You’re everything I always dreamt for in an Alpha but never thought it existed. I thought guys like you were figments of fantasies and not real, but...here you are and I’m so happy that you are with me.”

Cas leaned forward and took Dean’s mouth slowly. Their kiss was long and leisurely. Dean moaned and fell into the kiss. They pulled apart moments later, and he sighed. “You’re amazing,” Dean whispered. 

He kissed him softly. “You’re just as amazing, baby. I love you.”

“I love you,” Dean whispered. “I hope you believe that.”

He nodded. “More and more every day, Baby.”

They turned and ate again. When they finished their food, Dean took the plates, rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher. He turned and walked to Castiel. He put his arms around him and kissed him again. “Have a good day, Angel. I and the kids will wait for you when you get home.”

He smiled. Those words will never get old.

* * *

Castiel walked onto his father’s floor and smiled at Lisa. “Good morning, Lisa. Is my father in?”

She nodded. “He is. How’s Dean?”

He smiled and knew that his love for the man shown in his face but he didn’t care. “He’s amazing. Healing amazingly well.”

She smiled. “Good.” She picked the phone and hit a button. “Castiel’s here to see you, Mr. Novak.” She hung up. “Go on in.”

“Thank you,” he said and walked into his father’s office. He shut the door behind him. “Hey, dad, we need to talk.”

“What’s up?”

“From here on out mine and Dean’s relationship and our life together stays out of the press.”

“What?” he asked a little confused. “What are you talking about, Cassie?”

He tossed the magazine on the desk. He pointed down at the headline. “How did the press figure this out? I mean I know that they would have at some point, but I was planning on making an announcement of our relationship after we were officially mated to each other.”

James picked up the newspaper and read the headline. It was the same one that Dean had memorized. “Oh, Cassie, I didn’t--”

“I know you didn’t, dad, but someone had to of done it. I mean, Dean’s willing to stay with me despite my status in society, but this will bother him, Dad. He’s putting on a brave front now but I think that’s more for me and the kids than himself.”

“Of course,” Jame said as he read the article. There were some intimate details in this article. He looked up at his son. “This didn’t come from a PR perspective.”

“What? Castiel pulled up a chair and sat. “What do you mean?”

“These details are too intimate, Cassie. The only one who would know something like this is if they had first or secondhand info. Enjoy overhearing a conversation or something.” He looked his son in the eyes. “I would have told no one anything and your mother would much pretend that Dean doesn’t exist than acknowledging him.” 

“Do you think it could be one of my brothers?”

He shook his head. “Gabriel’s been in London the whole time you’ve been with Dean and Michael and Raph would never…” he exhaled. “However, Lucifer might. He was pretty pissed when I sent Mike home after your fight. And Lisa recently brought it to my attention he’s been in constant contact with Zachariah Milton.”

He froze. He knew who that was. Zachariah was a private investigator that Lucifer used when he wanted information dug up someone. “But why?”

“Probably to prove to you or lord it over you he’s no good for you.” He looked at his boy. “Think about it, Cassie, what’s one thing that Lucifer enjoys more than anything.”

“To have more information on someone than what you do.”

He nodded. “Exactly. I’ll take care of this though. I’ll have Charlie in IT look into who dug up information recently. I’ve got this, Cassie, I promise.”

* * *

At about 11:45, Amelia walked through the lobby of Novak Global and nodded to the security guard. She walked to the elevators and slapped the call button. She waited only a few seconds and walked into the car. She pressed the button for the 42nd floor. Moments later, the elevator doors opened to her second oldest son’s office floor. She walked to the door and walked in.

“Mother,” Lucifer said, smiling.

“What did you want to see me about?”

“Well, we wanted to see you to ask you if you’d like to join us in our plan to get rid of Castiel’s omega.”

Meg walked into the office area and smiled. “Yeah, Lucifer and I think he’s only with Castiel for the Novak money and prestige.”

Amelia looked at her youngest son’s secretary. “From what I hear you’re only saying that because Castiel has told you, he will not be with you.”

She bristled at that and folded her arms over her chest. Amelia knew that she hit the spot with the comment. “Yes, mother, however, that’s not all why.” Lucifer pulled out a manila folder and plopped it in front of her. “That’s the file that Zachariah dug up on Castiel’s dream omega.” He looked up at his mother. “He’s a mechanic, mother. And he’s almost thirty.”

Meg nodded. “Yes, if we can throw a wrench into their happiness, he’ll be thirty and deemed ‘unbreedable’.”

Amelia looked at her son and her lips slid into an evil smile. “I see. What do you want from me then?”

“Well, if we could prove to Castiel that Dean is for sure the gold-digging whore we believe him to be then that disgusting Omega will be out of his life for good.”

Amelia looked at Meg and sneered, “And let me guess you’ll swoop right in and pick up the pieces?”

She shrugged, smirking evilly. Amelia pushed her purse strap on her shoulder and looked at her son. “I’ll take care of it.”

Lucifer smiled. “Good. Thank you, mother.”

She nodded. She turned and walked out of her son’s office. She’d get rid of this disgusting Omega if it’s the last thing she does.

* * *

The gate buzzed as Dean mixed up 4 separate tuna sandwich concoctions. He walked to the small screen that sat on the island and tapped the camera view at the gate. He groaned inwardly when he saw it was Amelia, Castiel’s mother. He buzzed the woman into the gate and she drove to the door. Inside, Dean finished making Noah and Livvy’s tuna and sweet relish sandwiches. He placed the plates in front of the kitchen table and looked at Jack and Claire. “I want you two to have your add-ins picked when I get back from greeting your grandmother.”

“Okay, Papa,” they said in unison.

He walked to the door and let Amelia inside. “Hello, Mrs. Novak. How may I help you?”

“We need to talk, Dean,” she told him primly.

He nodded. “Okay. Let me get the kids’ lunches taken care of and then we’ll talk.” He walked back into the kitchen and looked at Jack and Claire. “So, what did we decide?”

“Mayo, celery, and mustard,” Claire told him.

He nodded. “Okay.” He mixed it up quickly and had sandwiches laid out for them. He put carrot sticks on their plates, along with pickle spears. He placed juices in front of them and told them to enjoy. He looked at Amelia. “Let’s go in the den.”

She nodded. He walked her to the den, and he closed the door a little and looked at his mother-in-law. “What can I do for you?”

“You can get the hell out of my son’s life.”

He could feel the surprise in his entire body. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Dean. You and I both know why you’re actually with my son.” 

He folded his arms over his chest and glared at the older woman. “No, please, Mrs. Novak. Tell me why I’m with your son since you think you know me better than I know myself.”

She pulled out her checkbook from her purse and placed it on the tall table in the den. She looked up at him. “How much?”

“For what?”

“To get out of my son’s life,” Amelia told him. “Since that’s what you really want.” She looked at him. “How much will it take for you to be gone?”

He clenched his jaw as he attempted to contain the anger that was simmering inside of him. God, this woman had some balls. “Put that damn thing away.”

“Wha... excuse me?” She seemed appalled by his anger nipping in his voice.

“I said put that damn thing away, Amelia.” He glared at her. “There isn’t enough money in the fucking world for me to go anywhere, Lady! Let’s get that clear right now.” His eyes narrowed as anger was taking over now. He could never be bought to get out of Cas’ life.

“Everyone’s got their price, Dean. Name yours.”

His eyes narrowed as he studied the prim and proper lady. “That may be, but I’m not one.” He slapped his chest. “I love your son. I love your son more than any of the money you could ever get. There’s nothing you could ever offer me that would make me leave him or those children in that kitchen.” He walked to her. “I’m here to stay, so you and the rest of your damn family better get that through your damn thick heads, Lady, because I can promise you there is nothing you could ever do to make me leave...  **_nothing_ ** !”

She scoffed. “Come on, Dean. Even Evelyn had a price, except my intentions were in the reverse.”

He froze, shock making his blood run cold. “You  _ paid  _ Evelyn to marry Cas?”

She nodded. She scoffed. “Do you really think she wanted to marry him? They’ve only been ‘just friends’.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“Because he was eighteen and it wouldn’t look right if he wasn’t married by his next birthday.”

Dean nodded. “Right. Image.” He shook his head in disbelief. “You’re amazing, Lady. I gotta say you’ve got some balls.” He looked at the woman. “Get the hell out.”

“Excuse me?” she asked, appalled that he would speak to her like that. “I don’t think Castiel would appreciate--”

“Don’t you  **_DARE_ ** act like you think you know what Cas would want! If you knew anything about your son, you would know that he would be angrier than I am that you’re here attempting to offer me money to leave him.”

“Castiel never has to know.”

“That may be how you run your marriage, Amelia, but Cas knows me. He knows that anything I said to him would be a lie because he knows  _ me  _ and he knows that I would never ever leave him. Not even for all the money in the world.” He turned and walked to the door. He pushed the door open. “Now get the fuck out of my house before I call your own Alpha and tell him what exactly you attempted to do today.”

Amelia’s face blanched. “You wouldn’t?!”

He crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed. “You better pray that’s all I gotta say.”

She quickly shoved her checkbook into her purse and strides out the door. Claire walked into the room a few seconds later and almost recoiled at the stench of angry omega. “Papa?”

He kept his eyes closed as he took two deep breaths. “Yes, Claire?”

“Are you okay?” Claire asked. “Jack and I heard you and grandmother yell.”

He nodded. “Yeah. Sometimes adults don’t see eye to eye on everything.” He smiled and smoothed a hand over her blond hair. “Come on, let’s go eat before Miss Missouri gets here.”

They walked out of the room and headed back into the kitchen. 

* * *

Mary’s jaw fell open as she looked behind her at Brian who sat in the backseat of Dean’s Impala. They were headed to her unmating process and on the way there, Dean had told them about Amelia’s visit. “She didn’t?!”

He nodded. “Yep. She expected me to take the money too,” Dean told them. 

“Wow,” Brian muttered. “That took some balls. I’ll give her that.”

Mary scoffed. “Yeah.” She asked carefully, “You didn’t take it, did you?”

“ _ MOM!  _ Of course not. I told her to go to hell. They’re mine now. There’s nothing she could ever pay me that would make me walk away from him or those kids.”

Brian smiled. “Good for you, Dean.”

“Thanks, Brian.”

“Are you gonna tell Cas?” Mary asked.

He nodded. “He has to know that his mother tried to buy me out of his life.”

“Good,” Brian said.

“In fact, we’re going after mom’s procedure.”

* * *

That’s exactly what Dean did too. After Mary’s procedure and after Brian’s insistence on taking her back to Dean’s, Dean dropped them off at the mansion and then headed to the company. He asked where Castiel’s office was and the woman asked for some ID and informed him he had to be announced. He pulled out his driver’s license and showed it to her. She picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers and then said, “Yes, Mr. Novak, it’s Karen down in the lobby.” She smiled. “Yes, I’m fine, Sir. There’s a Dean Winchester down here--” she paused. “You want me to send him up?” She paused again. “Yes, Mr. Novak. Right away.” She hung up quickly and looked at Dean. “Mr. Novak said to head on up. His office is on the 42nd floor.”

Dean nodded. “Thank you, Karen.”

  
  


Meanwhile, upstairs, Castiel hung up the phone and sighed. He looked from his dad to his older brothers. He even looked at Amelia. “Dean’s here.”

“Is everything okay?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know,” Cas said. “Everything seemed fine this morning when I left.”

“Did you promise him a lunch date?” James asked.

He shook his head. “No. He knows that Mondays are filled with meetings.”

“Well, then it’s got to be important,” Raphael told him. 

Lucifer pushed up his suit jacket sleeve. “Well, I should get going. Excuse me.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed as Amelia also tried to exit out of the office. “Hold it!” Castiel’s voice boomed.

Amelia yelped a little when she heard her youngest son’s Alpha voice come out. Lucifer even stopped. She turned and tried to seem innocent. “What, Castiel?”

Dean stormed into the office with Meg frantically chasing after him. “Dean, I told you he was in a meeting!” she insisted.

“It’s all right, Meg,” he told her. “If it’s Dean, then he can come and go.” He looked at him. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Dean took a deep breath and looked at the entire Novak family. “Look, I know I wasn’t what you hoped that he’d end up with--”

“Dean, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” James told him.

“Really?” He looked at everyone. He looked into Cas’ eyes.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Feeling embarrassed and a little agitated still, he said, “Your mother came to see me today.”

“She did?” Castiel asked. He looked past his Omega and looked at his mother. “Why did you go see him today?”

She shrugged. “To check on the kids,” she lied. 

“Bullshit!” he yelled. “You walked into the house like you owned the place and expected me to drop whatever I was doing—which I was giving the kids lunch—to listen to whatever crap you wanted to tell me.”

She huffed primly. “If you would have kept your housekeeper then you could have--”

“I won’t have my children raised by a nanny or goddamn housekeeper!” he yelled.

“They’re not your kids!” she screamed back.

He felt the twist deep in his heart at her words. Castiel stood, but it was Michael who spoke. “Mother! How dare you?!” he yelled. 

“It’s the truth!” she defended. “He’s not!”

“He may not be Evelyn but he is their Omega parent,” Raphael told her. “And you know that’s just as strong as having your actual parent... the one that birthed you.”

His face sagged as he said to Cas. “She attempted to buy me out of your life.”

The scent of dulled myrrh and sandalwood hung thick in the air. Castiel suddenly could see red. First, she upset Dean and then he finds out she tried to buy him out of his life. He's had enough of his mother and her meddling. “ _ YOU DID WHAT?!” _

_ “YOU DID WHAT?!”  _ The other 3 Novak Alphas exclaimed. 

She shrugged. She looked at James. “I had to try.”

James slowly stood from his chair. “You had to try?” he asked slowly.

“James, Castiel is worth billions!”

“I’m well aware of how much our son is worth, Amelia! I made two-thirds of the money.”

“Why the hell would you try to pay Dean to get out of my life?” Cas asked, more hurt than angry.

Lucifer swooped in to save his mother, “Don’t you think we should ask if the omega took the money?”

“Why you sonofa--” Dean muttered coming toward the blond haired man.

Castiel grabbed his wrist and put a hand to Dean’s chest. “Hey, Dean, don’t, please.” He looked into Dean’s eyes. “Baby, please.”

Dean exhaled slowly and looked into Castiel’s eyes. “I would never…”

“I know,” he said and took his face in his hands. “Look at me.” Dean looked into his eyes. He had to believe him. He just had to. “I believe you, Sweetheart.”

Dean looked into his eyes and knew by the look in the Alpha’s eyes that he believed him wholeheartedly. Dean sighed and leaned in for a kiss. He hugged him. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“You’re welcome, Baby.” He looked at Dean and said, “Do you think you can drive yourself home?”

He nodded. “I think so.”

“Good. Go home and cuddle the babies and I’ll be home in a couple of hours and we’ll talk about all of this, okay?”

He nodded. He hugged him. “I love you, my Alpha.”

Castiel sighed. “I love you, my Omega. Go home and cuddle our babies and I promise I’ll take care of my mother.”

“We all will,” Michael told him. He smiled. “Trust your Alpha, Dean. He’ll take care of everything.”

He nodded. He exhaled, squeezed Cas’ hand and kissed him. “I do trust you.”

“I know you do, Baby. Just go home and I promise this will be all taken care of.”

“Okay,” he said. He kissed him again and said goodbye to the others. He walked out of the office.

Castiel turned to his mother and his older brother. “I think we need to talk. Have a seat.”

“Castiel, I can’t I’ve gotta start dinner--”

“Who the hell are you kidding, mother?!” Castiel exclaimed. “You haven’t cooked in that kitchen for my entire existence. It’s always been Gertrude or one of the sisters-in-law that you can con into cooking for you.” He looked at Lucifer, Meg and his mother again. “Now I said have a seat!”

“Castiel, I should really get back to the phones--”

“I SAID SIT, MEG!” he yelled. “ _ NOW _ !” He looked at his entire family. “I think there’s a few things we need to get straight here and now.”

“Like what?” Meg asked indigantly. 

“One, mother, I know what you did to get Evelyn to marry me,” he told her. “I know you paid her to marry me before my nineteenth birthday.” He glared at her. “The joke’s on you because when she died I had the money she was paid put into a trust for all four kids. I figured if their mother could be shallow enough to accept money from my mother for a deal that we made to begin with then I was going to let the children benefit from it.”

Michael scoffed. “Wow...who would’ve thought that Cassie had it in him?”

“Two, Dean’s going to be in my life and the life of the children.”

“Castiel, really--”

“No!” he yelled. “My life, mother,  _ MINE _ ! This time around I’m going to do it the way I want to. And I want Dean.” He sighed. “Three, my children are Dean’s too. They’re  **_our_ ** children and nothing’s going to change that. And the next time you say what you did to him I will kick you out of my office or my home or even my life without even batting an eyelash.”

She humphed and rolled her eyes. Castiel continued, “And four, when Jessica and Sam get back from their honeymoon in Paris Dean and I are going to get married. And there is nothing you can do to stop it.” He glared at Amelia, Lucifer and Meg and said, “Nothing. If you try to don’t think for a moment I won’t disown you and push you out of my life.”

He looked at all 3 of them. “You’re dismissed.” 

“Amelia, go to my office. We need to talk and I think I need to take back some of your luxuries.”

“My luxuries?” she asked hoarsely. 

“Like your checkbook and your credit cards. I think we need to go back to the way things were when we had Raphael and Gabriel.”

“Dad, omegas are allowed financial independence,” Lucifer insisted.

“ **_If_ ** they can handle it,” James reminded his son. “And if her attempting to pay off the love of your brother’s life is any indication then she obviously can’t handle it.” He looked at Amelia. “Go to my office now.”

She nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

Castiel watched as Meg tried to head back to her office. “Oh, and Meg, if you leave again at noon and don’t come back until three hours later you can find another job.” He gave her a hard look. “Are we clear, Miss Masters.”

“Yes, Mr. Novak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall I allow the lovers to have their night together.... and maybe finally mate?
> 
> Up Next: Cas comes home...will Dean be there to greet his Alpha?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas non-verbally decide it's now or never...
> 
> Cas and Mary have a sweet moment together.
> 
> And what you've all been waiting for has come...enjoy!

As Cas pulled into the drive and his heart hammered when he didn’t see the Impala in its usual spot in the driveway. Where was Dean? He knew he may have messed up when he had dismissed Dean from his office this afternoon, but he didn’t want Dean to see him light into his family the way he had. The more he had thought about it the more he had realized that what he had done was the wrong way to handle it. Would that have caused him to leave though?

He parked his and got out of the car. He walked inside the house and put his messenger bag on the foyer table. He picked up the mail and went through it. Deciding he could look at it later, he put it back on the table and walked into the kitchen to see if Dean would be in the kitchen. His hope deflated a little when he saw that it was just Mary making dinner. “Hello, Mary.”

She smiled. “Hey, welcome home!”

“What’s for dinner?”

“Steak fajitas,” she answered.

“Where’s Dean?”

“In the garage,” she answered. “Working on the Impala.”

Relief washed over him and he nodded. “Where are the kids?”

“Claire and Jack are watching a movie in the family room, Noah and Livvy are napping.”

He nodded. “Okay. Thank you, Mary.”

“You’re welcome.”

“How was your procedure?”

She nodded. “It was okay. It was about an hour and pretty painful. The doctor that helped with it gave me some medication that’ll help with the depression that’s expected.”

“Good,” he said with a nod. “I’m gonna go talk to Dean.”

“Okay. Let him know that dinner will be done in fifteen minutes. I’ll go wake up Livvy and Noah.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Cas walked into the garage and sighed softly when he heard Led Zeppelin from the radio and saw the hood of the Impala up. “Hello, Dean.”

The Omega didn’t seem to flinch at his voice. He walked closer to the car and said, “Dean?”

Dean jerked that time in surprise. “Jesus, Cas!”

He smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, Baby.”

“When did you get home?” Dean asked wiping his hands off.

“About five minutes ago. Your mom says that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“Are you angry with me?”

He exhaled. “I’m annoyed, but not just at you,” he answered. “I didn’t exactly protest you kicking me out of your office, Cas.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry I dismissed you like that. You didn’t deserve it and I really don’t have a real explanation for it other than I was trying to protect you.”

He nodded. “I get that, but I’m not your usual omega, Angel. I can take care of myself. I have been for a very long time. I love that you want to protect me. I know you’re doing it out of love, but I should have been there when you confronted your mother.”

He nodded. “I know, and I’m sorry that I rushed you out that way.” He walked to him and closed the gap between them. “Forgive me?”

He nodded, his eyes dropped to the rag he held in his hands. He exhaled. “I forgive you, Alpha.”

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Dean had no idea what had gotten into him. Maybe it was his emotions were all turned out, but he took Cas’ mouth quickly. Cas moaned and took his face in his hands. They both fell into the kiss and let it consume them. Dean pulled back, panting. “I want you, Cas. I know we’ve been holding off because of my ribs, but I’m being totally honest with you, I feel better. Way better.”

He nodded. “Can you wait until tonight?”

He nodded slowly. “I don’t want to, but I will.”

He smiled and kissed his mate. “I promise you I’ll make it up to you.”

“Dean, Castiel, dinner.”

“Coming, mom,” Dean said and moved around his Alpha. He continued to wipe his hands off before tossing the rag into a small laundry basket. He looked over his shoulder at Castiel. “Call your dad or text him and tell him you won’t be into work for the rest of the week...Alpha.”

Castiel smiled. He loved how Dean knew him even without Cas saying it.

* * *

After dinner that night, Castiel walked into the den to call his dad, promising his family that he’d back out to watch the movie with them in a few minutes, he dialed his dad’s number and waited. After about 4 rings his dad picked up. “Hey, dad, it’s me.”

“Hey, Cas. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he promised him. “Um...I know this is kind of sudden, but I won’t be in for the rest of the week, per the instruction of Dean.” He smiled.

James smiled at the end of the phone. The only reason why Cas would take time off, besides Dean or the kids being sick, would be to... “Oh, that’s great, Cassie. Congratulations.”

“Thanks, dad. Do you think you could call Meg and tell her not to worry about work for the rest of the week?”

“Sure, what about the kids? Do you need me to come over?”

“No, um...Mary’s here.” He exhaled. “I think I’ll take Dean to the cabin for a couple of nights and enjoy our little getaway.”

James nodded. They both knew that the first 48 hours of bonding were crucial for the bonded couple. “That sounds good, Cassie.”

Castiel began making a plan, but first, he had to talk to Mary and see if she’d be willing to watch the kids for a couple of nights. He walked out of the den and headed to the kitchen where Mary was cleaning up. When he walked into the kitchen he heard sniffling and crying. He remembered reading from the after-care brochure that crying would be one of the effects of the de-mating that she went through today. Maybe it was a bad time to do this. “Mary?”

“Yes?” she asked turning, wiping her tears.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah. They said depressive episodes would be part of the um-mating.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He sighed. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. ‘I’m sorry you’re going through this.”

She shook her head against his chest. “I’m not. He wasn’t a good man, not only to Dean but to me also. Two out of three of my mates have been abusive. John both physically and mentally and Arthur mentally. Arthur liked to say that I was a horrible mother because I had to work to keep us all fed because John wasn’t a good provider. According to Arthur, I had to be supportive of John and not my boys. I argued that I had to build the boys’ self-esteem during their father’s drunken periods when he would insult them and just be verbally abusive to them. Then I got with Arthur and he seemed fine at first and then he started being verbally abusive to Dean and his designation.”

Cas wrapped his arms around her and held her. “It’s okay, Mary. It’s all over now. Both Alphas are gone now and soon they’ll both be permanently gone. Just remember that.”

She nodded. “I know.” She looked up at him. “Is there something you wanted?”

He exhaled. “I would ask you if you’d do me and Dean a favor, but it doesn’t seem to be appropriate now.”

‘What, honey?”

“Well, Dean and I have non-verbally agreed that now is a good time as any to mate--”

“Oh!” she exclaimed with joy as her eyes swam with tears. “Castiel…!”

He sighed. “But it seems inappropriate now with everything you’re going through--”

“No!” she exclaimed. “No, no, no. You gotta do it, Sweetheart. If now seems right, then you gotta do it. I can watch the kids and actually I’ll call over Jo and Charlie to help during the day. Charlie said she’s just been tasked with something big at work.”

He nodded. “She has been. She’s the head of our IT department. My father put her in charge of figuring how someone close to me is getting intimate details of me and Dean. Not to mention dad wants to know why my brother hired Zachariah Milton and what he’d need a private detective for.”

“Oh,” she said. She waved her hands. “Don’t worry about it. If anything, I’ll have Missouri come over for a few hours every day. The first forty-eight hours are crucial. It’s when the couple’s bond is locked into place the most. Not that as the years go does it detach or anything, especially if you have Dean return the bite. If he returns to the bite you’ll be stronger than ever and no one will tear you apart.” She sighed and looked up at him. “If you want my opinion, that’s the one I would choose. I’ve never done it, but I’ve always wanted to, especially with Brian…”

He smiled. Well, it was nice to know where Dean inherited the babbling from. He kissed her forehead. “I have a feeling you’ll experience that soon.” He rubbed her arms in a child-like affectionate way. “You should see if Brian can come over and be with you since Dean and I will be indisposed to help you through the un-mating.”

She shrugged and moved away from him. He walked around the island. “What is it, Mary?”

“I don’t think he’d want to…”

“Didn’t you and Brian both say you used to be best friends when you were first together?”

She nodded. He smiled sympathetically. “Then what makes you think he wouldn’t want to be here?”

“Because I’m not his anymore. I’m not that innocent omega I was then. I’ve had babies and I’ve been mated twice.”

“Mary, he’s not that innocent Alpha you knew then either. He’s divorced now, and he has four children. A boy and three girls.”

She nodded. “I know. I met Abby, and she’s beautiful and wonderful.”

“You both have histories. From what I heard about Brian’s ex, not very good histories. I don’t think he’d have come to breakfast or Sam’s wedding if he didn’t want to at least be your friend.” He rubbed her hand soothingly. “I know if I was Brian there wouldn’t be anything I wouldn’t do to be here for you.”

She smiled. “He’s got two kids at home though.”

He smiled. “Invite them too.” He comfortingly rubbed his thumbs over the top of her hands. “It’s summer for everyone. I’m sure his two girls will not be around all day. The kids would love it. They adore Brian and if things work out the way I believe they will then they’ll be his grandkids too.”

She laughed softly, blushing a little. She exhaled. “We could make it a camp out situation and camp out in the movie room...if that’s okay?”

He nodded. “That’s fine by me. You enjoy your grandchildren, Mary. You deserve it after everything you’ve been through.”

She kissed his hands in that motherly way. “Take care of my boy, even if you have to force him to let you.”

“I promise I will take care of him and cherish him. I will love him for the rest of his life.” He tapped Mary’s hands. “Call Brian. I will go give your boy a hint of tonight’s events.”

‘Okay.”

He didn’t leave the room until Mary was talking to Brian. He listened, thankfully she had put the doctor on speakerphone. “Hey, Bri, it’s me.”

“Hey, Sweetheart! You okay?”

“I broke down while cleaning the kitchen,” she admitted.

“Oh, Sweetheart, I’m so sorry! Do you need me to come over and hang out with you?”

“Well, funny you should ask that. Are you busy for the next forty-eight hours?”

“No. I’ve got the next seventy-two hours off. Why?”

“Would you like to come over and hang out with me while I watch the kids for the next couple of days?”

“Sure! Where’s Dean and Castiel?”

“Dean and Castiel will mate tonight. Something huge happened at Castiel’s office and they both decided it was now or never—so to speak.”

“I have Bella and Soph...is Castiel okay with two teenage girls in his house?”

Castiel smiled and walked to Mary. “Hello, Brian.”

“Hi, Castiel. I don’t want to overstep anything…”

“You’re not. Mary and I talked about it. My home is your home, especially since you saved my mate’s life.”

“Okay. Give me about half an hour and we’ll be there.”

“See you later.”

Castiel walked out of the kitchen and headed into the family room. He found his family stretched out on the U-shaped couch. He laid along the length of the chaise lounger part of the couch. He looked up at Dean. “Meet me in our room in half an hour.”

Dean nodded and Cas got back up, kissed his kids and headed upstairs. Upstairs, he got everything ready. Tonight would be special for both of them.

Dean walked into the bedroom about a half an hour later and smiled when he saw the golden glow from candles and firelight. His Alpha had presented him with a romantic scene for their mating. “Alpha?”

Cas didn’t even bother to put a robe or anything on as he walked out of the bathroom. Dean’s gut tightened with lust at the sight of the Alpha. The man walked to Dean and kissed him deeply. Dean moaned into his mouth and fell into the kiss with him. They kissed just like that for several minutes before either came up for air. Dean pulled back, panting. He pulled the t-shirt over his head as he toed out of his shoes. He walked to the Alpha and the long kisses began again.

As they kissed, Dean felt a hand dip into his jeans and he moaned into Cas’ mouth as his fingers dipped into the cleft of his ass. Their lips never left each other’s as Cas gently caressed Dean’s ass until the slick was pouring out of him. He brought his hands around to the buttons of his jeans and unhooked them. He pulled the Omega free and Dean groaned as he took him in his hand and began stroking him slowly like he was enjoying every pull.

“Oh, God...Cas.”

“It’s okay, Baby,” he whispered. “I got you.” Cas backed him up to the bed and Dean laid back on it. Cas pulled his jeans off and pulled Dean gently to the edge of the bed so he could kneel at the foot of the bed.

“Cas…?”

“Shh…” he whispered. “Let me make love to you, Sweetheart.” He took him in his mouth and sucked on him like a candy sucker. He sucked on the man’s balls as he worked him from the front to the balls. He sucked him off and turned his head to his left inner thigh and licked him. Both Alpha and Omega moaned.

“Oh, Cas…”

He licked the inside of his thigh again, licking the slick from them. “I want to mate you tonight,” he breathed.

Dean gasped and pulled the Alpha off him. “Really?” he asked a little surprised by the announcement.

He nodded. “Yes, I think we’ve waited long enough.” And we both need the reassurance that the other isn’t going anywhere. “I need you, Dean. Not only like this but in my life. You’re an amazing, incredible man and I love you so much, Sweetheart.”

Dean sat up and kissed him deeply. “I love you too.” He sighed as he felt the Alpha’s tongue on his right thigh this time. “Oh!” He fell back on the bed as the slick began to gush out of him.

Cas felt Dean’s balls tighten and moved his mouth to his erection again. He bobbed his head up and down as he took him deeper and deeper into his mouth. Seconds later, the omega shot into the back of his throat and Dean screamed Cas’ name. He moved him up the bed and kissed him deeply, Dean’s cum glistened on his lips. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” he muttered. “Take me, Alpha. Please, it’s been too long since we last…”

Castiel parted his buttocks and aligned his cock to his hole. He slid into him and he felt Dean’s entrance give beautifully to the invasion. Both men groaned in relief at finally having the opportunity. He leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He moved inside of him and Dean moaned. He picked up speed and pounded into him vigorously between kisses. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you,” he whimpered as he felt the man pumping into him. He felt his ribs twinging in pain knew he’d be feeling it in the morning, but he could really give a shit right now. He loved hearing their bodies making contact and the Alpha groaning above him. “Ugh! Alpha, that feels good. So good. FuckmeBreedMeMateme _!_ ” he screamed, the words were running together.

“Are you gonna come for me, My Beautiful Omega?”

“Yes!” he screamed. “I’m so close, Cas!”

“When I knot you I’m gonna finally mate you, Sweetheart. Make you mine.” He watched slick gush out of him at his words. “Oh, that turns you on knowing you will be mine, doesn’t it?”

“Yes! Mate me, Angel, please!”

Soon no words were being said, or at least coherent ones. Body to body, mouth to mouth, they moved. All that could be heard in their room was the slap of skin against skin and their moans and groans.

Dean felt his orgasm climbing to get out and he arched into his Alpha as he felt Cas’ knot beginning to inflate. “Alpha, umh! Dear God...fuck!”

Cas felt his knot go to full size and he gave a couple more hard thrusts before he repositioned the angle and began pounding into him until his knot caught and he came inside him. He watched as Dean screamed ‘yes!’ then tilted his head to expose his neck. Without thinking about it, Cas sank his fangs into Dean’s neck, right where he was supposed to taste blood almost instantly, but he wasn’t paying attention to that. What he was paying attention to was Dean screaming his name as the pain he felt turned to pleasure.

As they rode down from their orgasms, Cas began to slowly move inside of him as his knot pushed into Dean’s prostate. On Cas’ second round of orgasms, Dean sank his teeth into the gland at the Alpha’s neck, as the Alpha did the same again. They both felt it as if it was a missing piece for both of them, locking them into place. Cementing their bond for all time. Nothing could tear them apart now. Dean fell back against the bed and panted, “Dear God...that was amazing.”

“Incredible,” Cas responded heavily. “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing,” he muttered. He knew what Cas was really asking and answered,

“Ask me when our euphoria lifts, Angel, then I’ll give you another answer.”

Castiel caressed his arm, the sound of the Omega’s breathing lulled him to sleep. Soon, Dean joined him in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you all like to see how Brian does with the grandkids and how his 2 girls will react to their daddy's new potential mate? ;-D
> 
> Up Next: The next day...post mating...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter...
> 
> Brian fills Mary in on his marriage to his ex-wife. 
> 
> Brian and Livvy make Oatmeal

 

Brian looked at his girls when he hung up the phone. "Girls, pack a bag. Put enough clothes in it for 3-days."

"Why?" 17-year-old Isabella Peterson asked her father.

He shot Jacob and Abigail a text telling them where they would be in case they came to see him about anything. "Because a friend needs my help and you remember the last time I thought I could trust you."

She let out a heavy sigh. "I told you I didn't bring the alcohol and I couldn't have stopped Jayden and Soraya from bringing them."

“Doesn’t matter. I told you that you must earn back my trust, Bella for me to allow you to be left home alone again. So, pack your stuff, we’re going.”

Sophia walked upstairs and into her room. She packed her duffle bag and a few minutes later came back downstairs to pack her charger. “Is this friend the friend that Abby said she met?”

He nodded. “Mary. She had a procedure done today, and she’s having a hard time. Her youngest son just got married and her oldest is getting mated.”

Sophia, the hopeless romantic smiled. “Oh, that’s cool!”

He laughed softly. Sophia had just presented as on omega and as much as he loved her he didn’t have the heart to tell her that sometimes she wouldn’t get her happily ever after. He smiled. His phone vibrated, and he looked at the message that was sent to him. “Hurry up, Isabella!”

“I’m comin’, daddy.”

He read the text from Jacob. 

**_From Jake: Is this Mary you’re going to go help? Mary Winchester?_ **

**_From Dad: Yes, how do you know about Mary?_ **

_ F **rom Jake: Because** _ dad _ **, I work with her youngest son, Sam in the Omega Legal Aid Office. We talked about the accident with his brother and he brought up that his mother was getting unmated. Is she okay?** _

**He smiled. He texted back: _She will be, Buddy. I promise. I’m going to help her through this._**

**_From Jake: Good. Call me if you need anything._ **

**_From Dad: I will, Jake. Thank you._ **

“Isabella! Let’s move! Now!”

The teenager grumbled something as she came down the stairs. When she got to the bottom step, he lifted a graying dark brow. “Wanna try that again, Isabella?”

She shook her head. “No, Sir.”

“Good,” he said. “Get in the car. We’re taking the Jeep Cherokee.”

Both girls got into the car and after tossing their duffles into the back of the Cherokee. He started the vehicle and pulled away from the curb. 

* * *

“Grandma! Someone’s at the gate!” Noah yelled from the foyer, nerf gun in hand.

Mary smiled at Livvy as she attempted to flatten out the curved tortillas. “Grandma, they don’t lay flat.”

Mary laughed and tapped the screen that sat on the island to see who was there. She smiled when she saw Brian’s face. She tapped the button that would open the gate. “Livvy, guess what?”

“What?”

“Doctor Brian’s here.”

“Yay!” she yelled and jumped off the stool. 

“Slow down,” she called after her. She wiped her hands off and headed into the foyer to get the door. She picked Livvy and put her on her hip. Mary opened the door as Brian and the girls went to the back hatch door to get their bags. 

Brian hugged her tightly. “Bella and Sophia, this is Mary and her granddaughter, Olivia.”

“Hello, Mrs. Winchester,” Sophia said bowing her dark-haired head. 

Mary smiled and said, “Come on in. DId you guys eat? We have fajita stuff leftover if you’re hungry.”

“No thank you,” Bella murmured.

“May I have one, Mrs. Winchester?”

“Of course, Sweetheart. Please call me Mary.” She looked up at Brian. “Are you hungry?”

“I’ll have a couple.”

“Claire, Jack, Noah, come say hi to Doctor Brian.”

All 3 kids came running from all sides and greeted the tall gray-haired man excitedly. Brian introduced his girls to the kids. Mary put Livvy down and she went with Noah to go play. Mary, Brian, Bella, and Sophia walked into the kitchen. Bella looked around. “Cool house. I guess your Alpha is a rich dude, huh?”

She laughed softly. “No. It’s my son-in-law’s house. I’m just staying here for a while.” She prepared their plates, and the Petersons sat at the kitchen island to eat. Brian smiled at her. “How are you?”

She nodded. “Better. I took half a Prozac and so far so good.”

He nodded. “Good.”

Sophia looked around. “This is a beautiful kitchen.”

Mary nodded. “It is, but the kitchen won’t look like this for much longer.”

“Why not?” she asked biting into her fajita. 

“Because Castiel—my son-in-law—has given my son full reign to do as he wishes in here and throughout the house. Dean wants to change up the flow of the kitchen. It doesn’t feel right to him, so he’s gonna change it up and Claire’s gonna help.”

Bella looked at the woman that her father seemed to make goo-goo eyes at and asked, “Why is he gonna let a little girl help him?”

“Because the little girl is his little girl, and she asked to help.” Mary watched her scoff and shake her head. 

Brian looked at Mary. “Don’t mind her. She’s mad at me right now. She’s grounded and on probation with me because she lied to me about who and what she had at my house when I was at a medical conference.”

“Ah,” she said and sipped her tea. She looked at Sophia. “So, your dad told me you like to bake, true?”

She nodded. “I wanna own a bakery, but Bella says that because I presented as an omega I can own a business.”

“It’s true,” she said haughtily.

“Actually, it’s not.”

They all turned to see Castiel walking into the kitchen in a robe. He walked to the fridge and grabbed two bottled waters. Sophia looked at him and smiled. “Hi.”

“Hello,” he said to them all. “I’m Castiel.”

Bella laughed. “Did your parents hate you?”

He laughed. “No. They named my brothers and me after angels.” He smiled at Brian. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” he said. “These are my daughters, Isabella and Sophia. Girls, this is Mary’s son-in-law, Castiel Novak.”

Bella straightened. “Holy crap...you’re like rich.”

He laughed. “I’ve heard that yes.” He smiled. 

“Wow…” Bella murmured. “Your son knows how to pick well.”

“That’s not why,” she began to explain.

Brian tapped her knees were on the island. “Isabella, don’t be a brat. Just because you’re angry at me doesn’t mean you’ll take it out on my friends. Now get your knees off the counter... _ now. _ ”

The young teen moved her legs and straightened. Cas looked at Mary. “Do we have enough food for the next couple of days?”

She nodded. “I have the meals already planned out for the next three days. So, we’ll be okay. I even checked other necessities and we’re good for the next few days. However, when you come out of hiding we must go to the store.”

He nodded. “Okay. Make a list and we’ll get it.”

She nodded. “We already started it. Dean sleeping?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I gotta get back upstairs.” He looked at Brian. “Please make yourself at home. And I’ll see you in a few days.” 

He nodded. “Take some snacks. You’ll need to eat at some point.”

He nodded. “Planned on it.” He left the room and went back upstairs. Brian looked at Mary. “Let’s go watch a movie.” He looked at his girls. “Let’s go, girls.”

* * *

As the night went on, the girls seemed to warm up to Mary, even Bella had. Brian seemed to enjoy the grandchildren as the night went on. He was curled up with Livvy and Claire on the U-shaped couch. Jack and Noah were sitting with Bella and Sophia on their end of the couch. While Mary seemed to struggle to stay awake. Brian looked at her and smiled as her head jerked and she woke up again.

Brian situated the girls on the couch and he covered them with one blanket. He got up and covered all the kids with 2 more blankets. He picked up another blanket and walked over to Mary. “Hey, Mar, you tired?”

She shook her head. He laughed softly. “Liar.” 

He stretched out on the chaise lounger part of the couch and tapped the spot next to him. She sighed. “I don’t think your girls would appreciate...they might think I’m after you because I no longer have an Alpha.”

“Sweetheart, you and I both know that’s not true.” He tapped the space next to him. She moved over to him and settled in close to him. He covered them both up and sighed softly. “I’ve missed you,” he admitted softly. 

“I’ve missed you too,” she confessed. “When did your wife leave you?”

“Um...Sophi was still a baby. I think she was six months old. Amanda was…” he paused and looked at his 2 girls. “It took me a long time to get over you. It wasn’t just our relationship. We’d been best friends all our lives, Mar. It took a long time to get over the fact that not only had I lost my girlfriend, the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but I had lost my best friend too. So, it took me a long time to move on and trust someone again.”

“I’m sorry, Brian. You know that I didn’t want to leave you. I wanted the life we had planned together. I wanted to be your mate and your wife. I wanted it all, but my father…”

Brian turned to face him and said, “Oh, honey, I’m not saying this to make you feel bad or guilty. I’m just catching you up to what has happened.”

She nodded. “Okay. So, you met Nicole…”

“She was a beautiful woman with brown hair and big blue-green eyes. We got paired in our debate class. Debate wasn’t part of my pre-med courses, but it sounded fun in the description, so I thought...why not? She wasn’t like any other woman or omega I had met before. The only other person I had met that could go toe to toe with me in a debate was you, so you can imagine.”

She laughed softly. “Yeah. You always liked that despite my designation I could debate with you like any other Alpha around.” She blushed as she continued, “I also remember it turning to something else…”

He laughed softly. “Oh, I remember those too.” He exhaled. “We hit it off immediately and dated right away. We dated for the rest of college and medical and law school. She became a lawyer, and I became a doctor. We married and mated months after we graduated. Then along came Jake, then Abby three years later, then Bella and Sophi in succession. They’re two years apart. 

“When Sophi had turned six months old is when Nicki changed or at least showing me a different side of herself. I mean, I knew that she was done having babies, but I didn’t know her actual opinion of our children until one day when Jake turned eight and she got angry that he had spilled paint on an antique table. She yelled at him and calling him names and everything. It appalled me. I couldn’t believe this was the woman I had fallen in love with and was the mother of my children. What made me leave and take the kids with me was when she spanked Bella and went completely overboard with the punishment. I mean, yeah, she was a toddler. She needed to be disciplined, but the spank to the bottom had turned into a beating when she held her down and slapped her butt.”

“Oh, God…” Mary gasped. “I mean, I agree with you, toddlers need to learn what they can and cannot touch, but usually for my boys, one smack on the butt was enough to let them know that it wouldn’t be tolerated.”

He nodded. “Exactly. I took Bella into the hospital the next day when I noticed that a bruise didn’t look right. I mean, if you knew my kids...they were always getting bruises and scrapes, but this one didn’t seem right. It didn’t look right. Come to find out the beating that Nicki gave her had broken her rib because she held her down to spank her. That’s when I decided that we needed to get divorced and I needed to get my children safe.”

He sighed. “My children have always been my number one priority and they always will be. I remember the day that her parental rights had been taken from her and I had asked why she did it.”

“What did she say?”

Darkness crossed his eyes as he spoke, “That she was angry that my attention shifted from her twenty-four seven to our children. That she thought if she could show me how evil and awful the children were that I’d neglect them and pamper her like I always had before the children came along.” He seemed to stare out into nowhere as he continued, “I couldn’t believe that I had been so wrong about someone. That when she was telling me she wanted to be a mom, she’d end up doing this.”

“I think no one could, Brian. I know I didn’t want to think John could have done what he did to me and the boys, but we both did what we had to do, Sweetheart. You got your kids away, and I was preparing to turn him in when an old friend of his, Bobby came to him and threatened that if he had laid a hand on me or the boys again that he’d kill him.”

“Did he?”

“No...not physically at least not until Dean had presented as an Omega. I don’t know what had gotten into John then, but he said that it was embarrassing to have an Omega son and I guess he beat it out of him or something.” She took his hand and immediately felt the sparks she had felt so many years before. “I’m sorry. Continue.”

He shook his head. “Don’t want to,” he whispered. He reached toward her and pushed a wavy piece of blond hair from her face. His eyes moved to her face, to her lips. His heart pounded hard in his chest. 

Mary felt the heat that seemed to simmer between them and she felt the lusty knot in her belly. She could smell the oh so familiar scent of heated Cinnamon and knew Brian was turned on just like her. She felt her thighs moisten as her slick began to pool. She nervously bit her lip as she remembered what his lips felt like against hers. 

He let out a breathy sigh as he pleaded, “Don’t hate me,” before his lips gently came down on hers. 

She moaned in surprise as she felt the heat from his mouth and fell into the kiss. She moaned softly as she laid back against the plush cushions. He swept his tongue inside and soon the kiss took on a sensual feel and they both clung to each other as ravished each other’s mouths. 

Moments later, she whimpered and pulled back. “B-B-Bri-Brian,” she stuttered. 

He pulled back. “I’m sorry, Mary.”

She shook her head. “No. Don’t apologize. I wanted you to kiss me from the moment that we seen each other again in Dean’s hospital room.” She exhaled slowly. “But I don’t think we should at least not yet. I want to, but my counselor at the Omega hospital suggested that I wait the three weeks they suggested so I would know that it wasn’t the depression and it’s truly me that wants you.” She sighed. “I hope you understand.”

“I do,” he agreed. He caressed her arm softly. “We could always go out on dates, get to know each other again...you know like we used to when we were in school?”

She laughed softly. “That sounds fun. I haven’t been on a date without expectations for a long time.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Then when your boys come up for air, we’ll go out to dinner and a movie and just enjoy each other’s company.”

“That sounds amazing.” And it really did.

* * *

The next morning, Sophia stirred and moaned. She looked around and remembered where they were. He looked around to her father and her heart slammed in her chest when she saw him curled up with Mary. She carefully moved off of the couch, careful to not disturb the children. She moved to where Bella slept and carefully woke her up. “Bel.”

“What?” she moaned out.

“I think Mary’s gonna be daddy’s, new mate.”

Bella rolled over and looked where Sophia was looking and she groaned. “Good for him.”

“Bella!” she whispered.

“What?” she asked, looking up at her sister. “What’s wrong? I thought you liked Mary?”

“I do and I think her and daddy are perfect together, but...what if her boys don’t like us? What if her grandchildren don’t like us? I mean, if she and daddy become a couple then we’ll all be a family, but we won’t be if--”

“Soph, you’re worrying about nothing,” Bella said as she got off the couch. “One we don’t know the grandkids well and we haven’t even met her boys, so until we do and until daddy comes to us and tells us he wants to be with Mary, I don’t think we need to worry.”

She sighed. “You’re right.”

* * *

Livvy stirred awake and looked around. She crawled to where Brian and her grandmother were laying together. She shook him. “Brian.”

Brian stirred and was immediately alert. “Livvy, Baby, are you okay?”

She nodded. “I’m hungry.”

He nodded. He carefully got up and held out his arms for her. She immediately went into his arms. “What do you want to eat?”

“Um..oatmeal?”

He nodded. “Sounds good to me.” He put her on his hip and walked out of the movie room with her. “We can make enough for everyone, okay?”

She nodded. “Do you think papa and daddy are okay?”

“They’re just fine, Sweetheart, I promise.” He sat her on the stool at the island. “Don’t move around too much, okay? Don’t want you to fall off.”

“Promise.”

He gathered everything to make the oatmeal. He grabbed some brown sugar, maple syrup, fruits and honey. “Alright, Livvy-Boo. What do you want? Fruit or brown sugar and syrup?”

“Brown sugar!” she said happily.

He laughed. After a few minutes of searching, he pulled out a large pot. “All right. We gotta make the oats first. Ever made oatmeal?”

She shook her head. “No.”

He smiled. “Okay. It’s actually really easy.” He continued to tell her how to do it.

Mary awoke and got up, leaving the kids to sleep on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and heard both Brian and Livvy laughing. She walked further into the room to see Brian carefully wiping oatmeal from Livvy’s face. “What are we doing in here?”

Brian smiled. “Good morning, Sweetheart!”

“Good morning, Grandma! We’re making oatmeal.”

“Oh, nice!” she said smiling. She walked to Livvy and finished wiping her face off. “Looks like you’re wearing it, Beautiful.”

She giggled. “Brian did it.”

He playfully gasped at her. “You weren’t supposed to tell!” 

She covered her mouth and her eyes got huge. “Oops!”

Both adults laughed and Mary hugged her. Brian couldn’t help but hope that maybe in the not so distance future that this would be his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: A sweet smutty chapter with Dean and Cas
> 
> (Just a note...the next chapter will be shorter than the previous ones)


	21. Chapter 21

 

Castiel reached down and let the slick that poured from Dean’s body coat his hand and he slicked his cock to the hilt with the moisture. He steadied Dean’s bucking hips and slammed into him. Dean cried out Cas’ name and without waiting, Castiel pounded in and out of him.

“Oh, God, Alpha! You feel amazing! Ugh!” Dean wrapped his legs around his hips holding him there as Castiel slammed into his prostate. “Oh, Dear God, Baby! Right there!”

Castiel grabbed the top of the headboard and pulled up, the movement helping him slam more into Dean just the way he liked it. In the last few hours, they’ve discovered a lot about each other. One was that they both enjoyed rough sex. “I’m gonna fill you up, Omega. You’re gonna be so full of my come.”

“Yes!” he yelled. “Do it, Alpha! Fill me up!”

If only it was true. It wasn’t impossible for a male omega to get pregnant after being mated, but it was more probable for it to happen during their heats. 

Cas felt his knot inflate as he pounded into the man he loved. A few more thrusts and his knot caught and pushed the Omega over the edge and he screamed his release. Castiel gripped the headboard as Dean’s body pumped him dry with each contraction. “Oh, Dear, God…”

The Alpha collapsed on top of his lover and let himself catch his breath. “That was incredible.”

“It was…” Dean panted, holding the Alpha to him. “You haven’t come that hard in a while.” 

He laughed breathlessly. He lifted his head a little and looked at his Omega. “Are you complaining?”

“No,” he immediately said. “Never will I ever complain about that.”

“I didn’t think so,” he said as Dean gasped as Cas came again. He shifted so that not all of his weight was on Dean. “We should probably talk about something.”

“What?” he asked looking down at him.

“How would you feel if you got pregnant now?”

Dean’s heart leaped happily. “That would be great. I would be in heaven.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “To have the man I love’s baby?” He smiled. “I’d be bouncing on Cloud 9, Alpha.” He reached down and caressed Cas’ cheek. “I would love to have your babies.” He sighed happily. “Why are you asking?”

“Because if you remember from your Omega biology textbook it’s not impossible for you to end up pregnant during mating. We never got around to discussing it, so I wanted to know.”

Dean pulled him up his body. “Kiss me.”

Castiel claimed his mouth instantly and didn’t hold back. He moved slowly and Dean moaned in his mouth. He pulled back and kissed down his throat. “I can’t wait until you’re big with our child, My beautiful, sweet omega,” he said as he kissed down Dean’s throat. 

“Me too, Alpha.” He moaned. He gasped when his Alpha shot more come inside him. “You keep doing that and we’ll be closer.”

He laughed. “I’ll try my best.” He shifted and rolled off of him. 

Dean curled into him and sighed when he felt Cas’ arms go around him. In moments they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the reason I didn't add much after this scene is to ask this question. I've been flip-flopping on this so I'll let you all help me decide: What do you think of Dean getting pregnant from the time at the lake or should he get pregnant now? If it's at the lake, then I thought the next chapter Cas would pick up on the extra scent(s) if it's at the lake.
> 
> Just FYI: In this version of the verse: It's not improbable for a male omega to get pregnant during non-mated or non-heat moments. I'm thinking Dean's very fertile and that Cas has STRONG swimmers.
> 
> Next up: The mated couple comes up for air, has breakfast with their family and registers their mating...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. Here's the next chapter.

 

By Wednesday, they woke up together and Cas wrapped his arm around his mate, pulling him into his chest. He turned his nose into the omega’s neck smelt their merged scents, but he also smelled something else. It was a combination of a milky cream and baby powder. His heart hammered hard in his chest and his belly fluttered with surprised joy. He knew that scent!  **BABY.** Dean was going to have their baby!

The realization of that smacked him. His eyes shot open, they blew wide. "Baby?"

"Hmm," he murmured.

"I think you're pregnant."

Dean burst out laughing. "Angel, I know you want it to happen but it can't happen that fast."

"No, Baby, I'm serious, your scent's shifted." 

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around the man. "Alpha, you do know it's just a theory that you'd smell the baby on me so--" 

"No, Dean. You smell pregnant!"

Dean stared at him. " **WHAT?!"**

He nodded. He turned his nose into the Omega. "Besides our scents, I smell a milky cream-baby powder scent." 

"But...but...how? With Arthur's beating…"

He shook his head. "I don't know, Baby, but we have a doctor downstairs we can ask."

A little while later, Dean was in the shower cleaning himself off when the shower door opened and Cas walked in. He smiled and kissed him. Cas put some soap in his hands and began rubbing it on Dean’s body. “So, I was thinking...if we can, what do you think of going down to the registrar's office and doing the totally old-school thing and registering our mating?”

He laughed. He kissed him again. “I love that you’re such a dork.”

He smiled. “Is that a yes?”

He rinsed himself off as he said, “That’s a hell yes!"

They finished their shower and got out. They dried themselves off and got dressed. They headed downstairs to hear the kids chattering away to Brian’s girls. They walked into the kitchen to find Mary and Brian making breakfast. “Good morning,” Castiel said with a smile.

Mary smiled. “Good morning!”

They greeted with hugs and sat at the island. Mary pulled away and smiled. She scented the usual scent of baby and smiled at Brian. Mary smiled at her son. “Feel any different?”

“No, not really,” he admitted. He sighed. “More settled maybe, but other than that I don’t feel any different.”

“You don’t have to feel different, Dean,” Brian told him. “There’s no pressure. Speaking as your doctor how're your ribs feel?”

“Oh, um...honestly after we bit each other I haven’t felt anything.”

Brian nodded. He had a feeling he knew what was going on. It’s been medically proven that when an Alpha and Omega exchange bites that they can have incredible healing powers. “Pull your shirt up, please?”

Dean did as he asked and Brian looked at his torso. The bruising there was fading. He smiled. “Told you it wouldn’t be long after the bites and his bruises would fade.”

Mary looked and noticed that the bruising didn’t look that deep. Brian smiled. She exhaled, it felt like a weight was being lifted. 

Dean looked at Brian. "I do have a question, Doc."

"Shoot," Brian replied, sipping his coffee.

"Don't read too much into this, but, can a baby survive trauma like mine? A beating like I’ve had?"

Brian paused, thinking about how to say this. He answered, "It's not unheard of. An Omega's body can do amazing things. And if the body knows it's gonna carry a baby it will protect that baby. I've had cases of Omega abuse where they've discovered after leaving that they were pregnant during the last beating." He looked at the couple. "I will tell you what I've told others. The next three months will be crucial, be careful. Doesn't mean that you can't resume intimacy, intimacy is good for all three of you. If you are pregnant, then intimacy will help the baby growing inside of you to know that it’s safe. Other physical activities...be careful. In a couple more weeks we'll take a test and find out for sure, but if your scent has shifted then I'd say it's a definite possibility."

The newly mated couple just stared at each other, their eyes expressing more love for one another than their words ever could. Cas closed the gap between them, took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Dean couldn't believe it! He was gonna be a papa..again. "Huh."

Castiel smiled as he walked to where his phone was on the back counter in the kitchen. He shot someone a text and a few minutes later, his phone vibrated with an answer. “Baby?”

“What?” Dean asked turning to him.

“What do you think of going in at three?”

“Um…” he looked at his mom. “Would you mind watching the kids for an extra hour today?”

“Not at all, but why?”

“Because Cas and I were talking in the shower and we decided to register our mating--”

“Oh!” She smiled, just about bouncing off the floor. 

He laughed. “Mom...I love you, but let me finish.”

“Sorry,” she said, smiling. 

“And they usually want you to do it at the most four days after the mating exchange.”

“You know the law pretty well.”

Dean turned and smiled at the pretty dark-haired girl. “Hi, you must be one of Brian’s daughters.”

“Guilty,” she said smiling. She held out her hand. “Isabella, call me Bella. Most everyone does.” She leaned on the counter. “Did you memorize that?”

He nodded. “I did.” He looked at everyone. “And with the new turn of events then I'd say it's a good thing." He looked at Cas. "We should probably go to the store too.” 

He nodded. He looked at Mary. “Do you mind?”

She shook her head. “Not at all. Pick up dinner too? Claire said something about celebrating the permanency of having a Papa and thought maybe pizza or something.”

Dean nodded. “That sounds like a good way to celebrate.”

Cas nodded. “Will do.”

* * *

At about 2:57 that afternoon, Cas and Dean walked into the Registrar's Office, hand in hand. Cas was carrying a Manila folder with him. Dean knew that Cas would have to prove that his first mate had died. Cas walked to the counter, Dean standing beside him. "Hi, Felicity. How are you?"

She smiled. "Castiel, hi! How are you?"

"I'm very well. Thank you." He put a hand on Dean's back affectionately as he said, "Felicity, this is my mate, Dean Winchester--soon-to-be Novak. Dean, Felicity Walters. She used to date Michael when they were in college."

Dean smiled. He liked the way that Cas said "mate" and introduced him as a soon-to-be Novak. He wanted to have the same name as the man of his dreams and their children. "Hi, Felicity. Nice to meet you."

"You too, Dean." She looked at both of them. "What may I do for you?"

"We have a mating registration at three with Ishim."

Felicity smiled and looked at the message. "Yes, I see the appointment here. Okay. You have your paperwork?"

He nodded. "I do. Thank you."

They walked to where the offices were and Cas knocked. Seconds later, they were inside. Dean looked around. The office looked like that of a typical government official's office. Very plain and sedate. However, what made him feel uncomfortable was the way the older man's eyes roamed over Dean. He came closer to Cas, trying to seek some kind of protection subconsciously.

Dean’s attempt to protect himself didn’t go unnoticed by his Alpha and Castiel turned to him. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

He shook his head slowly as the man came to them. "Castiel, nice to see you again.”

“One moment, Ishim,” he said totally disregarding the Beta’s hand outstretched to him. His mate was in distress and if he was pregnant then heightened emotions could be bad. He looked at his Omega. “Dean, Sweetheart, talk to me. I know there’s something wrong I can smell it on you. Tell me.”

Dean looked at the guy and turned his eyes to his Alpha. Just looking into the blue depths calmed him. “He was...he was checking me out, Cas. It made me uncomfortable.”

“Do you want me to ask for someone else? I can--”

He shook his head. “No. I want to do this as soon as possible. The sooner we can get out of here the faster that we can get to our lives...together.”

Castiel smiled and kissed him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you.” 

Castiel turned to Ishim. “We’re here to register our mating, Ishim.”

He nodded. “Good for you, Castiel.” He raked his eyes over the Omega. “Very nice choice. The bruises on his skin--”

Castiel glared at him. “You know what? I think I want another clerk. Is Balthazar here?”

“He is, but I can--”

“No!” he growled. “Your comments about my Omega and the way you keep leering at him are making me uncomfortable and Dean’s getting upset.”  _ And in his state that’s not a good thing. _ He added mentally. He saw Balthazar walking to his office. “Balt!”

Balthazar was a tall man with blond hair and a confident smile. “Castiel,” he said with a British accent. He could smell the burning wood coming off of the Omega. He glared at Ishim. “Get out of here,” he commanded to Ishim. He looked at the couple. “What are you here to do?”

“We wanted to register our mating, but--”

Balthazar smiled. “Oh, Cassie, that’s great!” He exclaimed happily. He smiled softly to Dean. “Is this him?”

He nodded. “Dean, this is a dear friend of mine, Balthazar Goodwin. Balt and I were college roommates at Harvard. Balt, this is my mate and the love of my life, Dean Winchester.”

Balthazar smiled and held his hand out to Dean. Dean shook it. “Nice to meet you, Dean.”

“You too, Balthazar.” He felt his inner omega beginning to calm as he smelled the man. He was a beta like Ishim, which meant that the only smell he had was whatever aftershave he had put on that morning, but he didn’t feel uncomfortable around him. In fact, he felt at ease in the presence of his Alpha’s oldest friend.

Cas subtlety took a whiff of the air around him to gauge how the Omega felt about Balthazar. When he smelled the scent of black licorice more than sandalwood he knew that the Omega was comfortable with him. He looked at Dean. “You ready?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.”

They walked into Balthazar’s office and he gestured for them to have a seat. He turned to a long file cabinet that had 3 drawers. He opened the middle drawer and pulled out some paperwork. He looked at Castiel. “I know you’ve been mated before, Cassie, but Dean, have you?”

He shook his head. “No.”

He nodded. He looked at Dean. “Can you fill out all your information where it says ‘Omega’, please?”

He nodded. He picked up the pen that Balt had discarded and he began writing. Castiel watched him as he wrote his full name.

“Your middle name’s Campbell?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Mom wanted her maiden name with one of us, so I guess I was the lucky one.”

Castiel laughed. “I like it. It fits you.”

He smiled. “Thanks.” He read the next couple of lines out loud. “Do you plan on changing your last name?” He smiled and checked ‘yes’. “Write the name you wish to see on all legal documents.” He smiled and wrote:  **Dean Campbell Novak** . 

Balthazar smiled. He had to admit it looked good like that. “Now, Cassie, when you fill out your parts,” Balthazar instructed. “Fill out the gray portion now.”

Castiel nodded slowly. He put the manila folder next to him. It had his and Evelyn’s mating papers, marriage certificate and her death certificate. He exhaled and started filling out the information. Dean watched him as he wrote out his first, middle and last name. His birthday, his address, age, all of it. 

Dean smelled the Alpha’s scent shift when he got to the gray portion of the document. Dulled blue spruce and clary sage. His heart hurt a little. Was he just saying the things he had said about Evelyn to make Dean feel secure?

Castiel smelled Dean’s scent dull and looked at him. “You okay?”

He exhaled deeply. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Castiel looked at where he was in the form. He looked at Balthazar. “Could we have the room for a moment, please?”

He nodded. “Absolutely. I gotta go get some ink to certify your certificate anyway. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He stood and quickly walked out, shutting the door softly behind him.

Castiel turned in his seat and looked at his mate. “Baby, I’m not sad or upset because of Evelyn.”

Dean’s head whipped around. “How did you know…?”

He laughed softly and touched his cheek. “Because I’m your mate. It’s my job to know. Not to mention, I’m at the part in the application where I fill out my first mating--”

“You miss her,” Dean said simply. “You loved her--”

Ahh...there it was. Dean thought he was still in love with Evelyn. Now was the time for some truths. He shifted in his seat. “Baby, I did love her, but I wasn’t  **_in_ ** love with her. I’m in love with you. Desperately and madly in love with you. The way I felt about Evelyn doesn’t even come close to what I feel for you.” He reached over and caressed his cheek. “You’re the love of my life, Dean. I honestly believe that. There’s nothing in this world that could ever make me stop the way I feel about you. Yes, I’m sad as I sit here and fill out this piece of paper, but not because I wrote Evelyn’s name, the date we married, mated and she died. It’s because it hurts to know that we’re not each other’s first.”

Dean smiled, feeling more relieved. He took his face gently and kissed him. “I love you. That three-word phrase doesn’t ever feel like enough to express how much I really and truly love you. You’re my entire world, Angel. As much as my Omega Studies teacher would have a coronary for what I’m about to say I’m saying it anyway--you’re the center of my universe, Alpha and I promise you from the bottom of my heart that I will make you incredibly happy and care and make happy the four little people that I have fallen in love with too. I love your children as if they’re my own, as if they came from my body. And if the fact that my scent has shifted tells us anything then soon in a few months we will have another baby to add to it.” 

He exhaled slowly. “You’ve given me every dream that I’ve expressed and even ones I haven’t. You’re a dream come true and I’m gonna wonder how in the hell I got so damn lucky every single day of our lives together, but I’m so glad that you chose me.” He touched his cheek too and said softly, “I don’t care who came before me, Cas. All that I care about is being the last, being your forever.”

Castiel smiled and kissed him very deeply. “And you are. Evie may have been my first, but you’re my only, Dean.” He looked at Dean. “Do you wanna fill it out with me?”

He nodded. He looked at everything, then got to the gray portion. “She’s a Davenport?”

He nodded. “Yes, she is.”

They walked through the paperwork when Balthazar came back a few minutes later. Soon, Balthazar handed them a copy of the certificate. He looked at them both. “With this you can do a name change with the government, Dean and make all the necessary changes.” He smiled. “Okay, totally unprofessional right now.” He looked at Castiel. “Congratulations, Cassie. I’m so happy for you and I can definitely see that you’re happier than the day you came in here fourteen years ago.”

“Fourteen?” Dean said.

Castiel nodded. “Told you it’s been a while since I mated.”

He smiled. He noted to ask him a personal question later, but listened to Balthazar as he continued, “And I’m not trying to hit on Dean as I say this, but it may sound like it. I’m speaking as someone who has known you for over sixteen years, he’s beautiful and is an incredible man. I can tell just sitting here and in the short time I’ve talked to you that you’re a great fit for my old friend and that you really truly love him and I’d like to say, thank you for that. Cassie has always been such an amazing person and friend that it broke my heart when he married Evelyn. They didn’t love each other the way they should have and most of his friends knew that. His mother was blind to it. You, Dean, you love him and I can see it in the way you have to touch him or the way you’ve been looking at him while we’re sitting here. And all I’m saying is if you’ll allow me I’d like to be your friend.”

Dean nodded. “Absolutely. The way that Cas has adopted my friends over the last few weeks that we’ve known each other has been amazing. Don’t worry about us being friends. The moment that Cas introduced you and you didn’t treat me like a piece of meat is when you gained my friendship.” He looked at Cas. “I have an idea. Let’s have a cookout this weekend to celebrate us mating.”

Cas agreed knowing it was the best way to celebrate. They invited Balthazar and walked out a few minutes later. They headed to the store.

* * *

Cas tilted his nose into the Omega’s neck and inhaled the intoxicating scent of his omega mixed with the universal scent of baby. His hands instinctively dropped to his stomach and he left them there as he enjoyed the scents lingering. “I love you, Sweetheart,” he whispered into his neck.

He sighed. He loved that Cas was so affectionate. It definitely got his inner Omega purring with contentment. Not that he’d actually admit that he loved when his Alpha was affectionate toward him in public. It was a definite switch from the others that he’d been with. They never wanted to be affectionate in public. “I love you,” he whispered. He turned in Castiel’s arms and gave him a very deep kiss. 

“What was that for?”

“Because I can.” He exhaled. “Will you go get the meat for the cookout? I’m going to get some spices and other supplies to cook with.”

He nodded. “Okay. Anything that you prefer?”

He smiled. “Hamburger, hotdogs and steaks.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He kissed him and walked off. 

Dean walked through the spices aisle grabbing the spices he knew he needed for his homemade barbecue sauce and other homemade things. 

“Omega.”

The sound of the man’s voice made his heart race so fast that his chest hurt and the Alpha’s scent churned his stomach. He looked up into the most evilly dead eyes he had ever seen in his life. He put the big shaker of taco seasoning into the cart and started pushing the car down the aisle. He felt the Alpha’s fat clammy fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him. 

Dean stumbled into the man and he gasped. He felt the Alpha’s hands drop toward his groin and whimpered as pushed him away. “Back off, Dude. I’m mated.”

“Doesn’t matter to me,” he growled. “I don’t see him anywhere--”

“Look behind you, Assbutt.”

_ Assbutt _ ? Was he serious?

The man turned and muttered, “Go away, man, I’m busy.”

“Let him go!” He growled. 

Getting far enough away, Dean kneed the man in the groin and punched him. He moved toward Cas. He wrapped his arm around his waist. Without realizing it, Dean turned his face into his Alpha’s nose, letting his scent calm him. Cas ushered him away as Dean pushed the cart. “Come on, Baby. Let’s get our groceries and go home.”

He nodded. When they were far enough away Dean exhaled. “Give me a second, Cas, please.”

“Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah. His scent was making me nauseous.”

He walked to him and rubbed his back. “Do you want to go now? We can come back maybe later or something.”

He thought about telling him no, that he could tough through it, but decided to be totally honest with him. “Yes, please? After we pick up some snacks though.”

He nodded. “Popcorn?”

He nodded. “Yes. I’m going to go get some chocolate pudding.” He walked to the refrigerated section and grabbed 3 packages of chocolate pudding, milk and some other things and walked back to Cas. As he dropped the contents in his arms he saw the Alpha drop a roast into the cart, along with some deli lunch meat. 

“Lunches for tomorrow.” He kissed him. “Let’s go home.”

He nodded. “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, a question for you: Besides smut in the next chapter which will happen, shall I have life get back to normal for the couple before their backyard BBQ or more time in their bubble?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a talk...some smut...and they're moving out of the mansion!

Later that night, Dean carried Olivia into her room and put her to bed. He kissed the top of her head and looked down at her. She had the

dark hair and bright blue eyes like her father, but he wondered how much of her looked like Evelyn. He kissed her forehead and tucked her in. “Goodnight, Baby Girl. Papa loves you.”

He walked to the door and turned the light out. He said goodnight to Noah, Jack and Claire, then headed to their bedroom. He knew that Cas worried about him since they left the store. He fell quiet the moment that they left the store. It wasn’t anything the Alpha had done. In fact, Cas was amazing and had been there but not hovering.

He stopped in the doorway of the master bedroom and saw Cas sitting around with photos all over on the bed. He watched as the Alpha put the backing on a frame and put it next to him. Dean walked into the room, toed his shoes off, walked to the bed and wrapped his arms around Cas as he lowered himself to the bed. He kissed his neck and rested his chin gently on the Alpha’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Cas stopped what he was doing and soaked up the affection. He had kinda shut down when they got back from town. “I love you, Sweetheart.”

He got comfortable and sat on his feet as he wrapped the Alpha tighter. “I’m sorry about the way I shut down.”

“I forgive you.” He exhaled. “I just wish I could have helped--”

“Angel, you did help. More than you know. I know you didn’t feel like you were, but you did.” He sighed. “It bothers me that even with me being mated to you that the jerk thought he could still…”

“Baby, he didn’t. You’re safe.”

“I know...I just hate that our day and happiness got tainted.”

“It’s okay. We got the rest of our lives together. Just you and me and as many kids as we can have.”

Dean turned his face and kissed him softly. “I never thought that I’d be here. That I would have an amazing man who loves me and by all accounts unconditionally.”

Cas moved around to face Dean on the bed. “Very true. You’re the center of my world, my Omega.”

He exhaled. “And I have four amazing kids...and you know I may not have had them myself but I love them as much if not more than if they were mine.”

He smiled. “I know you do, Sweetheart and I couldn’t love you anymore for it.”

He leaned forward and kissed him softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” Cas said.

He sighed softly. He looked down at the pictures. They were of a blond-haired woman with blue eyes. “Who…” he picked up one of the photos and his heart thudded in his chest. He’d know those eyes anywhere. Claire and Noah had them. “This is Evelyn?”

He nodded. “Yes,” Cas answered. “This was her. I’m doing what Brian suggested. I’m putting the photos of her holding them in frames, but the rest will go into a photo album that maybe someday I will copy more photos for each of the kids.” He sighed. He looked into the green eyes that had stolen his heart all those weeks ago and smiled. “My future is with you, Dean and I wanted this gesture to be symbolic of me moving on from Evelyn and stepping into our future together.” He reached down and touched his stomach softly. “And this little person growing inside you.”

Dean didn’t say anything as he carefully gathered up the photos that were on the bed and sat them inside the photo box. He gently took the frame from Cas’ hands and put them both on the bench at the foot of the large king-sized bed. He moved toward the Alpha, cupping a hand at the back of his neck and kissed him. He gently eased him back against the pillows and straddled the Alpha. 

Cas moaned as Dean deepened the kiss and cupped his own hand behind his head and their tongues tangled. He bunched the ends of the t-shirt in his hands and moved it up. Dean broke the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor. Cas pulled his own off. Dean went back to kissing him. 

They continued to kiss for what seemed like forever. The more they kissed the more their connection sealed. The more they kissed the more they wanted each other. Dean unsnapped his jeans and slipped off his lap and Cas pushed them past his hips. Dean pulled them down his legs and took his own off. 

Cas could smell the slick slithering down Dean’s thighs as he sat on his lap. Dean sighed at the feel of Cas' cock between his ass cheeks. He moved up and down slowly, teasingly. Dean looked into the Alpha's blue eyes, the man below him moaned. He rose up on his knees and positioned him and slid down him. They both sighed.

Cas put his hands on his thighs as the Omega rocked back and forth slowly. "Oh, God...Dean...that feels so good, Baby."

Dean moved faster, his eyes never leaving the Alpha's. He moaned as they moved faster. Soon, the sounds of mating filled the room. As their orgasms neared they moved faster and got louder. At last, they both orgasmed and Dean released all over his Alpha's chest  Cas locked his knot into him and they both sighed. Dean collapsed forward. He kissed his pecs. "I love you."

Cas wrapped his arms around him. "I love you...more than I can say."

This was the moment. He could feel it, but would he be upset if he did it instead? He looked into Cas' eyes for a long time before he said anything. He wasn't going to say anything about what he was feeling or thinking, but instead of something cute he said, "Let's get married."

Cas looked at the man on top of him. He looked into his eyes. He was serious. "Absolutely, yes!" He carefully flipped them and slowly moved in and out of him. 

Dean gasped. "Oh, God...Cas." Minutes later, he came again as the Alpha shot cum inside of him, relocking his knot. He exhaled, content. "I love you, My Alpha."

"I love you, My Omega " He shifted, rolled off of him, carefully repositioning. He put a hand on his still flat belly. "I can't wait to see you big with our child, Baby." He kissed his shoulder. "I promise I'll take care of you both."

He smiled and put his hand on Cas'. "I know you will, Angel." He sighed content. "You've made every dream I never thought I could have come true. I never thought I'd find someone as amazing as you who would love me and want a life with me. Who wants babies and everything with me."

"I'd give you the world if I could. You are more than I could have hoped for. When I signed up for Omegamates all I was looking for was a companion, I never thought I'd find the love of my life too."

He leaned over and kissed him. The Alpha's knot slipped out and Dean flipped on his back. Cas shifted to talk to his belly. "I don't know if you can hear me quite yet, Little One, but I want you to know besides your Papa's voice you'll be hearing mine a lot too. I promise to be the best daddy that a baby could ask for. I love you and I will always protect you and your papa." He kissed his belly, then Dean's lips.

Dean's heart swelled with love and pride as Cas talked to his belly, talking to their baby. He pulled him up. "Yep, I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Cas kissed him and shook his head. He positioned himself between his legs. "No. That's me," he said before sliding into him.

Dean gasped, surprised that he was still wet enough to slide in so easily. He wrapped his arms around him as the Alpha slowly pumped in and out of him. He arched. "Oh, God...Baby...right there. That's the spot!"

He shoved in watched Dean arch off the bed, moving his body into him. "Yes, Cas, there, Baby."

He gripped the headboard for leverage and plowed into the Omega, hitting his prostate over and over again. "God, Dean, you feel so amazing, Baby."

"You too!" He screamed. He came again knowing he was the happiest Omega in the world.

After they made love for a third time that night, they lay in each other’s arms chatting about everything from the kids to the wedding. Cas looked down at his fiance. “I have a question for you, Sweetheart.”

“What?” he asked rubbing Cas’ chest affectionately.

“How do you feel about buying a new house?”

His head sprang off of the Alpha’s shoulder and he looked down at the man. “You’re…you want to sell the house?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I think so. I was thinking that it’s something that needs to be done.”

“Why?”

Cas looked down at him. “Dean, do you love this house?”

Dean fell silent for a moment and then shook his head. “Well, no. Not really. I honestly think it’s too big, but you’re a rich guy, Cas, we need the security--”

“I can get a different home system. Gabriel, my other brother owns a security company. He’s in Paris right now doing some kind of security work but if I ask him he’ll come home and do ours once we find a house that is.”

Dean smiled. “That sounds wonderful. What made you decide to get a new house? I mean from what I heard from your family last weekend you love this house.”

He shrugged, then sighed. “Truth is, I lied to my family about this house. I’ve never actually liked it. Evelyn loved this house because it was just what a ‘prestigious’ family would buy. I’ve always thought it was too big and besides, too much of Evelyn is in this house. I love my family but they’re forever going to remind you of the fact that Evelyn didn’t put that vase there or she didn’t put the living room quite like that.” He rolled onto his side and looked at his lover. “At least this way with a new house it’s your decision where to put pictures and furniture and what color you wanna paint the room walls.” He touched his face lovingly. “Plus, if we’re not in our own house then the way we raise our children will be a group opinion talk.

“I put up with my family’s opinions for long enough. Evelyn allowed them into our marriage and our parenting ethics. I don’t want that to happen with us. My family have a tendency to wedge themselves in.” He sighed. “I know this seems sudden but with the way that my sisters-in-law acted at breakfast the other day and how my mother attempted to pay you off to leave…” he sighed. “It’s just…I want our life to be ours and not everyone else’s. I lived with my family looking over my shoulder years. With you I want things to be different--” his words died as Dean kissed him.

Dean chuckled softly. “You weren’t kidding when you said that you ramble when you get nervous.” He kissed him again. “It’s adorable.” He didn’t have to see the Alpha blushing to know he was. He leaned into him and kissed him deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you. Sorry.”

“No need,” he told him. “I don’t mind that you ramble. Just gives me an excuse to kiss you whenever you do.”

He laughed softly and curled into him, letting the scent of his mate and unborn child soothe him. “You never need to have an excuse for that.”

He laughed softly. “Good to know.” He exhaled. “Would you absolutely hate me if we didn’t go to bed right away, I wanted to show you something.”

“Go ahead.”

He walked over to the desk that had a laptop on it and walked back to the bed. “Now, if you don’t like it we don’t have to get it, but I’ve always loved the place and the people that used to live in it were amazing. My mom recently told me that the place went up for sale, so I checked it out.”

Cas nodded as he watched him log onto the computer. Dean typed in an address to the Realtor. He quickly typed in the address to the house. Cas watched as an old home pulled up. He looked at it. It was gorgeous. “Wow…that looks amazing.”

“You think so?”

Cas nodded and reached over for a pad of paper and a pen. “Yes, I really do.” He grabbed a pillow and put the laptop on top, moving the pillow between them. He looked at his mate and smiled. “Dean, I’m serious, Sweetheart. I really really do. Shall we look at at the inside?”

He nodded. He clicked on the picture of the house and smiled. “I was thinking that we could put a porch swing either here,” he pointed at the front of the house, “or here on the back porch.”

“Why not both?”

Dean’s heart literally swelled. This man was amazing. He kissed him. “I love you.” He pressed the arrow to swipe the picture over to show him the inside.

“Oh, stop,” Cas said when they came to the living room. Dean watched him as he studied the picture and then deflated.

“Babe, we can probably convert it at some point if a real working fireplace is your thing.”

He nodded. “It is. I love a real fireplace.”

“Then we can figure out how much it would cost to convert it back to a real working fireplace.”

Castiel nodded. “That sounds good.” He looked at his fiance. “Show me the bedrooms.”

He clicked through the photos and showed him the bedrooms, instructed him what he had pictured and then stopped on the large bedroom. “Here’s the master bedroom.”

Cas looked at the room and smiled. “We’ll have to get a smaller King-sized bed.”

He laughed. “Is that going to be a problem?”

He shook his head. “Not for me. How about you, Omega?”

“Absolutely not,” he answered with a shake of his head. “Lately I’ve been feeling like you’re mad at me or something in this bed because you end up way over on that side while I’m where you left me.”

He laughed and kissed him. “I’m sorry. I guess in my sleep I gotta get used to the fact that you want to touch me and let me hold you.”

“So I take it Evelyn didn’t like it?”

He shook his head. “Not at all. If she wasn’t in heat, then we never touched each other that way. We never even had sex for fun.”

So, a California King bed is not for us.” He noted that in the notebook and also wrote that they needed to convert the fireplace.

“This isn’t a pros and cons thing, is it?”

He smirked. “No. Reminders what we need to do when we get the house.”

His heart stopped beating in surprise and then hammered like a jackhammer. “So…we’re gonna get the house?”

He nodded. “Yes,” he answered. “I think it’s perfect for us, Sweetheart. And the fact that it has the potential for ten bedrooms is a plus.” He looked into the Omega’s green eyes. “Not that we’re gonna be filling all the rooms. But we can make one into an office area for us.”

“Us? Uh…angel, why would I need an office?”

Castiel smiled. “Well, my dad brought something up at a meeting with him the other day.”

“Okay, and…?”

“And he suggested and I thought it was an amazing idea.” His smile got wider. “If you want you can start your own auto business. Dad suggested that you specialize in classic cars and build them or fix them for people.”

Dean’s heart fluttered. “You’d be okay with that?”

“Of course!” He exclaimed. “Baby, you love working on cars and I don’t want you to lose something you love--”

Dean kissed him passionately. “I love you! I really truly love you, Alpha.” He sighed. “I thought I’d have have to walk away from it.”

He shook his head. “No. We’ll sort it all out later, okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I think actually, if I am pregnant then maybe I’ll take the time until the baby is born to figure everything out for the business. I took a business class after high school and they said to really plan for everything, so I think I’ll really do that during that time. Plus, we need to have a routine with the kids and being that we’ll be moving soon then that routine is more important than ever.”

Cas nodded. “Right. Would I be committing a crime if I suggested us getting an SUV for family trips? Not that I don’t love the Impala, because you know that’s not true. I love that car, but…”

“It’s not practical,” he added. He nodded. “I’ve felt that too.”

“But you don’t have to get rid of it. I would never tell you that. When we get to the house tomorrow.” He picked up the laptop and shot a quick email to the Realtor and asked for them to call him for an appointment, he continued, “We can see how big that garage is and if we need to we’ll build another one for you or something so you can work on the car that you’re getting paid to and your baby.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he kissed him again.

He couldn’t believe it. Soon they’ll have their own place…his dream home, then their baby to add to the mix and he’ll also have his own business too, doing something he loves. The man he had was a dream. He was the luckiest man alive.

* * *

  **THE HOUSE THAT THEY LOOKED AT. JUST YOU ALL KNOW ITS MUCH LARGER IN THE DESCRIPTION ON THE COMPUTER THAN THIS PICTURE IS. THIS PICTURE WAS FOR THE INSPIRATION OF THE HOME. I DID FIND A 9 BEDROOM FOURSQUARE HOME IN MY SEARCH FOR HOME, SO  I KNEW IT WOULD WORK FOR WHAT I WANTED.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What do you think of James meeting up with a family member of Michael's and...maybe they fall in love? 
> 
> (I was thinking maybe Michael had a twin brother—the twin was already planned, but pairing them up is something I've been going back and forth on since the beginning. The twin's name is Matthew. I thought they meet up at Michael's grave and it just happens...)
> 
> Next Up: James' support of Cas and Dean has consequences for his marriage to Naomi. James goes to Michael's grave and runs into someone from his past. Dean and Cas check out Dean's dream home. Gabriel and family are back from Paris.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking out the house doesn't go as planned, but they end up finding something better.
> 
> Dean meets Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you all so much for your support in writing this fic. We'll be ending in about 16 more chapters. Sorry, it took so long to update this story, but I couldn't seem to figure out how to describe some things. I just wanted to say I didn't forget you all, I promise.
> 
> ****SPNWinchester****

The next morning, Dean jerked awake at the sound of the house phone ringing. He moaned and leaned over to pick it up. He answered groggily, "Hello?"

" _ Well, hello, Handsome _ ," came away too cheerful voice at...he tilted his head up to the alarm clock...7:05 in the morning. " _ Is this Dean? _ "

"Depends," he murmured trying to wake himself up so he could be coherent enough to register what was being said. "Who's this?"

The man on the other end gasped. " _ I'm offended. That means that Cassie hasn't talked about me enough _ ."

Knowing all too well from Cas' description of his favorite brother that this was more than likely him he said, "Good morning, Gabriel."

" _ Ahh-ha _ !" he exclaimed. " _ He has talked about me _ !"

Dean couldn't help it, he laughed. "What's up? You still coming home?"

" _ Yeah. I'm calling before we board our connecting flight _ ."

"Okay. What time will you be in?"

" _ About four this afternoon," he said. "Do you think that could work for Cassie to pick us up? _ "

"It should be," Dean answered. "Let me ask him to find out." He pulled the phone from his ear and shook his lover awake gently. "Cas, babe."

"Mmm?" Cas murmured sleepily.

"Gabriel's on the phone. He wants to know if you're still going to pick him up from the airport."

Castiel opened his eyes and sniffed the air. "Mmm. You smell amazing."

"Not now, Alpha," Dean told him as he pried himself free from his arms. "Your brother's on the phone."

Castiel took the phone that Dean held out to him. He looked at the caller ID and seen that it was Gabriel. "Hey, Gabe. Give me a second, okay?"

" _ Sure, Little Brother. _ "

Castiel leaned over and kissed him. "Good morning."

Dean smiled. "Morning. Talk to your brother," he said and playfully pushed the Alpha off him.

He laughed softly. "Hey, Gabe. Where are you?"

" _ Hey, Cassie. Your Omega sounds sexy over the phone _ ."

He rolled his eyes. "Where are you?"

" _ Boston, _ " he answered.

"What time are you getting in?" Cas asked glancing at the clock.

" _ About four, _ " he answered. " _ We've got a two hour wait and then a four hour flight to Kansas City. _ "

He nodded. He looked at the clock. 7:30. That gave him and Dean awhile to take a look at the Omega's dream home and then discuss it between them before loading up the kids and heading to Kansas City. "Okay. We'll be waiting. All six of us."

" _ Great, _ " he said. " _ Can't wait to see you. I missed you, Little Brother. _ "

He smiled. "I missed you too, Gabe. Six weeks is definitely too long of a time to go without seeing you."

" _ Well, glad you think so, because Kali and I have been talking. We've decided that I'm done with the international clients. Much to Malachi, Ezra and Hael's dismay. _ "

He laughed. "Great! That means you'll be here when Dean and I get married then."

" _ When are you getting married?! _ "

"Well, his brother's due home Friday. So...next Saturday," he replied, smiling when Dean nodded.

" _ Oh, Cas, that's great. Told you you weren't the single guy type. _ "

"Thanks, Gabe." He hung up with him.

Dean heard a buzzing sound and walked over to his phone. He saw it was text from Dr. Brian. He opened the message:  **[From Dr. Brian]: How have you been doing? Any changes?**

Dean smirked and showed Cas the message. He smiled too. Cas took his phone and answered for him:  **[From Me]: This is Castiel. His scent has gotten stronger and my Alpha has been getting more protective. Which if I remember correctly only means that my Alpha senses the pregnancy too, right?**

**[From Dr. Brian]: You are correct. Tell him to keep continuing the precautions, but I'd say if your inner wolf is feeling protective then that's a definite sure sign he's pregnant. Next Wednesday I want you guys to come in say...3:15?**

**[From Me]: Sounds good Doc. When will the morning sickness start?**

**[From Dr. Brian]: Anytime from next week to the week after next.**

**[From Me]: Okay. Gotta go. Promised Dean we'd check something out.**

With Dr. Brian's goodbye, he handed it back to Dean. "I asked Charlie and Jo to babysit the kids while we're out and about this morning. Give your mom the day off since we're checking out the house." Cas' phone buzzed this time. It was a confirmation from the Realtor about checking out the house. He smiled. "Well, my Beautiful Omega, it would seem that the Realtor has okayed our going to see the house this morning. She said eight-thirty was fine."

Dean smiled and walked up to him. He smiled as he kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed him thoroughly and deeply as he backed him up toward the bed. He continued to kiss him as they lowered to the bed. "You know it's a shame that we can't go see the property ourselves."

Dean laughed into his mouth. "That's only because you want to knot me in every room, Alpha."

He moved the kissing down his neck to his chest and sucking lightly at Dean's nipple. The Omega below him moaned. He kissed down Dean's body and stopped at his still flat stomach. He cupped his hands and kissed his belly. "Daddy loves you, Little One."

Yep, as usual when he talked to their growing peanut he never needed prep to have his slick gushing out him like a damn geyser. Dean hooked his hands around the Alpha's arms and pulled him up. "I want you."

Cas crushed his mouth down on Dean's in an instant and the Omega groaned. He bucked his hips, but instead of complying and getting inside of him, Cas wrapped his hands at his hips and rolled them both until Dean was on top of him. "Ride me." He smiled up at him. "I know you've been dying to."

Dean smiled. "But first I want to try something," he said. "Pull your legs up."

Cas complied without question and held onto his legs as the Omega situated with his face at Cas' ass. "What are you..." he bucked up a little when he felt Dean's tongue licked his hole. "Dean..."

Dean smiled up at him. "Was that a good--"

"Don't stop!"

"As you wish, Alpha." He began licking at him as if at the end of his ass held all the secrets of the universe. The more the Alpha moaned or cried out the more Dean did it.

"Oh, God, Dean, that...is..."

The Omega smiled. "Now you know what it feels like with me, Alpha." He stopped licking at him before the Alpha could get off. He crawled up his body and straddled him. He took his face in his hands and kissed him more passionately than he has ever done before. He held the man's erection and impaled himself. He released a very obscene groan. "Will never get old."

Dean started out slow as he rode him. With each moan, he moved his hips. "Oh, God, Alpha, that feels..." He positioned his feet on each side of Cas’ hips and began pushing himself up and down. 

Cas loved watching the Omega as the moment of passion overtook him, like now. He rested his hands on Dean’s hips as the man readjusted and began moving back and forth quickly. “Oh, God, Dean…”

“Oh, God, Alpha….” he whimpered as the feeling of his orgasm began crawling. 

Cas had no idea where it came from but soon there was no more words. There was skin on skin and loud moans and grunts. He could feel his knot inflating and asked, “Knot?”

“Always,” Dean panted. “Please.”

He heard the tone in the Omega’s voice and pounded into him until his knot caught and he ejaculated. After they both came, they laid in bed together, waiting for his knot to deflate. Cas sighed contentedly. He adjusted so they were face to face. “God, that was incredible.”

“Very much so,” Dean sighed. He leaned over and kissed him. “I’ve been thinking...you know the business idea you gave me?”

He nodded. “Yes, what about it?”

“I think I’ll put it on hold for awhile. I want to make sure I do everything right with the baby and taking care of the kids before I add to my tasks, you know?”

He nodded and caressed Dean’s side. “I do know, Baby. As long as you’re okay with it then I’m okay with it. I don’t want you to feel like I’m being a traditional Al--”

Dean silenced him with a kiss. “I don’t. I could never think of you that way, but after the beating by Arthur and the precautions that I have to take right now until we find out it makes me leery of doing physical labor throughout the rest of my pregnancy.”

Castiel smiled softly and kissed him. “I’m sure everything will be fine, Sweetheart but if it will make you feel better then do what you think is best.” He kissed him again. “You know your body better than I do.”

Dean smiled and sighed softly. It wasn’t that he was worried about how he would react. They had enough money, but it was a relief that Cas was all for it. He felt the Alpha’s knot slide out of him and he kissed him. “Let’s get in the shower.”

* * *

After their shower and having sex again in the shower, they went downstairs to be with the kids and wait for Charlie and Jo. having beakfast with the kids and getting on the road. They pulled up to the American Foursquare home a few minutes late. They got out of the Impala and rushed up to the Realtor. “Sorry we’re late,” Dean apologized.

She smiled and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. Your Alpha said you were newly mated and I remember all too well what that was like.” She waved them to follow her and she jogged up the stairs. She began her spiel about the house as she started the tour. 

Dean didn’t follow right away as he looked down the street to a beautiful Gothic looking home. He felt something in his chest tug toward that house and he sighed. He was warring with his childhood dream and what his adult self was telling him would be better. He caught up to Cas and Kari, the Realtor. As the tour continued, the feeling like it didn’t have the same vibes anymore became stronger. He kept looking out the window toward the house that was across the street and he wondered when the best time to say something to his Alpha would be. 

He’d been in love with this house for as long as he could remember, but now it didn’t feel like home like he had hoped. However, not wanting to interrupt the Realtor and Cas’ intense listening, he kept walking with them. 

About halfway through the house, Dean couldn’t stand it anymore. This house didn’t feel the same as it had when he was a kid. He stopped Cas. “Baby, wait a minute, please.”

Castiel looked up at the Omega. “Baby, what is it?”

“It doesn’t feel right anymore.”

Cas caressed his arms and looked into the Omega’s green eyes. “What do you mean, Sweetheart?”

He shrugged. “It’s hard to explain.”

“Try,” he insisted. 

“When I was a kid I always thought this house would be so cool to live in. I liked the history and everything of it and the size I thought would work, but now…”

Castiel smiled. “But now with me you, four kids, a possible one on the way it and a puppy it doesn’t seem like the best place anymore?” he replied in question.

Dean nodded. He looked at him in awe. How did he do that? How did he know exactly what he was feeling and know how to verbalize it. “Yeah. Are you angry?”

He shook his head and kissed his lips. “Of course not, Sweetheart.”

He sighed. “Good, because I think…” he pulled him over to the window on the second landing on the staircase. “Because I think I wanna look at that one,” he told him.

“The Georgian home?”

“Is that what it is?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He smiled. “Tell you a secret?”

He smiled. “Please.”

“I’ve always wanted to live in a house like that.” He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. “I know you and I know how independent you are, so I’m going to ask you this. That house right there,” he asked about the house across the street. “Is bigger than this one. Can you take care of it the way that you want to and the way we talked about?” He rested his chin on his shoulder. “You know that I will help around the house. Ours is a partnership, but I know you have to be doing something so, I’m asking honestly can you do it?”

He nodded. “But I won’t know for sure until we see it.” 

Castiel turned and looked at Kari. “Kari, do you have a way to see this house here?”

Kari walked over and looked at the house that they were pointing at. She smiled. “That house actually just came on the market, Mr. Novak.”

“Can we see it?” Dean asked and almost growled when the woman ignored his question.

Castiel pressed a hand gently to Dean’s belly and looked at the Realtor. “I believe my mate asked you a question, Kari.”

“Do you want to see it, Mr. Novak?”

“I believe we do,” Castiel told her. “I’d also appreciate it when my mate asks you a question if you’d answer. We’re not traditionalists. He’s allowed to speak without my permission. If I see you do that again I’ll report you and request another realtor.”

She nodded. “Yes, sir, Mr. Novak.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/48451366156/in/dateposted-public/)(this is the home they will buy)

They walked across the street and 3 houses down and both Dean and Cas stood outside. They looked up at the house. It was a gorgeous house. It was a Georgian colonial with one large main part of the house and two wings off to the right and left. The large part of the house had a porch that spanned the entire space. Dean could picture having a porch swing there and maybe when Livvy got older than they could play in the front yard. 

The second floor, what looked like where the Master Bedroom was located had a balcony coming off of it.  Dean exhaled as he felt Cas squeeze his hand affectionately. They walked into the house and a wave of warmth swamped Dean the moment that they entered the foyer of the house. Dean stepped further into the house and spun slowly in a circle as he looked everywhere. The black and white staircase wound up and around go into the second-floor hallway. 

Cas smiled as he watched the Omega take in the house. He liked the foyer; it was beautiful. Kari smiled at them both. “Why don’t you two look around? I’ll meet you back in the kitchen.” She handed Cas the info flier.

They walked through the double doors and Dean’s heart raced as he imagined their kids in this room playing after Christmas morning. He sighed. “This room is amazing.”

“It is,” Cas admitted. He looked at the info flier and said to Dean, “It has nine bedrooms that include the Master Bedroom, four bathrooms, an office, a family room, a gourmet kitchen--”

“Gourmet kitchen?” Dean asked.

“That’s what it says.  It also has a 3 car garage around back.”

Dean nodded. They walked through the house and Dean halted abruptly when they entered the kitchen. It was an incredible kitchen. It immediately told him that the people who owned this house enjoyed cooking in it. “Oh, wow…”

It had white cupboards, drawers, dark brown wooden counters and a dark wooden table that was pulled up to bench seating and two wooden chairs. He continued to look around them and sighed. All the appliances, well the stove and the overhead vent were stainless steel. The wood paneling covered the refrigerator and the dishwasher with fake wood paneling to match the rest of the room. “Cas…”

Cas laughed softly. He loved seeing that look of surprised happiness on his face. It made him look even more beautiful. “So I take it you like this kitchen?”

Dean shook his head. “No...I...love...this kitchen,” he said looking around. Later the fact that he went all “chick” about this kitchen would make him feel like an idiot, but for now he’d just ignore it. He sighed. He walked into the mudroom and his heart leaped from his chest. He had imagined this is what a kitchen and a mudroom in the 1950s looked like. He sighed and walked out of the room.

Castiel walked to him and took his mouth instantly. Dean moaned and fell into the kiss. He pulled back and they sighed, their foreheads pressed together. “Let’s check out the rest of the house.”

They explored the rest of the house and Dean was seriously in love. Castiel was too. Unbeknownst to either of them they were fantasizing about the same events to take place in the house. Dean exhaled and stopped Cas before they entered the kitchen to meet Kari. “Yes?” he asked excitedly.

Cas nodded happily. “Absolutely. I love the house.”

“Me too!” Dean gushed. “Do you think it’s a lot of money?”

Castiel looked at the info flier, smiling, he shook his head. “Absolutely not. It’s only eighty-thousand.”

“Eighty?!” Dean exclaimed. “Alpha that’s a shit-ton of money.”

“Not when you’re selling the mansion. Which is worth about three million dollars.”

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck before kissing him breathless. He gently pulled back. “You’re amazing.” He hugged him. “There is no way that you’re real.”

Castiel laughed and kissed him again. “Trust me I’m real.” He smiled. “Shall we tell Kari we’ll take the house?”

He nodded. “Please.”

They walked into the kitchen and Cas looked at the Beta. “We’ll take the house.”

She smiled. “Great!” 

They got down to business.

* * *

They got back to the house and the kids chattered away about what they had done with Jo and Charlie. Dean smiled as his mother walked into the room and he intently listened to every kid. Dean smiled. “Wow...sounds like you had a great day at the museum.”

They nodded. “It was so cool!” Noah exclaimed. “Papa, did you know that Aunt Charlie likes science too?”

“I did. Aunt Charlie and I went to school together. I’ve known that for a very, very long time, Ark-Man.”

“What do you want for lunch?” Cas asked.

“How about wrap sandwiches?” he suggested. He kissed him. “I’ll make them up. What kind do you want?” He pointed a finger at him. “Don’t you dare have me pick.”

He chuckled. “Are you in the mood to go elaborate?”

“We don’t have the time to go elaborate. It’s eleven-forty-five. We have to be on the road by three-fifteen to get to the airport.”

“You two running away together?” Jo teased.

He laughed. “No. We’ve got to go pick up…” the Omega smiled at the kids, “Uncle Gabe and Aunt Kali.”

The foursome cheered and jumped around excitedly. Cas laughed. “So, what’s quick to make, wrap-wise?”

“Well for the grownups I could make southwestern chicken wraps and for the kids…” he thought about it for a moment. “Chicken Caesar salad wraps.”

Cas nodded. “Sounds great, Sweetheart. I’m gonna go call my dad.”

“Okay. Tell him I said hi,” he said and got down to work. 

Jo watched Dean as he started dividing the chicken for eight people. He seemed happy and content. “You seem content. Like more content than I’ve ever seen you.”

He nodded. “Because I am,” he told her. He sighed. He looked at the kids and asked them to go play outside with Sasha. Willingly they left the kitchen. He looked at Jo and Charlie. “He’s amazing and I don’t mean...he’s just incredible.”

Charlie smiled. “Told you it wouldn’t be so bad.”

He nodded. “Very true,” he said. Man, did he owe Charlie the world at this point, since she helped him get his own.

* * *

Castiel walked into the home office and shut the door after him. Unlike with Evelyn, he knew he didn’t have to lock the door to have privacy. He walked to his desk and sat down. He picked up the phone and dialed his father’s office number. He waited a few minutes and smiled, “Hey, Dad.”

“Cassie!” James exclaimed. “How’s your day off going?”

“Very well. Very productive. Dean and I found a new house that we want to buy.”

“You’re going to move?”

He nodded as he answered, “Yeah. I was realizing that Dean didn’t feel comfortable in this house. Evelyn’s in this house, dad, plus, Dean has said and I quote, “it’s too damn big”.”

James laughed at Castiel’s quoting of his mate. “Well, good for you. So, what do you need me for?”

“Do you have a problem with me putting the house up for sale?”

“No. Not at all. It was a wedding gift, Bud. Not just something I gave you.”

He nodded and replied, “Okay. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said. “So, how’s Dean been feeling?”

“He’s all healed now,” he answered. “And feels great.” He exhaled. “Dad, we’re gonna be buying a house that is half the size of this one.”

“Oh, wow…”

“Yeah. I was kinda thinking me and Dean would buy new furniture and everything.”

He nodded. “Then have an estate sale. Ask the kids what they want to keep and sell the rest.” He sighed. “Little Man, I know you never liked that house so I hope you like this new one.”

“I  **_LOVE_ ** this one, dad. It’s great and the best part is Dean loves it too.”

James smiled. It was amazing to hear Castiel talk with such life now. He was excited about life and his position in it. “I’m so happy for you, Cassie.”

Castiel couldn’t wait for this new adventure that they were embarking on.

* * *

**-Kansas City International Airport…**

Cas parked the SUV while Dean parked the Impala next to him. They got out of their respective cars. Dean lifted Livvy out of her chair and helped Jack out of the car. While Cas helped Claire and Noah out of the SUV. Cas looked at Claire and Jack. “No running off once we get inside, understand?”

They nodded and Dean put Livvy on his hip. Cas took Noah’s hand. Dean looked at them both. “If you run off your dad will take one and I’ll take the other and we’ll walk into the building together.”

Claire smiled. “Promise, Papa.”

They walked into the airport and looked at the arrivals board. They walked to the respective gates and happily the kids stayed close. They waited at the gate as the passengers began loading off the plane. Cas smiled, his heart swelling with happiness when he saw his brother. The two Alphas embraced instantly, holding each other tightly. Gabriel sighed. “God, I missed you, Baby Brother.”

“I missed you too.” They hugged hard one more time and then Castiel introduced Gabriel and Dean. “This is Dean, my mate and fiancé. Dean, my brother, Gabriel and my sister-in-law , Kali. These monsters are his children, Malachi, Ezra, Hael, Adina and Joshua.”

11-year-old, Hael looked at Dean. “So, you’re my new uncle, huh?”

“Uh…” he looked at Cas for a second and turned back to Hael. “Yes. Hi, Hael.”

She smiled. “Hi, Uncle Dean.” She hugged him tightly around the waist. She sniffed him. “Your scent’s funny.”

His heart swelled at the title. He had been waiting for a while to be an uncle and here he was not only a Papa but an uncle too. He sighed softly. And to think he was beginning to wonder if he was going to like Gabriel. He laughed softly. “So, I’ve been told.”

The cousins reunited and then everyone divided into six people groups. Gabriel, Noah, Joshua, Livvy and Malachi were going to ride with Dean. While Kali, Claire, Jack, Hael, Ezra and Adina were going to ride with Castiel. They got their luggage and headed out. 

“Papa?”

Dean looked down at Noah. “Yeah, Ark-Man?”

“Do you think daddy would mind stopping for food? I’m hungry.”

Gabriel looked at his brother-in-law. “Papa, huh?”

He shrugged. “They did it,” he explained. “Hey, Babe.”

“Yes, Sweetheart?”

Gabriel smirked. “Aww, Kal, their adorable.”

Kali laughed and Cas rolled his eyes. “What’s up, Sweetheart?”

“We have a hungry Little Man,” Dean told him. 

He looked at his brother and his family. “Hungry?”

They all agreed and Dean mentioned a diner that he remembered going to when his dad was still alive. They agreed to go. Malachi halted. “Holy crap!” he exclaimed when they stopped at the Impala. “Who owns this car?”

“Me,” Dean told him and buckled Livvy into her seat.

“You own this car?” Gabriel asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. She used to be my dad’s. He gave her to me when I was sixteen.”

“Oh, this is awesome!” Malachi exclaimed. “Do you think you could let me drive when I get my license?”

“We’ll see, Buddy,” Dean told him and helped Cas with the bags. 

Cas kissed him. “Drive careful.”

“You too,” Dean said and then affectionately tapped the trunk. “Load up! The bus is leaving.”

Gabriel smiled at his brother. “He’s hot.”

Castiel smiled. “Oh, you have no idea.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Dinner at the diner.
> 
> Major plot point happens.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot point: Lucifer and Meg get discovered.
> 
> Dean and Cas hang with Gabriel and his family
> 
> Destiel smut and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize if this chapter isn't what you were expecting, but after the much needed break and being sick I struggled getting back into the swing of things.

Late afternoon that day, Michael had come back from a meeting with some high executives at another company. They were attempting to buy the company from the President. However, they had to go over the contracts with Castiel because if Michael was being honest with himself he had no idea how his little brother did his job.

He walked out of the elevator and headed for Lucifer's office to give him an update. He slowed when he didn't see Tessa sitting at her desk. He walked to the door and without thinking twice he walked into his brother's office and was stunned into silence and deafness by what he was seeing. His brother was fucking Meg into his antique mahogany desk. After not being able to do anything more but stare at them, he finally found his voice as he said, "What in the Holy Hell is going on?!"

Immediately they both halted, Lucifer was still inside Meg as they halted all movement. "Holy shit, Mike, don't you ever knock?"

"I wasn't aware that I would have to considering that you never informed me that you were banging our brother's secretary!" He scoffed. "I thought you didn't like her to begin with."

“Well, you know what they say, there's a thin line between hate and sex.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “It's love and hate, Stupid.”

Lucifer smirked. “Not in this case.” He bucked his hips and Meg gasped. He smirked and looked at his brother. “What’s up?”

“Well, I was going to show you this offer before I give it to Castiel.” It was so wrong that he was seeing this woman still sitting on top of brother and trying to not have an orgasm. He looked at his brother. “Let me guess, is this how you’re getting intel on Cas and his relationship with Dean?”

“Of course,” he said and Meg gasped again.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Well, did Cas tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“He and Dean are getting married next weekend.” He turned on his heel and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Lucifer lifted her up and put her on the couch. “You told me they weren’t that serious?!”

“They aren’t!” she exclaimed.

“Uh, Meg, if you don’t know by now, if my brother proposed to him then he’s serious.”

She scoffed. “Please. All I gotta do is flash some boob and he’ll come running.” She kissed his lips. “It’s what happened with you.”

“Well, Castiel isn’t me. If he’s proposed to someone then there’s nothing you can do. Not even flashing some boob to the poor Alpha.” He sighed. “He’s committed to Winchester. He’ll find away for Dean to find his happy. My brother’s disgusting like that.”

**************

He walked down the hall to the left, stopping at his father’s office at the end of the hall. He knocked and entered. “Hey, Dad.”

“Hey, Mikey. What’s up?”

“I think I know how Lucifer’s getting information on Cas and other stuff.”

“How?” James asked looking up at his son from his seat at the desk.

“He’s...and pardon my words here...fucking Meg.”

James’ eyes bulged. “Are you absolutely sure?”

He nodded. “I just walked in on them going at it.”

James groaned, pulled his glasses off and tossed them on his desk. He leaned back in his chair and groaned. “Fuck.”

The room fell silent before Michael spoke. “What do we do?”

“We’ll figure something out.” He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed heavily. “I don’t know about that kid.” He looked at Michael. “How’d you decide to make a turn?”

“Seeing that Castiel was right. My kids were afraid of me.” He shook his head. “I never wanted that.” He exhaled. “The thing that got me is he made me see that my relationship with Indra isn’t what I want it to be.”

James smiled. “Then fix it.”

“I am. We’re planning a second honeymoon this summer.”

His father smiled. He was proud of Michael’s turnaround. It made his family peaceful immensely. The fighting between the boys had stopped, for the most part.

***************

“And I kid you not Cassie, the kid I don’t ever remember losing his temper even when Michael and Lucifer ganged up on him, threw his fist back and broke Mike’s nose on contact.”

The table started laughing. Dean smiled at Cas. They’d been sitting here at the local diner for about 10 minutes waiting for their food, but no one seemed to be bothered by the wait. They were catching up and didn’t really care. Dean’s legs were intimately draped over Cas’ knee as they sat in the long booth along the wall. Since they took a seat at the table, Cas hadn’t stopped touching him. Not that he’d ever admit this, but he liked that Cas had to have some kind of contact. That he had to be touching him in some way.

He knew it made him sound like a girl when he said this, but it made him feel loved. He’d always secretly wanted an Alpha who didn’t mind the open display of affection, even if it made him blush. Cas definitely had that...in spades. In the few weeks that they’d been together he couldn’t remember a time that Cas either didn’t want to touch him or couldn’t resist touching him. He felt his belly flutter at the thought. He had found an Alpha who wanted him all the time and it was wonderful. Knowing that Cas was so affectionate made his inner omega howl with happiness.

Everyone was wrong. Everyone who had said that he’d never find an Alpha who wanted what he did was wrong because the man sitting beside him was just that. He moved his face in and whispered to the Alpha, “You’re so getting laid tonight, Alpha.”

To acknowledge that he heard him he just smiled the smile that he knew got him hot and bothered.

“What about you, Uncle Dean, got any funny childhood stories?” Ezra asked.

Dean shifted his eyes to the 13-year-old boy. “Uh...I don’t know if it’s funny but my family doesn’t let him live it down.” He cleared his throat. “When my little brother, Sam was eight years old I think, we had gotten these superhero themed towels. One day we were playing and we tied them on like a cape and pretended to be Batman and Superman. Sam was Superman—which was his favorite hero—and I was Batman.” He smiled. “As we were playing I convinced him since he put the cape on he could fly like Superman.”

“Oh, no...” Kali muttered, grinning from ear to ear.

He chuckled to himself as the memory played. “After awhile, he really believed it himself. I was twelve and really stupid then. So as we played our superhero parts, Sam climbed up to the roof of my dad’s old tool shed and jumped.”

“Oh, God...” Hael murmured. “Was he hurt?”

He nodded. “Oh, yeah. Broke his arm.” He sighed. “I quickly put him on the handlebars of my bike and rode him all the way to the hospital like that.”

The table erupted in laughter. “Was Batman grounded?” Gabriel asked.

He shook his head. “Nope. Mom gave me a five minute lecture of the huge responsibility of taking care of my little brother.” He sipped his soda. “Never did it again.”

Malachi looked around the table. At 15 he was an observer. Not that anyone ever paid attention to him as it was. Although he thought it was strange, especially with how gossipy his mother was that no one was asking about the elephant in the room. As he opened his mouth to say something the waitress walked up with a large tray and their food was on it. She passed off the plates around the table. He took a bite of his cheeseburger. He chewed for a minute then said around his food, “So...are we not going to talk about the elephant in the room?”

“Malachi don’t eat with your mouth full,” his mother admonished.

“Elephant in the room?” Dean asked.

“How far along are you, Uncle Dean?”

Dean started to choke in surprise and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You've got all the early symptoms of pregnancy. Different smell besides your base scent and according to my Alpha Studies teacher and mom and dad that means you're pregnant."

Castiel looked at his Omega and stroked his arm intimately but encouragingly too. Dean slid his green eyes to the Alpha’s blue. They held each other’s gazes as if they were communicating telepathically. Finally, Castiel looked at his family and took his fiance’s hand. He looked down at his children and happy that they were too occupied with their food to really be paying attention to what their daddy was about to say he said, “Yes, it’s an absolute possibility that Dean could be pregnant.” He sighed softly. “However, we don’t know for sure yet, but all signs are pointing to yes.”

Gabriel gave his little brother his large toothless smile. “That’s great!” he exclaimed.

Kali smiled. “That’s wonderful, Castiel.” She looked at his first 4 children and looked at her brother-in-law. “You’ll make beautiful babies.”

Dean smiled, blushing a little. “Thank you.”

******************

They got back home at about 8pm that night and the kids were asleep by the time Dean pulled the Impala into the garage. Dean exhaled. He still wanted the man that sat next to him. It was absolute torture as they drove back home from their dinner and conversation at the diner. All he wanted to do was pull over and take the Alpha without preamble.

It was kinda weird, for the last 36 hours he’d wanted Cas in a way he had never wanted him before and that was saying something, because he always wanted him. In the weeks that they’d been together he couldn’t remember not wanting him and he couldn’t imagine a moment where he wouldn’t want him. However, this was something different. This was something...primal...animalistic...demanding. This wasn’t him.

He looked at the man seated next to him. “Castiel.”

The dark-haired man turned his head and began to say, “What’s--” his words died against Dean’s needy mouth. He groaned and allowed the Omega to take as much as he needed in the moment. He cupped his face and deepened the kiss. Remembering who was in the car with them he repeatedly kissed him. “Baby, we have to stop. The kids...” he swept his tongue into the man’s mouth and explored his mouth again.

Dean grunted and began to shift, but was stopped by the highly aroused Alpha. He heard the murmured sigh in the backseat and knew why he had stopped him. “Right. Let’s go.”

“I’ll do it this time,” Cas told him and kissed him firmly. “Get upstairs. You’re in charge this time, Omega.”

Dean smirked. “You may not have wanted to do that, Alpha.”

Cas laughed. “Why’s that?”

“With the way I’ve been feeling in the last thirty-six hours I might destroy you.”

He chuckled and kissed him. “You can certainly try, Beautiful. Get inside.”

He fought the smirk that tugged at his lips. “Don’t boss me around.”

Cas let him walk away and then grabbed his hand, pulling him against him, taking his mouth. He gently pulled back after a few minutes and panted out. “I’ll do what I want.”

Dean smirked and kissed him again. He looked over his shoulder, giving him a come hither look and said, “I’ll see you upstairs, Alpha.”

“Be naked.”

He winked. “Maybe.”

 

When Cas came into the room he smiled when he saw the fireplace going and the lights off. “Dean? Sweetheart?”

He walked out from the sitting area of the master bedroom in his full naked glory. Cas growled and stalked toward him, taking his mouth in seconds. Dean moaned and grabbed for the Alpha’s shirt. Knowing he had several of them in the same color and everything, he curled his fingers where the buttons were and yanked. Buttons flew everywhere, but neither of them cared as the Alpha haphazardly let the shirt fall to the ground.

“God, you have no idea how I want you,” Dean said pulling his mouth from his and nipping just below his earlobe. “It’s been like this...thing inside of me that’s been trying to get me to take you.”

“Do it,” he rasped.

“Don’t want to,” he said between kisses. He dropped his hand to Cas’ fly. He unzipped him and unbutton his slacks. He dropped his hand inside and began to tug at his erection.

Cas moaned and dropped his own hand to Dean’s hardening cock. He hummed into his mouth. “You’re already so hard for me, Baby.”

“Always,” he gasped out speeding up his hand on his cock. He scraped his teeth across his neck.

Soon, words weren’t needed as they sucked, nipped and possessed each other’s mouths while their hands got them harder and harder. Dean kissed down Cas’ neck and he hummed in appreciation. “That feels so good...”

He kissed down the rest of his torso and pulled his slacks down to around his ankles. He knelt on the floor in a submissive Omega type of way and pulled his erection free. He growled in appreciation. He took him in his hands and pumped slowly as he licked the tip repeatedly. Finally after teasing the Alpha he slid down on him until his cock hit the back of his throat. He sucked him like a popsicle.

Cas could have sworn his mind was going to blow as he felt the Omega’s warm mouth bringing him closer and closer. “Oh, God...Dean...yes, Baby.”

Dean felt his hands go into his hair and he looked up at Cas. “You can be a little forceful,” he murmured as he licked him from his balls to the tip.

He looked down his body at the Omega and saw the fire there. The need. He wrapped his hands in his hair and gently at first pushed his mouth down on his cock. “Yes...”

“Mmm...” Dean hummed appreciatively as the Alpha made him mouth fuck his cock. He pulled his mouth back to breathe and began pumping him again. “You got turned on by that.”

“I did,” he told him. He pulled him to his feet and tossed him on the bed. He pulled his pants off and looked down at him. “Would you hate me if I asked you to roll over?”

He shook his head. “No. Not at all,” he said and climbed onto his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the man. “If you’ll fuck me.”

Cas smiled. “As you wish.” He slicked up his cock and eased it into Dean slowly. Once he was seated inside of his ass he groaned. “Fuck...”

They stayed like that for awhile, savoring the feel of Cas being buried in his ass. Finally unable to resist Cas started moving. Dean moaned, “Fuck, yes.”He grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and looked at Cas. “Fuck me, Alpha. Come on.”

Cas leaned forward and kissed him passionately. When he broke the kiss, he grabbed Dean by the hips and began pounding into him. Soon, they were both screaming. Dean felt the animalistic feeling beginning to ebb out. Dean grunted and pushed back against him. “God, Cas, that...feels so good, Alpha.” He grunted. “Right there, baby. Yes!”

The sounds of vigorous lovemaking filled the room. Cas pounded into Dean as if this was the last time he’d be doing so. He felt his knot inflate and after 3 poundings it finally caught inside of Dean releasing his cum almost instantly. Dean fell forward and screamed into the pillow as his own orgasm took him under.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Cas massaged a hand up and down his back. He kissed his lower back. “Damn,” Cas whispered.

“That was fucking amazing!” Dean exclaimed. “Holy shit, Cas.”

He smiled. “You said to fuck you.”

He laughed into the pillow and then straightened. “Oh, trust me, baby, I’m not complaining. I don’t think I’ve ever orgasmed that hard before.”

Cas shifted and laid them back to front. He kissed his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you more and more ever single day,” Dean admitted. “I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I do you, and I have never felt more grateful for you in my life.”

“I feel the same. I didn’t think that love at first sight as a theory never worked but man was I wrong because I started falling in love with you when you helped Jack.”

“Tidbit,” he called out. “I started falling for you when you were affectionate with your kids.” He sighed. “I’m tired, Alpha.”

“Go to sleep, Baby. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He kissed his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Cas sighed. Yep, this time if Dean was pregnant watching him grow and get hornier with their child would be a lot more fun than with Evelyn. As he drifted off he smiled into his pillow. Life was good.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only have 8 more chapters to go, guys. So, please enjoy.

Castiel awoke the next morning feeling something wet and warm around his cock. He groaned and arched as he looked down. His heart thudded in his chest at the sight before him. His omega, his fiance, his lover, giving him a ‘good morning’ blowjob. He moaned softly, “Dean.”

Dean stopped sucking him off but began jerking him off as he smiled. “Good morning, Alpha.”

“Jesus...Dean...”

He took the Alpha into his mouth and worked him with both his hand and his mouth. The man below him let out the most obscene groan and it hardened Dean almost instantly. He worked him quickly and when he heard the whimper from the man’s mouth he knew he needed to stop. He rose up and straddled him. He dipped his head down and took his mouth in a passionate good morning kiss. “Mmm,” Cas hummed into his mouth. 

Dean began rocking back and forth as they kissed. Cas flipped his arms around his legs and pulled him to his mouth, taking his erection into his mouth. He began sucking on him hard. Dean groaned, “Alpha...” 

The kissing continued, Dean straightened and he rocked back and forth. Dean reached behind him and took his Alpha’s cock in hand. He moaned when Cas took him in hand and they began working with each other as they humped against one another. He reached down further and inserted his ring finger inside the Alpha’s hole.

“Oh, shit...” he moaned. He rose up, wrapped an arm around him and flipped him around. He began kissing down Dean’s torso, sucking on his nipples as he moved further and further down. He purposely avoided the begging erection and left wet, opened mouth kisses on the insides of the man’s thighs. 

Castiel took the Omega into his mouth and stroked him with his mouth. He reached down and took himself in hand, stroking. After a few minutes, Cas moved up and kissed him, humping into him. He rolled his legs up and licked him from his hole to his balls.

“Oh, God...Cas...”

He licked him for a while until the Omega was writhing underneath him. Cas stopped and got between his legs. He positioned himself and gently pushed in. He heard the satisfying groan, not only from himself but from Dean too. He began slowly and with each of Dean’s moans he moved faster and faster. 

“That feels so good, Alpha!” Dean yelled. “Don’t stop...please.”

Soon, Cas was fucking into him hard and Dean was screaming with each thrust. “Fuck, Baby, you feel so good.”

“You too,” Dean murmured. “Don’t stop...God, right there.”

He readjusted Dean’s legs and pounded into him until soon they were both crashing over the edge on very loud moans. Cas’ knot locked into him, unloading his release on contact. “Yes,” Dean moaned. 

Cas collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. “I’ll move in a second, Baby. I just need to...”

“No,” he murmured. “I like you right here.” He sighed and placed breathy kisses along his temple. “God, Cas, that was amazing. Even with you half asleep.”

Cas laughed into his neck. “Thanks.”

The ringing of the phone pulled them out of the euphoric reverie they were both in and Cas looked down at Dean. “Roll with me.” He did and Dean reached for the cell phone. He handed it to Cas, he kissed him and Cas answered, “Hello?”

“Hello, Mr. Novak, this is Kari Henderson. The Realtor?”

“Yes, ma’am. What can I help you with?”

“I wanted to let you know that Mr. and Mrs. Garrett accepted you and your fiance’s offer on the house.” She smiled. “If you’d like you and Mr. Winchester can come in and sign the last of the paperwork later this morning. Say...” she paused. “Ten-thirty?”

He glanced at the time and smiled. That gave them time for another round with Dean before breakfast with the kids. “That sounds good. See you at ten-thirty.” He hung up and put his phone down. He looked down at Dean and kissed him passionately and deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you. What’s got you so happy, Alpha?”

He smiled down at the man that had given him the world. “We got the house, Baby.”

Dean’s green eyes went big and he smiled. “We got the house?” he asked, his heart racing with excitement.

Cas nodded and Dean rolled on top of him. He kissed him hard. He sighed. “Thank you.”

Cas blinked, a little confused. “For...what?”

“Everything,” he said looking down at him. He sighed. “You bought that house because you knew I wasn’t comfortable here.”

Castiel caressed his cheek. “I would do anything for you, Sweetheart.” He kissed him and rolled on top of him. “All you have to do is ask.”

He exhaled, more happy and content than he had been in a long time. “When can we sign the papers?”

Castiel was enjoying the smell of happy Omega. The smell would never get old. The smell of myrrh and sandalwood. “Ten-thirty,” he said conversationally as he stared adoringly into his eyes. “I love you.”

The tone as to which the Alpha said it caught Dean off guard. The tone was serious, a little desperate. He kissed him. “I love you, Baby.” He sighed, contented. He glanced at the bedside clock. 9:45. “Let’s go take a shower.” He kissed him again. “If you’re a good Alpha I’ll let you have sex with me in the shower.”

He chuckled as the Omega playfully pushed the Alpha off of him and got up. He bent down and petted Sasha before walking into the bathroom. He came back and smiled, “Coming, Alpha?”

* * *

Cas parked the car outside the Realtor’s office and unbuckled. Dean turned to him before Cas got out and said, “Let’s take the kids to the zoo today. And then somewhere between the food and the monkeys, we can tell the kids about the house.” He sighed worriedly. “Do you think they’ll be as excited as I am?”

He laughed softly. “No, probably not.” That was putting it mildly. Dean was so excited that he was practically vibrating with it. To Cas, it was the greatest site in the world. He kissed him softly. “But I believe they’ll be very excited, Sweetheart.” Excited because they knew that their Papa was happy, but they’d also be excited because to his kids this would be an adventure. 

He was excited about the move because he could actually picture all 4 kids and even a few of their own growing up in the house. Children with an even amount of dark hair and green eyes or dark blond with blue eyes. Oh, yeah, he could see it. All of it. Christmases. Birthdays. Taking family photos at the fireplace twice a year. He exhaled softly. “It’ll be home to them before you know it, Baby. I promise.”

He nodded. “Do you think we’ll be okay here, with you being a VP and everything at the company? Will the press bother us?”

Castiel smiled softly. He was worried for them, for their family’s safety. He mentally scoffed. That was definitely different from Evelyn had been. He gave him a long kiss. “We’ll be fine, I promise. I have Gabriel putting in his best security system before we move in, Sweetheart. We’ll be absolutely secure and there will be a normal-looking security fence up around the house that will do its job too.” He kissed him. “I love you for worrying about it, but I have everything taken care of.”

Dean smiled, his chest fluttering. “Of course you do.” He exhaled and kissed him. “You always do.”

He kissed him again. “And I always will.” He took his hand. “Our job is to take care of each other, baby.”

He nodded. Sighing softly. “Let’s do this.”

Castiel smiled. “All right, Baby. Let’s go.”

They walked into the Realtor’s Office, hand in hand. More than ready to take the next step to their forever.

* * *

They pulled up to what was now their home...together. Dean’s head was still spinning at the thought. His Alpha, the man who had stolen his heart the moment that he showed Jack affection that day at the community center, had been so adamant about having him on the deed and it moved him in a way he never thought it would. He knew that most, if not all Alphas weren’t like him. That they were more traditional and archaic.

This man, this Alpha, didn’t want to take away his freedom, he wanted to cultivate it. He wanted to make him realize that they were partners in their life together. Dean believed that now. He believed that more than anything. Dean sighed. “Let’s go in.”

Castiel smiled and walked with him up the little walkway, up the brick steps to the wooden porch. Cas stopped him. “I know it’s probably foolish, but wait a minute, please.”

Dean moved to the side of the door and looked at him. Castiel unlocked the door and pushed the door open. He looked at Dean and smiled. “Don’t make fun of me for this.”

“For wha--” his words were cut off as Castiel lifted him in his arms just like a man lifted the princess in the fairytales. He smiled, his heart swelled. He was amazing. He felt amazing in Cas’ arms and let the Alpha carry him over the threshold of their new home. He put him back on his feet and kissed him senseless. When Cas pulled back, Dean sighed. “Wow...” he smiled. “That was amazing.”

Castiel nodded. “I know it probably seems stupid...” his words die against Dean’s hand as he covered his mouth.

Dean smiled. “Shut up, Alpha.” 

Castiel laughed. Dean removed his hand. He nodded. “Okay.”

Dean walked through the two front rooms and stopped in what would be the family room. He looked over his shoulder at the Alpha. "Now, are you going to help me christen the house or do I have to do it alone, Alpha?"

Castiel smiled. “Never, Sweetheart.” 

* * *

Castiel pulled the SUV into the parking lot at the Topeka Zoo. The excitement in the car was palpable from the moment that they pulled into the driveway of the house and told the kids where they were going. They loaded the kids into the car. As they drove the 35 minutes that it took to get to the zoo, the kids were bouncing up and down and chattering excitedly. 

They got out of the car and headed inside. Dean grabbed a map and walked to his family. He looked at the kids. “What do we want to go see?”

The kids excitedly yelled what animal they wanted to see. Dean laughed, “Okay. Let’s do this. Girls go first.”

“I wanna see the bees!” Livvy announced happily jumping out of her skin.

“I wanna see the cats,” Claire told them.

“All right,” Castiel said. “What about you two?” He asked his boys.

“I wanna see the frogs,” Noah announced.

“Snakes!” Jack said excitedly.

Dean smiled at Cas and took his hand. “Let’s go. Claire, you’re first.”

* * *

By the time they got to the scarlet macaw, the dads decided it was a good time to tell the kids their surprise. Castiel smiled as he said, “Okay, guys, besides wanting to spend family time with you, Papa and I have something to tell you.”

All 4 pairs of eyes looked up at them. Dean squeezed Cas’ hand. He continued, “Papa and I wanted to keep this a secret for a little while until it was absolutely for sure--”

“You’re having a baby?” Claire asked excitedly.

Dean laughed softly. “We wouldn’t know that for sure yet for another few days or so. No, Daddy and I bought another house.”

Jack groaned. “Another museum?”

Dean looked over at the man he loved. “No.” He showed them a picture.

Claire looked at the square footage. “Daddy, how big is the mansion?”

“Um...about 4,000 square feet at least.”

She looked at the number and smiled. “It’s a little under half of the size of the mansion, Jack.”

“YES!” Noah and Jack exclaimed. Noah looked up at his dads. “Do we still get our own rooms?”

“Yes,” Castiel answered and watched the kids get excited. “Guys, how long have you guys not liked living in the mansion?”

Claire shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t remember ever liking it.”

“But we didn’t want to say anything because mom liked it and you didn’t seem like you wanted to know,” Jack told him.

Livvy gently tugged on Dean’s sleeve. “Papa, can we go see the house?”

He smiled and said, “Sure, Liv, when we get done here.”

“Does it have a yard for Sasha?” Noah asked. 

Dean smiled. He loved his puppy as much as Dean loved her. “Yes. The backyard and front yard. And it’ll be fenced in so people can’t get in.” He smiled. “So, are daddy and I safe in assuming you’re okay with the move?”

“Yes, Papa,” they said in unison.

Jack sighed. “Honestly, the house never felt like home. You never seem to fit in it, daddy and Papa doesn’t feel comfortable. We can feel it.”

Castiel smiled. “Well, then, soon we’ll all be going home.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds out about Lucifer and Meg.

They got back home to the mansion and Dean quickly started dinner. He decided on a penne dinner that he used to make for him and Sam when Mary had to work a double shift. Mary walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Dean standing at the stove concentrating on what he was making. She leaned on the island casually. “Hi, Sweetie.”

Dean looked over his shoulder. “Hey, mom. What did you do all day?”

She smiled, blushing a little. “Brian and I spent the afternoon together.”

He smiled and put the spoon down, letting the noodles cook. “Mama, did you play hooky?”

She smiled and nodded. “You may find this subject inappropriate, but I have to tell someone.”

“What?”

“We had sex,” she admitted. “And it was better than I remember it was!”

He smiled and laughed, “Good for you, mama.”

She sighed. “Did you have fun at the zoo?”

“We had a blast!” Dean said happily. “Cas bought me a house.”

Her jaw fell open. “He did what?”

He laughed softly and went back to the penne. “He bought me a house,” he repeated again.

“Really? Why?”

“Because I don’t feel comfortable here, mom. It’s too big for me. It feels like a museum. I don’t want my kids growing up in a museum. I want them to grow up in a real home. This isn’t a real home. The one he just bought for me feels like home. It’s warm, cozy and amazing. And the moment I walked in I saw the kids growing up there and Cas and I growing old together there.”

She smiled. “Good.” She walked over to the stove and smiled. “Whatcha makin’?”

“That penne garlic meal I make,” he muttered. He looked at his mother. “Gotta be careful how much tomato-based meals.”

“Oh, that’s right. Allergies.”

He nodded. “Right.” He continued to make dinner while Mary went into silence and helped her son feed his family.

* * *

About an hour later, Dean had dinner finished and Sam and Jessica were there. They were seated around the table eating and enjoying conversations. Jessica was currently finishing a story about something funny that happened. She laughed, “Seriously, the man looked like he was having a seizure. I leaned into Sam and asked if we should call an ambulance. He told me no and that he thinks that he was dancing.”

The entire table laughed. Jack leaned toward his papa and whispered, “Can we tell Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess about the house?”

He smiled and leaned over to his fiance. He really liked that title for him. “Alpha.”

“Yes, Sweetheart,” he murmured.

“Jack-Jack wants to know if we can tell Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess our news.”

Castiel smiled and looked at Jack. “Go ahead, Jack.”

He looked at his aunt and uncle. “We’re moving!”

Sam choked on a penne noodle in surprise. “You’re moving?”

Jessica looked at them curiously. “Where?”

“Further in town,” Castiel informed them.

Dean smiled. “You know I’d never move that far from you, Sammy.”

That said it made him feel better. Sam hated that they weren’t near each other anymore. That they were miles from each other, even now. “Where?”

“Oak street,” Castiel said. “The Georgian at the end of the street.”

Jessica gasped, happily. Sam smiled as he sipped his pinot noir. The tastes of strawberries and blackberries exploding on his tongue. Mary looked at her youngest son. “Sammy, what’s so amusing?”

“Sam and I bought a house on that street, actually it’s across the street from you guys. We bought it the week before our wedding.”

Dean smiled and took Cas’ hand. He exhaled. “That’s awesome, Sammy.”

Finally, things were falling into place the way he believed they should have.

* * *

Dean got up that morning and started making breakfast for his family. He decided on french toast, fruit, bacon and breakfast potatoes. He had a dream about the life that would soon be his. Kids who he loved as if they were his, a man who loved him more than anything in the world and he knew that all too well, especially if last night was any indication. He walked over to grab the bread and cracked a few eggs into a bowl. He began making the french toast.

Castiel awoke with a slight jerk when his alarm clock started screaming at him. He groaned and rolled over...to find Dean’s side of the bed empty. “Baby?”

No answer.

“Dean, Sweetheart?” The scent of fried bread drifted to his nose and he smiled. “Of course,” he murmured. He went into the adjoining bathroom and showered real quick. He dressed into a 3-piece blue suit. He walked downstairs and petted Sasha before heading into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Dean working away effortlessly, moving from one pan to the next. Cas walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the Omega. He kissed his shoulder, neck and then as Dean tipped his head up, Cas kissed him passionately with a ‘good morning’ kiss. “Good morning.”

He smiled. “Good morning, Cas.”

Keeping his arms around him, he asked, “Whatcha making?”

“French toast, breakfast potatoes, bacon and chopped up some melon for you,” he replied.

He kissed him softly. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“Papa, have you seen my Princess Jasmine t-shirt?” Claire asked when she came downstairs.

“It’s in your laundry basket in the laundry room, Claire.”

Castiel turned and looked at his daughter. “I thought Papa told you to take care of your laundry, Claire?”

“I know,” she said. “I forgot.” She walked into the laundry room and walked back into the kitchen, her basket on her hip. She smiled when seen them embrace again. That most definitely wouldn’t get old ever. “Is there a laundry room in the new house?”

Dean nodded. “There is.”

“Okay,” she said with a smile. She snatched a melon piece from her dad’s bowl. She tasted the tarty sweetness and moaned. “Ooh! Those are good, Papa.”

“Thank you, Claire-Bear.”

She ran back upstairs, leaving her dads alone. Cas kissed his shoulder and his neck. “I wish I could play hooky today, but I can’t. Michael and dad want to have a meeting with me before the day gets started.”

He smiled. “I could come to your office today and we could have lunch together if you want?”

“Absolutely,” he said. “Maybe I could replace your really bad memory of desk sex.” He scraped his teeth over the mating scar and Dean whimpered.

“Alpha, that’s not fair...”

He smiled into his skin. “Not meant to be fair, Baby.” He lightly bit him in the same spot and Dean practically came then and there.

Dean grabbed the edge of the counter with his hands and groaned, “I fucking hate you.”

He laughed softly. “I can tell.”

“Good morning, dad, papa.”

They came apart with one last kiss to Dean’s shoulder and Cas left him to finish cooking breakfast.

* * *

Castiel walked into the building and walked to the elevator after greeting the receptionist at the desk. He slapped the call button and waited. He walked into the elevator car and pressed for the top floor. He stepped off the elevator not long after. He walked to his father’s office and walked in. “Good morning.”

James smiled. “Hey, Buddy! How’s your morning been?”

“Amazing as always,” he answered and put his briefcase on the table. “So, what’s going on?”

“Michael has discovered something...”

“And you won’t be happy about it, Baby brother.”

He sat down. “What happened?”

“Lucifer’s sleeping with Meg to get intel on you,” Michael told him.

“What?!” he asked. He stiffened in automatic defense. He was stunned. “How did you find this out?”

“I walked in on them,” Michael replied cautiously.

“But why?”

“Michael looked at his little brother and sighed. “Do you want my theory, because I really don’t know the true reason as to why.”

Castiel sighed. “Give me what you got.”

He exhaled. “I think Lucifer started the whole thing to get intel on you because he wants you out.” He scratched his forehead. “You know how Lucifer is. He hates you. Why is because according to him you’re dad’s favorite so he figures if he can prove to dad you’re not perfect then it can make himself look good in dad’s eyes.”

Cas scoffed. He looked at his father. “I’m your favorite?”

James laughed softly. “Baby Boy, I don’t have a favorite...well, I didn’t.”

“Not even Mike?”

He shook his head. “No. Cassie, Little Man, he may have been named after the man that I love to this day, but I would never do that to either of you. It’s not fair. I love you boys equally. Right now your brother is testing that love.” He smiled affectionately at Cas. “If you repeat what I’m about to tell both of you I will deny it until the day I die.”

Castiel laughed. “Go ahead, dad.”

“You’re my baby boy. I’m always going to have a special place in my heart for you, just like I do Michael, but not because Mike’s named after anyone I know. He’s my oldest. Parents may deny it but you have a special relationship with your oldest and your youngest. It’s just the way it is.”

He exhaled and tapped his dad’s hand. “Okay. What should I do?”

“Meg’s your employee,” James told him. “You need to decide that. Not us.”

Michael looked at his little brother. “But if you’re really looking for an answer I’d fire her.” He exhaled. “Spying shouldn’t be tolerated. And she’s a Beta, so she can’t use that he used his Alphaness to force her into anything.”

Castiel nodded. “Right.” He looked at both men. “Is that all?”

They nodded. He sighed. “Well, I was having a good day...” he murmured. He stood. “I’ll see you at the meeting at ten o’clock.”

“Okay,” James said softly. “Cassie, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, dad.” He looked at Michael. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Baby brother.” Michael looked at his dad and then watched as his brother walked out. “Cassie.”

“Yeah?”

He decided to say something he hadn’t said in about 20 years. “We love you.”

“I love you,” Cas said and walked out.

* * *

Castiel went down to his office and stopped when he didn’t see Meg at her desk. He exhaled and walked into his office. He put his stuff down and went around his desk, he sat down. He massaged his fingers into his forehead. He exhaled. The door opened as he laid back in his chair, but he kept his eyes closed. When no one said anything he opened his eyes and looked at the Beta that stood in front of him.

Meg was standing in the room, a black trenchcoat on and a weird smile on her face. “Hey, Alpha.”

“Meg, what are you doing? You know the dress code--”

She ripped open the coat and sauntered over to him and Cas groaned, but not in the ‘turned-on’ type of way. This is the way that would let someone who knew him know that he wasn’t in the mood for this. She came over to him and attempted to straddle him. “Not happening,” he said firmly. “Put some damn clothes on.”

“Come on, Clarence,” she said in her attempt to sound sexy.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “No--”

“I can make you feel real good--”

“No,” he told her again and moved out of the area where he was going to be trapped. “Look, put your damn clothes on. I’m committed to Dean and I won’t cheat on him. I don’t cheat. Not even when my first marriage was horrible. I love Dean. My future is with him, Meg.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever. You’ll see, you Stupid Knothead.”

“I’ll see what?”

“What Dean really is,” she said and pulled the jacket tight.

* * *

Dean walked onto the floor that was Cas’ office and smiled when he looked around. It looked good. Very modern, but classic too. Very Cas. He looked at the desk in front of him and noticed that no one was there like Raphael told him that someone would be. He shrugged and hoped that he didn’t interrupt anything important. He opened the door and walked into the large office suite.

“Hey, Alpha--” his words died when he saw the petite dark-haired woman who was Cas’ assistant seriously rummaging through the Alpha’s desk. She looked up and had a stupid smirk on her face. “What the hell are you doing?”

Dean watched as evilness entered her eyes. “You must be Dean.”

“Yes.”

She came around and leaned on the desk. “So, tell me, now that you’re mated to my boss did you change your name?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes, I changed my name legally to Cas’ last name.”

She scoffed. “Thought so. You’re pathetic.”

“I’m pathetic?” Dean asked. “I’m not the one going through my boss’ desk to find dirt on the guy.” He put the bag down and folded his arms over his chest. “Which I hate to break it to you, honey, he doesn’t have any dirt. At least none you’ll find.”

“Actually, I wasn’t looking for dirt on him. I was looking for dirt on you.”

“Me? Why me?

“Because if I can show him you’re not “in love with him” like we both know you’re not, then it’ll be easier for me to pick up the pieces. Castiel and I belong together, You stupid, stupid Omega.”

He resisted the urge to scoff and roll his eyes. This girl was seriously delusional. “Why would he keep dirt on me in his office? There’s no reason to do so, for this right here.”

 

 

Outside, the office, Cas, Michael, Raphael and James walked off the elevator and headed for his office and he stopped when he heard voices raised. Dean was arguing with Meg, but why? He looked over at his family and then walked into the office.

When he walked into the office he heard Meg scream something at Dean, Dean screamed back and when the two came into view, Meg slapped him hard.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath....Meg gets what's coming to her...

Cas stormed into the office and exclaimed, “What the hell is going on?!” He walked over to Dean and checked his face.

“I’m fine, Alpha,” Dean said fuming.

Michael stood in front of Meg. He glared at Her. “Answer him," he growled.

She glared. “He started it.”

“I started it?! What are you twelve? Besides, I’m not the one who got caught rummaging through my boss’ desk.”

Cas turned to Meg. “You were doing what!?!”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, Clarence if you believe--”

“I believe my fiance over you any day, Meg.” He glared at her. “I’m not the one who was caught fucking my brother!”

“Oh, shit,” Dean muttered.

She glared at him again. “My personal life is my business!”

“That was until I found out that pillow talk is usually when you would reveal things that Lucifer didn’t need to know!” He looked at Dean. “Baby, what happened?”

“I walked in for our lunch date and caught her going through your desk. She tried to get me to say I didn’t love you.”

Michael scoffed teasingly and looked at his father. “Yeah, that’ll happen.”

“Michael,” James admonished softly.

“She was searching your desk looking for dirt on me. Thinking that if she could prove to you that I’m not who I say I am then you’ll go running to her with your broken heart. I informed her that it wasn’t going to happen and she said that she could make anything happen because she knows how Alphas think.” He sighed. “The slap came from me reminding her that I wouldn’t hold my breath for my Alpha to start thinking through his knot when it comes to her because she wasn’t your type.”

Castiel smiled and kissed him. Meg groaned in disgust. “That’s disgusting. Castiel, it’s a dude.”

“I’m aware, thank you, Meg.”

“Besides the relationship between an Alpha and Omega doesn’t work that way,” James informed her. “Usually the relationship starts, the couple bonds, not because of their outer genders, but because of their inner genders and what their inner wolves feel.” He folded his arms over his chest. “Trust me, I know that better than anyone. My first love was a male Omega.”

Meg gasped. “Really?”

He nodded. “So, you can be grossed out all you want, Sweetheart, but trust me this family has no problems with Dean.”

She scoffed. “Do you have a problem with the fact that about the same time he met Cas he deposited an eleven thousand dollar check into his account?” She smirked at him all knowingly. “Seems to me that it’s a little convenient.”

Michael looked at Castiel. Castiel shook his head. “You’re such an idiot,” he told her. “The check wasn’t some stupid pay off, Meg. It was a severance check for being fired.”

“And no it wasn’t because he couldn’t the job,” James told her. “It was Alpha his mother mated with.”

Castiel looked at Meg. “Meg, I thought you were a friend. I thought you cared--”

“I do care!” she yelled. “You just never--”

“You’re not my type!” he told her. “Get your stuff and get the hell out.”

“Are you firing me?”

He nodded. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t trust you anymore. You’re sleeping with my brother. The only family member that hates me for reasons I have yet to understand. So, get your stuff and get out. You can pick up your check Friday.” He looked at her firmly. “But I won’t be here. I’m getting married this weekend so go down to HR and get your check and anything else you’ll need. But get your stuff and go.”

“I’ll watch you,” Michael said. “So, that you don’t take anything that doesn’t belong to you.” He turned to his brother. “Go have lunch with your Omega, Baby Brother. Dad, Raph and I have this handled.”

“Thank you,” he said softly. He took Dean’s hand as the others left the office. James flicked the lock and shut the door. Cas kissed him again.

Dean hugged him. “I missed you.”

Castiel tightened his hold. “I missed you.” He exhaled slowly. “What did you get me for lunch?”

“A turkey, bacon and brie grilled cheese sandwich.”

“Ooh, that sounds really good!” Castiel said. “Did you make it?”

“I did.” He smiled. He sat down on the floor, at the table and pulled out the tin-folded wrapped sandwiches. Cas sat down next to him and Dean handed him the sandwich. “I also made some soup. Potato and bacon soup.”

“Oh, that sounds really good.”

For the next few minutes, the room fell silent as they ate. When they were half a sandwich down, Dean asked, “Do we want to do the whole backyard barbecue for the reception?”

“I thought that’s what we--”

“I know, it was, but I wanna make sure we’re on the same page.”

Castiel smiled and kissed him. “We always are.”

“What foods do we want there. Traditional picnic foods or…?”

“The usual backyard barbecue food. Hot dogs for the kids, hamburgers, and steaks for the rest of us. Um...pasta salad, macaroni salad.”

Dean nodded. “Beers?”

He nodded. “Soda for the kids and underaged people.” Cas smiled. “I have an idea. Instead of at the mansion lets do the wedding and reception at the house. Our house.”

Dean smiled and kissed him passionately. “That sounds great.” He liked that their wedding, the first step into their forever, would be in the home that they both loved more than anything.

* * *

“All I’m saying is I don’t know if I’d trust him with my kids,” Jessica said as she, Dean and Mary walked into the grocery store.

Dean grabbed a cart as he laughed. He had called Mary and Jessica when he left Castiel’s office. He went and picked them both up. After work Cas, Brian, James, and Sam were going to the jewelry store. “Gabe is amazing with the kids, Jess. I can say I trust him with the kids.”

“You’re braver than I, Dean.”

He smiled. “I usually am.” As they started to shop for the reception food, Dean looked at his mom. “So, mom, I have a question.”

“What’s up?”

“Is Dr. Brian going to be my new daddy?” he teased.

She laughed and sighed. “I hope so.” She looked at her son. “Would that be okay with you? I know the last--”

Dean stopped her and smiled. “Mom, Brian’s nothing like Ketch. I _**REALLY**_ like Brian. I think you two are really good together.” He smiled. “And he seems to really like me and Sam.”

She nodded. “He does. He thinks it’s great that you and Cas found each other and that Cas loves you so much.”

“Me too,” he murmured.

They got some steak, hamburger and hot dogs. They got some buns, some seasonings for the meat and some mushrooms. As they were getting the drinks someone called out Dean’s name. He turned and smiled at his former boss. “Hey, Hank.”

“Hi. I wanted to apologize for what happened.”

He smiled. “Don’t worry about it. It all worked out.”

“It did? But you were--”

“I know,” Dean said with a smile. “However, I’m mated now and despite the beating and everything I’m very happy. I have four kids who are amazing and a guy who loves me. So, thank you for the apology, but thank you.”

Hank nodded and walked away. Mary and Jessica looked at him. “You really believe that,” Jess said stunned.

He nodded. “I do. I’m happy right now. I enjoy taking care of the kids. They’re a lot of fun.” He smiled at her. “Which is why Gabe and the kids get along so well. They think alike.”

They laughed. Mary sighed, relieved. She was so glad that the two of them got along so well. She was so happy that Dean was happy.

* * *

Cas, James, Brian, and Sam stood inside the high-end jewelry store looking down into the display cases. “Hey, Sam, is your mom still a size six?”

“I think so, why?”

He smiled. “I thought when and if we get there I’d give her the original engagement ring that I was going to give her when we were together the first time.”

Castiel smiled. “That sounds great, Brian. What’s going on between you and Mary anyway?”

He smiled. “I’m hoping we’ll mate and marry this time. Since her parents wouldn’t let us the first time.”

Sam smiled. “Which makes me wonder why she would have named me and Dean after them if they did that?”

Brian shrugged. “I don’t know. She’s never told me.”

“You talk about us when you’re together?”

He nodded. “We talk about all six of you kids. She feels a lot of guilt for what happened to your brother.”

Castiel nodded. “She does, but she shouldn’t. Dean doesn’t blame her for what happened. Anything but.”

Brian nodded. “That’ll be nice for her to hear.”

Changing the subject, Sam looked at his brother-in-law. “Whatcha gonna get?”

“I was thinking something simple...” he pointed down at the silver textured ring. “Like that.” He smiled at the woman behind the counter. “Hi, can I see that, please?”

She nodded and pulled up the ring in the case. She told him what sizes they have. He smiled. “Do you think if I have it engraved it could be done by Friday?”

She nodded. “If you pay more to expedite it.”

“Good. This is for both me and my fiance and I’ll take it.”

She nodded and got a piece of paper. What size is your fiance?”

He told her. She smiled. “Perfect. You?”

He told her his size and she nodded. She pulled both rings up and then asked what he wanted to be written on the inside of the ring. Cas smiled. “On Dean’s I want it to say, ‘I belong with you...” and on mine I want it to say, ‘Yours forever.”

James smiled. “That’s cute, Cassie.”

He shrugged. Sam looked at James and Castiel. “What kinda thing did your rings say with Evelyn?”

“They didn’t,” James and Castiel said in unison. Cas exhaled. He knew what Sam was doing. He was fishing out the differences between the two. “Sam, I promise you, what I feel for your brother isn’t what I ever felt for Evelyn. I loved her, yes, but she was my friend. We were doing each other a favor by marrying.” He looked into the hazel eyes of the younger man. “I can promise you that your brother and I aren’t doing each other any kind of favors. At least not anything like me and Evelyn. Basically, for me and Evelyn our marriage was a means to get what we both wanted. She wanted the status of being a Novak and I wanted...basically, besides, to hide who I truly was, to get my mother off my back. Of course, marrying Evelyn didn’t do the latter.”

Sam nodded. “Your mother is a piece of work, I’ll give her that.”

He nodded. “She is.”

Sam looked over at James. “Sorry, Mr. Novak.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I know how Amelia is, trust me.” He smiled. “Which is why despite everything that my wife has tried to do, four out of five of my sons have married for love.”

The woman came back to them. “Our engraver Rick said he’d have your rings done by Thursday since you’re going to pay more to expedite the process.”

Cas nodded and handed her one of his credit cards. He signed the paper and took his receipt. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

They walked out of the jewelry store and Cas was getting even more excited for his future. In a few days, they’d figure out whether other things would falling into place—namely, whether they were going to add to their family.

Either way, Cas had never been happier.

He was finally getting his forever.

And his happily ever after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, you find out if Dean's pregnant...what do you guys think, is he?


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean learn the kids' fears and try to ease them.
> 
> Cas and Dean find out if they're adding to their family.

Castiel parked the car at the garage and got out. He headed inside and looked around. Livvy and Noah were in the living room watching Blaze, a learning cartoon on Nick Jr. about a monster truck and his human. But Jack and Claire weren’t in sight and neither was Dean. He stopped when he seen Jack and Claire worriedly pacing in front of the downstairs bathroom. “Claire? Jack?”

Claire’s head shot up, her beautiful features etched with worry. “Daddy!”

Both children ran to him, but it was Jack who spoke while Claire hung on for dear life. “Papa’s sick.”

“Sick?” he asked, his heart doing a flip. “How long has he been in there?”

“About five minutes?” Claire wondered her face buried into her father’s leg.

“Okay,” he said. “Let me go see what’s wrong.” He gently peeled Claire from his leg and walked into the bathroom. He knocked. “Baby?”

“Cas?” he asked through the door before Cas heard him wretch again.

“Yeah, Baby, it’s me. Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” he groaned.

Castiel slipped into the bathroom and saw Dean hovered over the toilet. He knelt down beside him. “Oh, Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

He groaned as the smell of Cas’ usual scent along with the cologne churned his stomach. He rested his head on his arm, which was resting on the toilet bowl. “I should hate you for this!” He exclaimed into the floor.

“Me? What do you mean?”

Dean couldn’t help it, despite the churning of his stomach he laughed. “Really, Babe, you’re going to ask that?”

Castiel had his head titled in that very cute confused way he did and Dean smiled. “You’ve had four kids and you have no idea what morning sickness is!?”

Cas’ heart thudded hard in his chest with the realization of that. He was pregnant. “Evelyn only had it with Claire. She never had it with the others. It was almost thirteen years ago, sue me, Sweetheart.”

“I might yet.”

Castiel chuckled softly and rubbed his back comfortingly. “I’m sorry, Baby.”

He shook his head. “No. Don’t be,” he told him. “If this means what my mom thinks and went to the store for then I am more than happy to be worshiping the porcelain Gods for something other than a fun night out.”

Cas laughed. He kiss his shoulder blade, his shoulder and rested his chin there. “I love you.”

Dean smiled. “I love you too. I’d kiss you to pro--”

His words were cut off by Castiel’s kiss. He fell into the kiss. Moments later, he pulled back as to not throw up in the Alpha’s mouth and wretched again. He sighed. “Change your clothes and take a shower, please? Your cologne’s making it worse and I can’t smell you.”

“Okay.” He kissed his cheek. “I love you. I’ll be right back and then I want to go out on a date with my fiance before we get married in a few days.”

Dean smiled. “You got it, Babe.”

Castiel walked out of the bathroom and smiled at the children. “Papa’s fine. I promise.”

“Daddy, do you think Papa could end up like mama?” Claire asked stopping Cas in tracks.

He closed his eyes. He couldn’t even think like that, not that he hadn’t thought of it, because he had. He turned, just as Dean said, “Claire, sweetheart, your mama was sick--”

“But Papa, you’re sick!” Jack exclaimed.

Dean laughed softly. “But I’m sick for a whole other reason, Jack-Jack.”

“Which is what?” Claire asked.

Dean knelt down next to her. “Sweetheart, Jack-Jack, when an Omega is pregnant there are a lot of hormones that stir inside us. Sometimes with those hormones comes what they call Morning Sickness. Morning Sickness doesn’t just come in the morning though. It comes when it comes.”

“So, you’re having a baby?”

Castiel smiled when he heard the excited surprise in Jack’s voice. “It’s a possibility, Jack. We’re going to see grandpa Brian today to see if he can tell us.”

“But, mama died after having Livvy...”

Castiel exhaled slowly. “Sweetie, mommy had a bad heart. She knew the risks with having Livvy and she chose to anyway. Her heart gave out after she had her. That’s not--”

“Could that happen to Dean?”

“No, Claire, it can’t.”

They all turned to see Mary standing behind them. She walked to the young girl. “Papa’s heart is perfect according to Grandpa Brian. He’s absolutely healthy to give you as many brothers and sisters as your dads want to have.”

Claire smiled and looked at her dads. “Do you think you are?”

Dean nodded. “My scent shifted—it’s a pregnancy thing—a week or so ago, so this was the next step to confirm it. However, Grandpa Brian wanted to make sure I was healed before we found out. So, today we’re going to go talk to him and see if I’m healed enough for him to tell us. However, do you think you can keep it to yourself until the wedding? If we are pregnant, your daddy and I want to tell everyone at the wedding, okay?”

They nodded and crossed their hearts, pledging to stay quiet.

* * *

Instead of going anywhere for their date, they parked and decided to enjoy some alone time.

“Oh, God...Babe,” Dean moaned as he moved up and down on the Alpha’s cock. “Fuck, Baby...”

“Dean...” he moaned as he put his hands on his legs to help steady him with the speed as to which he was going. “That’s it, Baby...go...”

Dean screamed with an orgasm that released all over Cas’ torso. Dean collapsed. Cas wrapped an arm around him and sighed. “If you being pregnant is going to cause you to be that horny I just may enjoy pregnancy this time around.”

The Omega laughed. “You know, it may not even have anything to do with the baby.”

The Alpha laughed this time. “You may be right.” He kissed him.

Dean smiled. “Good, because we’ve still got about an hour and a half before we have to meet Brian and you’re going to knot me.”

Castiel laughed. “What if I don’t want to?”

He looked over his shoulder and got on all fours. “Yeah, right.”

Castiel laughed and positioned himself behind, sliding himself inside him as Dean moaned.

* * *

Dean and Castiel walked into Brian’s private practice with 10 minutes to spare. They walked up to the desk and Dean smiled. “Dean Novak, to see the Doc, please?”

She smiled. “Oh, you must be Mary’s oldest, right?”

He nodded. “I am.”

The woman with the graying auburn hair smiled. “You know, Dr. Peterson talks about your mom all the time.”  
Dean smiled. “It’s okay. My mom talks about him all the time too.”

She laughed. “Give me a second and I’ll tell Dr. B you’re here.”

“No need, Jennifer.”

Dean smiled and walked to him. “Hey, dad,” he joked.

Brian laughed. “Don’t joke about that. It could happen, you know.”

His smile widened. “And I welcome it. After a father like mine and Ketch, I welcome someone that likes to have me around, besides him,” he thumbed behind him. His smile softened. “Seriously, you’ve made my mom happier than I have seen her in _**years**_ and for that I’m grateful, Dr. Brian.”

He laughed. “You ever going to call me by name?”

He nodded. “When you marry my mom.”

He laughed and signaled for them to follow him. He walked into an exam room and closed the door behind them. “I’m gonna go get your chart, Dean. Go ahead and get comfy and I will be right back.”

Dean got up on the exam table and waited for Brian to come back in. About 15 minutes later, Dean was on his back, Brian had just finished his hands-on examination of him and now came the pregnancy exam. Brian smiled. “Your scent has definitely shifted,” he murmured as he wrote something on his clipboard. “Has the morning sickness happened?”

He nodded. “Yep.”

Brian laughed at the affirmative tone. “What triggered it?”

“Um...I was making a snack for the kids and Jack had asked for tuna...” he sighed. He kinda felt like a failure when it came to that. “And it began.”

Castiel knew what was going on. “Baby, it’s not your fault.”

“I know, but I had to ask Claire to finish it.” He sighed. “I just felt like...”

Brian smiled. He knew from what Mary told him that the Omega would feel inadequate sometimes. “Hey, Dean, this happens. My wife used to not be able to stand the lavender baby bath. Seriously. It was the strangest thing. So, I took over for bath times.” He smiled. “It’ll just have to be something either your mom or Cas will have to do and that’s okay. It doesn’t mean you’ve failed as an Omega. It just means that the baby you’re more than likely carrying is doing it.”

He sighed. “I know,” he murmured.

Brian pulled out an Omega pregnancy test. It looked like the Beta version, but this one was more sensitive to the hormones that trigger earlier in Omegas then others. He got up and walked into the connecting bathroom. “Just pee on the stick, Dean.”

He nodded, sadly. He came back about 3 minutes later and handed it to Brian. Gloved up, Brian looked at the stick. “Good job, Buddy.” He waited for the allotted time. After about 4 minutes, he looked at the stick and smiled. “Congratulations, you’re going to have a baby.”

Castiel smiled and hugged Dean as the Omega began to cry.

His dream has finally come to light. He was going to be a Papa. He would finally know the feeling of a baby growing inside of him. He pulled Cas in further and quietly sobbed on his shoulder in pure joy. “I love you.”

Castiel smiled. “I love you, Baby.” He kissed his lips passionately. “More than those three words will ever express.”

Dean sighed. He couldn’t wait to hold something that love created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Dean and Cas' wedding and reception!!
> 
>  
> 
> And just so you know, we have about 2-3 more chapters to go. I know I may have said more, but they were basically filler chapters, so I took them out of my outline. So, 2-3 chapters are all we have left on this adventure, guys.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas' wedding!!

As promised, the wedding ceremony and reception were at their new home. Thankfully, the late August weather cooperated today. However, the new member of the Novak family hadn’t, because this was the 3rd time that Dean was in the only half-bath in the house. He rested his forehead on his arm of the toilet seat and sighed. He texted Cas.

 

**[To Cas]: I love you more than anything, but I hate you right now.**

**[From Cas]: Sick again?**

**[To Cas]: Yes, I don’t think the baby likes me very well.**

**[From Cas]: <3 The baby loves you and you know it. Just hang in there, Sweetheart. I love you.**

**[To Cas]: I love you more. And I know you’re going to argue with me about it, but for now, let me win it.**

 

He sighed and stood up. He rinsed his mouth out and sighed. He opened the door and took a couple of deep breaths. He leaned against the wall and felt a body next to him. “Hey, Bri.”

“Hey. You okay?”

He nodded. “Yep. The baby protested the orange juice,” he whispered.

Brian smiled. “Well, take this. It’ll help with the morning sickness.”

“What is it?”

“It’s an anti-nausea pill. Don’t worry it’s completely safe for the baby, I promise.” He smiled. He tapped Dean’s stomach. “You are carrying my fifth grandchild, you know.”

He laughed and popped it as instructed. He walked back into the room that was serving as the Omega’s room. He sighed as the smell of someone’s perfume slapped him. “You fuckers suck,” he murmured.

Sam looked at his older brother. “You alright?”

He nodded. _Nothing eight more months won’t cure, Little Brother._ “I’m fine, Sammy.” He sighed. “Just nerves.”

“Brotha, if you want we can high-tail it out of here.”

He laughed. “No. Absolutely not.” He exhaled again, praying the anti-nausea pill takes affect before he has to say the vows he wrote. “I’m marrying Cas even if I’m throwing up on the way to him. We’re doing it.”

Jo wrinkled her nose. “There’s an image I didn’t need.”

“Well, I could tell you what happened in the spot you’re standing in if you want me to.”

As Jo opened her mouth to retort, there was a knock and Mary walked in. “Hey. How’s it going in here?”

“Dean’s nerves are getting to him,” Jo told her. “Benny’s offering to run away with him.”

She laughed. Knowing it would never happen. “Well,” she walked to her oldest and straightened his tie. “Your future awaits, Sweetheart. Two minutes, everyone.”

"Say the word, Man and we're gone,” Benny told him.

Dean shook his head. "Nope. I'm doing this." His stomach flip-flopped again. He sighed. He took another deep breath and looked at everyone. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

“Good afternoon, I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. On behalf of Castiel and Dean, welcome and thank you for being here. By your presence, you celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and you support their decision to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives. The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved, loved for ourselves. If there is anything better than being loved, it is loving. This afternoon we are here to celebrate love. We come together to witness and proclaim the joining together of these two persons in marriage. God does not make a love that is wrong. This is the union of two individuals in heart, body, mind, and spirit, Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, honestly, and deliberately.” He smiled. “Castiel and Dean have opted to say their own vows, Dean, if you will?”

He smiled. “Cas, if you had told me when I was a kid I’d find a guy like you I would have probably laughed in your face, quite honestly. But now with us both standing here I am going to try and say how much you mean to me and how much I love you.” He took a deep breath and started. “I love you. I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I’m with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part me you bring out. I love you for putting your hand in my heaped up heart and saw, even with my weakness, that you could look past all of it and love me for whom I am anyway is astounding to say the least. I can see that you love me for being just yourself and I love you even more for that. Thank you for what you have done. For loving me without reservation and showing me that it’s unconditional and even though you love me that you won’t leave like others have done, even my father.” He exhaled, sniffling. “I...I...I love you, Alpha. More than even these words could have told you.”

The priest smiled. “Castiel?”

“In you—I have finally found all I never dared dreamed I could deserve or have—the kind of love that is rare. Being known in a way that touches the deepest parts of me. Accepted in a way that has blown my mind. In you—the love I have always desired to give now has a place to call home. I have been a skeptic, but you are my undeniable miracle. The questions don’t matter anymore, we have finally found each other, and that is enough. I love you, Dean and I will love you even more until I take my last breath.”

The priest smiled. “All right, the rings...”

About 20 minutes later, the priest had finished his words and after Dean and Cas kissed each other passionately, he said, “I now present you Mr. and Mr. Novak, ladies and gentlemen.”

Their friends and family clapped happily and they kissed again, before walking up the makeshift aisle to inside their home.

* * *

The reception began immediately after the reception and about an hour into their reception, they were greeting guests, they finally broke away to have their first dance. It was to Ed Sheeran’s Thinking Out Loud. The guests watched as they newly married couple swayed happily and lovingly in each other’s arms, looking at each other as if they were in the only ones in the world.

After they finished their dance and kissed for good measure, and Walker Hayes’ 90s Country began playing, Dean looked into Cas’ eyes. “Would you hate me if I ask one of my future sister’s dance with me?”

Castiel smiled and shook his head. “No, but first get your mom and Brian to dance and I’ll see if Sam will let me dance with Jess.” He kissed him. “I love you.”

“Love you more.”

He walked up to Brian and Mary. “You two need to dance. Go.” He turned them both around and he smiled at Abigail. “Hi.” He smiled. “Wanna dance?”

She laughed softly. “Sure. Is your husband cool with it?”

He nodded. “He’s gonna dance with my sister-in-law so...”

She nodded and went into his arms. “Do you feel any different?” she asked as he spun her out gently.

He shook his head. “No. More secure, but not any different. Mom prepared me for the fact that I wouldn’t.” He exhaled. “So, what do you think of my mom and your dad together?”

She smiled, her affection in her eyes. “I LOVE your mom. She is so nice. A lot nicer than dad’s last girlfriend.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I have to admit it’s nice to have one of mom’s boyfriend’s actually like me considering that my dad and Ketch didn’t.”

The song ended and Brokenhearted by Karmin came on. Instead of turning to go sit down, Dean found himself being pulled out to dance with a very beautiful pixie haired blond. She smiled up at him. “You’re really are Papa now!” she said excitedly.

He lifted her into his arms and held her tight. “Always, Baby Girl. I promise.”

She hugged him tight as they danced around the backyard.

After about 20 minutes, Dean decided to heighten the excitement. He waved Brian over and asked for the envelope. He nodded and handed it to him. He walked to the DJ and asked for the microphone. He turned it on. “Hey, everybody. I’d like to say something, please.”

The backyard got quiet and Dean cleared his throat. “Cas and I would like to thank every one of you for coming, but there was also another reason why we decided to do this today.” He smiled at Castiel. “Babe, come here.”

Cas walked over to him and he handed him an envelope. Dean smiled. “There’s one thing I had Brian do when you went to take the phone call at his office, since I knew how long you would be.” His smile widened. “Open it, please.”

He opened the envelope and Dean saw his face light up when he opened the card. He put his finger to his lips. He cleared his throat, it closing up with the same tears Cas’ eyes were filling with. “We wanted to have this party here at our new home to also announce...we’re pregnant!”

The entire backyard whooped with joy and clapped and yelled. Castiel laughed through his tears as he hugged Dean. Dean hugged him back. “That’s not all...” Dean said. “Wanna say it, daddy?”

Castiel took the microphone. He smiled. “We’re having twins!” he yelled through his tears and then kissed Dean passionately.

After a few minutes, Gabriel walked up to them and he tapped Cas’ back. “You’re blubbering, Little Brother.”

“Fuck you,” Cas laughed, wiping his eyes.

“Gabriel, there is nothing wrong with being emotional when miracles are coming into the world,” James said and walked up to Dean. “Thank you, Dean.” He put a hand behind his head. “You’ll make an amazing papa.” He looked at the young man. “You’re already doing such an amazing job with the other four hooligans, so I know you’ll be amazing with these two.” He hugged him again. “Love you.”

Dean’s heart stuttered. “Love you too,” he murmured. It was the first time he had ever heard a father actually say that to him. Sometimes he wished it was his own, but you could only do so much. He smiled and took Cas’ hand and looked from James to Michael. “I was thinking and I’m sure Cas will agree with me, but if you both wouldn’t mind I’d like to name one of them after you...both of you.”

Michael froze, his body stiffening as his nose tickled with tears. “S-S-Seriously?”

He nodded. “Not only because it’s your name but because it was his too.” He smiled. “I’d like to think that if you hadn’t fallen in love with Michael all those years ago, James, you wouldn’t be okay with Cas and me, so for that, I want to honor him too.”

Castiel kissed his cheek. “That’s a great idea, Sweetheart.”

Dean sighed. Michael smirked a little mischievous. “What if one of them is a girl?”

“Emma,” he said simply. “I don’t know why, but I’ve always liked that name.”

Castiel smiled. “It’s perfect, Sweetheart.” He looked at Sam and Jessica. “Would you two do me a favor and us too?”

Sam nodded and said without question, “Absolutely.”

“Name it,” Jessica said.

“Well, Evelyn and I never did the whole Godparent thing with Claire, Jack, Noah, and Olivia, so would you be their godparents and also godparents to the twins?”

Jessica’s eyes filled with tears of happiness and she hugged him. “Absolutely! I would be absolutely honored and thrilled to do it.”

Sam nodded and put an arm around Dean’s shoulders. “I would be honored, Cas. Thank you.”

Dean hugged his brother. “No, thank you.”

The Omega exhaled as he embraced his 4 children and watched his family excitedly talk about the new additions to the family. This is exactly what he wanted. A close-knit family and people around that his kids would always know that they were loved and protected.

And he had that in spades.

He sighed and put a hand to his still flat belly. _I promise you both you will have more love than you’ll know what to do with._

His future was looking amazing and all it took was a punch to the face and a whimsical moment of giving a dating website a shot.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas' wedding night...
> 
> And a surprise for you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm back. I hope you enjoy the upcoming twists and turns that the story will be taking.

**-Kansas City, Missouri…**

 

Dean bit into the saltine crackers that his mother slipped into the cloth grocery sack. The rest of the reception after their announcement and his surprise for Cas went off without a hitch. At about 9 PM that night they made their escape to his beloved Impala. The kids were going to be spending 2 weeks with Grandpa Brian and Grandma Mary. Cas had surprised him with a cross the East Coast road trip of seeing attraction that weren’t so famous. Tomorrow they were going to check out Kansas City: The City of Fountains.

Dean was just excited to have 2 weeks kid-free—well, the 2 growing inside of him lovingly excluded—to enjoy being Mr. Castiel Novak. He looked across the bucket seat and smiled at his husband. God...he had a husband. _**Finally**_. He moved across the seat and curled into him, kissing his neck. He smiled into his skin. He continued kissing his neck as he caressed down Cas’ torso.

He gently caressed above the waistband of Cas’ jeans as he continued to kiss his neck. Cas moaned. “Baby...” The moan turned to a grunt as felt the touch of Dean’s fingers through the thin dress shirt. It felt like being touched by the wind.

Dean popped the button and jerked one side of his jeans open, smiling when he heard the Alpha gasp at the gentle roughness. He pulled the next flap open and the Alpha groaned again. “Do you want me to stop?”

“N-N-N-Nooo,” he moaned out as Dean teased his fingers along the peek-a-boo of skin.

He smiled. “Didn’t think so.” He palmed Cas’ already hardening erection and began rubbing him as he placed open mouthed kisses on his neck. The scent of aroused Alpha made his nose tingle in that wonderfully delicious way that it always did when he scented Cas’ arousal. He pulled the Alpha free from his boxers and looked at the Alpha. “Don’t crash the car, Alpha. Remember I’m carrying precious cargo.”

He tried to keep his mind clear as the scent of Omega arousal scattered his brain. “D-D-D-Dean...” he moaned as the wet warmth of his husband’s mouth went around his cock. Pleasure pulsed in his veins “God...Baby...”

Dean repositioned in the seat and got comfortable as he sucked on his husband’s cock. As he worshiped the Alpha’s cock with his mouth it was getting even more difficult for himself. His own dick was throbbing against the straining zipper and he groaned around the Alpha’s tip. He pulled off and looked up at Cas. “How much longer?”

“Um...about ten minutes,” he told him with a disappointed sigh.

Dean chuckled softly. “I’m going back I wouldn’t do that to you, Babe. I just needed to know how much time I had to worship you, _My Husband_.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, delighted by the new title. The Omega’s mouth came around him again and he bucked a little.

Dean chuckled against Cas’ dick and the Alpha growled at the desire that course through him with the vibrations. The Omega swirled his tongue along the Alpha’s tip and mouthed at it, licking the precum. The flavor of his husband bursting on his tongue. His slick was making him uncomfortable. It was making his slacks feel like they were hugging his skin. Dean unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.

“What are you doing?” he asked softly.

Dean whimpered a little as the desire coursed through him. “I’m going to mouth fuck you and hand fuck myself,” he said glancing at him. “Is that okay with you?”

“You do what you want,” he growled. He was actually disappointed that he’d miss the sight of it.

He chuckled softly. “That’s what I thought.” He grabbed Cas’ jeans. “Lift your hips,” he commanded.

The Alpha did as he was told, keeping his eyes on the road. Dean pulled his slacksand boxers down and placed small kisses on his thighs. He hummed into the scented skin. “I have no idea if this is because I’m pregnant or because it’s just the way we are.”

“What do...holy…” he murmured as Dean licked up the length of him like an ice cream cone. “What do you mean?” he rushed out.

He stopped with his mouth and reached behind himself, using his own slick and worked him with his slick-smeared hand. “This...need...for you. I mean I’ve wanted you since you walked into the Community Center that day, but this is something different. It’s like this need to be close to you, to scent you. To feel you.” He sighed softly. “I don’t know if that’s coming from the babies or my Omega or if it’s the way you and I are going to be with each other.”

Cas thanked Saint Christopher when he saw the pull off into the parking lot at the Hampton Inn and Suites. “We’ll have to figure that out in the room, Sweetheart. We’re here.”

“Bummer,” Dean murmured, disappointed.

Castiel chuckled softly. He tucked himself back into his black slacks and watched as his husband did the same. “For the next few hours you can be as naked as you want to be, I promise.” He got out of the car and went to the trunk. He pulled out their large suitcase. He put it on the ground and extended the telescoping handle. He closed the trunk and took Dean’s hand.

About 10 minutes later, they were entering their room and Dean was about to enter when Cas stopped him after dropping their suitcase into their room. He lifted him in his arms and carried him over the threshold. Dean rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but Cas could tell by his scent that he was enjoying it.

Cas put him on his feet and Dean wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck. Their lips met and Cas mouth began to ravish Dean’s. Dean moaned and deepened the kiss himself. They stumbled to the bed, their mouths never leaving each other. Feeling possessive and maybe a little aggressive, Cas pushed him on the bed.

Dean gasped as he landed on the bed with a soft bounce. “Cas?”

He didn’t say anything as he bent down and kissed him passionately. “Let me ask you something before I make love to my husband until we both can’t move.”

“Okay…”

“How would you feel about fucking me?”

“What do you mean? Like my cock inside you?” Dean asked a little confused. He didn’t want to make assumptions even if he thought he knew what the man was asking. He sat on his knees.

“Would that be something you’d want?”

“Fuck yes!” he exclaimed softly. “I’ve been wanting to be inside of you since you had sex with me on the beach where we made these two.” He cradled a hand on his still chiseled abs.

Cas growled possessively when he thought of the twins that were nestled inside of Dean. He climbed on the bed and pulled Dean to him. “We’ll talk about that after I make love to you and cuddle you and our babies.”

He smiled as Cas kissed him. “Say it again.”

“ _ **Our babies**_ ,” he murmured against his mouth before diving in for another mind-blowing kiss.

They fell back on the pile of pillows softly and Dean pulled his legs out from under him. Cas settled between his legs, their mouths never leaving each other. Dean moaned and arched a little underneath him as his fingers dived into the Alpha’s ebony strands. Cas broke the kiss and left open-mouthed kisses all over his neck.

He couldn’t get what the Alpha had asked him out of his head. Was he serious? Would he actually let him be the “alpha”. “Shit...” Dean murmured. “Alpha.”

“Yeah, Baby?”

“Take your clothes off,” he said breathlessly.

He moved and unbuttoned his shirt. He took his pants and boxers off too. Dean did the same. Dean kissed him passionately. He smiled. “Lie back, please.”

Castiel did as he requested and laid back on the pillows. “What are we doing?”

“Before you make love to me and cuddle with the babies you gave me I’m going to make you come the way you make me.” He gently took the Alpha’s erection into his hand and took him into his mouth. He moved his head up and down on his cock.

Cas felt the pleasure shoot all through his body and he moaned as he felt his warm mouth around him. “Oh, God, Baby...” he murmured.

Dean hummed around the girth of the Alpha. He pulled off him and took him in his hand. He kissed above where his groin started. He sniffed his skin. “You smell so good!”

Cas groaned. The moan was loud as Dean took him in his mouth again. Dean worked him with his mouth enjoying every moan and gasp. The taste of precum splashed onto the tip of his tongue. Dean looked up at him. “Are you absolutely sure you want me to have sex with you, I mean be the one to…?”

“Yes,” he groaned.

He stopped and squeezed him a little. “Castiel.”

He looked into his eyes. He looked into his moss green eyes and smiled. “Baby, I’m serious. I wanna know what you feel.” He kissed him. “I told you I want us to be partners. That extends to in here too.” He leaned toward him and touched his cheek gently. “I don’t want you to feel submissive to me.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. “Okay, Lie back, Angel.”

He did as he requested. Dean bent Cas’ legs and spread them apart a little. “Any time you want me to stop just say so, Alpha.” He kissed his torso.

“Okay, but I won’t.”

Dean smiled. “Slide down off the pillows a little. I’d pull on you myself to position you, but Brian told me to take it easy for a little while.”

He slid down until his head was cushioned against the pillows. Dean pulled his legs up and held them apart. Dean placed open-mouthed kisses on his ass cheeks before licking his hole.

Cas felt the sheer pleasure shoot through him as he moaned, arching his head. “God, Dean...”

“You like it?”

He nodded humming in agreement. The Omega licked him from his hole to his balls and back again. “Shit, Dean...” he breathed.

Dean never thought eating someone’s ass would have been this fun, but he had to admit it was actually a lot of fun knowing he was tearing Cas apart with pleasure. And it was an extreme turn on hearing his moans, pants and gasps as he ate his ass like a hungry man who hadn’t ate in days.

Moments later, Cas came with a scream louder than he had ever heard before. Dean raised his head and smiled. “Wow...Alpha, that was intense.”

He chuckled, breathlessly. “Shut up.”

Dean rose up and moved up the bed. He kissed his lips. He smiled. “That was the first time I did that too.”

“Really?”

He nodded.

Cas smiled and kissed him. “Never would have known. You’re really good at it. Do it to me any time.”

Dean laughed. He pushed his side of the covers back and climbed in. Cas pushed his body up and pulled the covers out from under him. He rolled to Dean and rested his head on his shoulder and placed a protective hand on his chiseled belly. He couldn’t believe it there were babies growing in there. 2 little people that were created out of the beginnings of their love. Joy filled him and his eyes filled with happy tears. He sniffled.

“Cas?” He murmured.

He shook his head. “I’m okay,” he said tearfully. He looked up at him. “I’m happy.” He looked up at him and smiled. “I married the man I love about nine hours ago and in about eight months we’ll be holding the two most precious things two people can create.”

Dean felt a tear slid down the corner of his eyes. “Fuck you,” he murmured, not meaning it. He wiped his own tears. He kissed him. “I love you. I really, really love you.” He kissed him again. “If you would have told me almost two months ago that I would have met a guy like you I would have probably thought you were insane.” He kissed him again, dragging the kiss out.

Castiel moaned and rolled with him, both falling into the kiss. The kisses were soft, slow and loving as Cas settled between Dean’s legs, still kissing him. He ended the kisses and moved down his body. Dean moaned, a wave of pleasure taking him. Damn, Cas’ kisses could make a monk end his vow of celibacy.

Cas moved down his torso, stopping where their babies were cradled. He kissed both sides of his belly where the ultrasound showed that they were nestled. Dean whimpered and ran his hands through Cas’ hair. He was going to be the best Alpha to have during pregnancy he just knew it. He was loving toward him all the time but he loved touching his belly and talking to his belly all the time. The babies were going to know their daddy’s voice that was for sure. The Alpha kissed his belly again and then whispered something to them.He worked his way back up, Dean could feel the splinters of pleasuring pushing him further and further to the edge.

The scent of Alpha and Omega arousal permeated the room like a fog. He sucked on Dean’s nipples and the Omega jackknifed. He swirled his tongue around the aroused skin and sucked hard.

“Holy fuck, Cas...”

He licked him from one nipple to the other and swirled his tongue around the tinted skin. He scraped his teeth over the nipple and Dean jackknifed again. Dean moaned as heat spread throughout his body. As they started this and Cas started being gentle like he was, Dean realized that all the times that they’ve had sex they’ve never _made love_. This was going to be their first time and he wanted to savor every moment, but he had a feeling how fuzzy and short-circuity his mind was feeling right now he wasn’t going to feel any of it.

He gasped as Cas kissed, nipped and touched every inch of him over and over again. He arched his back and looked down his body at the man he loved. He bent his legs and sat up. “Angel.”

“What, Baby?”

He looked into his deep blue eyes and murmured, “Make love to me.”

Castiel looked into his eyes and seen the pleading look there. He touched his cheek and kissed him softly. “Are you okay?”

He nodded and pulled him down with him. He had no idea what was going on with him. What was with this needy side of him. He felt like he needed to feel close to him all the time. That he needed to feel their connection, the bond all the time. He looked into his eyes. “I need you,” he murmured before taking his lips again.

He pulled back and looked into his. “You have me,” he told him. “Always.” He pulled back and aligned himself up and gently slid into him.

Dean moaned as the Alpha slid into him. He arched his back. “Yes, Alpha.”

Cas looked into his eyes and slid in and out of him as he watched the Omega. He was beautiful. He had a glow that had nothing to do with being sick and everything to do with their babies. He watched as he let his head fall back and his eyes closed. “No, Dean, don’t close your eyes. Look at me.”

He did as he requested and looked into his eyes. Their eyes locked as Cas moved in and out of him slowly, and Dean met him halfway just as slowly. The passion that they were building by doing this wasn’t like anything they’ve felt before with each other or others.

Cas touched his face, staring into his eyes before bending forward to give him one mind-blowing kiss. He moved his hips faster as they looked into each other’s eyes. Dean had never felt anything like this before and if anyone had ever asked what it felt like to make love with his Alpha he wasn’t sure if he could describe this moment. How do you describe something so intense, so emotional that there aren’t words to what you’re feeling?

He looked into his eyes and whispered as he moaned, “Faster, Cas. Move faster, please.”

So, without any further encouragement the room, filled with the wood bed creaking beneath them and the headboard hitting the wall. Their moans and encouragements filled the room along with the sound of their bodies coming together repeatedly.

Dean dropped one of his hands and grabbed the sheet as his orgasm tore through him and he screamed, tears slipping from each eye. He panted as he started coming down. “Holy...”

“Damn, baby,” Cas whispered. “What the hell was that?”

He shook his head, trying to quickly wipe the tears that came. Cas looked at him and smiled. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Damn kids,” he laughed tearfully. He sighed and kissed him. He looked into his eyes and knew that the Alpha didn’t believe him. But who the fuck cared? It was okay to admit that he was hopelessly in love with the man, right?

* * *

**London, England; 5:45 AM….**

  
Michael Sullivan-Clarke walked out of the kitchen of his country cottage and headed for the big window that looked out into the beautiful green pasture. He exhaled as he watched the sun push into the sky further. He held his coffee cup in his hand and subconsciously reached for the necklace that he never took off. He fingered the ring that hung off the silver chain and sighed.

He turned his head to see a picture of his only love sitting on the coffee table. He was actually surprised that his mother kept all of the pictures of James that he kept. The one on the coffee table was his favorite. He slowly walked to it and picked it up. He looked into the dark, blue eyes of James Novak. The man he has loved for over 50 years. They were his only son’s eyes. He sat the picture down and walked to where he had left his laptop. He opened it and after staring at Google’s homepage for about 20 minutes he finally typed in his search: James Thomas Novak born 1953. How many times since the internet had been invented had he typed in that very sentence and stared at the man that came up? How many times over the last 30 years had he sat in this very spot or even in downtown London and longed to be with him again.

He knew then it wasn’t possible. It wasn’t possible because of his old Alpha. Gregory Clarke. Gregory Clarke wasn’t a nice man—hell, he wasn’t a nice Alpha—and the 30 year jail sentence for financial crimes proved that. He banned him or even his own stepchildren from ever contacting James. The one time he had tried to contact him was when he had found out that Jimmy believed that he was dead and Gregory had caught him doing it and beat the crap out of him.

He pressed enter and his heart almost literally skipped a beat as he slid down into the wing-back upholstered chair. He looked thinner than he remembered. Not in a bad way, but James used to be athletically muscular. His hair wasn’t so dark anymore. It was salt and peppery at the top and white on the sides. Michael reached out and touched his cheek, but that was his Jimmy.

"Is that dad?"

Michael looked over his shoulder nodding to his only son, James’ midnight blue eyes peering back at him and with a sad sigh he said, "Yeah. It is. James Thomas Novak of the Kansas Novaks." He sighed. "And the only Alpha I've ever loved "

Aiden Sullivan walked to him and put his arms around his shoulders as he looked at the man that his Papa had been looking at. Wow, he wasn’t kidding when he said he looked like him. "Papa, if he loved you even half as much as you said then he's gonna wanna know you're still alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into James' home life with Amelia (mom and dad Novak)
> 
> James and Cas talk.
> 
> Destiel morning smut

James bolted upright, his heart was pounding and breaking at the same time. 46 years later and it still destroyed him to watch him get into that old pick up his father’s. He ran his hands through his graying dark hair and sighed. He looked beside him and sighed. Of course, she wasn’t there. There were only 2 places Amelia would be nowadays, either with her longtime lover or with her favorite son. He exhaled and walked out of the bedroom, heading for his upstairs study. 

He put the glass down and walked over to the location of his hidden box. He pulled it out of it’s hiding spot and opened it. Inside were pictures of his beautiful Omega and best friend Michael. He sighed. His heart ached as he looked into the eyes that were frozen in time. He missed those eyes and the man who had them more than anything in the world. He placed the pictures on his desk and exhaled when he saw the ring sitting inside the box. It was the ring that Michael had given him when they exchanged promises of forever.

He took the small glass with the amber liquid and walked to his desk. He sat down in the tall leather chair and put the glass down on the shiny wood. He exhaled as he stared at the liquid. He glanced at the clock on the desk and sighed. 4:40 in the morning. He scratched his head and closed his eyes, leaving the liquor there for now. He exhaled and the image of a sobbing Michael flashed in his mind. 

“JAMES!”

His body and eyes jerked open and he raised his head to see his wife walking into the room. “Yes, Amelia?”

“Get him out of there!” 

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “No, Amelia, he needs to learn that his actions have consequences, besides, until they set bail I can’t do anything even if I wanted to. And according to what Sam told--”

“Sam? Who the hell is Sam?”

“Winchester. Dean’s brother. He’s now a member of the legal department at Novak Global. He informed me that Lucifer more than likely won’t be placed on bail because of our connections.”

“I don’t care! Get him out of there!”

James groaned. “And I said no. He ruined business deals and trusts with clients Amelia. Not to mention spied on his brother for whatever reason and that is something I will not tolerate. _I_ raised all our boys better than that.”

She scoffed and pouted like a 2-year-old. She looked down at the top of the desk and seen the pictures of James and another man she didn’t know. “Who is this?”

“That is my best friend since childhood, Michael Patrick Sullivan.”

“You know in the forty-three years we’ve been married you’ve been staring at these damn pictures. Who in the hell is this man?”

James snatched the picture of him and Michael standing outside of a school. “I told you, Amelia.” 

She looked at him curiously, studying him. “Were you intimate with him?” 

James lifted his eyes to hers. “Would it really matter if I was? I never told you that I was a virgin when we got together.” 

She scoffed. “I thought you would have better tastes, considering he’s a guy.” 

He exhaled and took another photo from her hand. “Honey, you should know by now that with Alphas, their primary gender doesn’t matter, it’s how your inner genders feel about each other. Yes, Mike and I were intimate with one another and yes, I loved him and yes, our Michael was named after him.” 

She slapped another picture on the desk. “Whatever. You fuck whoever you wanna fuck. I haven’t cared in forty years.” 

He nodded. “That’s because you’ve been having sex with Zachariah Sandover over at the Bridge and Iron Company.”

Her eyes bulged wide in surprise. “How...how...how did you know that?”

He scoffed. “Please, do you really think that just because I caved to your indulgences and allowed you to have this house that I have no fucking clue what goes on in my own damn house?” With a sigh, he added, "However, I should remind you, you broke our vows. I have never cheated on you with anyone."

She picked up the picture and held it to him. "What about him?!"

And James said, "He died forty-six years ago, Amelia!"

"So you're in love with memories and a ghost?"

He didn't answer as she continued her rant. Finally, tired of hearing her voice or her insulting Michael, he slammed his hand on the desk. "I want out."

She froze. "What?"

"I can't do this anymore, Amelia. I can't. We've been fighting almost non-stop for thirty years and silent and cold toward each other in the years in between. Aren't you tired?"

Amelia sighed. “What I really want is for my son to be out of jail.”

He shook his head. “I can’t help you there, Amelia. Even if I wanted to.”

“What in the hell is the matter with you!?!” She screamed. “This is our son and he’s in trouble--”

“Because he put himself there, Amelia! I didn’t force him to invade his little brother’s privacy or to commit corporate espionage in any way.”

“What’s the point of having more money than God if you’re not going to use it?!”

“Because just like you’ve always told Castiel it’s time he learns to be a big boy. So he can sit there and think about his life thus far.”

“You know, Zachariah would do it.”

He rolled his eyes this time. Of course, he would. “I’m sure he would, so why don’t you ask him?”

“Maybe I will.” She spun on her heel and walked out.

He exhaled and rolled his eyes. He rubbed his left temple as a headache threatened. Without thinking about the time he picked up the home office phone and dialed his youngest son’s cell phone. He waited until the younger man answered.

“Hello?” Castiel said groggily softly.

“Hey, Little Man. Sorry that I woke you.”

“It’s okay, dad. Everything okay?”

He sighed. “Yeah. I got into an argument with your mother, plus...I had another dream-nightmare about Michael.”

“Oh, dad. I’m so sorry,” he murmured. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. Did you and Dean get to the hotel okay?”

“We did. We’re going to explore the area tomorrow and then leave the next morning.”

“Good,” he murmured. He exhaled. “Um...do you still dream of Evelyn?”

“Not like you do Michael, dad. You have to remember that Evelyn and I never had an ‘I’m in love with you’ type of relationship. Ours was a means to an end.”

He sighed. “Right.” That was a lot like he and Amelia. He loved her but not like he still loved Michael. He exhaled. “You know his birthday’s coming up.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We were the same age, so he would have been my age.”

“Do you think he would have been graying like you or do you think he would have had his color for a while longer?”

“Um...good question.” He paused for a moment and answered, “I think he would have kept his hair color mostly, except maybe with strips of gray in there.”

“What were you guys like?”

“Um...a lot like you and Dean, and I mean a lot like you and Dean.”

Castiel smiled as he looked at his husband. “Then I’m sure you guys were a great couple.”

“So, is Dean still nervous about being a papa?”

“Yeah, but I think he will be until he realizes that he’s amazing at it. If he wasn’t the older kids wouldn’t love him so much.”

“Oh! Speaking of the older kids, I’m having them spend the night with me. I thought since you said that they’d go between me, Mary and Sam that I’d give them both a break and have them over for a movie.”

He smiled at his father’s need to explain why he wants to spend time with the kids. “That’s great, dad, but you don’t need to explain to me why you want to spend time with your grandchildren.”

He sighed. “I know. I just feel like a major screw-up.”

“Oh, dad, don’t do that. You’re not a screw-up.” He exhaled and looked at a sleeping Dean. “I don’t know what I’d if Dean had died so horrifically either. Dean and I were talking about that a couple of weeks ago and he said something that made me really think.”

“What did he say?”

“That I’m you but in reverse,” he answered. “I had the loveless marriage and then I found Dean. While you had--”

“Hold up,” James said. “You knew?”

“Of course, I did, dad. I’m the youngest. I saw a lot more of your marriage unraveling than the others had. I always wondered if you and mom divorced would I go with you or stay with me, then I started praying that it wouldn’t happen because I was afraid that I’d end with mom.”

“You wouldn’t have,” he told him. “I would have fought you boys, tooth, and nail.”

He smiled. “Good to know.”

“I told your mom I wanted out.”

“About damn time,” he replied. “Honestly, I’ve been waiting for that announcement.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I would have divorced Evelyn if she hadn’t told me she would have kept the kids from me or gotten pregnant with Livvy.”

“Really? You never told me that?”

“Mom was being a real bitch then. I didn’t want to add to your stress.”

He chuckled. That was his baby boy. Always the eternal peacemaker. “Thanks, Cassie, but you and your brothers--unfortunately, Lucifer excluded--are the ultimate destressers. Not to get too mushy and gross but you and your brothers have been my rocks through rocky moments not with just your mom but with memories of Michael and everything.”

His heart swelled for his father. “When did Michael die?”

“Um...it was a week after his twenty-first birthday.”

“Oh, wow...And you met mom when?”

“About six months later. Uh...your mother and I were arranged by our fathers. I agreed because I didn’t love her. Then I didn’t want to hurt anymore. I equated pain to love and I didn’t want that so as long as she wasn’t like Michael I was fine.” He exhaled. “God, that sounds awful.”

“No, dad, it sounds honest. Like I said I don’t know what I would do if Dean died like Michael had or even died at all. At that time equating love and pain as the same is normal. You were grieving, daddy. It’s okay to feel that way.”

He hadn’t called him ‘daddy’ in a long time. A very long time. He usually only did it when he wanted to get his point across or to get his attention to make a point. “I know, but now looking back on it your mother and I deserved better. I mean I don’t regret you or your brothers and I will forever be grateful to Amelia for giving you to me, but we deserved better. We deserved to be with someone who loved us and we never have loved each other.”

“We always knew, dad.”

He sighed. “You shouldn’t have found out.”

“Mom didn’t exactly keep quiet about it.” He sighed contently when Dean snuggled closer to him. “Hey, Dad, can I call you later? My Omega’s getting cuddly.”

He smiled. “Go. Go back to sleep and Cassie?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Enjoy yourselves and reassure him that his babies are fine.”

“I will, dad. Try to get some sleep, okay?”

“I will definitely try,” he promised. 

Cas hung up the call and shot a quick text to Michael. **[To Michael/5:37 am]: Hey, Big Brother. Just got off the phone with dad. He’s not doing well. I think he and mom fought. He’s told her he wants out. And he dreamt of Michael. So tomorrow at work please keep an eye on him, okay?**

Cas laid the phone on the nightstand and rolled to face Dean. “Everything okay?” Dean asked softly.

“Everything’s fine,” Cas reassured him. “Dad just couldn’t sleep. Every year about this time he gets this way. It’s when Michael died.”

“Oh, man,” Dean murmured. “I’d be totally fucked up.”

“Yeah. So, would I.” He kissed his forehead, his heart swelling with more love than he could express. “I’ve become his sounding board. Lucifer always thought it was eerily co-dependent, but Michael’s that way with him too.”

“Fuck, Lucifer,” he murmured into Alpha’s chest. “I think it’s great you and your dad are so close. As long as you and Michael are okay with the relationship then that’s all that matters.”

He curled into him and held him. “I agree.” He kissed his lips softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he murmured. “Now go to sleep, Alpha, please?”

“Absolutely.” And they did.

* * *

Castiel grabbed his hips and tilted himself as he pounded away into him as a man possessed. The Omega in front of him had a hold of the headboard and was screaming for him, encouraging him. Dean liked it when he went a little wild during their lovemaking and always eager to please his beautiful husband, he was doing just that.

Dean moaned as the Alpha pounded him into him, each thrust shoving him forward with great effort and each thrust brought him closer and closer to one incredible orgasm. “God, Cas! Don’t stop, Alpha!”

Like he could anyway? The man promised him that he’d eat out his ass again if he got him off that morning. There was no way he was going to pass that up. He dug his fingertips into Dean’s hips a little more—he knew that it’d leave bruises, but Dean never seemed to mind a little bruising during their lovemaking. “Fuck, Dean,” he moaned as his orgasm began climbing to the surface.

He pulled out quickly and his lust-filled voice said, “Roll over, now.”

Dean quickly did as he said and Cas jammed right back into him. Dean’s hands flew up to the headboard for leverage. “Fuck, Cas! Damn!”

He moved a pillow between Dean’s head and the headboard and began fucking into him, hard. Dean felt his head going into the pillow and knew that if Cas hadn’t had the presence of mind to move the pillow it would have been banging against the wooden headboard. Cas had never taken him like this, had never fucked him like this. It was amazing. Sure, sometimes they were rough, but usually, it was him riding Cas until he couldn’t anymore.

He couldn’t help but wonder if it was the babies for him too or was it the fact that Dean had promised to eat his ass if he gave him a mind-blowing orgasm? Was his perfect Alpha going to be a cock slut for his dick? The Alpha came with a growl and shot his release deep inside of him. Seconds later, Dean climaxed with a scream. The Alpha collapsed on top of him, spent. “Holy shit, Babe...” he panted a couple of times. “...that was amazing.”

“Yes,” he panted, his cheek resting on Dean’s clammy skin. “Unbelievably so.” He looked up at him. “Did I hurt you?”

Dean moved the pillow and shook his head. “No. It was amazing.” Since the Alpha didn’t knot him this round, he rose up, Cas with him. He kissed him deeply. He flipped him around and straddled him. “You must really want me to eat your ass, huh?”

“Yes,” he almost whimpered.

Dean exhaled, contently. He took Cas’ arms and pin them beside his head. “Here’s the thing, Alpha,” he rubbed himself up and down Cas’ cock. “If we do this, if I do this it’s not going to be the way that my first time was where the Alpha just shoved in.” He leaned forward, kissing his neck. “I was sore for days after that.” He scented the alarm on Cas almost immediately. “It wasn’t you, Angel. It was my first Alpha.” He kissed his neck. “So, we’re going to take our time and you’re going to be ready. Although, it will probably still hurt a little, are you absolutely sure?” He sat up and looked down into his eyes.

Cas looked into his eyes and smiled. “Never been surer.” He took a hold of Dean and the Omega jerked, a little sensitive from his release and tugged lightly. “Fuck me, Dean.”

He smiled and kissed him deeply. “All right, Alpha. However, if you get addicted don’t blame me.”

Cas laughed and laid back against the pillows. “I will try my best, Sweetheart.” He watched him trail kisses down his heated skin. He moaned as he took his time as he kissed him all over. Dean flipped Cas’ leg up and adjusted himself into a comfortable position. He leaned forward and licked the man’s hole. He smirked when the Alpha let out an obscene moan. He dove right back in and continued to make love to his Alpha. 

Cas moaned as he felt his tongue go into his again. He fisted the sheets and groaned. It was the most amazing feeling. “Damn, Dean…”

He slid a finger into Cas and the man bucked up, arching his body with a huge moan. Dean looked down at him. “Feel good?”

“Yes,” he murmured. It felt amazing… 

He pulled his finger out and commanded, “Roll on your stomach, Baby.”

Cas did as he said and rolled onto his stomach. He slid his finger into him and worked him until he was widened enough for a second finger. He inserted his ring finger into him and worked him slowly for a moment and sped up as the Alpha began crying out. 

He arched his body and moaned. He had never felt anything like this before. Sure, he’d had sex before, but this was more than he expected. Dean was so gentle with him as he worked him. He looked up to see Dean hovering over him and aligning himself up. He gently and slowly slid into him and Cas moaned at the wonderful stretch that Dean’s cock made. “God, Dean, that feels amazing!”

“Mmm,” Dean hummed in agreement.

Cas looked into his eyes and nodded, “Move, baby.”

He smiled and slid in and out of him. Even him fucking the Alpha felt perfect. He took his hands and held as he sped up his hips. Castiel looked into his eyes. “Go ahead, Baby. Fuck me.”

Dean smiled and began snapping his hips back and forth quickly. Soon, all that was heard was the sounds of the Omega mating with the Alpha. Grunts, groans, and moans, followed by skin slapping skin. Soon they both came hard, Dean filling him. The Omega slowed and rested. His stomach began churning and he sighed. He quickly pulled out of the Alpha and rushed into the bathroom.

Cas winced when he heard the Omega vomit. He stood and stumbled into the bathroom to comfort his Omega, wincing the whole way. He knelt beside him, rubbing his back. He kissed his shoulder. “As fun as that was I think we should wait until your morning sickness is gone, Sweetheart.”

He rested his head on his arm and nodded. “Alpha, I love the fact that I’m having your babies, but this part sucks.”

“I’m sorry that you’re going through this. If you want we can stay in and--”

“No!” he exclaimed on a groan. “I want to do this. I want to see the City. Mom told me that she was nauseous like this with me and Sammy and she gave me tips on what may help me be able to function during the day.”

“Do you want me to order some tea or something?”

He nodded. “Please. Peppermint and oatmeal.”

He nodded. “Okay, Baby.” He kissed his shoulder again. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he murmured.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Family have entered the US and are in Kansas...
> 
> James introduces his boys to Michael...and gets told something that shatters his world...
> 
> ***CLIFFHANGER WARNING***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, sorry. 
> 
> And the words that James whispers to Michael's gravestone: Beidh grá agam duit go brách mean I love you forever in Celtic. At least according to Google Translate.

Michael stepped out into the parking lot of the airport and sighed.  _**Home**. I’ve finally come home to you, Jimmy. _

Molly Sullivan scented the air, and she smelled the sadness on her father. “Papa, are you sure this was a good idea? I know you wanted to come to daddy, but if it will make you sad--”

“It makes me sad, Molly, because I’ve been away for forty-six years.” He pushed her ebony hair behind her shoulder. He shook his head when she began to protest his math. “I know I can’t count fifteen years of that because of the amnesia, but Mols, that’s still thirty-one years. Thirty-one years I’ve been gone. That I’ve been away from your father.”

She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat as her sisters approached them. They were her half-sisters--sisters through Michael and her stepfather, Gregory. Lindsay Clarke-Hill looked at her papa and then to her oldest sister. “Where are the others?”

Michael sighed. “Jamie and Heather went to the bathroom. Aiden took a call and is over there. Michelle and Amanda are getting the luggage that I asked you to get.”

She sighed. “I’m sorry. Madeline was having issues with our oldest.”

Michael sighed. “Okay.” He looked up as Aiden walked over. He put an arm around his twin sister and kissed her hair. “Everything okay?” Michael asked his only son.

He nodded. “Yeah. I just got off the phone with Judge Turner. He confirmed that your date to become ‘undead’ in the eyes of Lawrence, Kansas is set for tomorrow as we had planned.”

“Papa, if you don’t want to do this you don’t have to,” Lindsay reminded him.

“Don’t tell him that,” Heather, the hopeless romantic out of the girls said. “He’s loved this guy even after he got his memory back. That kinda love...you can’t just forget about, Lindsay.”

The strawberry blond rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Heather. You are aware that not everything is a romance novel, right?”

Heather sighed. “Why is it that ever since you manifested as an Alpha you’ve become a bigger bitch than you were to begin with?”

The older of the sister flipped her off. Michael sighed. “Girls, stop it. Now, I mean it.”

Aiden shot them both a glare. “Stop it.” He looked at his father. “Papa, you okay?”

He nodded, a smile creasing across his lips. “I just remember the last time I was standing right here.” He exhaled. “June nineteen-seventy-two. I was waiting for your dad and grandparents so that they could take me to Italy with them. Then we went to Slovenia...I think.” he sighed, a little frustrated. Some of his memories were still a little scrambled. His neurologist told him they might be for the rest of his life, but he prayed that being home would help those memories be pushed to the surface.

Jamie, the oldest of Michael’s children with Gregory wrinkled her nose. “Why in the hell would you go there?”

“Because Jimmy wanted to introduce me to his European relatives. His family is from Slovenia.” He sighed. He looked at Aiden. “I’d like to go to the hotel, please? I’m tired.”

He nodded. “Okay, Papa. Come on.” He helped him into the awaiting taxi van. He got in after Molly and told his sisters where to go. He looked at the cabbie. “The Royal Park Hotel, please?”

He nodded. “Absolutely, Sir.”

They sat back and Michael sighed as he watched the scenery and everything. Molly gasped. “Oh, Papa! They do have wild sunflowers!” she smiled.

Michael chuckled. “I told you they would.” 

She sighed, happily. Maybe Kansas wouldn’t be so bad after all…

* * *

That morning when James walked into the company, Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael were all standing in the lobby waiting for him. He tilted his head slightly and asked, “What’s going on?”

Michael smiled at his father. “Well, we thought we’d take the morning off and you can tell us about Michael and maybe we could go introduce ourselves.”

He smiled at his oldest son and then looked at Raph and Gabe. “Guys, I appreciate the gesture, but uh...I’d be introducing you to a gravestone, not to him.”

Raphael shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Mike talked to Castiel this morning before they left for breakfast and he told him that you go visit Michael every day, so we thought--”

“Look, Dad, we love you, but you’ve been in love with this guy for what? Almost fifty years? I think it’s about damn time you introduce the four best things that came from  you, don’t you?” Gabriel looked at his brothers. “Yes, I realize what I did, but considering what Luci did he doesn’t deserve to be included, besides, would you really want to introduce him to Mikey’s namesake?”

Both older boys winced as Raph verbalized, “Good point.”

He chuckled. “That actually kinda makes me sound pathetic.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned his father around. “Come on, Old Man. I think you’ve put this off long enough.”

He laughed. “You seriously want to do this?”

They nodded. “Cassie felt bad that he couldn’t be here too, but he’s living in the land of a thousand orgasms right now so he thought you’d understand.”

He laughed. He knew after 43 years when he was outnumbered. They walked in the direction of the cemetery where Michael was buried. “Okay. However, I stop off at the flower shop first and I also sing to him so I do not want to hear you give me shit--”

“We would never,” Raphael promised. 

Michael laughed. “Well, Raph, Cas and I won’t. Don’t know about our goofball.”

Gabriel smiled and shrugged. “You know I’d tease you but I would never do what Lucifer does when he has something on the rest of us. It’s not appropriate, dad.” 

James walked into the flower shop that was right down the street from the cemetery. He smiled at the clerk. She looked about Michael’s age. “Hey, Jennifer. How’s your morning?”

“Better than yours if you’re coming in here for a second time,” she answered softly.

He laughed. “No. These are three of my five boys, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel. Boys, this is Jennifer.”

Michael smiled at Jennifer. “We know each other, dad. She was my prom date.”

“Oh! I thought you looked familiar!” James said, laughing, blushing. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, James. Do you want your usual?”

He nodded. The pretty brunette walked into the back to get his flowers and James looked at his oldest. “Mikey, I’m so sorry.”

"Dad, it's cool."

"Yeah, dad, don't feel bad. Mikey was always the Big Alpha on Campus in high school. Most Omegas wanted to do him, even the ones in my class."

And James looked at Michael and he shrugs, shaking his head. "Don't look at me. I never had a choice whether he came into the family or not,” he teased.

James paid the for the flowers and smirked at his boys, “Neither did I. Biology decided for me.”

The Novaks left the store, laughing, and headed for the cemetery.

* * *

James walked into the cemetery he’d been visiting for the last 46 years and exhaled. Not worrying about image or the fact that it was two grown men, Michael and Gabriel walked up to both sides of their father and took his hand--well, Gabriel took his arm--in a show of solidarity while Raphael squeezed his shoulders. He walked up the gravel path and stopped about halfway up the hill that led to where all the grave plots were and he stopped at a marble gravestone with an angel statue on the right and a Celtic cross on the other. 

He sniffled as he went to his knees. “Hey, Baby. It’s me again.” He chuckled. “I know it’s rare that you get more than two visits from me a day, Sweetheart, but uh…” he wiped his tears. “It would seem that my boys think it’s time that they meet you.” He jerked on Michael’s black slacks. “This here is your namesake, down to the middle name.” He brushed at Michael’s shoulder.

“Hey, Mike.” He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pulled up the Facebook video messenger. He waited until Castiel. “Hey, Little Brother.”

“Hey, Mike, everything okay?”

“Yeah, we wanted to introduce you and Dean to Mike.”

Castiel grabbed for Dean’s shirt on the video. “Baby, meet my would-have-been Papa.”

James smiled. “And Baby, that guy on that video is my baby, Castiel and his new husband, Dean.” He chuckled. “They act a lot like we used to.” He sniffed and wiped his tears again. “This is my middle son, Raphael. And this is the trickster in the family, our endless entertainment--Gabriel.” He smiled. “A lot like your Uncle Sean.”

“So, dad, what song do you sing to him?” Gabriel asked, being serious.

“Dad, you sing to him?” Dean asked.

He smiled, enjoying the fact that Dean felt comfortable calling him that. “I do.” He sighed. “I sing our song to him.”

“Your song?” Castiel asked.

He nodded. “ _ I got the Sweetest Feeling _ by Jackie Wilson.”

Michael looked at him curiously. “Is that the song you hum most of the time?”

He nodded. “Yes.” He cleared his throat and began singing: 

 

_ The closer you get the better you look, baby _

_ The better you look the more I want you _

_ When you turn on your smile _

_ I feel my heart go wild _

_ I'm like a child with a brand new toy _

_ And I get the _

_ Sweetest feeling _

_ Hunny the sweetest _

_ Baby the sweetest _

_ Loving you _

_ The warmer your kiss _

_ The deeper you touch me, baby _

_ The deeper your touch _

_ The more you thrill me _

_ It’s more than I can stand _

_ Boy when you hold my hand _

_ I feel so grand that I could cry _

_ And I get the _

_ Sweetest feeling _

_ Mumma the sweetest _

_ Baby the sweetest _

_ Loving you _

_ The greater your love _

_ The stronger you hold me, baby _

_ The stronger you hold _

_ The more I need you _

_ With every passing day _

_ I love you more in every way _

_ I'm in love to stay _

_ And I wanna say _

_ I get the _

_ Sweetest feeling _

_ Baby the sweetest _

_ Hunny the sweetest _

_ Loving you _

_ Huh _

_ Baby the sweetest _

_ Sweetest _

 

He sniffled, wiped his tears and sighed. He brushed some cut grass off the headstone. Michael looked down at the birthdate: Sept. 10, 1953. “He’s four months younger than you.”

He nodded. He exhaled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the marble. “Beidh grá agam duit go brách,” (I love you forever) he whispered into the marble. 

Raphael blinked at his father in surprise. “When in the hell did you learn Celtic?”

They saw a soft smile go to his lips that they had never seen before. “Mike taught me,” he said softly. 

Gabriel turned the phone so that Castiel could see the headstone. “It’s the eighteenth,” he told him. He smiled at his dad. “The anniversary.”

He nodded and heard Castiel say, “We’ll be home by then.” He turned the phone. “Little Man, don’t rush home. I told--”

“We’re not, dad,” Dean reassured him. “We promised the kids it’d be two weeks and I plan on keeping that promise.”

Down the hill, the groundskeeper saw Mr. Novak, standing at the gravestone he was always at every day, he glanced at his watch. However, he’s never now. Although, after what his boss just told him he had to tell him. He walked up the hill. “Mr. Novak?”

All the Novaks turned. James smiled. “Hey, Freddy! What’s up?” He smiled at the boys, then to the older man. “Boys, this is Freddy. He keeps the grounds here. Freddy, these are my boys...along with the two on the phone.”

Freddy--he was an aging man with blond-white hair and gray eyes. “Hello, boys. Good to finally meet you.” He cleared his throat. “Um...Mr. Novak, um, I was informed about something today and I think you should know.”

James nodded. “What is it, Freddy?”

“Um...your friend’s grave is being taken out, Sir.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for....
> 
> James and Michael are finally reunited and he meets his twins.

James could have sworn his heart literally stopped beating in that second. “Wha...wha...what?” His knees literally felt like they were going to buckle.

Michael caught his father before the man’s knees gave out on him. Raphael came up beside him. Gabriel looked at the groundskeeper. “What do you mean he’s being taken out? It’s a cemetery, Freddy. It’s where he’s supposed to be.”

“I understand that, Mr. Novak.” He looked at James. “Which is why I did some digging for you.” He pulled out the memo book he always carried with him. He showed it to James. “Does that name look familiar?”

James looked at it and squinted. “Fuck...I don’t have my glasses.”

“Here, dad,” Gabriel said and took the pad of paper from him. He looked at it himself. He read it to himself first and then verbalized, “Wha...who is this?”

“Is it Paul Sullivan?”

He shook his head. “No, Sir. Reading it the way Freddy’s got it written. ‘Following a hearing, a Mr. Aiden T. Novak is digging up Mr. Michael Sullivan’s grave. No other details were given’.” He looked at his father. “Who is Aiden Novak?”

“I don’t know,” James murmured. 

“What’s the name?” Dean asked.

“Aiden T. Novak,” Michael told him. 

“A relative?” Dean questioned. “I mean Novak can’t be that popular, can it?”

James nodded. “Yes and no, Buddy. In certain areas of the United States, yes.”

“But in Lawrence, Kansas?” Castiel asked. “I mean, I get what Dean’s asking, what are the odds that this isn’t a relative or something.”

“It can’t be the European relatives,” Raphael replied. “Aiden’s an Irish name.”

“We’re not Irish, well, except on mom’s side,” Gabriel said. “However, our Novaks are from Slovenia.”

“Wait…” James murmured. He looked at Freddy. “Did you say, ‘following a hearing’?”

“Yes, sir.”

James looked at the boys. “I have an idea. Let’s go to the office. I got calls to make.” He turned to his lover’s grave. “Don’t you worry, Baby. I’ll have this figured out, I promise.”

**************

They got back to the office and James cleared his schedule for the rest of the day, canceling meetings and everything. No one was going to take Michael away from him again, not without a fight. Plus, he had to figure out who this Aiden Novak was. He didn’t have any illegitimate children and he knew his father hadn’t had any children besides him and his older brother who later died in a plane crash. So, who was this man? And what the hell right did he have for taking his Omega away again?

James was seated at his desk, his black thick-rimmed glasses on his nose, looking through the research that his boys had been giving him for the last hour or so. There was a knock on the door and without looking up, he replied, “Come in.”

The door opened and that’s when he looked up to see Sam walking in. “You wanted to see me?” Sam asked, a little nervous.

James smirked and nodded. “I did.” He plopped a file down in front of him on the large mahogany desk. “I need you to figure out who the man in that folder is and what association he has with my Omega, Michael Sullivan.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“There’s some kind of hearing either later today or tomorrow that is going to give this Aiden T. Novak permission to move Mike from his grave. I’d like it to be stopped before he’s moved. That grave is...it’s the only...it’s my only connection to him.” He looked into the Alpha’s hazel eyes. “He was my childhood best friend and my forever mate, Sam. I can’t...I can’t lose him.”

He nodded and picked up the file. “I’ll get as much information as I can.”

He nodded. “Good. Thank you. I know you and your brother grew up here like I did and I know you’ve got connections with the Sheriff and even the mayor.”

He nodded. “We do. Um...Jody Mills was kinda like a second mom to us growing up.” His brow furrowed as he looked at who the judge is for this granting. “Rufus Turner.”

“You know him?”

He nodded. “I do. He’s my Godfather’s old partner on the Police force. About fifteen years on the force Rufus switched to law and has worked his way up since.”

“Do you think he would talk to you?”

He nodded. “He might. No guarantees though. Wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”

He smiled and shook his head. “That couldn’t happen.” He exhaled. “I really appreciate this, Sam.”

He shook his head. “Say no more. I’ll see what I can do and check-in with you in a couple of hours.”

He nodded. “Thank you.” He sighed. “By the way, how’s Lucifer’s case?”

Sam sighed. “Well,” he looked over his shoulder as the brothers walked in, “as I had told you they didn’t give him bail because of he’s a flight risk with your international connections and everything. So, DA Davies requested no bail and Judge Talbot agreed.”

James nodded and Michael immediately knew what that look was for. “Dad, don’t blame yourself for Lucifer’s stupidity.” He sighed. “It’s mom we should blame--”

He shook his head. “I’m the family Alpha, I’m her Alpha--actually, I was her Alpha…”

“You’re not anymore?” Sam asked.

Michael shook his head. “If you don’t reestablish the mating bond every ten years, the bite will fade and you’re no longer considered mated, except legally. Which is why dad always told us to be sure to reinforce the bond-bite every year that way we would get in the habit of doing so. Gabriel reinforces his with Kali every six months or so.”

Gabriel nodded. “Correct. No less than once a month, and no more than six months.”

“I feel like a failure as a father,” James admitted.

“Dad, you’re not!” Raphael exclaimed. 

Sam smiled. “You’re really not, James. Take it from someone who has had one lousy ass father in John Winchester and another “Head” alpha in Ketch. You’re like Ward Cleaver compared to those two.”

“Was your dad really that bad?” Raphael asked.

He nodded. “He was even worse when he’d drink.” He sighed. “Of course, Dean took the brunt of dad’s verbal, mental, emotional and sometimes physical abuse.”

“Is that why he learned to kick ass?” Raphael asked. “Because I saw Ketch’s face and I gotta say your brother seriously fucked him up before passing out from the pain.”

Gabriel looked at all of them and asked, “What happened?”

Sam opened his mouth to explain when the door burst open. They all turned to see Amelia bursting through the door. “What the hell is this, James?!” 

James looked up at the papers she held in her hands and answered matter-of-factly, “Those are divorce papers, Amelia.” He leaned back in his chair and said, “I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted out. I do.” He exhaled.

“I’ll just claim fraud and take everything.”

He laughed bitterly and says, “You can certainly try, Sweetheart, but you do remember that the day before we married you signed a prenuptial agreement that stipulates fully that at any time we divorce and infidelity is the cause along with irreconcilable differences then you get nothing.”

Gabriel looked at his mother. “You’ve been having an affair?”

She scoffed. “Please, your father has been in love with a damn ghost!”

“That ghost has never been a threat to you!” Michael burst out. “He’s buried at the Winchester Hills Cemetery for over forty years, Mom.” 

James lifted a hand to Michael to stop his words. He looked at his wife. “You will keep that disgusting house you love so much and that’s it. If you remember in the prenup it fully states that if you’re the one that is caught to be having an affair then you don’t get anything from me or the company. You do however go to your new Alpha.” He smiled bitterly. “So, good luck, honey. I’ve heard rumors that Zachariah won’t leave Naomi.” He glared at her. “Now get the hell out of my office.”

“I can contest the prenup.”

“Actually legally you can’t,” Sam interjected. He looked at James. “I’m sorry, James,” he looked at Amelia. “But you can’t claim anything.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Legally you have no rights but what your Alpha has afforded you.” He cleared his throat. “And from what I heard just now, the only thing he’s giving you is your home, everything else belongs to him...as your Alpha. In all honesty, ma’am, James is being generous.”

She glared at him and then looked at James. “Where are you going to live?”

He didn’t answer as he studied her. “That’s my deal, honey, not yours.” He leaned forward and said, “I’ll have my stuff out by this Sunday, but I won’t be home tonight.”

* * *

Michael walked along the sidewalk and stopped at the wrought-iron entrance of Winchester Hills Cemetery. According to the plot information that Aiden had found this was where he was “buried”. His fingers subconsciously dropped to the silver band with a small circle of emeralds around it and he began to fidget with it. He sighed and walked up to the spot that Aiden had shown him earlier. His heart ached with the pain that James must have gone through when he had heard about his “death”.

He’d never admit this with his children around, but he was actually scared of James’ reaction to finding out about him being still alive. He took a breath and walked up the gravel path hill to where his gravestone stood proudly. He saw the red and yellow daisies and knew immediately who had been there. There was only one man in the world who knew that those flowers were his favorites. He sighed and touched the gravestone. 

He exhaled deeply. He lowered himself to his knees and exhaled again. This gravestone...when he had finally gotten most of his memories of James back he was devastated to discover that his mother had made everyone here in Lawrence believe that he was dead. He couldn’t even think of the hole that his Alpha had in his chest. Or he had hoped it was there because even before he got his memories back he had this emptiness inside of him. An emptiness that not even his children could fill.

When he got his memories back though, he was mated to his former financier husband and was suffering through a very abusive match. He touched the small scar on his cheek that he had gotten when Gregory picked up a shattered piece of china and sliced into his face with it. However, the fact that he was mated and that his relationship was a horror movie didn’t stop him from seeking solace in his memories of the Alpha he loved.

He cleared his throat and found himself praying out loud, “Please, God, don’t let my Alpha be angry with all the lies and the fact that I’ve stayed away. Please set him at ease to know that if I could have I would have been here sooner, taking our children with us but I had to wait for my other children to be old enough and away from Gregory.”

He heard the sound of a car pulling up and he gasped. He stood and rushed to a large tree and hid behind it. The tree wasn’t far from his gravestone.

James got out of his luxury Mercedes and shut the door behind him. He walked up the hill and sat down on the grass. “Hey, Baby. Today was a rough day, especially when I heard Freddy tell me that someone by the name of Aiden T. Novak was going to move your grave.” He shook his head as he continued, “Don’t worry, Baby. I promise I won’t let you go this time without a fight.”

 

Behind the tree, Michael listened and his heart ached as he heard the Alpha sniffle and the sound of choked words. His eyes filled with tears. “His Alpha...his baby. 

 

“I missed you today...probably more today than ever. Maybe that’s because in about a month I will be free from my wife, Amelia. You remember her, I’ve told you about her. She’s the one that my parents matched me with months after you had died.” He sighed. “God, Baby, you have no idea how much I miss you. I wish I could express it.” He smiled down at the ring that he put on that morning when he had his nightmare and his eyes filled with more tears and fell down his cheeks. 

“I wish I could tell you how waking up from a dream makes me breathless and not in a good way. How I have lived the last day I saw you over and over again. That is so many of those nightmares I make one change--I fight to keep you with me.” He swallowed hard and began sobbing. “I-I-I-l-lo...love you, Sweetheart, probably more now than I did at twenty-one.” 

 

From his position behind the tree, he watched the Alpha as he sobbed like a baby sitting at the gravestone. He slid down the trunk of the tree and covered his mouth as he sobbed. He looked up at the dusky late summer sky. He dropped his hand and bit his lip to suppress the sob. He quickly stood and his foot fell on a stick and it snapped.

 

James’ head whipped to the tree when he heard the snap of the stick. “Who’s there?”

Michael froze behind the tree, cursing his clumsiness and large feet. He took a deep breath and whispered, “Lord, give me the strength…” before stepping out from his hiding spot. He stepped out and held his breath when he looked at him. His heart was pounding so hard he was for sure it sounded like a gong. “Hello, Jimmy.”

James’ jaw fell open slightly. Could it be…? His mind churned rapidly. There was only one person in the whole world that ever called him ‘Jimmy’, not even his parents called him that. But, he’d been dead for… He slowly stepped toward him but stopped. “How…?”

Michael’s vision blurred with unshed tears. He was so close. The man he’d loved for almost 50 years was right here and all he wanted to do was run to him. Feel his arms around him again. “God, you look better than in your pictures.” He gasped back the sob that was in his throat. 

His heart thudded like a bass drum as he walked to the man. He studied him. The man was older than the image that was frozen in his mind, but could it be? “But how?” He blinked and his tears fell down his cheeks. “Your mom told me you were dead. I went to your funeral...”

Michael shook his head, his heartbreaking for him. “She lied, Baby,” he murmured before reaching over and gently brushing the Alpha’s tears away. “She lied about all of it.”

James gasped as his words got stuck in his throat. It’d been 46 years since he felt his touch. 46 years since he looked into those cloudy blue eyes. His heart literally raced in his chest. “B-B-B-But...I-I-I don’t understand...how…?”

Michael closed the gap between them and put a hand to his chest. “I survived the accident. My dad didn’t.” He sniffed as he felt the tears burn the back of his throat. “I was in a coma for five months, Jimmy.” He exhaled as he fought back the tears as he watched the shock wash over the man. He had to explain. “However, when I woke up I didn’t remember anything, but I also woke up in a foreign country. My mom took me to London--”

“London?” he asked, confused. “Why London?”

He shrugged. “It was far away from you. For the longest time, while I tried to remember who I was, who mother was and figure out this hole in my chest, this void, she kept telling me that I was the reason why my dad was dead.”

James couldn’t help but stare at him. He was definitely older. He had the graying beard to prove it, but...he...put a hand to the hand on his chest and his breath hitched again. “Mikey…”

Michael smiled. “Yeah, Baby, it’s me.” He took his other hand and cupped the man’s cheek. “I came home.”

“But have you had amnesia this entire time?”

He shook his head. “No. Um…” he lowered his eyes to the ground.

James tilted his face back up so that he looked him in the eyes. “Don’t ever look away.” He sobbed a little as he said, “Whatever you do don’t look away.”

Michael smiled, but soon the smile faded. “It’s a really long story.”

“My mother arranged for me to mate and marry Gregory Clarke, that financier that was arrested five years ago for the biggest Ponzi scheme that London’s ever seen.”

“Oh, holy shit.”

He nodded. “Yeah. Gregory was controlling. Even when I got my memories of you, of home and our dreams back he wouldn’t let me come home to at least let you all know I was still alive.” He exhaled. “I got my memories back awhile ago, but my daughters weren’t old enough then for me to leave them, Jimmy.”

“Daughters?” He smiled. “You have daughters?”

He nodded. “I do. Six of them and a boy.” He looked up into his eyes. “I tried, Jimmy,” he said desperately. “You have to believe that! I tried. All I’ve ever wanted is you. As soon as I was able I hopped on a plane--me and all my kids--and flew back here. To tell you that I hadn’t died that day. That the accident had happened, but the only casualty there was was the idiot who was drinking.” He looked into his eyes. “I’m home, Baby. I’ve finally come home to you...if you’ll have me.”

James shook his head, took his face in his hands and looked into his eyes. “There’s nothing in this world…” he sniffled, “...that I’ve wanted more,” he said before pressing his lips to his. It was a light tentative kiss like he was testing to see if it was a trick of the cemetery. He pulled back and opened his eyes. Relieved beyond words when he hadn’t evaporated. 

This time when he lowered his lips, he took his mouth with the passionate hunger of being denied the love of his life for so long. He growled into his mouth as the Omega clung to him and followed each thrust of tongues, slide of lips. Just like always. 

James gently pulled back, his lips lingering with small pecks. He pressed his forehead to his. “God, Baby. I missed you…” he breathed. “For my entire life, all I’ve wanted is to hold you in my arms again.”

Michael smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Yes, please, but as long as you promise to never let go.”

The Alpha shook his head. “Never.” He kissed him again. He exhaled a breath like a weight was being lifted. “Nothing could ever make me let go again.” He kissed him, long and deep. He smiled, his heart filling that void again. Noticing that he was wearing a blue short-sleeve polo shirt he took his arms from around his neck and turned his left arm up to his eyes. He smiled and gingerly caressed the small crescent moon, compass with a J in the middle. 

He lifted his eyes to the Omega. He was most definitely his baby. 

Michael smiled. “Do you still have yours?”

He nodded. He took his blazer off and unhooked the buttons of his dress shirt and showed him the same tattoo with the letter ‘M’ in the middle. “It was my only connection to you, besides this.” He held up his left hand and where his wedding ring had sat was the ring that he was given.

Michael laughed softly. “I put mine on the same finger,” he murmured and showed him. He exhaled. He had to tell him. He had to tell him about their babies. “Um...there’s something else. Um...something I discovered when I woke up from the coma.”

James looked into his eyes and realized he was worried. He didn’t need to smell the haunting scent of vanilla and honey to know that. “Baby, whatever it is we can get through it, just like we always did.”

Michael smiled. “Oh, my handsome Alpha, it’s nothing like that, it’s just that this is something huge and I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because when I woke up from the coma I discovered I was five and half months pregnant….with twins.”

His heart pounded hard at the unexpected surprise. “We...we...have babies?” he stuttered out.

He nodded slowly. “Yes. A boy and a girl. Molly Elizabeth Sullivan-Novak and Aiden Thomas Sullivan-Novak.” The silence that fell between them was scaring the crap out of him. Did he like the news or did he not? “Alpha?”

James’ eyes blew wide. “Does our son go by Aiden T. Novak?”

He nodded. “Molly did too. It used to piss Gregory off. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, shit,” he murmured. He sighed and winced. “I may sicked one of my lawyers on a mission.” He looked at Michael. “God, don’t be mad either. Um...Freddy, the groundskeeper here told me that you were being moved today and I put my son-in-law’s younger brother on the task to find out who Aiden T. Novak was because I don’t have any Irish relatives.”

Michael laughed. “No, just an Irish Omega.”

James laughed. “In my defense, I was desperate.” He took his face in his hands and murmured, “I didn’t want to lose you again.” 

The Omega shook his head. “You won’t, Baby. Not again.” Just as he finished that sentence his cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his khaki pants pocket. He looked at the caller ID and groaned when he saw his middle daughter’s name. “Lindsay.”

“Lindsay?”

“My middle daughter with Gregory. She’s extremely overprotective. At first, she was trying to force me not to come.” He felt the rumble in James’ chest and rubbed his hand over his heart. “Relax, Alpha, your son put her in her place and reminded her who the family Alpha was.” He answered when it started ringing for a second time. “Hello, Lindsay.”

“Papa, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he told her. He looked into James’ eyes and took his hand. “Better than I have been in forty-five years.”

“Papa, are drunk?”

He laughed. “No. Is Aiden there?”

“Yeah. He’s arguing with Molly about what song to listen to next. Which I gotta say is really stupid.”

He rolled his eyes. “Put your brother on the phone and don’t do anything that will piss Molly off, Lindsay.”

“Yes, Papa.”

Michael put the call on speaker and waited for Aiden to take the phone. “Hey, Aidie.”

“Hey, Papa. You okay?”

He smiled. “Better than I have been since you and your sister were born.” He smiled. “You’ll never believe who I bumped into.”

“Who?”

“Hi, Aiden,” James said, his voice being choked with tears.

There was a pause and then a breathless, “Dad?”

He let out a watery laugh. “Yeah. It’s me. Papa told you about me, huh?”

He nodded as he hummed in agreement. “Yes, Sir.”

“Buddy, don’t call me sir. Your younger brothers don’t do it, you and your sister don’t have to.”

He cleared his throat. “Sorry. Old habit. Gregory made me do it.” He sighed. “Do you think you could come here? I’ve been waiting…”

James pushed the phone at him and shook his head. Michael smiled, kissed his lips softly as the Alpha’s eyes welled with tears. “We’re on our way, Sweetheart.”

***************

James pulled up to the front of the Royal Park Hotel and tossed the valet his keys. “Don’t scratch it. It’s a graduation present for my grandson.”

He nodded. “Yes, Sir, Mr. Novak.”

Michael laughed. “They know you here, don’t they?”

He nodded as they walked into the hotel, hand in hand. “I own it,” he replied and walked to the elevator. “The entire chain actually.”

Michael’s eyes bulged in surprise. “Shit. I knew you were rich but damn.”

He laughed and kissed him. “The company was my dad’s, remember? I just expanded it.”

Michael smiled and hit the button for the penthouse. “I remember.”

They walked to the door and Michael used his keycard. He walked into the room and smiled as he watched Aiden and Molly dance around. “They’ve been doing that since they could walk.”

“Four of their five brothers are close like that too.”

Molly turned and stopped when she saw him. Her eyes filling instantly with tears. “Daddy?”

Heather walked over to the CD player and turned it off as Molly walked to her dad. She wrapped her arms around his neck. James wrapped his arms around her and wrapped his hand into her hair. James sighed, starting to cry. He looked into her eyes and smiled. “You have your papa’s eyes.”

She nodded. “And I look like your mom. At least that’s what Papa says.”

He nodded. “You do.” His heart stopped when he saw Aiden. “Holy shit. I knew your baby brother looked like me, but damn, you and Cas could be twins.”

“Cas?” Lindsay asked. “What kind of name is that?”

“An angel name,” Molly defended. “If you had paid attention in church you’d know that.” She sighed as Aiden and James embraced.

“God, Dad. I’ve been wanting to meet you forever,” the man whispered.

James smiled. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you.”

“Not your fault, daddy. It was grandma’s and Gregory’s.”

Aiden shot a glare to Lindsay and Michelle. The 2 that defend their father the most. “Shut up, both of you.” He sighed. “So, would our brothers be too busy?”

“Um...one of them is in Missouri on a road trip honeymoon with his new husband.”

Molly smiled. “Aww...when did they leave?”

“Saturday night. They actually were going to leave tomorrow morning to head to the next location.”

Michael smiled. “Oh, Jimmy. These are my daughters, Jamie, Michelle, Lindsay, Heather, and Amanda.” He smiled. “Girls, this is Aiden and Molly’s dad and my Alpha since I was fourteen, James Novak.”

Michelle smiled at the older man. “Hi, James.”

“Hi, Michelle.”

Michelle looked back at the TV. “Oh, Jamie, it’s that guy that they’ve been talking about since we got here.”

James looked at the television. “That’s my son, Lucifer.” 

“LUCIFER?!” they all exclaimed.

“Not my idea. My ex-wife’s idea.” He smiled and said, “She made the assumption that I named our oldest after the archangel. I never corrected her, so we went with the theme.”

Aiden laughed. “You named my brothers after angels? All of them?”

He nodded. “Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, and Castiel.”

Molly smirked. “Wow,” she laughed. “Who’d have figured Aiden would end up with ammunition to use on them so soon.”

He laughed with them. “Don’t make fun of Gabriel though. He might actually fight you to prove otherwise. Lucifer wasn’t exactly nice to Castiel or Gabe.”

Michael nodded. “Don’t fight your brothers until you figure out their personalities, okay?”

Aiden smiled. “Promise, Papa.”

“Oh, Papa, Michelle and I are going back to London on Thursday,” she told him. “But apparently everyone else is making arrangements to move here.”

Michael nodded. “I knew you two would go back. The others had verbalized wanting to stay. You two have been complaining about Kansas since we got here.”

Michaelle smiled awkwardly at James. “Sorry. I’ve never been a fan of the United States.”

He shook his head. “Not a problem. Midwestern living isn’t for everyone.” He smiled. “Not trying to intrude. It’s really none of my business, but um...if you’d like I could call in a couple of favors and have planes chartered for you,” he said to the girls and looked at the others, “and for your families.”

Amanda smiled. “It might be fun to have a billionaire as a stepdad.”

Molly laughed. “Well, at least this one would care about you.”

Amanda looked at her. “Oh, Mol! I almost forgot Jason called when you went downstairs to the spa.”

James looked at her and smiled. “Who’s Jason?”

“My husband,” she answered. “And my Alpha.” She smiled. “Tell me, daddy, do you like grandkids?”

“I do have a few,” he answered with a smile. “Mike’s got four--Jonah is seventeen, Lily is fifteen, Rebecca’s twelve and Tad is ten.” He smiled, Lucifer’s got three--Theo is sixteen, Tyrus--”

“Tyrus?” Michael asked. 

He shrugged. “Apparently it’s his wife’s family name or something. Never asked. Ty is fourteen and Sophia’s ten. Raph has two--Zuriel and Mirabel. Gabriel’s got five--Malachi who’s fifteen, Ezra who is thirteen, Hael who is eleven, Adina who is nine and Joshua who is six.” He smiled. “Then Cas has four with Dean--that’s his new husband--Claire, twelve, Jack, ten, Noah, 6 and Olivia, 3. And in about seven and a half months they’ll be adding two more.”

Molly smiled. “Awesome! I love babies.” She sat down next to James and said, “I have five with Jason--Jordan who is nineteen, Mackenzie, who is sixteen, Hunter who is fourteen, Savannah who is or will be eleven and Mason who is nine.”

“That’s awesome,” James said with a smile. It was a little sad that he wasn’t there, but he hoped to get to know them. “How about you, Aiden?”

He nodded. “Joey and I have four. Connor who is seventeen, Dylan who is fifteen, Sierra who is twelve and Jade who is ten.” He smiled. “He’ll be here tomorrow with the kids. He would have come with us but his sister was having a meltdown. She just had her fourth baby and apparently needs Joey to walk her through being a mom again.”

He laughed. “Interesting. Warning you now, your sisters-in-law, Indra, Lilith and Rachel are a little anal about bullshit.”

“Like what?” Lindsay asked.

“Well, how Cassie’s former Omega raised the older kids actually.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Well, one, it makes Dean--that’s his name, right?” Molly asked.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“It makes him feel uncomfortable. Plus, it’s not how Omegas work anyway.” She shot a glare to Lindsay. “But you wouldn’t know that, being an Alpha female and all.”

“Molly,” Michael warned. 

“Sorry, Papa. She’s been throwing jabs at Omegas all day.”

James attempted to put an arm around, her but stopped and put a hand on hers. “It’s okay. Trust me, Dean’s not a weakling. Especially with what he’s been through the last month or so.”

Aiden stood. “I’m getting something to drink. Want anything, dad, papa?”

“Um...do you have whiskey?”

He nodded. “Papa smuggled the good kind in from Ireland.”

James laughed. “That sounds like your Papa.” He put an arm around Michael and pulled him closer on the couch. He caressed his fingers up and down his arms. “You wouldn’t mind if I spent the night, would you? At the current moment, my ex and I are still sharing the palace she convinced me to buy.”

Michael smirked. “I don’t know. You’ll have to ask my Alpha.”

Aiden winced coming in with a glass of red wine and 3 small glasses of an amber-colored liquid. “Papa, that makes me seem creepy.”

“Sorry, Sweetheart. Dad didn’t want to go home. You cool if he stays?”

He shrugged. “Do what you want as long as you promise that Papa’s virtue stays intact.”

He laughed. “Dude you’re a little late for that,” James laughed. “If I did that then you wouldn’t be here.”

Molly took one of the glasses from him and passed one to James. She moved over and put her head on his shoulder. “Do you still go pumpkin patching?” She looked at her Papa. “Is that what you call it?”

Michael laughed, sipping his wine. “It’s close enough, Sweetheart.”

“We call it, pumpkin picking. And I go every year with the grandkids. We can go together, all of us if you want. Dean’ll be about two or three months by then so his morning sickness should be gone.”

Amanda perked up. “He’s got morning sickness?”

Michael tilted his head up to James. “Mandy’s a baby nurse. She might be able to help if he wants it.”

He kissed his forehead. “He does have it. Pretty bad. I just hope that his morning sickness cooperates for them on their honeymoon.” He frowned into his whiskey. “Cassie didn’t get one of those the first time.”

“That sucks.”

“It does.” James sighed softly. He hadn’t been this calm in a long time and he hadn’t been this happy in...forever. Finally, maybe life would get back on track for him again. And hopefully, they can easily blend their families together.

* * *

Later that night, Michael pulled James into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around him. “I figured you’d want to sleep next to me.”

He smiled and kissed his lips softly. “I do.” He sniffed, needing to smell his Omega. However, he was surprised by the scent he got was surprising--dull vanilla and honey--the scent of nervous Omega.  He kissed his shoulder. “What’s the matter, Sweetheart?”

He shook his head at first but stopped. They never kept secrets from one another, He wasn’t going to start that now. “I’m nervous.” He lifted his blue eyes to the man he had loved for over 50 years. “I’ve got scars. Things aren’t where they used to be, Jimmy.”

He chuckled softly. “Baby, do you really think that things are still in places they were when we were twenty-one?” His lips slid into a smile. “I can promise you that I may have kept my height and body structure, nothing is where it used to be.” He walked in front of him and tilted his head up to look at him. “Please, Mikey, whatever you do don’t go submissive. You know I never liked that.”

He nodded. “I remember. However, my last Alpha would beat me into submission. I know you would never do that, but I’ve been trying to pull myself out of it.” He looked into his eyes. “For you. For you, I would do anything.”

“I know you would, Baby and I love you even more for it.” He wrapped his arms around him tighter, but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable either. And in case you don’t remember I would never force you to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.” 

“I know. I just...with what Gregory did to me for so long I don’t feel comfortable getting naked.” He sighed. “That came out wrong.” He took a deep breath and continued, “Let me try again. I want to be as perfect as I was then. When we were first together, but now I’m not and I don’t feel comfortable.”

He took his hands and kissed his knuckles. “I love  **_you_ ** . And yes, my memories and the Mikey that I remembered was twenty-one years old, but Baby, the years we’ve been apart hasn’t diminished the fact that I love you more now-- at this moment--than I did when we were young. I have missed you so much that it literally felt like half of me was missing. I finally have the other half of me standing here with me and sure, you may be a little chipped and crack, but to me, you’ll always be perfect. It doesn’t matter what scars you have inside and out, because you’re mine and because of that you’ll always be perfect.”

He sighed and smiled. “You haven’t changed at all. Like literally. You’re still as wonderful as you used to be.” He touched his face lovingly. “How could your wife not love that about you?”

“Because she never wanted me. Just like I never wanted her. I married her to make my family happy. Plus, I knew I’d never really love her.” He exhaled. “Let’s not talk about my soon-to-be ex-wife. Tell you what, how about we do this. We get into pajamas and we’ll talk. Catch each other up on things. If you feel comfortable you can tell me about Gregory and how he treated you.”

He nodded. “That sounds like an amazing idea.”

Because Michael didn’t feel comfortable he went into the bathroom to change while James stayed in the bedroom. When Michael came out James was waiting for him on the bed and walked to the bed. He climbed on top of it. He exhaled. “Let me ask you something before we delve into my past.”

He smiled. “Shoot, Beautiful.”

He smiled. “Do you still believe we’re forever mates?”

He nodded. “I do. Why, do you not feel like that now?”

Michael’s eyes shot wide. “No! I do. I mean we always said after we researched the Forever Mate bond that it was the best way to explain our connection, our feelings.”

He nodded. “Yes and I still believe that. In fact, I always told my boys about it. Not about us. Talking about us hurt, but I told them about the “myth” of the Forever Mate.” 

They both knew that the Forever Mate Bond wasn’t a myth. The bond was stronger than that of True Mates. The emotions were even stronger. And the mating bite that two people who were true Forever Mates take is more powerful than a True Mate’s bite. Some say it decelerated the aging process like with their wolf ancestors. That meant if they took the bite now it would possibly slow their aging down. James wasn’t entirely sure he believed that last part but it was a part of the legend of the Forever Mate Bond.

Michael smiled. “Talking about that hurt too, huh?”

He nodded. “Yes.” He exhaled. “I named my first son after you. I always told Michael that you were just a ‘friend’.” 

“I was your friend. Your best friend.”

“You still are. Being the richest man in Kansas and as the fifth richest man in the World, I don’t know who I can trust much. I trust my boys--well, except Lucifer right now--and I trust you and our kids, but other than that I don’t trust many and I probably never will.” He sighed. “I have to know this. Why didn’t you call me or come to me after you got your memory back or a few years ago when Gregory was arrested?”

Michael sighed and knew he’d have to explain this. “I wanted to. In the beginning, when the memories of you, of us--our friendship and subsequent relationship came back I called your parents. It was at the time the only number I remembered that’s when I found out that your parents no longer lived in the house on the hill. So I got desperate and looked into you then. That’s when I discovered that you had married someone else and had babies of your own.” He sighed. “I tried leaving but because of my neurological condition, my mother had me put on lockdown in the psychiatric unit at the hospital. Aiden and molly were five. They had just started school. I tried again and when I ended up in the same spot I decided to figure out another way to get to you. By then, mother had arranged for me to marry Gregory.” He sighed. “From that point on mine and the twins’ lives were absolute hell. He was controlling, malicious and downright horrible. He always made Aiden feel like shit, especially when he would remind Gregory that he wasn’t his father.” He sighed. “I would try to defend both kids, but I would get it worse that night when the kids went to bed,” He looked at the man. “I never stopped. Those babies in the other rooms were the center of my world. They were the only connection I had to you. I could look at Aiden and see you all over again.”

He sighed. “Then about twenty years ago after a fight with Gregory, I had packed up and everything. I was leaving, there was no way around it. You were almost forty-five then. I remember telling him that I was going home to my Alpha and he proceeded to beat me into a bloody coma where he reminded me that he was my Alpha and that I had his bite. I painfully reminded him that the bite was forced on me, but in then I was beaten even worse.”

“Oh, God…”

“I couldn’t leave, Jimmy. I couldn’t leave any of my babies. He had threatened to turn on them. However, a few years later, I got a phone call from a Scotland Yard officer and he asked me to help them put my husband away I jumped. I wanted to be home. I wanted our kids to see where their dads fell in love. I wanted our babies to be safe, my babies to be safe, our grandbabies. I missed you immensely and I wanted to come home to you.”

He was blown away by Michael’s explanation. He had a suspicion that the man was abusive but he was shocked to discover that not only did his Omega suffer but their babies did too. He knew despite the age of their children most omegas felt protective of their babies, so it made complete sense to him when Michael said he had to keep his babies safe. 

He moved forward and held his Omega. “Okay, Baby, I believe you. I’m sorry you endured that and I’m sorry you had to do it alone.”

Michael sighed. “Baby, I love you, but do you think we could lay down. Reliving my abusive Alpha I’m really tired.”

“Of course, Baby.” He pulled the covers back and put Michael in bed and laid next to him. He kissed him. “I’ll be here when you wake up, Sweetheart. Just sleep.”

Michael smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you, Baby.”

Soon they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters go back to Dean and Cas' honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: In this version, there's a breeding cut off for unmated Omegas. 
> 
> Being 'shelved' means the unmated omega is basically stamped with 'unbreedable', which helps Alphas find the younger more suitably breedable ones.


End file.
